TFP: A Femme's Secret
by ts-animalgirl
Summary: Starspark is a young femme who finds herself crashing on Earth, pursued by a relentless mercenary. Joining the Autobots, she is reminded how deadly war is and the consequences it brings on those involved in it. Along the way she discovers her true role in the universe and the gifts it will bring. OCxCanon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Starspark slowly came around from stasis. She looked around to see herself in a dark, empty room other than the berth she was lying on. There was a tiny window in one of the walls. Starspark tried to remember what had happened.

She had been flying alone in space since leaving Cybertron. Her ship was beginning to run out of fuel. But she saw a planet ahead of her, green and blue, masked by white clouds. She headed her ship towards it. But before she even got close to the planet's moon, she was attacked. Before she even had a chance to react, her ship was rocked by an explosion and everything went dark for her.

Footsteps approached the room Starspark was in. A door slid open to reveal a Decepticon she had met once before. He was a solid built mech, completely black with black wings shaped like swords. His purple optics reflected the evil thoughts in his mind. He was a mercenary for the Decepticons, hunting down specific Autobots that were either hard to find, or hard to kill or held some sort of importance.

"Glad to see you're awake" smiled the black mech.

"You're never glad of anything unless it is killing, Moonblaster" Starspark spat.

"Well, don't you worry about that. I'll carry out your execution soon" smirked Moonblaster before leaving the prison block.

Starspark was left alone again. She got up and looked out the window. Only twinkling stars greeted her. She was only a young femme, the same age as Bumblebee. She had the alt form of a long legged dragon with a short neck. But she had been trained by the Elite Guard, by Kup himself. And her mind was already working on an escape plan.

Moonblaster arrived back at the prison block. The time to kill the young femme had arrived. He was looking forward to it, for she wasn't just any normal femme. He typed in the code into the access panel and the door slid open. Starspark was lying stretched out on the berth. He pressed a button against a wall and the door to the cell opened. Starspark lifted her head and sighed.

"Ready to die Autobot?" he smiled.

Starspark leapt off the berth, walked out of the cell and stopped in front of her executioner, "Can I ask you one last question?"

Moonblaster shrugged his shoulders, "Go ahead because you won't be asking any ever again."

"Have you ever been locked inside a prison cell?"

Moonracer was a little confused at the question. Most asked him why he did what he did, or whether he was going to kill them slowly or quickly, and how much he was being paid.

Before he could think of an answer, Starspark backed kicked him. He stumbled and fell into the cell. Before he even got a chance to get up, he heard the cell door slide into place. He growled and smashed his shoulder against the door.

"When I get out of here, you are going to regret this, Starspark" he bellowed.

Starspark ran through the corridors of the ship. She knew the cell wouldn't hold Moonblaster for long. After several minutes of searching, she came across the bridge of the ship. To be expected, Moonblaster had locked the ships controls. So there was only way for her to get off the ship and down onto the planet. She turned around in the cramped bridge, raised her tail and then brought it down hard on the flight console. The console exploded into sparks, and warning sirens went off. The ship began to fall towards the planet. It wasn't long before the ship fell through the planet's atmosphere. Starspark had made her way out of the bridge and to an emergency escape hatch. She pulled the red and yellow lever and the door blasted itself free of the ship.

"Starspark!"

The femme turned to see a fuming Moonblaster looking at her. "Don't you dare" he warned.

Starspark smiled, "Sorry, Moonblaster. But I got to fly."

Saying that Starspark leapt through the doorway. She felt Moonblaster's fingers brush the end of her tail as he tried to grab her.

Starspark folded her wings and legs close to her body. The air rushed past her as she dived. When she broke through the layer of cloud in front of her, she opened her large wings and levelled her flight. She looked back to see Moonblaster's ship plummet to the ground. She hoped Moonblaster wouldn't survive the crash, but she had a feeling he would.

But for now she rejoiced in her freedom. It had been a long time since Starspark had been able to stretch her wings and fly. She twisted, she dived, and she rolled. She kept up her freedom display until nightfall. She landed in a forest and curled up under the cover of a large tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Starspark came out of recharge as the sun began to rise above the horizon. She checked herself over in the morning light, and realised with annoyance that Moonblaster had turned off her homing signal, weapons and her communicator. She needed another Autobot to turn them back on, but she had no idea if there were any on this planet other than her and Moonblaster. Still, while she here she might as well explore the planet, since from space it looked beautiful. Was this the planet Optimus said they would be hiding on? What was the name he called it? Earth. Starspark thought it was a strange name for a planet, but some would consider Cybertron to be weird. Well despite the planet's strange name, it seemed like a great place. Never before had she seen a planet with so much variety of plant and animal life. The terrain varieties were also unusual, most planets were just entire deserts or made of large glaciers. This place seemed to have a bit of everything.

* * *

Starspark spent a week wondering around the planet. She went from snow, to forest, to desert and now grassland with a forest to one side. But she was encountering a problem. Starspark was beginning to run low on energon. Unless the planet had energon, she was going to go into stasis and would probably remain like that until another Autobot came across her. So she rested under the shade of a tree. This planet was probably the most beautiful planet she had ever seen. She felt at home here. Cybertron looked dull and lifeless compared to this planet. She saw creatures of all shapes and sizes, experienced different types of terrain and weather. She felt relaxed here, but she also felt lonely. She was used to being with other Autobots. Sure she spent time alone, but most of her day was spent in the presence of others. Unsure if other Cybertronians were even on the planet made her feel very isolated.

_Snap_

Starspark lifted her head from her paws and looked over at the source of the sound. She could see a dark figure in the nearby forest. Suddenly she felt an energy rope go around her neck. She leapt up and pulled against it. Moonblaster emerged from the forest, holding the rope tightly in his servos.

"Well, well looks like I caught an Autobot" he sneered.

A ground bridge suddenly appeared. Moonblaster looked across at it. Starspark took the opportunity while he was distracted. She suddenly bolted forward and ran towards the forest. Moonblaster gasped as he was swept off his peds and dragged along the ground. She darted between the trees and leapt over a small stream running through the forest. She came to a choking halt when Moonblaster grabbed a rock. The mech slowly got up, anger reflected in his optics as he drew out his weapon.

"No amount of training from the elite guard can help you know" he snarled.

Starspark pulled desperately against the rope, but Moonblaster had tied it securely around a large tree. He marched over to her, preparing to carry out what he was made to do. Moonblaster raised his weapon and charged it up. Starspark gave one last tug at the rope, and it snapped. Snarling she leapt at Moonblaster. The pair fought, churning up the ground underneath them. After a minute they separated. Both leaked energon from several wounds, though Starspark had more injuries then her opponent. Moonblaster was a mech who was more than experienced in dealing with violent and desperate Autobots which resorted to attacking him as a means to try and escape. This gave him superior skills, and he may even have been a rival to Megatron in the gladiator arena if he had chosen to join in the underground fights. Starspark knew attacking him again would mean a painful death. She had no choice, she turned and ran.

"You're not getting away from me this time" Moonblaster called after her before giving chase.

Starspark could hear the heavier mech running after her. She was normally a very fast runner. But Moonblaster had managed to cut the wires to one of her back legs, so she couldn't move it properly and it caused her a lot of pain. She ran through the forest, with the sound of pursuit following her. It was like running through an obstacle course, only losing your way or getting stuck would mean you lost your life.

She eventually saw the trees thinning ahead as she reached the edge of the forest. She burst through a small group of bushes. As they exited the forest, she nearly ran into a blue and pink femme. But Starspark quickly turned and managed to avoid her. A loud crash would have revealed to her that Moonblaster had impacted with the femme and was no longer chasing her. But Starspark didn't realise this and kept running as fast as she could.

She didn't realise for quite some time that he was no longer following her. After several minutes she noticed she wasn't being pursued. She came to a stop, panting to try and cool herself down. Looking back she realised she had left a trail of energon on the ground. If Moonblaster wanted to find her, he only had to follow the trail to discover where she went. There was no way for her to stop the bleeding, and covering the trail behind her would only slow her down. So she limped away, knowing that eventually he would track her down.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark. Starspark found a large cave which she went into just as heavy raindrop began to fall. She was beginning to feel weak from the loss of energon. There had been no sign of Moonblaster coming after her, but she had left the area where he had found her just in case. Now she was too weak to keep walking. She curled up on the stone floor, other than her injured leg which she left stretched out. Stasis kept coaxing her, but she fought the temptation. As she looked out into the night, her mind began to drift. She began to wonder where her friends were. Were any of them still alive? She missed them all so much. It almost seemed like a different life when she thought about all those she cared for. In a way, it had been a different life. It had been a life where you were safe, you could laugh and be with your friends and fly through the skies or walk down a street without a care in the world.

But that life ended when the war began. War was always dangerous, but the Decepticons made it even more so. Being a neutral was not going to stop them killing you; as far as they were concerned, if you weren't one of them, then you were the enemy. Starspark had always been on the side of the Autobots. As far as she was concerned, she would rather die than be with the Decepticons. She had a symbol on her shoulder which was like the symbol of the Autobots, but it was slightly different. No matter who she asked, no one knew what the symbol was, or for some reason refused to tell her. If that wasn't strange enough, she had an animal alt form, something no one had ever seen before. Her optics were strange as well, as they were blue, with an inner circle of red. This made her a easy femme to track and target, since she stuck out like a sore thumb against other Autobots. Yet despite all that, she had fought and survived in the war while many hadn't. Was it luck? Maybe. Off course, leaving the ruined Cybertron did not bring an end to the war, only moved it to a different planet, which if Megatron and his followers had their way, would end up in the same state as Cybertron.

* * *

Starspark kept on the move, heading to nowhere in particular. It wasn't easy with her injured leg. Off all the mechs she had to run into, why did it have to be Moonblaster? He was a bounty hunter, tracking down Autobots and killing or capturing them for a price. He was one of the best ever to come from Cybertron. He always got his target. Starspark was his latest. It resulted in her stopping at every sound she heard, in case it was him trying to sneak up on her again.

Eventually Starspark decided to fly rather than walk. For many hours she flew over the land. As the sun set, Starspark spotted a forest underneath. But as she flew over it, she saw evidence of a crash landing, and then came across the ship responsible. Starspark circled over the area, trying to see if there were any survivors. But as it looked like the ship had crash several hours earlier, Starspark flew away and landed a short distance from the ship. If there were any survivors they would be long gone.

* * *

Starspark woke from recharge stiffly and surveyed her surroundings. Mist still hung over the forest, giving it a spooky feel. Stretching out like a cat, Starspark winced when she felt spikes of pain shoot up her injured leg. Sighing in annoyance over her predicament, Starspark limped through the forest.

It was quiet in the forest. In fact, it seemed too quiet. There were no birds singing, or chatter from squirrels. Something was not right. Keeping herself on high alert, Starspark kept going.

At one point she thought she heard the sound of gunfire. But it quickly stopped. So the femme decided to check out the crashed ship she had seen the night before. Perhaps it could reveal some answers.

It took Starspark a while to reach the ship, having only three good legs and not being able to fly with the trees. Despite the damage it had caused to the forest, the ship was still in good condition. Starspark circled the ship to make sure there weren't any booby-traps. When she was sure she wouldn't get blasted to pieces, she stopped at the ramp. A faint scent clung to the ship, but the smell of leaking energon from the ship meant Starspark couldn't identify it.

Starspark turned her attention away from the ship when she heard rapid footsteps from the line of trees. Starspark quickly slunk away, and from her hiding place saw a small two legged humanoid run towards the ship. He was followed by a six-legged femme moments later. Starspark growled in recognition. She had heard of Airachnid, but never suspected of seeing her in person. She was well known for torturing Autobots back on Cybertron. Sometimes she did it to obtain information, other times just for her own entertainment.

Airachnid vanished inside the ship, thinking the human had run inside. But instead, he lighted a stick and threw it at one of the engines. Then he ran with his all strength. But what he didn't see just as the ship exploded, was Airachnid making a jump for her life, and managing to get away. Starspark knew now that Airachnid was hunting the human, so she followed the femme.

* * *

Airachnid had hauled herself up in a tree. She set some of the leaves on fire from her own burning body, having not bothered to put herself out. When she trapped the human in her webbing and made towards him, Starspark let out a loud roar. This caught Airachnid's attention. But Starspark smashed into the spider femme before she could see where the roar had come from. Airachnid quickly righted herself and hissed at Starspark. Starspark's training kicked in. Making out she was aiming for the femme's head Starspark charged forward. At the last moment, rather than jumping up at her as Airachnid expected, she slid under her instead. She clamped her jaws on one of the thin legs and used her weight to throw Airachnid against a tree.

This did not please the femme in the slightest. She shot webbing at Starspark from her palm, but Starspark easily dodged this. However, this was only a distraction. While Starspark was busy dodging the webbing, Airachnid swung out a leg and slashed Starspark were her injury was. Starspark howled in pain as her back leg buckled. Airachnid gave a cruel smile and stood over the injured Starspark. But she wasn't going down without a fight. Starspark stretched out a leg and slashed the Decepticon on her underside, causing deep and painful lacerations.

Starspark then heard the sound of a motorcycle engine tearing across the forest. It flew over a rise and transformed. The blue and pink femme delivered a powerful kick to Airachnid's face. The spider femme was sent crashing across the ground. The blue and pink femme sprinted after her and began her viscous attack.

Starspark got up and looked over at the fighting femmes. Seeing they were occupying each other, she turned and looked at the humanoid still plastered to the tree. Seeing he was unharmed, she freed him with a swipe of her claw before limping away.

* * *

Starspark didn't wait to see who would win the fight, though she was sure it would be the pink and blue femme. It was dark when Starspark was forced to rest. She once again found a small cave and lay inside it. She felt relieved that she wasn't the only bot on the planet other than Moonblaster. To distract herself from wondering who the pink and blue femme was, she tried to patch up her leg. It was leaking energon badly, and Starspark realised with irritation she had left an energon trail across most of the forest. She cursed under her breath, hoping that Airachnid wouldn't come after her to settle the score.

Starspark didn't like fighting, and would avoid it if she could. But when you're part of a faction at war, fighting was the only thing that kept you alive. But how could you win a war when all you did was fight? Words could be just as powerful as picking up a weapon. Sadly, the war between the Autobots and Decepticons had long ago passed the stage of negotiations.

* * *

Tried as she must, Starspark was unable to get to sleep that night. Morning soon came over the forest. Starspark kept her optics shut, hoping that recharge may yet come.

She heard several small footsteps nearby, but ignored them, thinking it was just a passing group of animals. But, much to her surprise, the footsteps got closer, and were soon accompanied by two voices.

"Is that her?" asked a young voice.

"Um, yes, I recognise the design" answered a second, which sounded older.

"Is..is she dead?" asked the first.

"I don't think so."

Starspark didn't move, hoping that the creatures would lose interest and leave. But her hopes were dashed when she felt something warm and soft touch her nose. She opened her optics, making the human she had saved the night before take a couple of steps back in shock.

"Leave now" Starspark said gently, but firmly.

"We can't, we were looking for you" said the older humanoid.

Starspark lifted her helm when she heard several heavy footsteps close by. She tried to get up, but her injury had drained her of energon, and therefore energy as well. She felt back to the floor with a frustrated groan.

"Our friends can help you" said the younger boy, with brown hair and red glasses.

"It is best if I remain alone. I would only bring danger to others" Starspark rejected, letting out a large breath.

"What'd mean?" asked the older boy.

"Nothing that concerns you if you leave."

To her worry, the two humans remained where they were. Stubborn little things. She could see the worry in their eyes, especially since her energon stained the ground around her.

"Please leave" Starspark begged, "I don't want to see you two get hurt."

Starspark then snapped up her helm as she heard the familiar sound of Moonblaster's peds.

"Oh, scrap. Both of you get out of here now!" Starspark ordered.

"I can hear you, Starspark. Why don't you make this easy on both of us, and reveal yourself" Moonblaster called.

The black mech walked around the base of a large tree and came into view. He looked at Starspark, and then spied the two humans with her.

"Aww, how cute. You got yourself two pets. Don't worry, when I am done with you, I'll start of them."

Starspark got up and blocked Moonblaster's view of the humans with her good back leg.

"Leave them out of this, Moonblaster. This is between you and me" Starspark snarled threateningly.

Moonblaster took a step closer, and Starspark responded by arming her hip rockets and aiming them at him. But then Starspark paused. She couldn't fight him with these humans so close. Moonblaster would kill them just to anger her.

Starspark stretched out her front leg towards them. "Get on" she ordered the pair.

Once Starspark felt the two humans on her back, Starspark turned and ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain from her leg.

"Come back and fight me, coward" Moonblaster shouted before giving chase.

The angry mech fired several shots at Starspark, but she managed to dodge them while also weaving through the trees. She heard the humans cry out in fear when some of the shots got a little too close for comfort.

This wasn't working. She had to hide the humans somewhere and deal with Moonblaster. She leapt up onto a tree, digging her claws into the bark.

"Get off. And stay here."

The humans jumped of her and climbed onto one of the branches. She leapt back onto the ground and prepared herself.

Moonblaster tore from behind a tree, but Starspark was ready for him. She activated her shoulder blasters and opened fire on him. She scored several hits of his chest, making him crash to the ground. He got back up and glared at her with infuriated optics. "Oh, so that's how you want it" he snarled.

Starspark unsheathed the blades along her body. The two Cybertronians then engaged. It was a fight that neither seemed to be winning. Many hits and strikes were done, with the shriek of metal of metal and the vibrating bangs echoing across the forest. But the femme did manage to keep Moonblaster away from the tree the humans were on.

Starspark felt herself getting weaker and weaker with each fire of her weapons and each hit she brought against her opponent. She couldn't keep the fight going for much longer. A blow to her helm from Moonblaster sent her sprawling across the floor.

"Even if you weren't injured, Starspark, you still would have had no hope of defeating me" he laughed, looming over her.

"I'm not planning on defeating you today, Moonblaster" Starspark spat at him.

"Oh, then what are you planning on doing?"

"This" Starspark answered, raising a paw and clawing Moonblaster across his face, shredding one of his optics in the process.

Moonblaster cried out in pain, clutching at his ruined optics. In his anger, he aimed his cannon at her, and was about to fire when he a shot hit him in the shoulder. He aimed his weapon at the offending intruder, a blue and pink femme. Starspark recognised her from the night before; she had been fighting Airachnid.

Moonblaster let out an annoyed growl before looking back down at Starspark. "I'll be back for you." Moonblaster then ran off, a slight limp evident as he left.

Starspark staid down, letting her systems cool down after the fight. Not only that, but Starspark had used up all her remaining energy in the fight. Her energon levels were low, so she couldn't get up even if she wanted to.

"Arcee, up here" called one of the humans.

As Arcee retrieved the humans from the tree, two more Cybertronians showed up. One was a small black and yellow mech, the other a larger red and blue mech.

"Are you both alright?" Arcee asked, as she placed the two humans on the floor.

"We're fine" the older humanoid answered.

The red and blue mech looked down at Starspark, "My name is Optimus Prime. I thank you for keeping our human friends safe."

"I won't let innocent life forms get injured over my issues with others" Starspark answered.

Starspark felt someone touch her injured leg. She reared up her helm and snarled at the yellow and black mech. He backed away, holding up his servos to show he wasn't a threat.

"There is no need to be hostile. We are no threat to you" Optimus said calmly.

"I am more concerned about being a threat to you. I am the target of a bounty hunter. Being near others will only put them in danger."

"We can offer you protection from whoever is hunting you. We can also get you repaired."

Starspark let out a large breath again, and felt one of the humans touch her paw. "Please come back with us. We can't leave you here on your own and injured. The Autobots are really nice" begged the smaller human.

"Very well. But I can barely walk. How are you going to get me back to your base?"

"We can ground bridge you from here," Optimus answered, "I can carry you through if you wish"

"Thank you, sir. My name is Starspark by the way. Scout class, Elite Guard."

Optimus nodded in acknowledgement before he knelt down and gently picked her up. He was careful not to touch her injuries.

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge" Arcee called over her comm.

A green ground bridge appeared and Starspark was carried into it. They emerged inside a large base where a red and white mech was waiting. Optimus went over to a medical berth and gently lay Starspark on it. He backed away as the medic came forward and took a scan. After looking at the results he set to work repairing her injured leg.

Starspark remained still on the berth as the medic, Ratchet worked over her. Optimus introduced her to the rest of his team. Starspark was surprised to see how few Autobots there were with him. Most were probably still in space, wondering the galaxy looking for others.

"So, what's your story?" asked Arcee.

"Sparked in Iacon. Joined the Elite Guard under Kup's training. Spent the most of the war with my carrier and her group. Then when the order came to leave, I got myself a ship and left," Starspark said, "I was flying over this area of space when my ship began to run low on energon. Before I had a chance to land, I was attacked and taken aboard the ship of a bounty hunter, Moonblaster. I managed to trick him and escape, finding myself here."

*So why is he after you?* asked Bumblebee.

"Because of my carrier and creator. Apparently it makes me a threat or something" shrugged Starspark.

"Who were they?" Bulkhead asked.

"I think that is enough for tonight. She needs to recharge to bring her energon levels back up" interrupted Ratchet.

Starspark turned to Ratchet as the group departed, obviously choosing not to disobey the mech. "You sure you're not the leader around here?" she asked.

"They know that when I tell them to leave a patient alone to listen" Ratchet huffed.

"What happens if they don't?"

Ratchet gave a wicked grin, "You'll see eventually. Now get some rest."

Starspark saluted him with a paw "Aye aye, Doc."

* * *

Starspark was woken from recharge by the sound of engines the following day. She lifted her head to see Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee enter the silo. Starspark watched with curious optics at the two humans the Autobots had picked up. Spotting a new 'bot in the base, a teenage girl with black and pink hair ran up to the berth.

"Hi, Bulkhead was telling me about you. I'm Miko" smiled the human.

The other two humans quickly introduced themselves, under the careful watch of their guardians.

"I'm Starspark" greeted the femme, lowering her head to look at Miko.

"Hey, um, thanks for saving me from Airachnid" Jack said, seeming rather embarrassed or nervous while he spoke.

"You're welcome. Don't like the femme very much. But I did it more because I saw you were in danger. One thing I can't stand is unarmed and innocent beings being targeted."

Miko leapt forward, "I've never seen a 'bot like you before."

Starspark smiled, "My carrier did say I was a unique femme."

"What's a carrier?" asked Raf.

"Our version of a mother. Creator is our father" Starspark replied.

"What did your mother look like?" Miko asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Tall, slender. Pink and white with light blue optics." Starspark didn't notice Optimus's helm cock to her side, listening to her description.

"Can you draw a picture?" Miko asked, eager to see a visual image.

"If you got something big enough I can use" Starspark agreed.

Miko charged off, and returned seconds later with a large piece of paper, black paint and a paint brush. Starspark carefully gripped the in her paw, dipped it into the paint and began to draw. She drew her face first, since it was what she remembered the most. Then she drew her body. The picture was finished in minutes. Placing the paint brush down, Starspark watched as Miko picked up the image and looked it other.

"She's so pretty" Miko gasped.

Raf and Jack also looked at the image. "What about your father?" Raf asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Starspark looked away," I don't know who is he. My mother never told me or. Said it was for my protection. She took that secret with her to the Well of Allsparks."

"Hey can I look in your mouth?" Miko asked to change the subject.

Starspark looked at the human, feeling a little uncertain, "Why?"

"I've never seen the inside of a transformers mouth before. I want to see if it's like ours."

"My alt form would give you a clue to the fact my teeth are slightly different to yours" Starspark observed.

"Yeah, but can I look? Please" begged Miko.

Starspark lowered her head and opened her mouth. Miko jumped with excitement and peered inside. Then to Starspark's surprise she crawled inside and poked her teeth. "You have molars, that's weird."

Starspark wanted to speak, but with the human inside her mouth, she was left muted. Miko walked around on top of her glossia, making her want to gag slightly. She resisted the urge, knowing Miko would probably go crazy if she got puked on and got covered in energon. So Starspark persisted with Miko's wondering around inside her mouth, poking and rubbing her teeth.

"Miko what are you doing?" bellowed Ratchet.

The fright of Ratchet's voice suddenly booming across the base shocked Starspark, and her mouth snapped shut and her helm shot up. Miko squeaked as she suddenly found herself locked it. She banged on the roof of Starspark's mouth, reminding her she was trapped. Starspark lowered her helmand opened her mouth. Miko tumbled out and fell on the floor.

"Never expected that" she panted.

"Sorry" apologized Starspark.

"Miko, what were you doing?" Ratchet demanded, his optics reflecting his annoyance.

"I wanted to see inside her mouth. Why else would I be in there?" Miko answered, picking herself up off the floor.

"That was foolish and dangerous. What if she had swallowed you?" Ratchet growled.

"I have quiet good self-control Ratchet. I wouldn't have swallowed her" argued Starspark.

"The fact you trapped her in your mouth says otherwise" pointed out Ratchet.

Starspark looked the medic in the optics, "Because you startled me."

"Come one Ratchet. Miko was just curious" backed up Jack.

Ratchet saw he was outnumbered, so walked off, mumbling under his breath. Miko stuck her tongue out at his red back.

"Miko" Starspark said sternly.

"What?"

"Don't do that. He's just worried about your safety."

Miko crossed her arms, "Well if he cared about my safety, he shouldn't have startled you."

Starspark sighed, not wanting to start anything. Miko huffed and picked up the picture of Starspark's carrier. "What'd you going to do with this?" she asked, holding out the image.

Starspark shrugged her shoulders, "You can keep it."

"Awesome" cried Miko, folding up the image and putting it away.

Starspark ignored the humans for a moment. She knew that Ratchet was right. She could tell that the humans were easy to injure. It made her feel slightly foolish. But she wasn't used to the humans yet, so could he really blame her. Still she made a mental note not to take the risk of harming any of them again.

"So…" started Miko.

Starspark was dragged away from her thoughts and looked back down at the teenage girl.

"Know any good stories?" Miko asked, sitting down beside Starspark and leaning against her front leg.

"I know plenty. But it depends on what you want to hear" Starspark answered.

"Know any scary ones?"

"Not really, I'm not into scary stories. But I can tell you about Primus, the thirteen Primes and the Fallen."

"Sure."

"Starspark needs to rest Miko, not fulfil your urge to be entertained" complained Ratchet.

"You might as well let me tell her the story, Ratchet. If's she bugging me, she not bugging you."

Ratchet turned and grumbled to himself. Miko stuck her tongue out at his back again. Talk about rebellious. Starspark could tell that Miko liked to get her way, and briefly wondered what happened when she didn't.

Starspark smiled, "Ready to hear the story, Miko?"

"Hit me."

"At the dawn of time there were two beings. Primus, the giver of life and energon, and Unicron the chaos bringer and giver of dark energon. Primus searched through the galaxy, visiting other worlds. Unicron went with him. But while Primus left the worlds alone, Unicron wanted to devour the worlds or use the inhabitants of them for his own gain. Primus however, was stronger than Unicron and always stood in his way. Then one day, Unicron decided he wanted to rid himself of Primus. After consuming as many worlds as he could, he confronted Primus, telling him that there was no room for both of them in the galaxy. So for hundreds of thousands of years, the pair fought each other, sometimes Primus getting the upper hand, sometimes Unicron.

Then there came a time when Primus was losing to Unicron. Fearing the fate of the galaxy, Primus created the first transformers to help him fight the war. They were known as the thirteen Primes. With aid from the Primes, Unicron was defeated and banished to the unknown depths of space. To reward the Primes for their loyalty and victory, Primus turned himself into a planet where the Primes could live. It became known as Cybertron. Upon one Prime, the Matrix of Leadership was given by Primus."

"Awesome" said Miko.

"And so for a time, there was peace. On Cybertron the thirteen Primes began to make the planet their home. But just like Primus, they were curious about what lay in the galaxy. So they set out, and searching for other planets that showed signs of life. If they came across worlds that carried life on their surface, they left the world alone, believing they should do nothing to interfere. However, amongst the Primes, was one who believed in Unicron's teachings of enslaving weak worlds. His name was Megatronus."

"Megatronus? He was the one Megatron named himself after" gasped Miko.

"Indeed. Megatronus wanted to use planets for his own gains. Unfortunately for him, the other Primes got wind of what he was trying to do, and confronted him. A battle ensued, and Megatronus was defeated. Like Unicron before him, Megatronus was banished to the depths of space, and his title of Prime stripped from him."

"That's it?"

"Well, some say that Megatronus is still out there. And that one day he will return, and get his revenge for what his Prime brother's did to him" Starspark added.

"That sucks."

"And that's it for the day. Starspark needs to rest" interjected Ratchet.

Miko huffed, got up and walked off, muttering "spoilt sport" as she left.

"Get some rest, Starspark before she comes back" ordered Ratchet.

Starspark didn't argue, but got up and went to her room. She knew better then to disobey Ratchet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It took a while for Starspark to become familiar with the base. But after walking around it several times, she had finally committed it to memory. Bumblebee had been the easiest to make friends with, he was so welcoming and trusting. It took a while for Ratchet to warm up to her, but once he realised she wasn't going to cause him any trouble he got along with her just fine.  
Today Bulkhead and Bumblebee had gone to the artic to investigate a strange reading. They returned with a metal pod, which had been buried under the ice. The two mechs returned only to find that Ratchet wanted to put them through the defrosting procedure, which did not please the pair in the slightest as it meant sitting around until Ratchet released them. It had been an hour, and Bulkhead was all but ready to disconnect himself and walk off, his impatience growing with every passing minute.  
"Ratchet, have you learned anything more about our artic find?" asked Optimus.  
"Not yet," Ratchet replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "the pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid."  
"Maybe we should head over to where Bulkhead and Bumblebee found it. See if there's anything else there" Arcee suggested.  
"I'll reset the coordinates into the ground bridge" called Ratchet.  
"Doc, can we go now? We have to pick Raf, Jack and Miko" called Bulkhead.  
"Fine. Your systems have been brought back to regular core temperature. But if you experience any stiffness let me know."  
The two mechs instantly transformed and charged out of the base before Ratchet could find any other reason to keep them in.  
Starspark lifted her head briefly from her work. She could have sworn she had something, a kind of grinding noise. It had come from deep inside the silo. But as she listened, she could no longer hear it. She gave a quiet huff to herself before continuing to put away the disused equipment. She gently picked up the tools in her paws before placing them inside the boxes. She wondered why everyone was so interested in the pod they had found. When she looked at it, she found it pretty boring, it didn't appear to have any buttons or doors on it. It was too small to hold even a youngling so as far as she was concerned it didn't hold anything worth their interest it was a waste of time going out to collect it.  
The medic quickly typed the coordinates of where the pod had been found. He then went over to the ground bridge controls. As he did, Optimus approached Starspark. "Starspark, would you like to join us?" he asked.  
Starspark met her leader's optics. He had only known her for a week, yet he already trusted her to go on a mission with him, even if it was only recon. "Sure, be glad to" Starspark agreed, getting up and following her leader and Arcee to the activated ground bridge.  
"Arcee, Starspark and I will search for any clues which may explain the origin of our artic find."  
Ratchet grabbed his hand held device as he said, "Only until your sensors sound. Remember, once your core temperatures drop into the blue zone, system failures aren't likely, they're imminent."  
The sound of roaring engines, and then tire squeals alerted the Autobots to Bumblebee and Bulkheads return with the humans. Miko stepped out of Bulkhead calling, "Miss us Doc 'bot?"  
Ratchet appeared annoyed that the humans had returned to the base. Starspark was unsure why he didn't seem to like them much. When they weren't causing trouble they were quiet fun to be around. Maybe they had done something before she had arrived which the medic still held against them.  
"Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked, a hint of hope in his voice.  
"On Saturday? We have the whole weekend off to spend with you" Miko teased.  
Jack briefly spoke with Arcee while Optimus and Starspark waited. Starspark was confused when the mention of the Artic caught Raf's interest.  
"The Artic? I always wanted to see snow" admitted Raf.  
Starspark ignored the small exchange between the mech and the young human. With the promise of bringing back a snowball for Raf by Optimus they finally got moving. Following behind Arcee, Starspark walked through the ground bridge. The change was instantaneous. They were surround by a horizon of pure white. Her internal thermometer instantly dropped to below 0oc.  
"Wouldn't want to stay here too long" Arcee said.  
"We'll split up and search the radius around the site where the pod was found" ordered Optimus.  
Arcee and Starspark nodded and the group split up. How they were going to find anything in this white out was beyond Starspark's ability to think. Still she kept an open optic out for anything that wasn't white. Shouldn't be too hard right?

* * *

They had been searching for almost an hour. Starspark hadn't found anything that could explain the appearance of the pod on Earth. It had begun snowing shortly after they arrived, and it was beginning to coat her metal scales. She gave a small sigh of relief when Optimus called her and Arcee over the comm.  
"Arcee, Starspark what's your status."  
Starspark heard her sensor begin to bleep. Time for them to leave, "My sensor just went off" Starspark reported.  
"So is mine. Guess we should call for pickup before things get chilly" Arcee added.  
"As if things weren't chilly enough" Starspark joked.  
Arcee and Starspark listened as Optimus requested a ground bridge, and got no reply. The silence instantly told all three of them that something was wrong, and unless they got a reply soon they would all be in trouble.  
"Why didn't they reply?" Starspark asked.  
"Ratchet was moaning about the equipment not functioning properly. Maybe their having problems" Arcee suggested.  
"Our best cause of action is to head back to the ground bridge coordinates" Optimus ordered.  
"What do we do if Ratchet doesn't open it by then?" Starspark asked.  
"Then we will have no choice but to wait" Optimus answered.  
Starspark wasn't feeling very encouraged by the answer. In others words they had no backup plan for this scenario they found themselves in. She obediently followed Optimus, and wondered how long they may be forced to wait. Hopefully the bridge would be open when they arrived and they could get back to the base. But they had a walk ahead of them first before they could think of getting back into the silo they called home.

* * *

Starspark felt her gears beginning to freeze. Warnings flashed in her vision, telling her that her core temperature was getting dangerously low and could result in stasis. She ignored the warning and concentrated on keeping her legs moving. Arcee was behind her, and Optimus in front. The Prime made another unsuccessful call to the base, and still got no reply. Both she and Arcee had fallen in the snow several times. If they didn't get back to base soon they would turn into Autobot popsicles. Starspark's wings and frozen in place and her whole body was becoming stiff. Walking was becoming more and more difficult for them all. Arcee was leaning against Starspark for support, but the young femme couldn't barely keep herself going let alone try and help Arcee, though Starspark did her best. Even Optimus was showing signs of flagging under the -30oc temperature. So much snow was coating them, Starspark was almost invisible as she became more and more white in the blizzard that tackled them. Starspark was quickly growing to hate the snow and the ice. It was everywhere, it made her feel blind as the horizon was just a blanket of white. No wonder even humans didn't live here. She was sure that if she spent long enough in these surroundings, she would go insane. Even a grey rock would have made a welcome change from all that whiteness.  
Stupid snow.  
Stupid ice.  
Starspark growled quietly to herself. Why couldn't it stop snowing just for five minutes and give them a chance to actually live? It was bad enough it was cold enough to make icicles grow on them if they stayed still long enough, without the blasted snow blinding them and coating them in a layer of white. If Raf was in this situation she felt sure even he would have begun hating the frozen flakes that never stopped falling from the sky. Optimus may have promised to bring the youngster back a snowball, but at this rate Raf would be getting three frozen Autobots instead.

* * *

They eventually came to a stop in a valley of icy walls. There they decided to wait, as it gave them a bit of shelter from the blizzard. All they had to do now was keep each other awake, and pray to Primus that Ratchet opened the ground bridge in time. Arcee decided to try and figure out who was to blame for them being stuck in the Artic. Starspark listened but did not join in. She couldn't have cared less if gremlins were to blame, she just wanted to get out of the Artic. Starspark could feel the energon freezing inside her. The more energon that froze inside their systems, the harder it would be to stay alive. The cold would trick their systems into thinking they didn't have enough energon, and so it tried to make them go into stasis to try and save what energon they had left. Off course, they all had more than enough energon inside them, but the more energon that froze inside them, the less that flowed through their systems. She made a mental note to herself, that the next time someone mentioned a mission to the Artic or the Antarctica that she avoided it, or have Ratchet check her processor over if she agreed to go.  
"My first mission and I am going to freeze to death Starspark grumbled.  
"I have faith that Ratchet will open the groundbridge before that happens" Optimus stated.  
"Primus, I just want to close my optics and recharge" Arcee said slowly, having curled up.  
"Arcee, you know we must stay awake if we are to get through this" reminded the Prime.  
Starspark sighed, "I would rather fall into stasis then to keep living through this. If you hadn't ordered us to stay awake, I would let myself go right now. But I won't disobey an order, no matter how hard it may be to follow."  
Arcee looked across at Starspark, "Would you follow every order given to you?"  
Starspark shrugged her shoulders, "Unless it is an order I don't agree with, like if it's suicidal."

* * *

Another half an hour pasted. All three Autobots were slumped on the ground, barely able to move. Starspark had her back against Optimus' leg, and Arcee was leaning against his side. Starspark kept trying to fight back the stasis trying to claim her, but with each passing second it became harder and harder. She could hear Arcee and Optimus talking, but couldn't make out the words. Her first mission and she was going to freeze to death. A great start. Her optics were beginning to blink on and off, not that there was much for her to see other than the endless white snow and ice all around them.  
A flash of green caught her attention. She lifted her head and managed to look back. A ground bridge. Starspark dragged her legs under her and forced herself to get up. She shook Optimus's leg, hoping the mech hadn't gone into stasis.  
"Sir, the ground bridge" she called.  
Optimus lifted his helm, and saw the ground bridge a short distance in front of them. But it could have been miles away for all it was worth. Helping Arcee to her peds, the three made their way stiffly over to the ground bridge. At last they were going to leave the white frozen hell they had been stuck in.  
Bulkhead suddenly came limping through the ground bridge yelling at them to get down. Then the Scraplets came through and locked their sights on the frozen 'bots. Starspark felt for sure that would be the end of them. They were too stiff to defend themselves, and even if that wasn't the case, very few survived a horse of hungry Scraplets and lived to tell the tale afterwards. They were ruthless little killing machines.  
But when the Scraplets were within arm's reach of them, they froze over and fell onto the three 'bots like heavy rain drops. Starspark hid her head under her wing as they pelted down on her frozen scales. When it finally stopped, all three looked across at Bulkhead, his green armour showing the scars of a Scraplet attack.  
"I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess" he called.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**Based on: Season 1, Episode 2 "Scrapheap"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Starspark flew over the Nevada desert. She had been scouting for energon, but had either come up with empty mines that the Decepticons had already stripped clean, or had found nothing at all. She landed outside of the silo and walked through the tunnel and inside. Once it came she stepped onto it and it took her down to the base. She headed into the main area and saw Optimus and Ratchet were missing.  
"Where's Optimus and Ratchet?" she asked.  
"Investigating an Autobot ship that Ratchet located" Arcee replied.  
All of them jumped when Ratchet's desperate voice called over the comm. "Open the ground now."  
Arcee darted over to the ground bridge controls and pushed down the levers. The ground bridge came to life, and within seconds Ratchet came through with Optimus. It was clear instantly that something was wrong with Optimus. He was leaning against the medic like he had no strength left in his limbs. Ratchet ushered everyone out of the way as he lay Optimus on the medical berth.  
"Ratchet, what happened?" Arcee asked.  
"The Autobot ship was infected with a virus. Optimus came into contact with contaminated energon" Ratchet replied, pulling out his handheld scanner  
Starspark looked across at their leader. He had, what humans called a "black eye" and his optics were flickering. His symptoms looked very familiar.  
"Cybonic Plague," diagnosed Ratchet, "it's only contagious if contact is made with infected energon."  
Starspark felt her spark skip a beat. No, not the Cybonic Plague. Why did it have to be that?  
"What was a plague doing in an Autobot spaceship?" Miko asked from the walkway above them.  
"Its passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the great war" explained Arcee.  
"Don't I know it" Starspark muttered.  
Everyone other than Ratchet turned and looked at the femme. "My carrier was infected just before we left Cybertron. I was forced to watch as each of her systems became infected and shutdown" Starspark recalled.  
"Cybonic plague was engineered by the Decepticons Biological Warfare programme. By Megatron himself" furthered Ratchet.  
"You have a cure don't you?" asked Raf.  
"Do you think we would have let millions die if we did, Raf?" snapped Starspark.  
Starspark instantly regretted snapping at the human like that. It wasn't his fault. Being back in a situation with an Autobot suffering the Cybonic Plague was very painful for Starspark. It brought back memories she would rather not live through. "Sorry Raf. I didn't mean to snap at you like that" Starspark apologised.  
"Don't worry about it" accepted Raf.  
"Would Megatron create a disease without having a cure?" Jack pushed, not willing to give up so easily, "I-I mean what if he caught it by accident."  
"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He pushing up lug nuts" Bulkhead reminded the human.  
"But, we might be able to access the Decepticon database," Ratchet suggested, "for a moment we still have a fix on the warships location."  
Arcee instantly took the opportunity while it presented itself, "Bumblebee, Starspark come with" she ordered.  
"Arcee, quickly" Ratchet called to them as they left.

* * *

The ground bridge opened and the three Autobots leapt into the dark corridors of the Nemesis. Bumblebee and Arcee had their weapons ready in case they ran into any Decepticons. Starspark instantly noticed how dark the Nemesis was compared to the well-lit Autobot silo. It just aided in making the ship feel even more threatening than it already was.  
In truth this mission was a suicide run. Soundwave was well known as the eyes and ears of the Decepticons, very little if anything got past his notice. With a ship full of Decepticons, if Soundwave noticed them they would be overrun within seconds. Starspark swallowed these worries down. This was no time to start getting nervous. Optimus' life depended on them.  
"Let's start with the lab" ordered Arcee.  
The group made their way forward. Arcee stopped to peak around a corner. Starspark could hear movement from the room Arcee was looking at. Someone was coming out. "Decepticon" hissed Starspark.  
The three quickly hid themselves against the wall as the door whooshed open and Knockout strolled out. For an instant he stopped in the corridor, sensing the optics watching him. Starspark held her breath, if he turned and saw them it would end the mission before it had begun. So when he kept walking down the corridor she sighed with relief. They quietly but quickly came out of their hiding place and went over to the lab. Starspark stood on lookout near the door, with Arcee went over to the computer console.  
"I'm in the network" Arcee confirmed over her comm.  
Arcee frantically searched the Decepticon database for a cure. Starspark could sense the growing worry and irritation even from across the room. They desperately needed the cure, but from what she could hear, it sounded like there wasn't one.  
*Starspark, come look* Bumblebee called.  
Starspark walked over to him and looked through the door he was standing in front of. No, it couldn't be.  
Bumblebee turned and looked over at Arcee, *Arcee you need to see this.*  
"What is it?" hissed Arcee, her anger growing.  
Starspark heard Arcee gasp as she reached the door Bumblebee had been peering into. Arcee hit the button next to her and the door opened, confirming that what they saw wasn't an illusion.  
"It's Megatron. He's alive" Arcee reported to Ratchet.  
Bumblebee and Arcee made their way into the room where Megatron was, their weapons ready in case he attacked. But he didn't even seem to acknowledge their presence. Starspark remained where she was, keeping an eye out for any Decepticons coming in.  
"Starspark get in here" Arcee called several minutes later.  
Starspark went over to the room where Megatron lay. Even though he was obviously no threat to them, Starspark still felt nervous in his presence. This was the mech that would kill you without even having to think about it. Arcee had a cable in her servo as she bent down under the medical berth where Megatron lay. Starspark crawled into the space where Bumblebee was hiding. After connecting the cable, Arcee joined them. Bumblebee gave her a thumbs up.  
"Ratchet we're ready" Arcee called over her comm. Arcee then attached the other end of the cable to the back of the yellow black scout's helm. Bumblebee's optics widened for an instant before they went offline.  
"What's going on here?" Starspark asked.  
"Bumblebee's going to try and find the cure for Cybonic plague inside Megatron's mind" replied Arcee.  
Starspark twitched the end of her tail in worry. Who knew what Bumblebee was experiencing? She just hoped he found the cure quickly. They had already spent far too much time on the Nemesis. And every minute more they spent on the ship increased the chances of them getting caught. It was a miracle Soundwave hadn't detected them by now.

* * *

Several minutes passed. Both Arcee and Starspark were getting impatient. Starspark lifted her head. She heard three sets of footsteps heading towards the room.  
"Arcee, we got trouble."  
The doors slid open, Starscream, Soundwave and Knockout walked in.  
Scrap.  
Starspark knew that Soundwave was a very observant mech. If he spotted the cable running from Megatron over to where they were hiding it was going to cause trouble. She and Arcee looked on as Starscream and Knockout tried to convince Soundwave that they should let Megatron join the All Spark. Under normal circumstances Starspark would have given anything to see Megatron die, but at the moment, to lose Megatron also meant losing Bumblebee.  
It wasn't too hard to see what Starscream was trying to do. He wanted Megatron out of the picture so he would be the undisputed leader of the Decepticons. He was using the excuse of Megatron being left unconscious a way to try and terminate his former leader in what would appear to be an act of mercy. As far Starspark was concerned he was back stabbing Megatron, taking advantage of the fact that the silver mech couldn't fight back.  
So, as Starscream reached across and gripped one of the lines that was keeping Megatron alive, Arcee aimed her weapon and Starspark held her breath.  
"Going…going" counted down Starscream.  
Soundwave slowly raised a servo and pointed.  
By the All Spark, he's seen the cable.  
Arcee and Starspark exchange a nervous glance with each other. Now they were in trouble. Starscream walked across the room and picked up the cable in his servos, looking very confused as to why there was a cable on the floor. He followed its trail with his optics.  
"Come on, come on" Arcee urged Bumblebee as their time ran out.  
Then Arcee received an order from Ratchet. She reached back and disconnected Bumblebee from Megatron. The scout came back online just as Starscream knelt down and saw them hiding. A ground bridge opened, and Bumblebee ran through first.  
*Later Starscream* he called.  
Starspark followed him, and heard Arcee fire her weapon just before following them.

* * *

They arrived back at the silo to see Ratchet already working on the cure. They all watched as Optimus slowly recovered over the course of the day. By evening he had enough strength back to stand, with a little assistance from Ratchet. Starspark was relieved that their leader was well again. But she couldn't help but feel upset and depressed that they hadn't got the cure in time to save the millions of Cybertronians who had died from the virus. She would have laid down her own life to have gotten that cure to save her carrier. As the others called and cheered over Optimus's recovery, Starspark went to her room. The death of her carrier from the plague still too raw for her to be able to join in the celebrations.

* * *

Starspark watched Bulkhead and Bumblebee playing together. It was a game the humans had taught them called "basketball". It had been a day since Optimus had been cured, and the Autobots spirits were running high.  
"Basketball, by the way of Cybertron. Let the games begin" Miko declared.  
She blew her whistle, which hurt Starspark's sensitive audio receptors, making her cringe slightly. Bumblebee spun the ball on one finger before throwing it high into the air. The ball flew towards the hoop. But Bulkhead leapt up and caught it before it went through with a triumphant laugh. The green mech turned, and leaping into the air and threw the ball, and it fell into the hoop before bouncing back over to him.  
"Come on, best two out of three" coaxed Bulk.  
Bumblebee caught the ball as Bulkhead threw it towards him. Running towards the large mech he looked to get past him. When Bulkhead attempted to swipe the ball from 'Bee's servos, the scout dodged out of the way and ran towards the hoop.  
"'Bee, you're in the clear. Dunk it 'Bee" cheered Raf.  
Bumblebee stopped just in front of the hoop. He appeared to be frozen in place.  
"Bumblebee, quiet hogging the ball" Bulkhead moaned, walking towards the scout.  
Bumblebee suddenly whirled around and threw the ball at Bulkhead. The mech ducked as the ball flew past him and smashed against the wall. That wasn't like Bumblebee at all. Was something wrong with him? Miko slid down the ladder, blowing her whistle loudly. Starspark placed her paws over her audio receptors, trying to block out the noise.  
"Playground foul" Miko called.  
"Dodge ball by way of Cybertron" joked Jack with a shrug.  
Raf didn't look so sure. He was worried about his friend. He could tell something wasn't right was well. And Starspark had to agree.  
Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm as he reminded the scout, "'Bee, hoops over there" pointing to show the young scout where he should have thrown the ball.  
*Sorry, Bulk. I blanked out for a moment.*  
Raf looked across at bee with a worried look in his eyes, "'Bee, you ok?"  
*Yeah. Best three out of five?*

* * *

Starspark got up and left the mechs to their game. So she carried out her chores instead, sorting through equipment, picking out the broken ones and placing them inside a box next to her side. It didn't take long. She was about to take it to the main area when Bumblebee knocked into her. The pair fell to the ground, and the box's contents was spilled all over the floor.  
"Sorry, 'Bee. Didn't see you there."  
Bumblebee got up and walked past Starspark, shouting over his shoulder, *Watch where you're going next time.*  
That wasn't like 'Bee at all. He would apologize and offer to help pick up the broken equipment normally. Now Starspark was sure something was wrong with the normally sweet natured scout. Did something happen while he was in Megatron's mind? Did he see or hear something that had affected him in some way? Hearing someone come up behind her, Starspark looked back to see it was Optimus.  
"Starspark, are you alright?" he asked, offering her his servo.  
Starspark took the offer and allowed him to help her up. "I'm fine. But something's not right with Bumblebee. I knocked into him while moving this box, and he snapped at me. That's not like him at all."  
A worried rumble went through Optimus' chest. So, he was concerned as well. "You are not the first to note concern in Bumblebee's behaviour" he revealed.  
"No surprise. He seems more… aggressive than usual. And sometimes you talk to him and it's like he doesn't hear you."  
Optimus nodded, "I was on my way to Ratchet to ask him to check over Bumblebee."  
Both Autobots turned their helms when they heard Ratchet shout, "Bumblebee I needed that."  
Starspark couldn't help but smile at the outburst. It was one of the most common things you would hear the medic say. Though it was normally aimed at Bulkhead. "I got a feeling Ratchet has just sussed that out for himself" she said.

* * *

Hearing Ratchet heading her way, Starspark lifted her head from cleaning the used energon container. The medic was holding the flashlight that Bumblebee had crushed earlier. Bumblebee had been powered down by the medic earlier that day, in the hope to clear his processor of whatever it was that was affecting him after the scout reported seeing Megatron's face throughout the day.  
"Sure you can fix that?" she asked the medic, eyeing up the broken with sceptical optics.  
"If I can find the right tools, yes" Ratchet replied.  
Starspark picked up the tool next to her and held it out to the medic. It appeared to be one of the tools he was looking for. He took from her, before searching for the other parts he needed. Starspark was about to continue cleaning the container when she heard footsteps going past the room.  
"I thought Bumblebee was in power down."  
Ratchet looked up briefly from his search and looked across at her, "He is in power down. I left him with Rafael."  
Starspark frowned, "Then how come I just heard him go past?"  
Ratchet looked at her with confused optics. Then, upon hearing the ground bridge activate, both of them ran from the room. They saw Raf standing in the main area, with Bumblebee walking through the ground bridge.  
"What did you do?" demanded Ratchet, his voice not hiding the fact he thought Raf was responsible.  
"Nothing. Bumblebee got up and…"  
"He was in power down," interrupted Ratchet, "Where does he think he's off to?"  
"Shouldn't the ground bridge controls be able to tell us?" asked Raf.  
Ratchet went over to the controls. Starspark lowered her helm and Raf jumped up onto her nose. She walked over to the railing near the controls and he jumped off and ran over to the edge. He nervously watched Ratchet work.  
"These are the coordinates of the site of our previous battle with Megatron's undead" Ratchet reported.  
"Maybe we should call Optimus" Raf suggested.  
Ratchet instantly dismissed the idea, "Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting. We need to handle this on our own."  
Ratchet pushed down the lever that activated the ground bridge. He was about to walk into it when he froze. Bumblebee was heading towards him.  
"Bumblebee, what have you been doing?" he asked the scout.  
Bumblebee ignored Ratchet. The medic grabbed the scout's arm, and in his servo was a purple energon shard. "Dark energon?" gasped Ratchet.  
Bumblebee lifted his arm and punched Ratchet. Ratchet flew backwards and crashed near the bridge controls.  
"Ratchet" cried out Starspark, going over to the red and white mech.  
"Bee, what you doing?" Raf cried out.  
Bumblebee grabbed Raf and deposited him near the ventilation grille so he couldn't run away. Starspark looked on in shock at her friend's behaviour. He reset the ground bridge coordinates, ran back into the ground bridge and vanished without even looking back.  
Ratchet groaned loudly as he got up. He placed a servo on Starspark' shoulder and she stood in place as he used her for support.  
"Ratchet, are you ok?" Raf asked.  
"I'm fine" Ratchet answered, his movements slightly stiff.  
Once Starspark felt sure he could stand unaided, she went over to the grille and allowed Raf to jump onto her. She walked back over to Ratchet as the medic spoke.  
"More importantly is Bumblebee? I fear that the time spent in Megatron's mindscape is causing him to think like a Decepticon."  
"Bee's not gone" Raf declared.  
"I agree with Raf. We just got to figure out what Bumblebee intends to do with that dark energon shard" backed Starspark as she followed Ratchet to the ground bridge controls.  
Ratchet stopped in his tracks as he began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "The only one who knew about the dark energon was Megatron."  
"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?" Raf asked.  
"Worse. Megatron is occupying Bumblebee's mind."  
"That's why he was acting so aggressive" Starspark gasped, "Megatron was taking control of him."  
"How could I have been such a fool?"  
"It's not your fault, Ratchet. We all knew something was wrong with 'Bee. None of us could have guessed that it was Megatron inside his head. We should just concentrate on getting Megatron out of his mind before he uses Bumblebee for his own evil causes."  
Ratchet placed a servo on the ground bridge controls, "Bumblebee…Megatron has bridged to nearly the same set of coordinates Optimus used."  
Ratchet activated the ground bridge began walking towards it.  
"Stay here" he ordered Raf.  
Starspark was about to put Raf down when she young boy shouted "No. Bumblebee needs me."  
Ratchet's shoulders slumped. He turned and looked at Raf, "Off course he does."

* * *

They emerged in a deserted corridor of the Nemesis. Starspark felt a shiver run through her chassis. She had been scared enough walking through it last time when Megatron was out for the count. But knowing he was wondering the halls again made her fearful of being here even more.  
Ratchet ran forward, with Raf sitting on his shoulder. Starspark followed the medic. They came to a stop at a four way junction. To their right lay dozens of downed Decepticons. It appeared Bumblebee had been down this way, leaving a trail of dead in his wake.  
"Did Bumblebee do this?" Raf asked nervously.  
"I fear Megatron's mind is dominant," Ratchet replied, "and clearly he came here for one purpose."  
Starspark looked up at the medic as she caught the same train if thought, "To use the dark energon to resurrect his own body."  
Raf clench his fist, "No Bumblebee won't let him. Just like he didn't let him hurt me back at the base."  
Starspark couldn't help but feel her spark warm to the small human. He had such faith in his friend. He seemed to view Bumblebee as another member of his family. She too hoped that Bumblebee still held some control over his mind. But Megatron was strong of body and mind. There could be a chance he had pushed Bumblebee away and now had full control over the scout's body.  
"I hope you're right" said Ratchet.  
Placing Raf down the ground, Ratchet slowly made his way forward, motioning with his servo for Raf to stay behind him. Starspark joined Ratchet as he looked around the corner of the room she, Arcee and Bumblebee had previously found Megatron. Sure enough, he was still lying there. Bumblebee appeared to have already set up everything for a cortical pyscic patch. Ratchet ran towards the scout, intent on stopping him. Raf tried to follow, but Starspark placed a paw in front of him to hold him back.  
"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee" Raf cried out.  
"That's not Bumblebee" Starspark heard Ratchet mutter.  
Ratchet tried to attack Bumblebee, but the scout nimbly dodged and ducked each blow. With an upper cut to the side, Ratchet was sent flying into the wall. Starspark ran forward and tried to tackle Bumblebee from behind. But his servo clamped down on her neck. Starspark cried out and clawed at his arm. He swung him her to the side, and sent her crashing next to Ratchet. Bumblebee then turned his attention away from the pair, and looked at the dark energon shard in his servo. Turning, he faced Megatron's body.  
"Bumblebee no," shouted Raf, running up behind the scout, "Remember me. I know you always listen to me no matter what."  
Bumblebee made several whirling sounds, before looking down at the boy.  
*Raf, is that you?*Bumblebee asked, sounding uncertain.  
"That's right, 'Bee. It's me."  
He's getting through to him. 'Bee's still in there, Starspark thought hopefully.  
Starspark felt her spark lift slightly. 'Bee hadn't left Megatron take full control of him. They had a chance to help him and get Megatron out of his mind. But she felt her spark drop again when Bumblebee fell down to his knees. He was trying to fight Megatron's control, and now it appeared he was losing. Starspark looked across at Ratchet and saw him trying to sneak up to where Megatron lay. Hearing a small cry form Raf she looked back to see he had been flicked across the floor by the yellow and black scout. Bumblebee then spotted Ratchet as he grabbed hold of the line keeping the silver warlord alive.  
"Farewell, Megatron."  
Ratchet pulled the line away from Megatron's chest. Bumblebee got up and swung his fist at Ratchet. Ratchet managed to dodge it, but Bumblebee picked him up and swung him across the room before the medic could react. Ratchet crashed into the wall before falling limp to the floor next to Raf. Starspark got up, charged forward and clamped her teeth onto Bumblebee arm. He backhanded her but she refused to let go. She then felt his ped kick her in the stomach. Her teeth left deep scratches in Bumblebee's yellow armour as she flew across the room and crashed to the floor, her tail missing Raf by only a mere metre. She blacked out for a short time. When she came back online she saw Megatron looking across at them all with evil red optics.  
"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned" he declared loudly.  
Starspark felt fear grip her. Very few got this close to Megatron and lived. Now they were in the same room as him, with no way of escaping.  
"Finish these pests," he ordered the soldiers standing shocked in the doorway, "I have my own extermination to perform."  
The second Megatron left the room, the soldiers opened fire. Ratchet grabbed Raf and dived into cover. Bumblebee opened fire on the soldiers. Starspark and Bumblebee glanced across at each other before both charged towards the soldiers. Starspark rammed one, and Bumblebee tackled another. Unsheathing the blades along her body, Starspark ripped and slashed at any soldier who came to close. She kicked one out of her way, which Bumblebee quickly shot and threw out of his way. When one grabbed her helm, a swift punch from the scout knocked the soldier out cold. Within seconds the pair had gone through all the soldiers. Unfortunately, Starspark could hear more coming their way.  
They had to leave now before they were overwhelmed. Running through the Nemesis as fast as they could. Bumblebee led the way, having Megatron in his mind meant he pretty much knew the layout of the ship. He led them over to where the escape pods were.  
"You three get in" Starspark ordered.  
*What about you?* asked Bumblebee.  
"I've got my wings 'Bee" she reminded him, opening them slightly.  
Bumblebee made a slightly embarrassed beep before ducking inside the escape pod with Ratchet and Raf. Starspark hit the eject button, and the pod blasted itself away from the hull. Folding her wings back next to her sides, Starspark leapt through the hole left by the pod and dived away from the Nemesis. She followed the pod as it descended and eventually slid to a halt on the snow covered ground. On the way down she spotted Arcee, Bulkhead and Optimus nearby. They were going to be surprised to see them turn up. As Starspark landed, Ratchet and Bumblebee crawled out of the pod with Raf safely in Bumblebee's servo.  
"Don't know about you three but I'm glad to be off that ship." smiled Starspark.  
"Did you see Optimus and the others?" asked Ratchet her, brushing snow of his shoulder.  
"Yeah, there just behind this glacier. Let's go and tell them all the trouble 'Bee been causing."

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**Based on: Season 1, Episode 8 "Sick Mind" & Episode 9 "Out of his Head"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Starspark looked down at the teenage girl as she grabbed a coloured pencil. She had been watching Miko drawing a picture of Optimus punching Megatron in the face. She wasn't sure if Miko got the sizes right. But overall, it wasn't a bad picture.  
"Go get them Bulkhead. Bring the hurt" Miko called out.  
Bulkhead knocked his servos together in response to Miko's callout. Starspark felt sure the teenage girl was planning something. She had been too interested in the mention of "Zombicons", and now she seemed completely uninterested. Yep, the girl was up to something.  
"That's not like Miko, not wanting to go" whispered Jack, thinking along the same wavelengths as Starspark.  
"She definitely up to something" Raf agreed.  
"I best she'll make her move in a minute" Starspark whispered to the pair.  
The Autobots transformed into their alt forms and drove through the ground bridge. Starspark was so consumed with watching them, she didn't see Miko making a break for it, and being pursued by Jack and Raf. It was only when she saw them enter the ground bridge did she go after them. She ran past Arcee, and entered the ground bridge.  
She arrived in a canyon. Miko, Jack and Raf were standing on some rocks. She could hear Miko and Jack arguing. "I can't believe you made me lose my phone" screamed Miko.  
Starspark winced, now they were going to be in for it. Starspark leapt up behind the humans as the Autobots became aware of them being present.  
"Miko, what in the name of Primus were you thinking?" growled Starspark.  
"I just wanted to see a Zombicon" justified Miko.  
Starspark's attention was drawn away from the humans as she saw two ground bridges opening. Starscream must have requested one as well as the Autobots.  
"You four into our ground bridge now" ordered Ratchet.  
Jack and Raf ran towards the ground bridge.  
"Come on" growled Starspark, grabbing Miko loosely by her clothes and carrying her into the ground bridge to ensure she didn't pull any more tricks that would get them all into further trouble.

* * *

Starspark coughed to clear her articulators of dust. Looking around, she realised they weren't back at base but still in the canyon. The three humans got up in front of her as the dust began to clear. Then she made out the forms of the Autobots lying next to them. Bulkhead groaned as he got up.  
"What just happened?" he asked.  
"I can't be certain. But if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams, the feedback could have triggered a system overload" Ratchet replied.  
"Could? Hello more like totally did" said Miko.  
Starspark began to realise that something wasn't right. Everything seemed duller in colour, but a check of her optics revealed nothing wrong. And the Autobots, they were talking and acting like they didn't see her and the humans standing on front of them.  
"The kids and Starspark made it through right?" Bulkhead asked, looking at Ratchet for an answer.  
Now Starspark was certain something was wrong. And judging but the reaction of the humans, they now knew as well. Miko stomped forward towards Bulkhead, obviously thinking he was ignoring them on purpose.  
"Bulkhead, we're right here" Miko called out.  
Optimus raised a servo to his audio receptor, "Arcee, did the children and Starspark make it safely back to base?"  
"Negative. You don't see them?"  
"No sign" Ratchet answered.  
This seemed to annoy Miko even more. She marched up to Bulkhead's leg. "What no sign? Ok seriously Bulk…"  
Before Miko could finish her sentence, Bulkhead walked towards her. Starspark thought for an instant he was going to crush her under his ped. But he passed harmlessly straight through her like a hologram. Miko screamed in shock and backed up towards Jack, who grabbed her reassuringly by the shoulders.  
"He went right through," Jack said glumly, "we're not alive"  
"I don't want to be a ghost" Raf whimpered.  
"Don't be foolish guys. We're not dead" dismissed Starspark. There had to be another explanation for what happened, and she was pretty sure being dead was not one of them. If she was dead she would be with the Allspark; which did not contain humans and would not look like Earth.  
"Wait, how come we can still touch each other?" Jack observed, though no one answered his question, "Starspark's right. We can't be dead"  
The Autobots began to move off, and so they followed them.  
"Ratchet, could the Starspark and the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus asked, thinking he might have to mount a rescue mission.  
"Not likely. If Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation. They may simply have been bridged to an unintended destination"  
The three humans came to a stop. Ratchet's explanation didn't make much sense to Starspark.  
"Another place. But the same place" muttered Raf thoughtfully, trying to figure the situation out.  
Jack looked across at him, confused by the whole thing, "W-What'd you mean?"  
"We're probably in a different dimension. Some kind of alternate reality. A shadowzone."  
Smart kind. That made sense to Starspark. But how did they get out of here. Starspark then froze as she heard footsteps. The humans noticed her become alert, having learnt her senses were better than anyone.  
"Starspark, what's wrong?" Jack asked.  
"Someone else is hear. They're heading towards the Autobots."  
As if on cue, a large blackened hand grasped the rock wall, and then Skyquake appeared and lumbered towards the Autobots. Jack, Miko and Raf rushed forward, trying to warn the Autobots. But Starspark knew it was pointless since they couldn't even here them in this shadowzone.  
"It's no use. They can't here you" Starspark called out.  
Skyquake managed to reach Bulkhead. He raised his servo and then brought it down on the green mech's shoulder. But he went straight through Bulkhead, causing no harm. Skyquake made a confused sound as the Autobots entered the ground bridge.  
"Awesome. He can't touch them either" smiled Miko, glad her partner was unharmed.  
Unfortunately, it appeared Skyquake heard her remark. He swung around and looked at them with purple optics, hungry for violence and death. Deciding they were his next target, he roared and made his way towards them.  
"If that things can't touch the 'bots…" started Jack.  
"Just like we can't…" Miko continued.  
"Then we're trapped in the shadowzone…with a Decepticon zombie" Raf finished.  
"If we aren't ghosts now, we will be soon" whimpered Miko.  
Starspark knew it was her job now to defend the children. Snarling she ran up to Skyquake and bashed him in the chest with her shoulder. It made him stagger back a few steps before he managed to regain his balance. Eyeing up his new prey he roared.  
"Run you three" ordered Starspark, placing herself between them and Skyquake.  
She heard them run off behind her and so concentrated her attention on Skyquake. If he was anything like his brother, then she was going to be turned into scrap. Activating her shoulder cannons, she opened fire on the Decepticon. Her aim was perfect, hitting him square in the chest. But it made no difference to the deceased warrior. He backhanded Starspark, sending her sliding across the ground. She smashed her head against a rock, which made her vision fill with static. She shook her head, trying to clear it away.  
By the time her vision cleared, Skyquake had gone around the corner and after the kids. She got up and ran after them. She felt her spark leap into her throat when she saw Miko dodging the 'con's peds as he tried to crush her. Starspark leapt up onto his back and began to tear at his wire and his exposed protoform. He reached back and tried to grab her, but she managed to stay out of his reach. But either he didn't feel the pain of her ripping him apart with her teeth or he chose to ignore it, either way he didn't react the way she would expect a normal mech to under her assault. A swipe from one of his servos tore deep wounds into her side, but Starspark ignored the pain and continued her attack. He backed up and crushed her against the wall. She cried out in pain as her wing was crushed against the rock. She slumped to the ground as he turned to face her. He grabbed her by the neck before she could react and threw her across the canyon. Starspark crashed into a wall and then fell to the floor.  
Sensing she wasn't a threat, Skyquake went after the children. For an instant Starspark struggled to her feet, sensing an energon leak from her right side. She ignored it, knowing that if Skyquake got to the humans, they would be turned to pulp. She followed his scent and found the kids running towards her.  
"Are you guys alright?" she asked.  
"Yeah we're fine. Have you been able to get through to the base?" Jack asked.  
"I haven't had a chance to try."  
Skyquake came around the corner and roared at them. All four set off running again, though Starspark could tell the humans were getting slightly tired.  
"Déjà vu" Miko said.  
"What?" asked Jack.  
"This doesn't look familiar to you?" Miko asked.  
"Not really."  
Miko looked back past Starspark as she moaned, "Dude we just ran one big circle."  
Starspark skidded to a halt as Jack, Raf and Miko crashed into Starscream's arm, which Optimus had shot off him earlier.  
"How'd that get here?" panted Starspark, trying to cool down her systems.  
"It must have gotten trapped in the here during the explosion too" guessed Raf.  
Thundering footstep told them Skyquake was approaching. Didn't he ever give up?  
"Well if its solid we can use it" Jack said, determination in his voice.  
"You three move his arm into a position where you can fire it at him when as comes around the corner. I'll distract him to give you time."  
Starspark made towards the sound of the footsteps. Skyquake lumbered into view. Starspark gave herself a reassuring deep breath before going to meet the half dead Decepticon. Unsheathing the blades along her body she charged forward and leapt into the air. She slashed everywhere she could reach. It didn't hurt Skyquake, but it distracted him so giving the kids time to reposition Starscream's arm. He grabbed her by the back leg and threw her to the ground. Starspark screamed in pain as the gears in her legged snapped. She then felt his servos clamp down on her neck again. He picked her up and then slung her across the canyon. Starspark saw herself fly over kids before crashing to the ground behind them. Warnings flashed across her optics. For a dead Decepticon, he had one hell of a throwing arm.  
Hearing the sound of a missile being fired, Starspark lifted her helm to see Skyquake disappeared behind a cloud of smoke. "How do you like us now?" Miko called triumphantly.  
A servo appeared through the smoke, and then Skyquake leaned forward and roared at them. It hadn't worked, he was still alive. Sparks shot out from his arm, before it dropped off and landed on the floor. One finger twitched. Then the servo leapt up and began running towards the kids.  
"Come on, come on" shouted Jack as the trio started to run again.  
Starspark staggered to her feet and limped after them, leaving a trail of energon behind her.  
"How can a zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie?" Miko asked no one in particular as they ran.

* * *

They ran for several minutes until they spotted Starscream's arm lying on the floor and came to a stop. "Ah, come on. This place is like one big merry go round" groaned Miko, becoming frustrated with running around in circles.  
"Skyquake, your master summons you." Starspark looked ahead of them to see a one armed Starscream walking towards them.  
"How did that freak get into our dimension?" Miko asked.  
"He didn't. He can't see us" Starspark answered, looking back as she heard Skyquake arm rattling after them. Off course, Starscream was looking for his resurrected warrior.  
Miko looked back as saw the arm scrambling towards them, "Forget Starscream, we gotta run…some more."  
Starspark was beginning to worry this game of chase was never going to end. Eventually the kids would run out of energy, and she would run out of energon. Then they would be at the mercy of Skyquake, though she doubted he had any.  
As they began to flee the pursuing arm, a ground bridge opened in their path, making them stop in their tracks.  
"If we go through, we run smack into Starscream" Raf observed, not sounding as if he liked that idea.  
Jack looked back at the arm charging towards them, "If we don't we're zombie chow."  
Starspark knew they didn't have time to think this through. They had to leave and now. "Go through. It's are only choice" Starspark ordered.  
Jack, Miko and Raf leapt through the portal. Starspark then turned and followed them. She lowered her helm and as she emerged through, rammed Starscream in the chest. He cried out in shock as he fell to the ground and she leapt over him. Then Skyquake's arm appeared and leapt at Starscream. She could hear him cry out pathetically, trying to remove the arm from his helm. She looked ahead to see the kids standing in front of a second ground bridge, where Optimus Prime, Bulkhead and Arcee emerged. As Optimus called out their names. Starspark let out a sign of relief that they could see them again.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**Based on: Season 1, Episode 10 "Shadow Zone"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Starspark wasn't sure why, but she was thinking a lot of her carrier. She glanced down at her pink paws. They were the same shade of pink as her carrier had been. She then began to wonder who her creator was, and her mind went back to a conservation she had with her carrier a long time ago

* * *

_"Why won't you tell me who he is?" Starspark asked._

_"I told you before, Starspark. It is for your own protection."_

_"I am already a target because I'm an Autobot" pointed out Starspark._

_"If anyone ever found out about who your creator was, you would be hunted relentlessly. Even Megatron himself might try and get you. It's a miracle that no one has realised I am your carrier."_

_"I just want to know."_

_"I know, honey. But please, try to see it from my point of view."_

_"You won't tell me his size, his rank, his colour. You won't even tell me whose side is with. Does he even know I exist?"_

_"No. I couldn't tell him I had you. When this war is over I will reveal you to him. And then you will know who your creator is. But for now it is too great a risk. All this is for your protection."_

_"This war will never end."_

_"It will one day. Have faith in our Prime. He will lead us to victory."_

* * *

Starspark's carrier never got the chance to see the end of the war. The Cybonic plague had made sure of that. So many had died thinking they would be able to see the war end. How many more would have to die?

She looked across at where the kids were, watching them playing a video game. Bulkhead was out on patrol, which had left Miko with nothing to do. It appeared Miko was losing against Jack today, judging by her increasingly frustrated face. Sure enough, when Jack cheered in yet another victory, Miko threw the controller on the couch and stomped over to Starspark.

"I'm so bored without Bulkhead here" she groaned as she sat on Starspark's front leg.

"He'll be back before you know it, Miko. We just got to find something to occupy you with."

"Why don't you tell me more about you? Did you have a boyfriend on Cybertron?" Miko asked.

"I wouldn't say he was my boyfriend, but he did seem to have the optics for me."

"Really? What was his name? Was he hot? What colour was he? How did you meet?" demanded Miko.

"His name was Starshooter. He was very attractive. He was red and white with golden highlights and optics. I met him during a mission on Cybertron."

"What happened?"

Starspark noticed she had an audience in Jack, Raf and Bumblebee. Arcee was close by, though Starspark was unsure if she was listening or not.

"I had briefly been assigned to a mech called Cliffjumper, who became a great friend to me."

Starspark saw Arcee instantly become more interested in the story. "We were supposed to be scouting the area for Decepticon activity and also report if the rumours about the Dinobots being in the area were true. So we're trying to go along as quietly as we can, but Cliffjumper couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut."

* * *

"_Then I skid along the floor and smack right into this Wrecker. Boy did he give me a thrashing. But hey, I figured I could take him on I was that drunk from the high grade. I was made to scrub the energon filters for a week. That reminds me of the time I fell into a container full of energon. I was fighting this mech twice my size…"_

_"Cliff, last time I checked we were supposed to be quiet" Starspark reminded the talkative mech._

_"Seriously I can't go all this time in silence. Besides you seemed to be enjoying my stories."_

_"I enjoy a good story. But I can't keep up with your relentless pace of talking. If this war was about chatting, the Autobots would have won ages ago with you on our team."_

_"Especially if I was up against Soundwave. I don't think anyone has ever heard him talk. I wonder if he can even talk. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even have a face. He's like a walking computer. It's kind of freaky. I would go berserk if I had to work with a mech like that every day. Imagine talking to someone who never spoke back."_

_"Well, let's compare it to being with you, a mech who never stops talking. I like the sound of Soundwave. You got his comm. frequency? I would love to meet him" joked Starspark._

_"You would rather be with a Decepticon then me? Ouch, I think I was physically hurt by that one."_

_The pair reached a section of road which had been blasted to pieces. They walked up to the edge of the road and saw a group of Decepticons, scouting amongst the wreckage of a building._

_"Wonder what they're looking for" whispered Starspark._

_"There was nothing important in this area. Just a hospital and a school" recalled Cliffjumper._

_"We should call this in."_

_Before either could report the Decepticon activity, a white and gold plane crashed to the ground. They instantly opened fire. The plane transformed and the mech managed to dodge a couple of the shots but was soon cornered against a wall. He was soon leapt on by several troopers._

_Cliffjumper looked across at Starspark, a mischievous twinkle in his optics, "How about the fly in?"_

_"Sure you can take that many?"_

_"No problem" he reassured her._

_Starspark transformed into her alt form and hovered above the red mech. Gently grabbing him by the shoulders, she flew over the group. Circling once she dived towards them and dropped Cliffjumper in the middle of the group. Circling around them again, Starspark saw the white and gold mech unconscious on the ground. She landed behind Cliffjumper so he could give her cover. Grabbing the injured mech in all four paws she took off again. She flew high above the scene of the fight, which Cliffjumper was somehow winning. _

_She searched and found an intact but disused building. She gently placed the mech on the ground. She got to work stopping some of the energon leaks. After that she reconnected some of his broken wires. While doing this she heard the familiar sound of Cliffjumper's engine. He transformed and went up to her, a couple of small dents and burns but otherwise unharmed.  
"Thanks for leaving me with all the 'cons" he joked._

_"I'm pretty sure if they caught you, they either would have set you free to get some peace and quiet, or you would have talked your way out of it" Starspark mocked._

_"I'm honoured you have such faith in my abilities." _

_"Go and stand guard" ordered Starspark, throwing a piece of rubble at the red mech._

_"Whoa, ok I'm going" Cliff acknowledged, heading back outside._

_The white mech groaned and came online. He tried to get up, but Starspark placed a pink servo on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. "Don't move. You got quiet the beating" she said._

_The mech looked across at Starspark, "Wow, you're pretty."_

_Starspark's optics lightened slightly but she kept working. _

_"What's your name?" asked the mech._

_"Starspark"_

_Before Starspark could react, the mech got up and kissed her. It only lasted a couple of seconds but it felt like forever for Starspark. She had never been kissed before. Her spark beat increased. He finally broke away from her. The mech lay back down afterwards, though he kept his optics locked on her._

_"Name's Starshooter."_

_Starspark waited until her spark beat went back to normal. She looked across at him. Primus he was good looking. "Mind explaining why you charged into a group of Decepticons?"_

_"Thought I could take them. Guess I underestimated how many there were."_

_"Star, we gotta go. Big bunch of 'cons heading our way" called Cliff._

_Starspark activated her comm. back to base, "We need a ground bridge."_

* * *

_They arrived back at Shadow City base. A medical team took Starshooter and placed him on a mobile berth. But before they took him away for treatment, he grabbed hold of Starspark's servo._

_"Thanks for the help" he smiled._

_"Don't go charging into anymore Decepticons again" Starspark advised._

_"Maybe I should if it means I might meet you again" Starshooter grinned._

_The medics pushed Starshooter away on the mobile berth. Starspark watched him go, and wondered if he had learnt his lesson._

_"Love is in the air" sang Cliffjumper, elbowing Starspark in the side._

_"Don't start" Starspark warned._

* * *

"He sounds like fun" sang Miko.

"So what happened to him?" asked Jack.

"I never saw him again. No one knows where he went, who's team he was a part off. He disappeared without a trace. I did occassionly receive messges from him. Telling me he loved me and that I should take care of myself. But since leaving Cybertron, I haven't received anything from him."

Bumblebee went and sat next to Starspark. *How come you don't transformer anymore? You did in your story* he asked

"My T-Cog got damaged a long time ago. A medic managed to repair most of it, but at the moment I can only transform parts of my body. It's been centuries since I've been able to go in my robot form."

Bumblebee gave a sad whine, knowing what it was liked to be handicapped. Starspark placed a wing around him. "Your voice box. My T-Cog. We make a great pair of misfits in this place" grinned Starspark.

*Hey, who you calling a misfit?*

"You."

Bumblebee tackled Starspark to the floor. She pushed him off her and stood over him as he lay on his back.

"That the best you got 'Bee?" she teased.

Bumblebee made a cheeky beep before grabbing Starspark's shoulders and rolling over, so that she was now on her back. He sat on her side, pinning her to the ground, and folded his arms with a triumphant chirp.

"Bumblebee get off me" Starspark demanded.

*No.*

"Come one 'Bee you overgrown sparkling."

*No way.*

Starspark gave a defeated sigh, "Alright what is it you want?"

Bumblebee looked down her on, *Don't know. How about you speak, and I'll decide if it I like what I hear.*

Starspark groaned, this was going to be embarrassing. Maybe she should just wait, he would get bored eventually right?

"Bumblebee you're the best scout I have ever seen. Your colour scheme is amazing, the best out of everyone here. Where would the Autobots be without you? We should all paint ourselves yellow and black in your honour. Maybe we should build a statue of you and put it on top of the silo for the whole world to see. A medal would be good as well. Can you get off me now?"

Bumblebee made a thoughtful noise before getting up. Starspark rolled over and got up onto her paws. The femme then noticed that Arcee was gone. How long had it been since she left? She had to go and find her.

"Hey, I got someone you guys are going to love" Starspark called.

Miko instantly became interested, "Who?"

The small ridge on Starspark's back suddenly jumped off and padded towards them with curious optics. He had red optics, and was mostly black in colour. His lower legs were grey, and his paws black. He was built like a jaguar, but was a quarter of Starspark's size.

"This is Ravage. He's a minicon. I've had him for as long as I can remember."

The humans and Bumblebee instantly discovered that Ravage was very playful. While they were distracted, Starspark got up and was about to go and for Arcee when Ratchet called her over.

"Are you a medic?" he asked.

"Yeah. After seeing my carrier die, I got myself trained as one" Starspark answered.

"At least someone around here has a functioning processor" Ratchet muttered.

"I'm just going to look for Arcee. When I come back. We can talk medical."

* * *

It took a while, but she finally found her near a small pile of neatly placed rocks. Starspark stopped for an instant, it looked like a burial mound. Briefly wondering who was buried here, she approached Arcee. The blue and pink femme was sitting at the edge of the cliff, her peds dangling over the edge. Starspark stood behind her.

"You ok, Arcee?"

"Yeah. Fine" Arcee replied hoarsely.

Starspark could tell that Arcee was upset, but she couldn't figure out why. She had been fine before she told her story. Did she say something wrong that had offended the femme?

"What's wrong?"

Arcee sighed, obviously uncomfortable, "Cliffjumper was my partner."

Starspark caught her breath. That was why Arcee was upset. "I'm sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have told…"

"It doesn't matter. It..it just felt weird having someone talk about him again. It's not a topic we cover often"

Starspark looked at the rock pile, "I guess that's him there."

Arcee's chassis shook, "Yeah. They brought him back to life with dark energon. He didn't even know who I was. I tried to save him, but I dropped him and he fell to his death. There wasn't much of him left; he had been sliced in half."

Starspark let out a sad whine. This caught Arcee's attention, and she turned to look at the young femme. "Seems like the war has taken a loved one from everybody" Starspark murmured.

"Your carrier?"

Starspark nodded, and sat next to Arcee, "When she found out she had the Cybonic Plague, she all but banished me from seeing her. She cut my link with her so that I wouldn't feel her suffering. I never saw her again, and when I returned to our home she was gone. I presumed that her body had been removed before I got there. If it wasn't for the war I could have got her help, but all the medics were busy repairing those who were fighting in the war, so an ill femme was the least of their concern."

Starspark looked away as tears formed in her optics. Her spark beat painfully at the memory. She looked over at Arcee, and saw something hidden behind her optics.

"You want revenge on the one that killed Cliffjumper."

Arcee nodded, her fist clenching into a ball, "I won't rest until I find out who killed him."

"But itsn't that what is continuing this war. Bots seeking revenge on others for what they did. This war won't end until revenge is no longer searched for."

Arcee gave a small laugh, "You sound like Optimus when you speak like that."

Starspark sighed. Those were words that she had heard before. "My carrier often said that."

Starspark slowly got up and walked away from Arcee. "I'll leave you to your thoughts Arcee" she said.

Starspark walked up to the mound of rocks and placed one paw on it. "Rest in peace, Cliff."

* * *

Starspark made her way back inside, her thoughts drifting back to her carrier. She gave a sad sigh as she entered the main area of the silo where Bumblebee, Bulkhead and the humans were. She trotted back over to them and Ravage went over and greeted her with a loud purr. He hopped back into place on her back.

"You ok?" Ratchet asked her.

"Yeah. Just found out about Cliffjumper" Starspark answered. "Arcee told me."

Ratchet made a thoughtful noise. "She hopes to try and find his killer one day."

"Revenge won't bring him back. It's a pointless goal."

"Revenge is all bots like her feel like they have left" Ratchet pointed out.

"I doubt that this is what Cliffjumper would want" Starspark sighed.

"Perhaps not, " Ratchet agreed. "But war does strange things to a bot."

"You know what they say, Ratchet. War always brings out the true nature of those who fight."

"Indeed it does."

* * *

**I know Ravage has always been a Decepticon, but I felt I should make him a Autobot in this story since I wanted Starspark to have a 'minicon' but I couldn't come up with one on my own, so I decided to use my favourite Decepticon instead.**

**I did want to make parts of this chapter italic, but for some reason DA makes the whole chapter italic rather than just a section. So I gave up in the end after a dozen tries.**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro**

**Starspark is © to s-animalgirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jack had got himself into hot water with his mum. She thought he was racing Arcee and hanging out with the wrong people. So he was stuck riding his bicycle instead of Arcee to and from work. Arcee often had to get back to Jack's home before his mum arrived and found her missing. There was some occasions where it was a close shave, with Arcee only arriving back in time a few seconds before Ms Darby got home. Starspark thought herself lucky sometimes she didn't have to directly care for a human.  
It was late at night, so Starspark was taking a long, flight across the desert and over the city. It was the only time she was allowed to fly over the city without Ratchet blowing a gasket. But tonight, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. There were no Decepticons around as far as she could tell. So what was it that was bugging her? Then she picked up Arcee's transponder. It was coming from below her, in a small warehouse facility. What was she doing there? Then Starspark saw why. Below her, she could make out a dark, multi-legged transformer. Airachnid.  
It was no secret that Arcee despised Airachnid with every molecule of her being. But surely she wouldn't fight the Decepticon so close to a human settlement. What was she thinking? As Starspark circled the area, the picture became more clear.  
Airachnid was on one of the silos, the same one where Jack was. Starspark didn't know what was going on here, but if Jack was in danger, then she had to respond. She dived down and smashed into Airachnid, causing her to plummet to the ground. Starspark landed next to her.  
"I don't know what you are doing here, Airachnid, but you leave the humans out of this" Starspark snarled.  
Airachnid got up, her purple optics casting a glow around her. "You must be the new girl in the team. I've been looking forward to facing you again."  
Starspark charged forward with such speed, Airachnid didn't have time to respond, and was sent her crashing into a wall. But when Starspark ran towards her again, the femme whipped out her servo and scratched Starspark across half her neck and along her face. The cuts pained Starspark and she cried out as Airachnid's venom burned through her armour. A swipe from one of her spider legs knocked Starspark to the ground.  
"You're fast. I'll give you that" Airachnid sneered.  
Starspark swung her tail to the side, and knocked several of Airachnid's leg. This caused her to fall to the ground with a surprised gasp. Starspark got back onto her paws and grabbed on of spider legs in her mouth and bit down as hard as she could. Airachnid cried out in pain, before swinging her injured leg with enough force to smash Starspark into the wall nearby and cause her to crash through it. Starspark released her hold as she fell to the ground. Just as Starspark got up and was about to go after the femme again, Arcee sprang out of nowhere and engaged her most hated enemy.  
As expected, the two femmes were fighting viciously. Starspark was about to join in, when she pointed Jack on the edge of a gangway. Starspark saw there was another human involved, trapped in Airachnid's web, which Jack was trying to pull away.  
Several shots fired by Airachnid caused the gangway to fall. The spider femme climbed up the silo towards the dangling human, but Starspark leapt up at the femme, grabbed one of her legs again and pulled the femme back down. As Arcee continued to fight, Starspark flew up to the top of the silo and landed behind Jack.  
"Starspark?" Jack gasped.  
"Jack, what is going on here?" Starspark asked.  
"No time to explain. I need you to get my mum free."  
Starspark didn't ask any further questions, but took off and hovered in front of the scared human. She cried out, calling Jack's name.  
"Its ok, Mum. She's a friend" Jack comforted.  
Starspark gentle placed one of her claws against the webbing. She would have to be careful not to cut too deeply, for fear of injuring Jack's mother.  
"Don't move, ok?" Starspark told Jack's mother firmly.  
With one, carefully long swipe, Jack's mother fell free from the webbing. Starspark caught her instantly in her paw. Looking over, Airachnid was lying on her back in a container. With Jack working controls from above, the femme was soon encased in concrete. But that wasn't the end of the fight. Within seconds, Airachnid was moving again, and cocooned Arcee in more webbing, pinning the frustrated femme to the floor. Starspark roared a threat to the former Decepticon, and Airachnid realised she was outnumbered. To top that, Agent Fowler arrived and began firing at the femme with several helicopters in tow. But she soon made her escape, scanning one the helicopters before flying away.  
Starspark ignored the fleeing femme and picked up Jack from the stop of the silo. She gently placed both humans on the ground before heading over to Arcee.  
"Care to explain what this was all about?" Starspark quizzed as she cut Arcee free.  
"A long story. Though I got a feeling Optimus is going to lecture me when we get back."  
Starspark looked over at Jack and his mother. One of the soldiers had given the women a blanket.  
"Another human to add to the mix" Starspark remarked.  
"Ratchet will be pleased" Arcee joked, picking at her armour to remove some of the webbing that had gotten stuck.  
Agent Fowler approached Mrs Darby and was probably trying to cover up what had happened. But, judging by the look on the human's face, she didn't believe a word he said to her. Who could blame her? Nothing that Fowler could say could possibly explain or cover up the presence of giant robots that had been fighting before the woman's very eyes.  
"Guess it's about time I introduced myself" Arcee said, before walking over to where Jack and Mrs Darby were sitting.  
Starspark watched from a distance, not wanting to crowd the human, who hadn't believed in giant robots until this night. Starspark rubbed at her cuts with a paw. They burned badly, so would probably need Ratchet to tend them.  
Starspark looked back over at Mrs Darby and Jack again, and decided she best introduce herself too. The woman seemed quiet calm, despite seeing giant robots fighting each other.  
"Mum, this is Starspark. She's the newest member" Jack introduced at Starspark stopped in front of the human.  
"Your face! Are you ok?" Mrs Darby asked, seeing the deep scratches.  
"Nothing Ratchet can't fix. It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Darby. I wish the circumstances had been better"  
"Call me June."  
Starspark smiled before looking over at Arcee, "I best go. Maybe I can get Ratchet to calm down before you come back."  
"That would be a great help. Try not to get hit." Arcee laughed.  
"Hit? He wouldn't dare. I'm too fast. Goodbye, June. See you soon Jack."  
Starspark turned and took off into the night sky. Sometimes you meet new people under the strangest and most dangerous circumstances. But what was done could not be undone. June would have to be taken to the Autobot base so she could be debriefed. Ratchet would no doubt moan over another human being involved and infesting the silo, but eventually he would calm down. Starspark guessed Arcee would lay low for tonight, and return to the base in the morning. Which meant it was Starspark who was going to get a lecture from Ratchet and put up with his rants. Rubbing her face again, Starspark readied herself for the audio receptor bashing Ratchet would no doubt inflict upon her.

* * *

"We're supposed to be at a rock concert. But all I see it rock".  
Jack yawned while Miko continued grumbling. Starspark ignored the teenage girl who had no concept of patience. She was tempted to turn off her audio receptors just to get some peace and quiet.  
"Relax, Miko. The show doesn't start for two hours" Jack minded her.  
Miko glared across at the teenage boy who was lounging against the rocks. "Do you know how long I expected to see Slash Monkey…FOREVER! And this is their only U.S. date"  
"Calm down Miko. Bulkhead will be back in time to see your concert. Good things come to those who wait you know" Starspark sighed, trying to keep Miko from exploding with impatience.  
The welcome sight of Bulkhead and Arcee exiting the mine mouth brought relief to Starspark. She didn't know how much more of Miko's whining she could take,  
"From all appearances the mine's been stripped" stated Arcee.  
"But I'm getting an energon signal, "countered Bulkhead, "Its faint, buts it's definitely energon."  
An excited gasp from Miko should have alerted the three Autobots gathered that Miko was up to her old tricks again. But they were so busy trying to figure out where the reading was coming from, no one noticed until Jack called and pointed a finger at Miko running into the darkness of the mine. "Cool" she cried excitedly, spreading her arms out wide.  
"She went in? Unbelievable" said Arcee.  
"Really? Have you met her?" Jack asked, since Miko was getting notorious for running into places and situations she shouldn't.  
Bulkhead gave a frustrated sigh, "Miko, get back here" before running into the cave to find his human partner.  
Jack looked hopefully up at his Autobot guardian, "It would be kinda interesting to see. You know, if it were…"  
"Safe," Arcee finished the sentence, "A stripped mine can be structurally unstable, Jack."  
"I promise to step lightly."  
Arcee looked unconvinced. Who could blame her, mines were notorious for sudden and often deadly collapses. But Starspark couldn't help but feel that if Miko got to look, then Jack should be able to as well.  
"Come on, Arcee. At least he asked rather than darting inside like Miko. We won't be in there long enough for anything to happen anyway. Let him feed his curiosity" Starspark smiled.  
Arcee seemed to give in, "Just don't tell your mom" she said to Jack.  
Jack smiled up at Starspark gratefully before the three made their way inside.

* * *

Miko and Bulkhead were nowhere in sight. The teenage human had obviously persuaded Bulkhead to let her look around as well. The mine was dark, but yet there was enough light inside that Jack was able to watch where he was walking. There wasn't much to see, just a long mine filled with rocks and nothing else. But Starspark guessed that Jack hadn't gone into the mine to admire the view. Rather he probably just wanted to go in the mine as he had never been in one before.  
"Arcee found something" Bulkhead called over the comm.  
"Bulkhead…Bulkhead do you read?" Arcee asked the mech. But she got no reply other than static. "Scrap, the mineral composition around here is causing interference" she speculated, eyeing up the mine walls.  
"Should we try and find him?" Jack asked.  
"I agree, but we have no idea where he and Miko went. Some of these mines can go on for miles" Starspark shuddered, not liking the thought of getting lost.  
"We should keep going. We might come across him eventually" Arcee suggested.  
Starspark nodded though she made a mental map in her processor about the route they took. Jack went ahead, followed by Arcee and Starspark walking next to each other.  
For the most part it was quiet, other than the sound of the footsteps. This meant that Starspark was able to keep her audio receptors on alert for any sound from Bulkhead and Miko that might tell them where the pair had gone. Unfortunately, it was not Miko and Bulkhead that Starspark heard. As they approached an opening on their left, Starspark picked up the sound of a furious Megatron. But, before she could raise the alarm, Jack reached the opening and stopped in his tracks.  
"You have ceased to be of use to me, Starscream," Megatron snarled, "So you shall certainly cease to be."  
Starscream cowered before Megatron, raising his arms in front of him in a pitiful effort to protect himself. But it was at that point that Starscream spotted Jack watching them, and then Starspark and Arcee coming into view as they reached the opening.  
For a moment everyone froze in place, looking at those opposite uncertainly, knowing someone would eventually make a move. Not to the surprise of Arcee and Starspark, it was Megatron who did so. With an angry roar he fired several shots, aimed directly at Jack. Arcee leapt forward and grabbed Jack, before the blasts blackened the area where he had just been standing. Dust filled the air, blinding Starspark of her view. She knew that Jack and Arcee were in front of her somewhere, she just couldn't see them. Several shots rang out from Megatron, some aimed at Arcee, and some at Starspark.  
A panicked and desperate yell revealed Starscream trying to make a break for it. This off course, did not please the Decepticon leader.  
Megatron turned his attention away from Arcee and bellowed after the fleeing Seeker. "Starscream, you DARE abandon me! ARGHHH!"  
The dust cleared and Arcee took several shots at Megatron back and then his fusion cannon as he turned to fire at her. The result wasn't good. The ceiling crumbled under the misdirected shots from Megatron. It crumbled and a huge slab plummeted downwards and fell on Megatron. It caused a chain reaction, as the whole mine began to fall apart. Arcee tried to run back towards Jack, but the floor vanished from beneath her before she got the chance. Even Starspark tried to reach the human, but he disappeared into the crumbling mine.  
The ground underneath Starspark fell apart. She desperately tried to claw at the walls and to prevent herself from falling, but it was to no avail. She tumbled downwards into the gaping hole underneath her. Rocks crashed against her as she fell. Her world went black.

* * *

Starspark jolted out of unconsciousness. She looked around desperately for any sign of Jack or Arcee.  
"Arcee!"  
"Jack!"  
Starspark listened for a response, but was met only with silence. She hoped they were both ok. First, she had to try and get herself free. She could feel her wings pinned to her side, but her left front leg was free. She used it to push away some of the rocks on top of her. Then she slowly pulled herself free, trying to make sure no more rocks fell on top of her. Once she was free she shook herself, trying to get rid of some of the dust coating her. She noticed that her right side armour had been ripped open, bleeding energon onto the floor.  
"Uh."  
Starspark snapped her helm around towards the noise. It had come from a pile of rocks to her right. She ran over to it, ignoring the pain from her side. When she reached the pile, she began throwing rocks off as quickly as she could. A blue "wing" appeared. Starspark kept digging until she had freed the upper half of Arcee's body. The femme looked slightly groggy from the fall.  
"Arcee, are you alright?" Starspark asked.  
"Uh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Where's Jack?"  
"Don't know. I don't think he is in this place with us."  
"We have to find him" Arcee said as she pulled herself free.  
"I wouldn't worry about him too much, Arcee. He's a smart, guy. I'm pretty sure he has already found a way out of here."  
Arcee nodded and was about to speak when a distant drilling noise filled the cavern the pair were in.  
"Drilling," Arcee stated, "That has to be Jack. Can you follow it?"  
Starspark listened and nodded, "I should be able to. It doesn't sound too far away, so we should be able to find him. Let's just hope we reach him, Miko and Bulkhead before this place caves in again."

* * *

The sound was easy to follow. The only problem was, Arcee and Starspark often had to turn back when they went down a tunnel that was completely blocked off. It frustrated Arcee greatly, but she was reassured by the constant sound of the drill, which told her that Jack was alright.  
"I bet when Ms Darby's finds out about this, you're going to get your head bitten off" Starspark joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
"I don't know about Ms Darby, Optimus will probably have a fit when he finds out about this."  
"Yeah, we're going to get it when we get back. Could just stay here. It would be safer here then when we get back to base and have to go up against a very annoyed Ratchet nad his wrench."  
Arcee shuddered, "Don't remind me. He'll give us more dents than the cave in did."  
The pair continued on for several minutes. The sound of the drill got closer and closer. Then Starspark heard a frighten cry from Miko.  
"I can hear Jack and Miko up ahead" Starspark called out to Arcee.  
Turning the corner, the two femmes came across the drill, with Jack driving and Miko crouched on it.  
"Jack, Miko are you to ok?" Starspark asked.  
"You gotta help, Bulkhead. Starscream's going to hurt him" Miko cried out.  
"Starspark, you stay with them. I'll sort out Starscream" Arcee ordered, before following the direction Jack pointed her in. Starscream was going to end up wishing that Megatron had ended his life by the time Arcee was through with him.

* * *

The group made it back outside. The sun was setting, showing that they had been in the mine for several hours at least. Starspark was just relieved they were finally back outside in the fresh air and open space.  
"We could finish them, here and now" Arcee said coldly, looking back at the mine.  
"Shame we didn't bring any grenades" Bulkhead agreed, smashing his fists together.  
"Would Optimus finish them?" Jack asked.  
"No," answered Arcee, "He probably wouldn't. Not like this."  
"But Optimus wouldn't rescue them either, right?" Miko piped in.  
Bulkhead turned and looked at Arcee, "Lets go home."  
"I agree on that" Starspark sighed, following Bulkhead.  
As the group left, Starspark heard Arcee give a frustrated sigh. They could have so easily ended the war there and then. But it was not the time, nor the place to do so. The opportunity would present itself again, and next time Starspark hoped they would take it.

* * *

"What happened to you lot?" Ratchet demanded.  
"Two words," Starspark replied, "Mine collapse."  
"What were you lot doing in a mine?" Ms Darby asked, trying to brush off some of the dust from Jack.  
"We were looking for energon. But then we had a run in with Megatron and Starscream having a lovers quarrel" Starspark explained, deciding it was best to leave out the part about Miko and Jack having a look inside.  
"Thank God you're not hurt Jack. I'm taking you home right now so you can get cleaned up" said Ms Darby, dragging Jack over to her car.  
"Starspark, berth now" ordered Ratchet.  
Starspark sighed, she knew she was going to be the first one to get treated. Ratchet muttered under his breath as he got his equipment and began working on her injured side. He didn't seem to bother making the their lives s misery by being rough with them. He knew that when he was done with them, they would have to answer to Optimus and Ms Darby. Starspark was not looking forward to it.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**Based on: Season 1, Episode 17 "Crisscross" and Episode 19 "Rock Bottom"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They were running out of energon. With all the recent fights the Autobots had been in, they were burning through their energon supplies faster than they could replace them. At the rate they were going, they would run out within a couple of weeks.  
Ratchet at the moment was working on synthetic energon. They had required most of the formula when Bulkhead had the data put into his processor by a storage device after Miko touched it. With the threat of wiping Bulkhead of his memories and personality, the Autobots had tried to find d method to keep the data they needed, but also keep Bulkhead. Bulkhead's memories and personality were saved, but most of the formula had been lost when it was ejected into space.  
Now it was up to Ratchet to try and complete the formula and make the energon safe to consume before their dwindling supplies ran out. At the moment he was talking to Raf as he tested his first vial on a engine.  
Starspark sat a a short distance away. She watched with frustration as the Autobots left on a mission. With a sigh, she curled up on the floor and decided to take a nap. Wasn't much for her to do anyway. With Jack and Miko on a school trip she was left bored.  
Smash.  
Starspark awoke with a start as she heard the sound of glass breaking.  
Crash.  
Looking round, Starspark was shocked to see Ratchet lying on the floor. She quickly got to her feet as Raf came running over.  
"What happened to Ratchet?" Starspark asked as she stood over the medic.  
"I don't know. I just heard him fall" Raf replied as she climbed onto the red and white mech's chest. Starspark noticed the broken injector nearby. Had Ratchet been testing something?  
"Ratchet. Wake up" Raf yelled.  
"Argh," Ratchet groaned as he got up, "How is it that such small beings can be so loud?"  
Starspark smiled with relief. Ratchet was obviously fine if he was still complaining.  
"Are you hurt?" Raf asked, "You fell."  
Ratchet stood back up. "I'm fine."  
Starspark cocked her helm to the side as she looked at Ratchet. Had his optics changed colour? What was he doing, giving himself a new pair of eyes when he fell?  
"I'm…" Ratchet paused and looked at his arm. He rotated his shoulder, "I'm more than fine. Energy efficiency is up 30%? Motor functions optimal?" Ratchet said with surprise as he looked at the readings on his arm monitor.  
Ratchet gave a brief laugh, before closing the monitor on his arm, "Any word from the others?" he asked.  
Raf shook his head.  
"Are you sure you're ok, Ratchet? Your optics have changed colour" Starspark asked as Ratchet picked up the broken injector.  
"I'm fine. Never felt better" Ratchet replied.  
Starspark and Raf shared a unconvinced look between them. He had done something to himself, but wha….  
The synthetic energon. He hadn't given himself synthetic energon had he?  
"Ratchet, where is the energon you were testing?" Starspark asked casually.  
"I used it" Ratchet answered.  
Starspark narrow her optics at the mech, "On what?"  
"Myself."  
Starspark's jaw dropped open. Himself? What was he thinking? They had no idea yet how the energon would react with their bodies.  
"Are you crazy, Ratchet? What you did was dangerous. You shouldn't be using yourself as a test subject. I thought you were smarter than that."  
"Well my gamble paid off. I feel great" Ratchet dismissed.  
Starspark was about to bite the medic's helm off when a call came through from Optimus. "Ratchet, lock on to Arcee's coordinates and prepare a emergency ground bridge."  
Ratchet instantly went over to the ground bridge controls and entered in the coordinates. "I'm locked on. Arcee, decelerate and prepare to return to base" said Ratchet.  
"Save it, Ratchet," Arcee refused, "I'm too close."  
"Don't be a fool."  
"Looks who's talking" Starspark muttered at Ratchet's back.  
An alarm went off on the console as Arcee went down. "She's hurt" reported Ratchet, "Man the ground bridge" he ordered Starspark before transforming and driving into the ground bridge. Raf looked after Ratchet worriedly. Starspark gave him a gentle nudge with her nose as she closed the ground bridge. Arcee would be fine. She hoped.

* * *

"Starspark, give us a ground bridge" Optimus ordered.  
Starspark pushed down the lever and the ground bridge whined into life. With the amount of time they were gone, everything must have been alright, otherwise Ratchet would have returned before them. He was going to get it from her when he came back.  
Raf looked over as the Autobots arrived back at the silo. They all seemed fine. "What happened?" he asked.  
"I only saw the gory aftermath, but I hear the Doc was a one bot wrecking machine" Bulkhead answered.  
Ratchet scooped Raf up in his servo, "Hey there little fellow" before putting hm back down.  
Starspark noted his optics were still green. The synthetic energon hadn't worn off yet.  
"Alright, what's your secret?" Arcee asked as the other Autobots stood behind her, all thinking the same thing.  
"No secret," Ratchet replied, picking up a container of green liquid energon, "Just a little something I like to call Synthen."  
Ratchet threw the container at Arcee, who caught it and briefly looked at it, before passing it behind her to Bumblebee. "From the data Bulkhead transcribed? I though the formula was.."  
"Incomplete?" Ratchet interrupted, "Not any more."  
Starspark growled with annoyance, "That gives you no right to test it on yourself, Ratchet. It might have unknown side effects. One test on an engine does not mean it is cleared to be used on an Autobot like yourself"  
"Ratchet, I question using yourself as a test subject" said Optimus as he looked at the Synthen.  
"Optimus, you didn't see Ratchet out there. He was in overdrive. We should all try this stuff" Arcee said, dismissing the Prime's comment.  
"Or give Ratchet more so we can take a vacation" joined Bulkhead.  
"You guys are crazy," Starspark snarled, "We don't know how safe Synthen is. When Ratchet took it he collapsed. It might do stuff to our bodies that we don't know off yet. I say we put the stuff away until we are sure its safe."  
Optimus walked through the group, "I agree the initial results seem promising. But I recommend further testing be confined to machines. Not Autobots." Optimus placed a servo on Ratchet's shoulder, "Outnumbered though we may be, old friend, we need a warrior in the laboratory right now, more than we need on in the field."

* * *

Starspark could understand where Ratchet was coming from. They were low on energon and they needed more. He felt useless being in the base while the others went fighting for the very thing they needed to stay alive. She felt like that right now, though she hopefully would be able to go on the next mission. But testing Synthen on himself was foolish, and down right dangerous. Maybe after more testing they could clear the Synthen of any dangerous short or long term effects. But until then, they would have to keep trying to find more energon to keep their supplies up.  
With a sigh, Starspark kept walking down the corridor. After the excitement of the morning, things had calmed down a bit.  
Smash!  
The wall just in front of Starspark exploded as Bulkhead went crashing through it before smashing against the opposite wall. Starspark let out a surprised yelp as she came to a stop.  
"Hooah."  
Starspark watched as Ratchet walked triumphantly up to the smashed training room wall.  
"What was that?" Arcee asked as she and Bumblebee rounded the corner and saw Bulkhead lying against the wall.  
"You have competition, Bulk. I'm a bit stronger then I used to be," teased Ratchet, punching the air. "Also a bit faster," he said as he punched his fist in front of Bumblebee's face. "Think you can take me, muscle car?"  
*No thanks* Bumblebee answered, holding up his servos.  
"Wimp." Ratchet walked past the scout. He looked at Arcee before clicking at her, "How's it humming?"  
Ratchet stopped in front of Starspark, and placed a servo under her chin. Raising her helm, he planted a quick kiss on her nose. "Hey, beautiful" he smiled before strolling off.  
Starspark and Arcee looked after the medic with shock as he went past, "Did he just…" Arce began to ask.  
"Stronger. Faster. Studlier" Bulkhead mused as he rubbed his sore helm.  
Starspark hoped the synthetic energon wore off soon, before Ratchet got himself into trouble with his inflated ego.

* * *

It was later in the day. Thankfully Ratchet had not smashed anymore of the team through walls in the base. In fact, for a short while there was no sign of the medic. But that changed when the alarm in the base went off. The Decepticons had hit another energon vein. They were as desperate for energon as the Autobots were. Off course, Bulkhead was all for sending Ratchet with them to help fight the 'cons, but Optimus didn't seem to agree. So Bumblebee was left in charge of the ground bridge, as the others went through.  
Ratchet tore ahead of the group as they ran to take cover behind some rocks. Below them was a group of miners drilling away. Bulkhead pulled out the reader they had brought with them.  
"Signals weak. They may have hit a vein, but they won't find much of an energon pulse. Not here" Bulkhead reported, sounding disappointed they wouldn't be fighting over a large amount.  
"I take some comfort in the fact that Megatron seems as desperate to find the stuff as we are" Arcee said.  
"Agree with you on that" Starspark backed.  
"Do you three always talk this much during these missions" Ratchet spat.  
Before Optimus had even given an order, Ratchet jumped down the cliff and charged towards the Decepticons below. The others had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

The fight was over quickly. The troops on guard didn't seem as strong as some that Starspark had fought in the past. Megatron was probably cutting their supplies as a incentive to find him more energon.  
A kick from her back legs sent a trooper flying across the floor. Bulkhead took down the last with a swipe of his arm. Then the sound of pained cries reached their audio receptors. Starspark flew up to the top of the cliff while the others climbed. They were met with a shocking sight.  
They had all thought it was Ratchet making those agonising cries. In fact, it was a miner that Ratchet was torturing.  
"That's all I know, really" cried the miner.  
Starspark felt energon rise up her throat. The Autobots had long ago banned the use of torture as a means to get information. Yet there was Ratchet, torturing a defenceless miner. Optimus ran forward when Ratchet brought out his blades and raised them towards the downed miner. Starspark, Arcee and Bulkhead quickly follow him. That was not like Ratchet at all.  
A heated exchanged went between Ratchet and Optimus. The further it went on, the more angry Ratchet seemed to get.  
"Come on, Ratchet. Calm it down" said Bulkhead, trying to calm Ratchet down with no success.  
"Calm is the last thing we need. Calm is what lost us Cybertron. The 'cons have a warship. An army. All this energon scouting, you think Megatron isn't gearing up for something big. We're squandering our resources chasing after his crumbs when we really need to be hitting him hard and hitting him now" ranted Ratchet, walking back and fourth. "Precisely where it hurts" he finished.  
"A direct assault on the Decepticons would only provoke retaliation, and lead to incalculable losses. I will not endanger innocent human lives" Optimus said calmly, but with a hint of authority to remind Ratchet of his place.  
"Yet you seem to have no trouble endangering ours. Just ask Cliffjumper, oh I forgot, he couldn't be here today."  
Starspark cringed at Ratchet's words. She saw Arcee stiffen next to her at the reminder of her dead partner.  
"That's it!" the femme growled before starting towards Ratchet. Bulkhead grabbed her arms and held her back from taking Ratchet's helm off his shoulders. She struggled against his hold.  
"That was uncalled for Ratchet. Has all that synthetic energon fried your processor?" Starspark snarled.  
Ratchet ignored the two enraged femmes and turned his anger back on Optimus. Despite Ratchet's harsh words, Optimus didn't flinch under the verbal assault, and calmly requested a ground bridge from Bumblebee.  
Arcee shrugged off Bulkhead's grip as Ratchet marched into the ground bridge. They all watched him as he left. They glanced at each other before Bulkhead began to follow Ratchet. Then without warning, Ratchet ran back through the ground bridge, into Bulkhead and threw him. Bulkhead smashed into Starspark and both went sliding along the floor until Optimus stopped them. As Starspark got up, Ratchet transformed and sped away, disappearing in a cloud of dust. Knowing he was going to get himself killed, Starspark leapt into the air and flew after him. She ignored Optimus' calls for her to come back.

* * *

It wasn't too hard to follow Ratchet, with the amount of dust he was creating as he drove along at high speeds. Starspark had a feeling he was going off to fight Megatron. She had to stop him before he got torn apart by the silver mech. Whatever that Synthen was doing to Ratchet's mind, it was making him think he was invincible, when in fact he was probably at his most vulnerable right now. She landed as Ratchet spend inside a mine. She followed him inside and for a short while lost track of him.  
"I hope when we get back, Ratchet is prepared for Arcee's temper. What was he thinking? I told him it was dangerous to inject himself with Synthen. I should have recommended to Optimus we lock the stuff away. Maybe then we wouldn't have Ratchet running off thinking he is Unicron" Starspark said out loud, knowing that no one would hear her.  
A pained cry which sounded like it was from Ratchet made Starspark pick up her pace. She ran down the tunnels as fast as she could. Ratchet had obviously bitten off more than he could chew. She reached the end of the tunnel to see Ratchet on the floor, lying in a pool of Synthetic energon while clutching at his crushed side. Knockout was leaning over him with his circular saw spinning dangerously close to the medic's helm. Obviously his encounter with Megatron had not gone down well, and Knockout had been left behind to deal with the injured Autobot medic.  
Starspark galloped forward and clamped her jaw's around Knockout's arm. She swung her body and smashed Knockout into the tunnel wall. He dropped the vial of Synthen in his hand as he crashed to the floor. He got up and using his momentum, ran forward and pinned Starspark against the wall. She wrapped a paw around his neck and arm as he tried to push closer to slice her with his saw. Using all her strength, she lifted up her back legs and kicked Knockout in the gut, successfully pushing him away from her, but not before his saw sliced her face. Knockout ran forward again with his saw raised in the air. He swiped at Starspark, but she ducked just in time and Knockout jammed his saw into the wall. He pulled desperately at his arm.  
Starspark was about to check on Ratchet when she noticed he had got up and was holding the dropped vial of energon.  
Knockout laughed as he watched the injured medic, "What you going to do, drink it?" he asked.  
"No," Ratchet answered, as he clutched at his side, "I'm going to destroy it."  
Ratchet turned and threw the vial at the wall. It broke and the its contents spilled onto the floor. With a final tug, Knockout freed his arm and looked at the energon on the floor.  
"You idiot! Megatron will have my head" Knockout yelled.  
Ratchet took a step back before collapsing.  
"Ratchet" Starspark cried out as she ran to his side. His injury had caused him to lose a lot of energon, and it was a miracle he wasn't already in stasis. Yet, despite how much energon he had lost, Starspark had a feeling he was going to be alright.

* * *

Back at base, Starspark had sealed up the injury to Ratchet's side to prevent him losing more energon, but had not yet repaired it. Her main concern was getting his energon levels back up. She had connected a spark monitor to him, and a feed of energon. Ratchet was out for quiet a few hours. It was dusk when he finally woke up. Starspark left Optimus watching over him as she left to get another cube of energon from their newly required stock pile. She returned to see Ratchet fully awake, and conversing with Optimus. She smiled reassuringly at the medic as she hooked up the new cube.  
"I should have listened to you, Starspark. I was a fool" Ratchet said as Optimus left to collect more energon cubes from the mine.  
"That we can both agree on, Ratchet. But all that matters right now is getting you back on your feet."  
"I'm just glad Miko wasn't there to see me" Ratchet sighed  
"She may not have been here. But I have been recording you for most of the day. The shame of me showing Miko the footage should be enough to deter you from trying any stunts like that again" grinned Starspark.  
Ratchet glared at her, "You wouldn't dare."  
"Try me" Starspark grinned, replacing the old cube and connecting the new to the IV line.  
Ratchet didn't reply. The mech appeared exhausted, and after his actions over the past two days, it was no surprise. Starspark placed a paw on Ratchet's chest.  
"You get some rest, Ratchet. In the morning, I'll patch up your side" Starspark told the medic gently.  
Ratchet placed his servo over her paw, "Thank you, Starspark" he said before falling into recharge.  
Starspark gave a small smile as she gently pulled her paw out from under Ratchet's servo. "You're welcome, Ratchet."

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**Based on: Season 1, Episode 22 "Stronger. Faster"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The planetary alignment was nearly upon them. Starspark wasn't one who believed in prophecies and superstitions, but with only a few days to go until the event, she had begun to feel strange in a way she couldn't describe. Maybe it was nothing, or maybe it was a sign that the Ancient's words were true. Starspark looked up at the moon, glowing white against the dark night sky. Everything was so peaceful right now. How quickly would that change when the planets became aligned?  
Maybe they were all taking this prophecy too literally? How could Cybertronians who had lived thousands of years ago be able to predict what was going to happen in the future? For all they knew one of them might have had too much high grade energon and made the whole thing up. Starspark hoped that was the case.

* * *

Starspark waited patiently for Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead to return. The 'cons sure liked to steal things. To pass the time, Miko had come up with a new game. They would describe a Autobot or Decepticon, and the others had to guess who it was. The person who guessed right got to go next. Ratchet chose not to join in, so only Starspark, Jack and Miko were playing.  
"Red optics. Wimp. Face like a banana" Miko described.  
"How are we supposed to guess with 'face like a banana'?" Jack asked  
"Shhh! I'm thinking" snapped Miko, "Grey. Looks like a twig"  
Jack dropped his head, "Come on, Miko."  
"Starscream" Starspark guessed.  
"See, she got it" Miko said, sticking her tongue out at Jack.  
"My turn. Ok, orange-red and white, aqua optics" Starspark began describing.  
"Ratchet" Jack called out.  
"Ratchet, bridge us back now" Optimus' voice boomed into the silo.  
"Uh-oh" Miko said.  
"Must have an Autobot down" Ratchet guessed as he activated the bridge.  
Jack and Miko gave each other worried looks as the ground bridge came to life. Ratchet and Starspark had been expecting to see a Autobot being carried into the base. But it wasn't, as no Autobot had been injured. It was Raf, who lay limply in Arcee's arms as she and Bumblebee emerged through the bridge.  
"Raf" Jack called out in shock.  
"No" Miko cried as the pair raced down the stairs.  
Ratchet ran forward, "What happened?"  
"Megatron" Arcee answered angrily.  
"Quickly into my laboratory" Ratchet ordered.  
Arcee dashed off, quickly followed by Ratchet and Bumblebee. Jack and Miko watched as their friend was led away,  
"He's going to be ok, right Starspark?" Miko asked.  
Starspark dropped her optics, "I don't know, Miko. I don't know."

* * *

Starspark sat a short distance away from where Raf lay on a medical bed. Ratchet and Starspark were useless in this situation. He looked so pale, so lifeless. They knew having the humans with them was always going to be a risk, but they had never thought anything would happen to them. She prayed that Raf wouldn't pay for their mistake.  
"My tools they're all wrong" Ratchet yelled, throwing one across the base in frustration.  
*This is all my fault* said Bumblebee as he stood by the young boy's bed. Arcee placed a comforting servo on his shoulder.  
"We need to call my Mum" said Jack, flipping open his phone.  
"Your mother may be a nurse, but does she know anything about the effects of energon on the human body?" Ratchet asked.  
Jack turned and looked at the medic, "Do you know anything about the human body?"  
Ratchet didn't reply, because neither he nor Starspark knew anything. Ratchet's shoulders slumped in defeat as he looked back at Raf.  
"The weak will perish" he whispered only loud enough that Starspark could hear him. "Be strong, Rafael."  
Starspark looked at Raf, his life hanging in the balance. "We all need to be strong, Ratchet."  
Ratchet shook his helm. "I should have learnt more about their medicine and biology."  
"We both should have, Ratchet," Starspark corrected, "We so strongly believed that under our protection no harm would come to the humans. Never once did either of us stop to think this sort of thing might happen. I am just as much to blame as you are."  
Starspark sensed that words may not be enough to comfort Ratchet. So she stood up onto her hind legs, and tried to give him a reassuring hug. Ratchet wrapped his arms around her. Starspark felt tears welling up in her optics, and the situation hit home.

* * *

Jack's mum finally arrived as she drove through the ground bridge. After snapping at Ratchet, she proceeded to try and stabilise Raf. Both Starspark and Ratchet felt so useless; they're medical training would not help Rafael since he was not a Cybertronian.  
*I'm going to kill Megatron for this* yelled Bumblebee before smashing his fist into the wall. His hit left a large fist size crater in the wall.  
Arcee gently but firmly pinned Bumblebee against the wall before he wrecked the place. "'Bee listen, you think I don't know what it feels to watch a partner…harmed. Revenge won't help Raf right now. You need to keep your emotions in check."  
Bumblebee didn't reply, but as Arcee backed away, he looked over at Raf. Starspark got up and walked up to him. She rubbed her helm under his servo.  
*I can't live without him, Star* he whimpered.  
"You may think that you can't, but you will," Starspark said to him quietly, "Raf wouldn't want you to stop being who you are because he…isn't here."  
*But I wouldn't be able to stand not seeing him everyday. Or hearing his voice. Or playing racing games with him. He's like a younger brother to me.*  
"Everyone here views him as family, 'Bee. Though it may sound harsh, for a time you would feel like you can't go on. But you must hold your head high and keep going, keep fighting. If not for yourself, then for those that you have lost."  
Bumblebee looked Starspark's in her double coloured optics, "Will…will…will he die, Star?"  
Starspark looked at Raf as she spoke, "Listen Bumblebee," There was the beep of the monitor connected to Raf. "His heart is still beating. He has held on this long. He might survive, but he might also die. But take strength from the fact that he is still alive. He may be small, but he is strong. I doubt he will give up that easily, not when he knows someone is waiting on him" Starspark answered truthfully. "We got Optimus through the Cybonic Plague. We will get Raf through this was well. Just think positively, Bumblebee. That is what he needs you to do right now."  
Bumblebee made a sad whistle as he looked at his human friend lying on the bed. Starspark wondered what it was he was thinking.  
*Star, is this what it was like for you? When your carrier was dying?*  
The femme's wings dropped slightly at her sides at the question. The memories resurfaced in her processor.  
"In many ways, yes. I was helpless to ease my carrier of her suffering. But she died slowly and still awake. It just made the process of what was happening to her a lot harder."  
*Did…did you ever get over it?*  
"No. I still grieve for her today and regret what happened to her. I doubt I ever will."

* * *

Several more minutes past. There was no change in Raf's condition. He hadn't gotten worse, but he hadn't gotten better either. Starspark didn't know whether to take comfort from that fact on not.  
"Jack, help me get Raf to the car. He's going to the emergency room" Nurse Darby called.  
"Nurse Darby, your doctor's won't be able to comprehend what is afflicting him. Not without a decade of study" Ratchet dismissed.  
"I don't have time to argue."  
"The effects of an energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough. But this is a human," Ratchet spoke as he worked on a console, "I'm not getting any readings. How could I not have seen this? Rafael has been infected with dark energon."  
"Off course. Megatron infused himself with dark energon. It makes sense" Starspark cried out, thinking along the same path as Ratchet.  
Nurse Darby looked at Ratchet with confusion as the medic bent down to take a scan of Raf.  
"If dark energon is devouring Raf from the inside out, we must expel it, and fast, " Ratchet said, "The only possible way I know…I need energon."  
Nurse Darby held up a hand "Wait, you said energon was devastating to humans."  
"Under normal circumstances quiet, but I am relying on the dark energon currently invading Rafael's body to meet it head on."  
"What?"  
Starspark stepped in, "Its like acid and alkali. To neutralise acid, you need to use something with a higher pH, like a neutral substance or alkali. When put together, they would neutralise each other. That is what the energon and dark energon will do to each other" she explained as Ratchet extracted energon from Bumblebee.  
The gathered Autobots watched with baited breath as Raf was wheeled into the chamber, the monitor connected to him beeping erratically. The chamber door slid closed and there was blinding light before it opened again.  
The monitor was beeping normally again. Raf was still alive. He was going to be ok.

* * *

Optimus and Megatron were having battle to the death somewhere on Earth. Ratchet hadn't told them why, but they had to get Optimus back to the base and fast. So Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet went through to retrieve Optimus, while Bumblebee and Starspark remained in the base.  
When they returned, Optimus looked sore and worn out. Starspark briefly wondered who had won the fight. Starspark shook her helm. She couldn't help but feel like someone was always looking over her shoulder, even though there was no one near her. It was creeping her out big time.  
"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack asked as he and Miko descended the steps.  
"A volcano full" Arcee answered.  
"Question is: how?" Bulkhead asked from behind Arcee.  
"No," Ratchet corrected, "The question is: what? As in what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here on Earth?"  
Miko made a thoughtful face, "The 'cons stealed a unicorn?" she asked.  
Miko was met by several blank faces.  
"White horse with a horn on it head. Prances around. All sparkly" she explained.  
"Unicron," Ratchet corrected the teen, "An ancient evil, who's fossilised blood comprises the matter we call dark energon. As legend would have it."  
Starspark blocked most the of conversion as the feeling of being watched grew stronger. Now she felt like there was someone inside her head, seeing through her optics. She wanted to speak out, but she could barely concentrate enough to do that.. Besides, they had other things to worry about right now.  
"I've heard enough" Nurse Darby suddenly declared," Jack, please help me get Raf to the car."  
Starspark watched with surprise as the nurse began wheeling Raf across the silo.  
*Is something wrong with Raf?* a worried Bumblebee asked.  
Jack walked after his mother, "Mum I thought he was doing better."  
"Raf needs to be examined by real doctors. And Raf's family needs to know what's happened. His real family."  
Starspark felt the last comment slice through her chest. She considered Raf family, All the Autobots did.  
"Mum, Raf's family can't protect him. Not like they can" Jack defended, motioning to the Autobots with a hand.  
Optimus got to his feet, "June, it deeply grieves me that I have failed. But I will do everything in my power to ensure no harm comes to our human friends, or any human ever again" said the Prime as he limped over to Nurse Darby.  
Starspark found herself holding her breathe. Nurse Darby couldn't do this to them, not after they saved Raf's life. But the Prime's words had made her stop, so that was a good sign right?  
"Optimus, they're children. They don't belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples. Not their own survival" Nurse Darby argued.  
"Mum, dark energon is pouring out of the Earth," Jack reminded her, "It doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival not just ours."  
"You're coming with me, all three of you. And they will not be coming back" Nurse Darby snapped, before continuing to wheel Raf over to her car.  
Starspark let out a whine, her hopes dashed. She loved the kids. They couldn't go. She couldn't do that.  
"I understand" Optimus accepted.  
Starspark looked up with shock at her leader. He was just letting them go? Just like that? But they were a part of the team. He should be arguing for them to stay with them.  
"That's it? After all we've been through together? See'ya?" asked Miko, looking up at the Prime. "What about our freedom to choose?"  
"That may apply on their planet, but not here on Earth" Nurse Darby called across the silo.  
"Optimus, you can't just let them go. They are a part of the team. They have helped us so much and done so many things for us. You can't just give them over like that. We need them just as much as they need us" Starspark begged. Optimus only looked at Starspark, and she knew he wasn't going to keep the kids here against the wishes of Nurse Darby.  
So as Jack and Miko refused to leave the base, Raf was driven away. He looked back desperately at Bumblebee, and Bumblebee watched with wide optics as he left the base. But they didn't have time to think over what had happened. For seconds later, they were watching as weather reports described freak weather occurrences all over the world, and Agent Fowler told them of earthquakes which had all occurred at the same time. Starspark hadn't believed the prophecy at first, but with all the evidence presented to them, she was beginning to realise it was true. Now she feared for the fate of Earth.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**Based on: Season 1, Episode 23 "One Shall Fall"**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Chapter 9 Part 2**

That feeling wouldn't go away. It just kept getting stronger. Her processor was beginning to hurt and she felt dizzy. Starspark lay down, as her helm began to spin. Optimus had left to try and speak with Unicron. A voice inside her head told her it was futile.  
"Unicron is power incarnate. And you the last of the Primes, shall perish" Unicron declared.  
Starspark felt the presence inside her body fell with anger and sadness. Then it begin to grow stronger, and its presence began leaking into every fibre of her body.  
"Starspark, are you alright?" Ratchet asked her.  
Starspark groaned, "No. I feel like someone is watching us. Watching us through my optics. My helm hurts. It keeps getting worse. I..I…have to…argh!" Starspark clamped her optics shut and placed her paws over her helm.  
"Starspark, what is it?" Ratchet demanded.  
Starspark growled in fear. Someone was taking over her body, shoving her gently, but firmly aside. Then her optics opened, but it wasn't her doing it. The other person was doing it.  
"Where is Prime?"  
That wasn't her voice. It was masculine. It suggested respect, knowledge and power. It was deep with a slight echo to it. She had never heard that voice before, yet she felt like she recognised it.  
"Who are you?" Ratchet asked with caution.  
"I am Cybertron itself. I am the incarnation of life."  
"Primus? But that's not possible" Arcee gasped.  
"I must join with my disciple. Please activate your ground bridge" Primus asked, making Starspark get up.  
The Autobots seemed hesitant for a moment. Seeing this, Primus went over to the ground bridge controls and typed in the coordinates.  
"Wait, what have you done with Starspark?" Raf asked.  
"Do not fear, young one. I have only taken control of her body. Once I am done, I will return it to her."  
No one made a move to stop Starspark as the ground bridge was activated and she was made to walk through. She emerged in a canyon where Optimus Prime was fighting several Unicron incarnations.  
Although Optimus was fighting alone, Starspark marveled at how well he was doing. The odds were 10 to 1, but Optimus was giving Unicron a run for his energon. Off course, Optimus could not fight them off alone forever, and he was soon restrained and surrounded by several Unicron incarnations.  
"Unicron" Primus called.  
All the Unicrons turned and looked at where Starspark stood. But only one spoke. Optimus's optics widened in shock when he realised Starspark was there, and that it was not her voice that was speaking. Her optics bruned white, and her body looked like it was covered in white flamres that did not burn her.  
"Primus, last I recall you were a mech, not a femme" Unicron sneered.  
"This is not my body. You would do wise to respect that fact."  
"I respect none of your creations. They are below me. They will die. Just as this planet will."  
Starspark felt a pain in her side, before she felt her body transform. How had Primus done that? She hadn't been able to transform since before leaving Cybertron.  
"Listen to me, brother. This world should not be made to suffer your rage. I urge you to see reason. Violence will get you no where. Stop this madness before you claim billions of innocent lives that know not of our war."  
"I will do what I wish with the worlds I step upon."  
"Your spark is tainted by darkness and anger, brother. You still dwell on our last battle."  
"Do not try your speeches on me, Primus. I will not listen to you anymore"  
"At least listen to this. Do not take your anger out on this Earth or upon my children of Cybertron. They have done no wrong against you."  
"If you wanted to protect your feeble bots, then you should have kept them with you. I will at least thank you, for bringing two of your most important creations for me to crush. The Prime, and the Guardian of the Allspark."  
Starspark felt something hit her hard and she went hurtling across the canyon before crashing down near where Optimus was restrained. Primus was knocked out of control and receded to a mere presence in her mind. Back in control, Starspark tried to get up, but a clubbed arm from one of the Unicron's smashed into her. She was instantly knocked out, so didn't feel herself go smashing through the canyon, before coming to as stop a large distance away from the others. Her body transformed back to her alt form as she lay motionless on the ground.

* * *

Starspark slowly came back online. She could feel her body covered in dents. She was sore and stiff. Her optics fritzed slightly before coming fully on. She was alone. There was no sign of Optimus or any Unicron incarnations. She slowly got herself into a sitting position. Then it occurred to her, she couldn't feel the presence in her body anymore. Primus was gone. But the whole thing had left her feeling very much weakened.  
Why hadn't Optimus and the others gone looking for her? They had left her behind, all alone in a canyon where Unicron could create bodies for himself. She was hurt by the thought. Maybe they didn't know where she was; she sure didn't.  
With a pained groan, Starpark stood up. She tested her wings with a couple of flaps, and let out a sigh of relief when they seemed to work fine. Her legs were ok as well. It was just her side that hurt; more specifically where her t-cog was.  
"Starspark, where are you? Are you alright?" Ratchet asked over her comm.  
"I'm fine, Ratchet. But I have no idea where I am."  
"I've got your coordinates. I'm sending you a ground bridge."  
The green ground bridge appeared a short distance from where Starspark stood. She stiffly walked into it, and when she arrived back at the base, was shocked to see only the humans and Ratchet present.  
"Where are the others?" Starspark asked, coughing up energon.  
"They've gone to help Optimus. Get on the berth now" Ratchet ordered.

* * *

No one was happy with the idea of Megatron going in the Autobot base. Starspark had to agree. Megatron was not known for keeping his word. What would stop him from tearing them all apart when he arrived.  
Starspark was lucky that she hadn't suffer from any internal injuries. She was ready for action again. Ready to rip Megatron's helm if he tried anything. She watched as he walked through the ground bridge like he owned the place. Everyone was on high alert, weapons drawn incase he tried anything.  
Starspark was sitting near the corridor where the humans were hiding. The end of her tail twitched nervously. If he tried to harm the humans, he would regret it.  
"So this is where the magic happens. Quiant" Megatron remarked, taking a brief look around the base.  
"Raf!"  
"Rafael no!"  
Starspark turned as she heard the worried cries. Raf walked past her and glared angrily at Megatron.  
"Raf, get back here" she ordered the young boy.  
Raf ignored her and the others and walked right up to the silver mech. Megatron looked down at him as the others quickly ran after Raf.  
"Ah, you're looking much better than the last time we met little one. Humans, resilient" said Megatron, waving his fingers at Raf.  
Raf rolled his hands into fists, ready to attack Megatron. Thankfully Jack turned him away.  
"And you," Megatron said to Jack, "I never forget a face, even that of a human."  
Jack was unfazed by Megatron's words to him, and Starspark briefly wondered what the Decepticon leader meant. Jack just narrowed his eyes at Megatron before walking away. Miko had other ideas.  
"You double cross anyone, mine is the face you will never forget. NEVER!" Miko screamed.  
"Miko enough" Starspark said pushing Miko away with her paw before Agent Fowler grabbed her. They had tested Megatron enough for day. Starspark didn't want to push her luck.  
The femme watched with interest as Optimus left the others and walked after the humans. He called Jack over to him. The mech knew Starspark could hear him, but he talked to the human otherwise, trusting Starspark to keep quiet. So the femme turned away, she may be able to hear, but she could at least not watch the Prime as he talked with the teenage human. But she did note how he was lying to Jack, though Starspark didn't know why. Optimus seemed nervous, almost worried as he spoke, like he knew something would happen that the others didn't. But what it was, Starspark did not know.

* * *

It was time. The ground bridge was activated, and would take them to Unicron. None of them were confident, though they tried to show it. This would by far be there most crucial and dangerous mission. Earth was at stake, and failure meant its destruction. As they all prepared to leave, they took one last look back at the humans in the base. Would they seem them again? Would any of them return from this mission? Starspark prayed to Primus they all did, but had a horrible feeling that someone wouldn't.

* * *

The place they entered was dark and foreboding. Above and below them were what looked like walkways, which occassionally pulsed purple. Starspark didn't like the look of the place one bit, and wished they could leave. But they couldn't not until Unicron was stopped.  
"So, how long before Unicron knows we're here?" Arcee asked Megatron.  
"Make no mistake, he already does" Megatron replied, before leading them across to the other side of the walkway.  
Starspark swallowed down her fear and followed the others. There was no turning back now. None of them knowing what it was they were going to see as they progressed. Above them, no one saw the optic rotate in its socket, before looking down at them. Unicron knew they were there, and he was ready for them.

* * *

She was at the back of the group, since her hearing was sharper she would heard anything that tried to come up behind them. They were currently inside a tunnel, with Megatron still in the lead. So far they had no problems as they navigated around, but Starspark felt sure that wouldn't last long.  
"Argh!" Megatron cried out, clutching at his head as he fell to one knee. No one made a move to help him. "Unicron grows ever stronger" he said, before getting back up and continuing to walk down the tunnel.  
"How do we know Unicron is using Megatron to lead us all right into a trap?" Arcee asked.  
"We do not" Optimus answered her as he walked past.  
Arcee drew out her cannons, before they all continued on their way. Starspark didn't feel her confidence grow with Optimus' answer. So the long walk through the tunnel continued. Everything around them was always dark and foreboding. It made her feel small and insignificant. The sooner they got out and back at base the better.

* * *

Another walkway. Starspark was glad that she wasn't afraid of heights. She had no idea how long they had been walking for, all sense of time was lost in Unicron's body. They could have been in him for minutes or even hours.  
"Unicron's spark is near" Megatron told the group.  
Arcee walked ahead slightly before turning around and looking back at Megatron. "After you."  
Starspark was glad she wasn't near the warlord, because he scared her to the pit of her spark. She had a feeling that once this was over, he would turn on them faster then they could blink. She was dreading when that moment arrived. They all be no doubt weak from the mission, and then going against Megatron would be like sending them to slaughter.  
Ahead of her and Bumblebee, Bulkhead groaned. The big guy didn't seem so good.  
*Hey, Bulk, you ok?* Bumblebee asked.  
"I'm fine 'Bee. Just woozy."  
"The dark energon, its starting to affect him" Arcee called out.  
Starspark groaned, "Then it won't be long before we all start feelings its affects as well."  
Bumblebee and Arcee helped guide Bulkhead across the walkway so the didn't fall. But as they reached the middle of the walkway, Starspark froze. She could hear something heading towards them.  
"Guys, I hear something. And its heading our way" Starspark called out, so Optimus and Megatron could hear.  
Megatron stopped and listened. She didn't hear what Megatron said to Optimus, because she was more concerned with looking at what was flying their way. They looked like dark purple squid which shrieked loudly. If Unicron was sending those things, then he knew they were here, and so wanted them dead.  
Everyone opened fire on, what Optimus presumed was Unicron's antibodies. But there were hundreds of the things. Worse still, those things began opening fire of them. Starspark felt one latch onto her tail. She bent around and grabbed it in her mouth. Pulling it off her body she crushed it before throwing it over the edge. They would all sooner run out of energon then defeat those antibodies. So they all ran over to the other side of the walkway. Arcee performed a spectacular flight on a antibody to re-join them.  
But even off the walkways, and inside a room, they couldn't get away from the antibodies. They kept coming and coming.  
"Autobots, I will leave you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can" Optimus called to them before falling Megatron and leaving them behind. They couldn't even divert their fire to wish their leader good luck.  
Starspark brought out her rockets and fired into a group of the antibodies. They exploded, but more swarmed to take their place. So they kept firing, preventing any from getting to close to them. They didn't even have to aim, for there were so many flying around the room, all they had to do was fire their weapons and they were guaranteed to hit one of them. But how much longer could they keep it up? Starspark didn't care if she died there and then, all that mattered was Unicron was defeated.  
Then the antibodies stopped coming, and those in the room fell lifelessly to the floor. Everyone glanced at each other, until Starspark stepped forward and gave one on the floor a kick. It didn't move.  
"He's done it" Arcee sighed  
*Go Optimus* Bumblebee called out triumphantly.  
Starspark felt Primus' presence flood her again. She was turned around and looked at Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead.  
"Well done my Autobots. But your celebrations are premature"  
"What you talking about? We defeated Unicron" Bulkhead argued.  
"The Earth is safe isn't it?" Arcee asked.  
"Earth is safe. But something is wrong. You must find Optimus now."  
Primus left Starspark and the group looked at each other. Then, Bulkhead transformed his servo into his club and began smashing at the door behind them. It broke after a couple of powerful hits from the Wrecker. They all charged into the tunnel. They were met with another door, and once again Bulkhead smashed into down.  
"Optimus, are you ok?" Bulkhead asked as they left out of the tunnel.  
Starspark sighed with relief that Optimus was still alive. But as she looked at him, something didn't seem right. She just couldn't figure out what it was.  
"Why did he call me that?" Optimus asked Megatron.  
They all knew then that something was wrong with Optimus.  
"What did you do to him?" Arcee asked, a threat to Megatron leaking into her voice.  
A ground bridge opened up behind Megatron and Optimus.  
"Our mortal enemies" Megatron told Optimus, "Go through, I'll cover you" before the warlord opened fire.  
Optimus turned away from them and began running towards the ground bridge.  
"Optimus come back" Starspark called.  
Optimus stopped before the ground bridge and looked back at them.  
*Don't go, Optimus* Bumblebee said desperately.  
But the red and blue mech ignored the pair and went through, followed by Megatron who peppered them with shots to ensure they didn't follow. But it didn't stop them from trying. The ground bridge closed in front of them, taking Optimus with it. All of them were too shocked to speak as they stood where they were.

* * *

They all walked out of the ground bridge, and into the base. But the others could tell something was wrong. It wasn't the fact they were worn out from all the fighting, but the fact they couldn't even meet the humans or Ratchet's gaze.  
"And Optimus, is he…" Ratchet began to ask.  
"Dead. No" Arcee answered glumly.  
"But he looked right at us without recognising us," Bulkhead continued, "Didn't even know his own name."  
"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collected wisdom of the Primes. He lost his own memories" Ratchet concluded.  
Starspark knew it was little comfort to them all Optimus was alive. They had saved Earth, they had stopped Unicron, but at the cost of their beloved leader's memories. Without his memories of being a Prime, of being an Autobot, he might as well have been dead.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**Based on: Season 1, Episode 24, 25 and 26 "One Shall Rise"**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It all made sense to them now. When Starspark had heard Optimus talking to Jack, he knew what was going to happen to him; that after using the Matrix he would lose his memory of being a Prime, and revert back to being Orion Pax. He had therefore given Jack, the key to Vector Sigma, so that his memories could be restored. The only issue was, Vector Sigma was not on Earth. It was back on Cybertron. The problem was getting Jack there.  
Ratchet had checked them all over after they returned from Unicron. Other than being slightly weak from the exposure to dark energon, they were all fine. But what was strange was the fact Starspark was able to transformer again. Both medics were confused how she was suddenly able to transform again after years of being stuck in her alt mode. The only thing Starspark could think off was when Primus possessed her, he did something to her that made it possible again, as he had been able to make her transform.  
For Starspark, there was another issue. Her head was swarming with questions that she felt no one could answer. All the things that had happened, words spoken had got her thinking about herself. Since returning from helping to battle Unicron, she was spending a lot of time alone. And during her time alone, all she did was think. Trying to piece together everything that she had seen, heard and witnessed. But nothing was making any sense.  
*Hey Star, where are you* Bumblebee called across the base.  
Starspark sighed in frustration, "In here 'Bee" she called from her room.  
Bumblebee appeared in the doorway of her room. He looked at Starspark lying on her back on her berth. He walked over and sat on the edge of the berth.  
*Are you ok Starspark? You're spending a lot of time alone* Bumblebee asked, his optics widening.  
"Yeah, just needed time to think. What's up?"  
*Finally got a plan to get Jack to Cybertron. We're going to take control of the Decepticon space bridge. Then we're going to use it to send Jack to Cybertron* Bumblebee explained.  
Starspark ran the plan over in her processor again. "Sounds risky taking control of a space bridge. But if it gets is Optimus back, then I am all for it."  
*Great, Ratchet's about to brief everyone now on the full plan. Lets go.*  
Starspark nodded and walked beside Bumblebee as they headed for the main area of the silo.  
*You sure you're ok?* Bumblebee asked her again.  
"I don't know 'Bee. I've had a lot on my mind recently. Questions I can't get answered. Compared to you lot, I feel like the odd one out."  
*Why do you feel like the odd one out?*  
"Its difficult to explain."  
Starspark yelped as Bumblebee wrapped her in a tight hug, making little cooing noises.  
"'Bee let go of me will ya" Starspark smiled.  
*Can't have Star feeling down. Just cheering you up*  
"By crushing me? Come on 'Bee, put me down before you embarrass both of us in front of the others."  
Bumblebee released his hold on Starspark. The pair entered the main area of the silo where the others were gathered. Once he saw Starspark and Bumblebee arrive, he explained the plan.

* * *

Starspark waited patiently inside the base with Jack for word from the others. He was fully outfitted in a space suit which would allow him to breath while on Cybertron. He looked quiet grown up in the suit.  
"No fair. I wish I was going too" Miko groaned from the walkway next to the femme.  
"You know why you aren't going Miko" Starspark reminded the annoyed teenager.  
"Yeah, but surely I could just go for a visit. I never get to see anything."  
Starspark frowned, "Don't be like that, Miko. There's not much of Cybertron to see at the moment. Just craters and ruins."  
"Strike team to base" called Ratchet over the comm. "Objective secured."  
Agent Fowler turned to Starspark and Jack, "That's your cue."  
Starspark steadied her rapidly beating spark. After centuries of being away from the planet, she was returning to Cybertron. Back to the planet which held dark memories for her. But she had no choice. If she wanted to get the answers she wanted, and help restore Optimus' memories, then she had to go. Starspark stood waiting at the base of the groundbridge, as the humans shared some last words with Jack. Starspark transformed into her alt mode as Jack walked up to her.  
"You ready, Starspark?" he asked.  
"Always, Jack. Lets go and get back Optimus."  
Jack nodded and the pair walked through the ground bridge together. On the other side the rest of the Autobots waited.  
"Locking on to Cybertron" Ratchet said as he worked at the space bridge controls.  
When they were ready, the space bridge was activated, so Jack, Arcee and Starspark went through.

* * *

On the other side, they were greeted by devastation. Large sections of the surface of Cybertron blown away by explosions, buildings tore down by the power of the firefights that had gone on for days and even weeks at a time. Any buildings that were still standing were merely skeletons of what they once were. The whole planet was uninviting and foreboding, as its mere landscape spoke of the death, pain and grief that had engulfed the planet for years during the war. Once Cybertron was a beautiful planet during its golden age. Now, it was lifeless and wrecked. If any Transformers remained, they were either in stasis, or barely scratching out a living on the planet.  
The trio walked forward in silence for a short amount of time, Jack surveyed the ruined planet with curiosity. Arcee and Starspark saw it with optics that hid the bad memories and feelings of what they had lived through on Cybertron during the war, and how it should have looked compared to the lifeless husk it now was.  
"I can't believe. I'm actually on another planet. Arcee, this is incredible."  
Arcee didn't share her partner's enthusiasm. "This isn't how I wanted you to see my home."  
"I'm…I'm sorry" Jack apologised, his previous joy at being on Cybertron quickly dissipating.  
"In the fog of war it is hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission. Or the next punch in the fight. We did everything to save Cybertron. But when the fog finally lifted…there wasn't much left to save" Arcee said, her voice heavy with grief.  
A quick call from Ratchet reminded the three of their mission. Jack held up the key, and it glowed when he pointed it in the right direction. So, not only was it there pass to Vector Sigma, but also their guide. So Jack rode on Arcee, and Starspark took to the air as they headed for Vector Sigma.

* * *

They had only been on Cybertron for a short amount of time, but Starspark already wanted to leave. She was already missing the colours of Earth, for all she saw from her aerial view was endless grey. Not even the sky was a showing any stars, just two grey moons amongst low grey clouds. Any stars that didn't manage to shine through seemed lost amongst the sky.  
As they kept on the move, Arcee noted they were heading towards Kaon. During the war, every Autobot tried to avoid Kaon, for you were sure to die in its streets. The Decepticons around Kaon were some of the toughest and most experienced warriors Megatron had. Off course, even they couldn't stop the eventual downfall of the Decepticon capital. But even though the city would be empty, Starspark felt fear as they approached it.  
"Starspark, keep a look out up there. We're going on foot" Arcee ordered Starspark.  
"Roger that, Arcee" Starspark acknowledged.

* * *

Arcee and Jack walked over a bridge and into the heart of Kaon. A statue of Megatron stood over them. It was one of the few things that remained intact amongst the destruction around it.  
Without warning, Starspark saw the floor near where Jack and Arcee stood tear apart, and a tunnel like structure arise from under the ground. Its door glowed blue before opening as Jack held up the key.  
But Starspark's attention was drawn to the top of the structure. Something was moving. A flash of red alerted her to the presence of a Decepticon.  
"Arcee, you've got company" Starspark alerted the femme below her.  
Arcee looked up, as the Insecticon looked down at her and Jack. With a loud shriek, it leapt down at them. Arcee grabbed Jack and leapt out of the way as the Insecticon crashed down on the spot where they had just stood. She opened fire on it, but it charged forward and smashed Arcee into a wall. Then it went after Jack.  
Starspark growled, folded her wings close to her sides and dived down like a bird of prey. She landed on the Insecticon's back and sank her teeth into the back of its neck. It shrieked in pain, and grabbed hold of her. Starspark was pulled of him and slammed into the floor. The Insecticon raised a arm, but several shots from Arcee prevented it from turning Starspark into pulp.  
The two femmes worked together to distract the Insecticon from going after Jack. One would shoot it, and when it got too close, the other then took its attention. But they weren't going to progress at this rate. Insecticons may be stupid, but they are very hard to kill as they hard very thick armour.  
"Jack go" Arcee ordered him.  
"Seriously?" Jack replied in shock.  
"Do it," Arcee yelled, "Star, go with him."  
"I can't leave you to fight this thing alone" Starspark argued, ducking from a swipe by the Insecticon.  
"Go now" Arcee ordered," You need to get Jack to Vector Sigma. That is all that matters right now."  
Starspark didn't want to leave the femme, but Arcee was a good fighter. So Starspark reluctantly abandoned the fight and went over to Jack.  
"Lets go" she told him.  
Jack looked down at the key card, before nodding. Starspark headed inside the tunnel, and Jack backed into it, his eyes not leaving Arcee. She knew he was worried about her, but Arcee was able to take care of herself. The doors slid close, as the Insecticon bulldozed into Arcee, as she glanced over at Jack.

* * *

The tunnel was dark. Only the glow of Starspark's optics and the key card provided the pair with any light. Inside the tunnel it was hard to judge how far they had walked, though the key card glowed brighter with each step they took.  
Starspark whipped her helm around and growled. She thought she had heard something, but there was nothing near them. Jack looked back at her, and then over at a small pole. He pulled it out and held it firmly in his hand.  
"Got the feeling something is with us as well, huh?" Starspark asked.  
"Just taking precautions" Jack replied.  
Starspark huffed as the continued to follow Jack. They reached a dead end, but the key card was definitely pointing them in the right direction. Then with a loud buzz, the door glowed and then opened. Behind it, was a long walkway, which led to the centre of the room. Starspark sighed with relief. They had reached Vector Sigma.  
Starspark waited at the end of the walkway as Jack advanced forward. He placed the key card in a glowing outline on the floor. The key card then grew back to its original size. It raised itself up as white glowing rings emerged from the floor and began to spin. The panel that the key card lay on pulsed blue on and off. The memories were being downloaded. Soon they would have Optimus back.

* * *

"This is taking a while" Jack stated.  
"Off course it is. We are talking about the collective wisdom of the Primes" chastised Ratchet.  
"The wait will be well worth it, Jack" Starspark replied, "Waiting a few minutes will reward you with Optimus' re…."  
Starspark paused and felt her spark skip a beat. No, why them? Why did they have to be here?  
"Starspark, what's wrong?" Jack asked, turning to look back at the femme.  
Starspark didn't have to reply as Jack saw the reason for her pause. Crawling along the walls, were dozens of Scraplets.

* * *

The Scraplets stopped munching across the walls and looked up. Starspark transformed and readied her weapons. The Scraplets opened their mouths and whirled over to Vector Sigma. Starspark shot as many as she could, but soon they were all on Vector Sigma. She couldn't shoot or swipe them off as that might damage the computer.  
The roar of something coming up the tunnel turned Starspark's attention away from the Scraplets.  
"Arcee" Jack sighed in relief.  
Starspark shook her helm," That's not Arcee."  
A red glow betrayed the party crasher. It was the Insecticon from earlier. Starspark cursed under her breath. First Scraplets, now the Insecticon. What next?  
The Insecticon approached Starspark and Jack with bad intentions. Starspark armed her weapons and aimed them at him. If he thought he was going to stop them, he had another thing coming.  
But the Insecticon halted his advance. Why had he stopped? Jack worked it out quicker then Starspark. He grabbed a Scraplet and looked back at the Insecticon.  
"Hey guys, the main course" Jack shouted as he threw a Scraplet at the Insecticon.  
The Insecticon turned and tried to flee, but the whole swarm had been alerted and the Scraplets chased after him. The Insecticon shrieked as its tried to claw away at the Scraplets eating away at him. But it was to no avail. His thick armour couldn't protect him from the hungry Scraplets chewing with mouths full of serrated teeth. He fell apart and tumbled off the walkway and disappeared into the depths below.  
With the Scraplets removed, the download sped up. The key card began to shine bright white. Then a orb of light flew away from the key card and hit Starspark in the chest. She instantly went offline and crashed to the floor.

* * *

Her mind was filled with memories. And they all had her at its centre.  
Starspark stepped out of the Allspark. She looked at herself, wondering who she was.  
"Welcome, Starspark" said a voice behind the newly emerged femme.  
Starspark turned around and saw herself looking at the core of Cybertron. It was Primus.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"I am Primus, the one who gives life. And you are Starspark, are the Guardian of the Allspark."  
"What does that mean?" Starspark asked, feeling confused.  
"The Allspark is where all transformers emerge when they are created, and where they return when they die. I created you to be its guardian. Your task is to guard the Allspark from those that may want to do it harm. You will also be a guide to those newly created, and those who's time has come to re-join the Allspark. Only you, me and one other transformer know of the past, present and future of my children on the surface of Cybertron."  
Starspark placed a servo over her spark chamber, "I am honoured such a task is given to me. But surely you have more worthy transformers who could have had this role."  
"None more worthy then you, Starspark. I have given you a unique alt form, so you may be distinguished from others. And your insignia is a mixture of the present and the future of the group which will arise to be called the Autobots. Death will never fully claim you, Starspark, for all long as the Allspark survives, you can be infinitely reborn after death. You shall carry a copy of the Allspark inside you; so you may communicate with those within it, and know who is dying. Now go fourth, Guardian of the Allspark."

* * *

The memories then flashed through Starspark's mind as she saw her whole life before her. She saw the golden age of Cybertron; its tall proud buildings glistening in the sky, and millions of transformers leading their lives below without any worry. Then she saw the war arise to destroy the planet; families torn apart, cities crumbling to the ground, civilians turning into soldiers to fight for what they believed in.  
She guided many a Autobot to the Allspark, and guided many newly created ones to the surface to fight in the ongoing war, knowing she would see many of them again soon. She stood and watched over many battles that had raged on Cybertron. She saw more Cybertronians die than any other transformer that had walked the planet.  
Then she saw herself get killed; she ran in the way of a shot meant for one of the Thirteen, Alpha Trion. He carried her back to the Allspark, where she remained for many years  
Then she was a small, lonely sparkling, in the arms of her carrier. There the memories stopped, for her present life had been reached. Starspark came back online, and saw a concerned Arcee looking down at her.  
"Starspark, are you alright?" the femme asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Is the download complete?"  
"All done" Jack answered, holding up the key.  
"What happened to me?" Starspark asked, noticing she was on the floor.  
"According to Jack, you got hit by a orb of light from Vector Sigma. Then you collapsed" Arcee answered.  
"Oh, it must have been some residual energy from the download process," Starspark lied, getting back onto her peds. "I feel ok though, so we should head back."  
"Then lets go" said Arcee, transforming into her alt mode.  
Starspark copied the femme, and the three headed back to the space bridge as fast as they could. For Starspark, she was not the same femme, for now she knew who she was, and why she was so different.  
But could she tell the others? Would they even believe her? No, she couldn't tell them. For it was something she felt none of them would fully understand, and it felt like one of those secrets you just couldn't share with anybody.

* * *

"Ratchet, we have the Matrix, we're coming through" Arcee called over the comm.  
No response. Arcee and Jack stopped just before the space bridge. Starspark descended from the sky and landed next to them.  
"Something's wrong" Arcee said out loud.  
"Am I the only one that has a feeling Megatron found out about our plan?" Starspark asked neither in particular.  
"Only explanation I can think off" Arcee agreed.  
"We can't not go through, can we?" Jack asked.  
"We have to go through. We can't stay here" Starspark answered.  
"I'll go through first and take care of Megatron. You and Jack go through after me" decided Arcee.  
Arcee transformed and sped into the space bridge. Starspark nodded to Jack, and the pair walked through.  
On the other side, Arcee had Megatron distracted. Starspark was surprised to see Optimus in the room, but was also grateful as it meant they didn't have to assault the Nemesis to find him.  
Jack held the key up to Optimus. The mech seemed uncertain about accepting it. "Are you…certain I am worthy?" Optimus asked Jack.  
"You have no idea" Jack answered.  
Starspark turned away and saw Megatron running at them. If he thought he was going to stop them now, he was mistaken. She placed herself in his way, giving Optimus and Jack the vital few seconds then needed. He merely smacked her out of the way with his arm. Starspark flew into the rock wall. She was slightly dazed from the blow. But as she got up, she saw Optimus deliver a brilliant upper cut to Megatron's head. The Prime was back.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**Based on: Season 2, Episode 28 and 29 "Orion Pax"**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Starspark felt lost inside her spark. She had thought she had only one life to live, the one she was living right now. But that wasn't the case. She was technically older then all the Autobots in the base, even Ratchet. Other than what had occurred at Vector Sigma, Starspark hadn't accessed the memories that had been downloaded into her processor.  
She wasn't sure why she was so afraid to look at her past memories. Maybe it was because of what she might see. Sadly, her processor had other ideas. Since returning from Cybertron, Starspark had been plagued by those memories in her dreams. Sometimes she saw herself in Cybertron's golden age, walking through its streets, with bots laughing in joy and happiness. Other times she was looking over the war, seeing cities burnt to the ground and families torn apart. It raged on and on, never seeming to end, with the Autobots gaining the upper hand one moment, and the Decepticons gaining it the next.  
Starspark had changed since the return of her memories. She was even more isolated than before. She often appeared preoccupied, and unable to focus on any task given to her. Off course, the other Autobots asked her what was wrong, but she always told them nothing was wrong.  
Starspark couldn't help her change in behaviour. She felt like no one understood her anymore, Whoever it was that said that there was more to someone then meets the eye, must have known her at some point. How could she explain to the others what she was? They all would have heard a poem written by the Thirteen Primes long ago which appeared to speak about her:  
Disciple of Primus, though not a Prime.  
I walk with femmes and mechs at the end of time.  
Pure of mind and spark.  
I choose who goes to the light and the dark.  
Although death I will sometimes see.  
It shall never claim me.  
For when my spark is dim I shall see a light.  
Afterwards I will return with it burning bright.  
To learn from someone pure and kind.  
Until memory returns to my mind.  
Through times of light and dark.  
I carry a copy of the Allspark.  
In different dimensions we all exist.  
Though the war on all Cybertrons will always persist.  
One shall stand, one shall fall.  
Till all are one.  
But would they really believe her when she told them it was her that the poem was referring to? Starspark doubted it, and she wouldn't blame them.

* * *

Starspark was thrown to the floor. She gave a annoyed groan before picking herself back up. For almost an hour she had been sparring with Optimus in the training room. And so far, he was kicking her aft. Starspark hadn't wanted to spar with the Prime, but to turn him down would only show him that there was something wrong.  
"You are not concentrating Starspark" Optimus accused.  
"Give me a break. Its been centuries since I have fought in my robotic form" Starspark argued.  
"Which is why you need to train. You cannot train if you can't concentrate."  
Starspark sighed in defeat. Optimus was right, she wasn't concentrating. But she couldn't help it. Her processor felt like it was lagging behind what was happening around her.  
"Can't we just forget about this. I'm obviously no good at fighting like this. I'll just use my alt…" Starspark started.  
The femme felt a sharp pain rip through her helm. Her vision blurred for a few seconds. Then it went away as fast as it had come on. As the pain dissipated and her vision cleared, Starspark realised she was on the floor. Optimus was knelt next to her.  
"Starspark, are you alright?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.  
"Yeah, just blacked out for a minute" Starspark lied.  
Optimus frowned as he helped her up, "Perhaps you should have Ratchet take a look at you" he suggested.  
Starspark shook her helm, "I'm fine. Just tired from all this training you are putting me through."  
Optimus appeared unconvinced by her answer.

* * *

Starspark sat near the humans, her body stiff and sore. Her wings lay folded against her back. In her robotic form she couldn't fly, as her shoulder and arms blocked her from downstroking. But it her robotic form did make it easier for her to check her wings for any damage.  
"So, how training go today?" Miko asked.  
"Same as usual. I got knocked around again" Starspark answered.  
"Surely you can beat him like once" Miko groaned.  
"Optimus has been fighting a lot longer then me, Miko. He has more experience" Starspark rejected, as she pulled a damaged feather from her wing.  
A wave of pain hit Starspark again. She dropped the feather on the floor as she clutched at her helm. The feather made a loud clang, alerting Ratchet that something was wrong.  
"You ok?" Miko asked, leaning over the railings.  
Starspark didn't reply, but passed out and fell to the floor, the pain now from her helm and spark overwhelming her systems.

* * *

Starspark came back online with a gasp. She felt lost for a moment, and then saw Ratchet perform a scan on her. She tried to get up, but he placed a servo on her shoulder to tell her to stay on the berth.  
"Did I blank out again?" Starspark questioned.  
"Indeed. And Optimus told me about how you also blanked out during your training session as well."  
Starspark sighed, "I'm just tired. I have been training non-stop for almost a week."  
Ratchet looked down at Starspark, "Even so, it is not usual for bots to black out twice in one day. Did something happen to you while you were on Cybertron?"  
Starspark wanted to tell Ratchet everything there and then. But something inside her made her hold her glossa. "No, nothing" Starspark lied.  
Ratchet huffed, "That's not what Jack tells me."  
Starspark narrowed her optics at the medic, "What did he tell you?"  
"That you got hit by some sort of orb by Vector Sigma. You were out for about two minutes before you came back online again. Now, are you going to tell me what the orb did to you, or am I going to have to find out?"  
Starspark growled slightly with anger, "It was just some residual energy, that's all. Can I go now?"  
Ratchet shook his helm and looked through on the cabinets he kept his tools in. He brought out a small chip, quickly programmed it and then placed in in the centre of Starspark's forehelm.  
"You can go. But that device will alert me if you have another black out. It will also record what happens at that point, so I can better identify what is going on with you."  
Starspark rolled her optics and walked off the berth. She was tempted to rip the device of her helm when she was out of Ratchet's line of sight. But no doubt he had told Optimus about it, and the Prime would make sure to keep an eye on her. With a sigh, she went off to do some work to try and clear her processor.

* * *

It was late afternoon. The rest of the day had gone by without incident for Starspark. Hopefully that would get Ratchet off her back. She was sitting with Raf and Jack as they did some homework. Miko had long ago given up on hers, and was playing on her guitar in the background.  
"Hey, Star, why didn't you tell Ratchet about what happened at Vector Sigma?" Jack asked out of the blue.  
Starspark raised a optic brow at him, "Did he set you up to ask me?" she asked him back accusingly.  
"No," Jack shot back, "But what happened there is obviously affecting you. I just thought you would have told him when we got back."  
Starspark trailed a finger on the floor, "Guess I forgot."  
Raf looked up at the femme. Both he and Jack knew she was hiding something from everyone. And they were determined to find out what it was.  
"Come on, Star" Raf pleaded, placing both hands against her leg, "You haven't been the same since you came back. Everyone's worried about you. You can tell us."  
Starspark shook her helm. "You wouldn't understand even if I did tell you."  
"It can't be that bad" dismissed Jack.  
Starspark remained silent. She was fighting an internal battle; to tell them or not to tell them. That was the question. They might be more likely to believe her then the other 'bots. But the slight possibility they wouldn't was holding her back.  
Then the pain hit her. First her spark, and then her processor. It was the worst she had felt yet. No doubt Ratchet was aware. She felt herself hit the ground and go offline again, hearing Ratchet's footsteps running towards her.

* * *

She was on the Nemesis. Why was she there? Looking around, she recognised it the was the bridge. Starscream stood at the front, so this was obviously before Megatron had returned from his voyage in space. Behind her a lift arrived, with two troopers. And between them was…  
"Cliffjumper" Starspark called in shock.  
She got no reply from the injured mech, who was dragged by the two troopers over to Starscream. Starspark was shocked to find no one heard or looked at her. Was she invisible? No, she appeared to be a spectator, watching over events that had already happened.  
Cliffjumper was thrown down behind Starscream. The grey mech turned around and looked the injured red mech with sly red optics.  
"'Scream, it's been awhile," Cliffjumper said before coughing up energon, "So, where's your master?"  
"Never mind him. I am my own master" Starscream replied. Starscream raised his servos and spread out his long fingers.  
"No" Starspark screamed, yet knowing it was no use.  
Starscream brought his servo down and punctured it into Cliffjumper's chest plate. Cliffjumper gave a pained, and surprised gasp.  
"Anymore questions?" Starscream asked, leaning down and into Cliffjumper's face.  
Starspark watched at Cliffjumper looked down at his chest. Then as Starscream withdrew his servo, Cliffjumper fell to the deck and lay unmoving. Starspark stood open mouthed. That was how Cliffjumper had died? Not given a fighting chance, just struck down like some animal.  
The scene faded, and Starspark now stood inside a clinic. She looked around, and saw the door to the clinic open. A femme walked in. It was her carrier. She watched as she walked up to the desk and asked to be seen. Within minutes she walked into a room where a medic was waiting for her. Starspark followed and sat in a corner of the room. Why she had jumped from Cliffjumper's death to her carrier she didn't know.  
"How are you today, Elita?" the medic asked as he quickly glanced over her medical records on the computer.  
"Feel a bit weak today, Flashlight" Elita answered, sitting on the berth in the middle of the room.  
"Only today?" The blue and white mech asked.  
"Its been happening all week. Sometimes I wake up in the night and have to purge. I was thinking I might have some sort of virus."  
Flashlight scanned Elita over and frowned at the results. Elita-One cocked her helm to the side slightly, silently questioning the medic.  
"Any other symptoms?" Flashlight asked.  
"Other than consuming more energon then usual and what I already told you."  
Flashlight made a thoughtful sound, then scanned Elita again. He looked at the results on his wrist, before transferring them to the computer.  
"Elita, I believe I know what is affecting you," he announced. "You're carrying."  
Elita-One's optics widened in shock. "What?" she gasped.  
"Look," Flashlight pointed at the screen, "I just scanned you, and you are showing two sparkbeats. Therefore, you are carrying."  
"Oh, Primus" Elita cried.  
Flashlight looked at the pink and white femme, "Aren't you happy?" he asked her.  
"I am, but I fear for the sparkling's life when it is born" Elita answered, placing a servo over her spark chamber, where the new spark lay.  
"Is it because of the war?" Flashlight asked.  
"That, and because of who its creator is. It would make it a target that Megatron could use against us" Elita sobbed, tears welling up in her optics.  
"W-Wait," Flashlight stammered, "Are you telling me that the sparking's creator is…."  
"Optimus Prime" Elita nodded in confirmation.  
Flashlight's shoulder's slumped, "Oh, Elita. You have got all three of you in hot energon."  
Elita nodded, as tears fell from her face and onto the berth.  
Flashlight placed a comforting servo on her shoulder, "You could always cancel. No one other then the two of us would even know" he suggested.  
Elita's face showed how mortified she was by the suggestion, "Then I wouldn't be any better then the Decepticons. The sparkling inside me should have a chance to live. No matter how short it might be."  
Flashlight nodded, accepting Elita's choice. "Any ideas on names?"  
Elita nodded, "I was thinking for a mech it would be Quantum. For a femme I like Starspark."

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Anger. Starspark thought learning who her creator was would bring her relief. But instead, all she felt was anger. But she had no idea who she was angry yet, she was just angry.  
Only Ratchet had watched the recorded video of her induced stasis dream. She ordered him to delete it and show it to no one.  
Everyone could tell that Starspark was hiding something from them, but chose to leave her be. She would reveal it to them when she was ready.  
Unfortunately for Starspark, things only appeared to be getting stranger for her. Since her collapse, she was once again plagued by the feeling of being watched. Also, she would sometimes appear to jump at nothing at all. Yet sometimes Starspark thought she would see someone in front of her, only to disappear again. This, unfortunately for her, got Ratchet's attention.  
"Come on, Ratchet. Can't I go now?"  
"Not until I know why you are jumping at nothing" Ratchet replied.  
Starspark groaned, "Maybe I'm just more jumpy then usual. Doesn't mean that there is anything wrong with me. So why don't you stop wasting both our time and let me go."  
Ratchet was about to argue otherwise, when the comm. link went off, as Bulkhead requested a groundbridge for him and Bumblebee. Starspark transformed and bolted from the base before Ratchet could stop her.

* * *

Starspark returned a hour later, hoping Ratchet would have forgotten about his pestering her. But she was greeted by the sigh of only Bumblebee and and Ratchet in the base. Something was wrong, she could sense it.  
"Where is everyone?" Starspark asked after transforming.  
"M.E.C.H took Bumblebee's t-cog. Optimus and Bulkhead are out trying to locate them" Ratchet answered.  
Starspark was gobsmacked by the news. What on Earth would they want with his Bumblebee's t-cog? She could even begin to imagine the possibilities of what they could do with it.  
"I need you to talk to him. You know what he is going through" Ratchet ordered.  
"Do I? Losing your t-cog is one thing, Ratchet, not being able to use it is another."  
"But you have experienced what it is like not being able to transform. You can help him get through this."  
Starspark cocked her helm to the side, "You don't think they will get it back, do you?"  
Ratchet sighed, "I fear by the time we locate where M.E.C.H is they would have already cleared off somewhere else. It may turn into a search that never has a result."  
Starspark looked back down the tunnel as Arcee and Jack arrived. Arcee performed a superb 120 degree spin. Starspark glanced at Ratchet, who shook his helm. Jack and Arcee had obviously forgotten about Bumblebee's current problem.  
"Uh-oh" Jack and Arcee said together.  
Bumblebee's doors dropped and he stomped towards the tunnel. *I'm leaving.*  
"Bumblebee, where do you think you're going?" Ratchet asked, stopping the scout in his tracks.  
*Out for a walk* Bumblebee replied.  
"You can't just go for a walk!. We are robots in disguise. Leaving the base in this form puts you at risk of being seen, and of us being discovered," Ratchet ranted, "You will just have to remain in the silo until…"  
*Until what, Ratchet? Until you can fix me? Whatever* Bumblebee spat before stomping off.  
"Yes, Bumblebee, until I can fix you" Ratchet replied with regret.  
Starspark sighed, the poor mech was taking his situation badly. She glared at Arcee and Jack before walking after the yellow and black scout.

* * *

Starspark found Bumblebee in his room. He was sitting on his berth, hunched over and staring at the floor. Starspark stood hesitantly in the doorway.  
"'Bee, can I come in?" Starspark asked quietly.  
*Sure, whatever* Bumblebee replied glumly.  
Starspark entered the room and sat on the berth next to Bumblebee. She felt so sorry for him. First his voicebox, and now his t-cog. The poor mech was been slowly taken apart piece by piece.  
"Its not the end of the world, Bumblebee."  
*Might as well be. First I lose my voice, then I lose my t-cog. What use am I anymore?*  
Starspark placed a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder. "I know what you're going through, Bumblebee. I had to go hundreds of years without being able to transform. It is easy to feel useless because of it. But you are anything but useless."  
*I am useless. I can't transform into a car. I can't use my weapons. What use am I anymore? I'm just a liability* Bumblebee argued, motioning with his servos as he spoke.  
Starspark sighed. "I had a friend once. She was very wise for her age. She told me once that times like this are used to build character. That everything that happens is for a reason. And if we can get through it, we will be rewarded in the end."  
Bumblebee gave a sad coo, *Haven't I had enough happen to me already.*  
Starspark nodded, "All of us have had enough happen to us." Starspark placed a wing around Bumblebee, "Stay faithful, Bumblebee. One way or another, we'll get your t-cog back. A solution will come."  
*But until I get it back I am stuck like this. You managed for hundreds of years. I can't even last a few hours" exclaimed Bumblebee.  
"It wasn't easy for me either, 'Bee. I just accepted over time that I couldn't transform. But unlike you no one knew why. I had no choice by to get on with my life and cope as best I could. I had to cope on my own. But you've got the whole team to help you. So don't give up yet."  
Bumblebee turned and tightly hugged Starspark, resting his helm on her shoulder.  
*Thanks, Star. You know, you sound like Optimus sometimes."  
Bumblebee didn't see Starspark's drop her helm slightly. If only he knew the truth.

* * *

When Starspark had told Bumblebee a solution would come, she hadn't expected one to come so quickly for the scout. A few hours later, after Bumblebee had attempted to go after Knockout and got himself injured in the process. Then Ratchet summoned them all and made Starspark, Arcee and Bulkhead form a line.  
"It is clear we cannot afford to have a warrior down at such a critical time. So, after speaking with Optimus, I have come to a decision. I will give Bumblebee my t-cog, so that he may be able to transform again and be back on duty."  
*Are you serious, Ratchet?* Bumblebee asked hopefully, yet also with shock.  
"I am, Bumblebee. You need the ability to transform right now more than me. Obviously, since I am the other patient I will be unable to perform the surgery. Therefore, one of you must serve as my proxy" Ratchet explained as he walked down the line.  
Ratchet stopped and turned around. He looked at Bulkhead with a raised optic brow, while the green mech stood rock still.  
"Better at breaking things" Ratchet concluded. Bulkhead instantly relaxed and gave a relieved sigh. Despite how serious the situation was, Starspark couldn't help but give a small laugh.  
Ratchet moved down the line and stopped at Arcee.  
"Arcee" he chose.  
"Optimus has steadier hands" argued the femme.  
"Steady, and much too large to be routing around beneath my hood" Ratchet dismissed.  
Arcee sighed. "Why can't Starspark do it? She trained as a medic."  
"Yeah, Ratchet, wouldn't I be a better choice?" Starspark asked.  
"You may be the more logical choice Starspark, but you have your own issues at the moment which could interfere with the surgery" Ratchet explained.  
Starspark glared at Ratchet but didn't argue her case.  
Talk about being side-lined she thought to herself.

* * *

Another Iacon homing beacon had been activated. That left, Ratchet Bumblebee and Starspark behind in the base. Starspark refused to go, being in a bad mood and quoting how Ratchet thought she was mentally stable enough to do anything.  
So Starspark sat around waiting for something interesting to happen in her alt mode. Ratchet had yet to come out of stasis, as the process could take several hours.  
"Prime, breaking news" Fowler announced in a surprise transmission.  
Bumblebee all but danced over to the screen in excitement over seeing some action.  
*I'm here, Agent Fowler* he announced.  
"Huh? Where's Prime" Fowler asked.  
*Out looking for relics.*  
"Look, let him know. I just received access to satellite imagery, which I believe pinpoints the centre of operations of M.E.C.H" Fowler said slowly, like he was talking to someone incompetent.  
Bumblebee's optics instantly widened. *They have my t-cog. Can you tell me where they are?*  
Fowler placed a hand to his head, "Oh for the love of…Get me someone who speaks something other than bleep."  
"I'm here" Raf said.  
"What, do I hear a Fuzor in need of voicebox repair?" Ratchet burst out.  
"What's a Fuzor? Fowler yelled, quickly losing his patience, What's going on over there?" Fowler asked, all but yelling down the comm. link.  
Starspark looked over at Ratchet to see him sit up and speak like a mech who had had too much high grade energon.  
"I am able. Just ask Bantor. He was all mandrill before I put a tiger in his tank" Ratchet blurted out, before falling back down unconscious.  
The look on Fowler's face was priceless. For all he knew, he had just contacted aliens.  
*I've got to go and get my t-cog back* pleaded Bumblebee at the three humans next to him.  
"But 'Bee, you heard what Optimus said about leaving the base" Raf reminded the scout.  
Starspark rolled her optics. Raf was such a rule follower. Then again, wasn't she normally?  
*Please, I have to go* pleaded Bumblebee.  
"Send the co-ordinates Agent Fowler," Jack decided, "We'll make sure Optimus gets it."  
"Good on you, Jack" Starspark praised.  
"But, what is Optimus finds out?" Raf asked nervously.  
"Screw Optimus" Starspark growled, "If this is a chance to get Bumblebee's t-cog back, we should take it. He can lecture us afterwards."  
*You're going with me?* Bumblebee questioned.  
"Off course. You're my friend, 'Bee. I can't let you go alone" Starspark replied as she typed in the co-ordinates Fowler sent into the groundbridge. "Now, let's go get your t-cog back."

* * *

The pair emerged on the edge of a forest. In front of them was a large warehouse. M.E.C.H was inside, and so was Bumblebee's t-cog. Starspark knew that Optimus would give them a audio full when they returned, but if Bumblebee got his t-cog back, it would be well worth the risk.  
Bumblebee smashed through one of the walls. He walked into the warehouse, and Starspark stood back for a instant. Starscream was with M.E.C.H? What could he possibly gain from being with them?  
"No t-cog" Starscream all but sang, "He's unarmed."  
Starspark burst into the warehouse at that point and went for Starscream. Bumblebee could deal with the humans.  
With a swipe of her tail, Starspark sent Starscream crashing into the wall with a startled cry.  
"Bumblebee may be unarmed, but I am not" she snarled at the Seeker.  
Starscream tried to swipe at her with his servo, but she ducked her helm out the way and rammed Starscream further into the wall. But with a kick to her underside, Starspark was painfully sent crashing to the floor. A kick to her helm from Starscream knocked her out cold for a few seconds.  
Starspark came back online to see that Starscream in front of her. Bumblebee glared dangerously at him. Starscream must have Bumblebee's t-cog.  
Starspark got up and quietly as she could and positioned herself directly behind Starscream. Then she leapt forward and landed on his back. The t-cog flew free of his grasp, and went flying into the air.  
All of a sudden, Starscream raised his weapon. Starspark slapped his arm down with a paw, but not before Starscream fired a shot into the air. There was a loud bang. The t-cog and Bumblebee tumbled to the ground.  
"'Bee" Starspark called.  
Starscream shrugged Starspark off and jumped onto the machine M.E.C.H had built. "Time to jet, because I can" Starscream sneered.  
Starspark snapped at the Seeker's heals, but he quickly transformed and flew out through the hole made in the roof.  
Bumblebee stood near the hole he had made in the wall, looking down at something. Starspark approached the mech. She saw his t-cog, blackened in his servos.  
Starspark felt her spark drop in her chest "Oh 'Bee, I'm sorry. This is my fault."  
*My t-cog's destroyed. I'm never going to be able to transform again.*  
Starspark heard a groundbridge form outside. Bumblebee heard it too, and slowly walked outside. His optics never left the burnt remains of his t-cog. Starspark thought he looked like a femme, who was looking down unbelieving at her dead sparkling. It nearly broke her spark in two. Starspark could only hope that maybe, just maybe the t-cog could be repaired.

* * *

By some miracle of Primus, Ratchet had repaired t-cog. The scout had his wheels back. Starspark watched from a distance as Bumblebee managed to get himself to transform. To say everyone was relieved and surprised was a understatement.  
As Bumblebee sped out the base, Starspark couldn't help but think back to what her friend had once said. Guess there was truth to her words after all.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**Based on: Season 2, Episode 30 and 31 "Operation Bumblebee"**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"…before we all wind up on the eleven o'clock news" Agent Fowler yelled down the comm.  
Starspark raised a optics ridge as she finished the short walk down the tunnel leading inside the Autobot base. She was returning from scouting for energon, and like most times, she hadn't found any. Fowler sure had a voice on him if she could hear him from such a distance.  
"What's this I hear about news? We famous now?" Starspark joked.  
"We will be soon. Wheeljack has been seen engaging in a fight with a Decepticon. Agent Fowler is there right now" Arcee answered.  
"Wheeljack? Is that the Wrecker I didn't have the honour of meeting on his last visit?"  
"Yep. The one and only" said Bulkhead.  
"We need to intercept Wheeljack quickly before any human causalities occur" spoke Optimus.  
"Well I need to refuel. You guys have fun" Starspark said in farewell, heading to the back of the silo to get herself some energon.

* * *

The group soon returned with Wheeljack amoung them. The Wrecker didn't appear happy.  
"Don't remember seeing you here last time" commented Wheeljack, spotting Starspark sitting next to Ratchet.  
"I was busy the last time you came round. Name's Starspark. So, you're the Wrecker Bulkhead has told me about. Thought you would be taller" Starspark grinned.  
"You're one to talk about looks. Looked in a mirror recently?" Wheeljack shot back.  
"Sit down, Wheeljack" Ratchet instructed, pointing to the directed spot.  
Wheeljack raised an optic ridge, and looked at Starspark. "Best do what he says. Don't want to get any more injuries from Ratchet's infamous wrench.  
Wheeljack did as he was told. Ratchet got to work on the burn mark on his shoulder. And he wasn't being gentle about it.  
"Easy, Doc. I need that arm" Wheeljack called out.  
"Hold still, and maybe you'll keep it" warned Ratchet, before continuing the repair.  
"Look Commander, apologies for the fireworks. Won't happen again. But I tracked Dreadwing across a hundred light years of space" Wheeljack explained.  
"I thought you were roaming the galaxy? You know, looking for Autobot refugees" Bulkhead recalled.  
"I was. And I found one. A Wrecker" Wheeljack replied, dropping his helm.  
"Who?" Bulkhead asked, eager to hear.  
"Seaspray."  
Bulkhead didn't notice, but Starspark did. The way Wheeljack said the name gave hint to the fact something was wrong. Starspark had a terrible feeling that it was linked to Dreadwing, and Wheeljack's return to Earth.  
"Ha" Bulkhead yelled happily, "How is old barnacle butt?"  
"Not so good, Bulk. Blown to bits actually" Wheeljack reported, looking up at his fellow Wrecker.  
"What? No…" Bulkhead gasped, staggering back a few steps in shock.  
"Dreadwing" Optimus growled, putting all the pieces together.  
Starspark listened to Wheeljack's tale. Her hunch had been right. Dreadwing had blown up Seaspray's ship, while Seaspray and Wheeljack were meeting up. Wheeljack then tracked and followed Dreadwing to Earth.  
"I know of this Dreadwing. He was captain of a Seeker armada. And is such, like his twin Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause. Dreadwing has no doubt travelled to Earth to pay allegiance to his one true master."  
Wheeljack got up, interrupting Ratchet's repairs. "Hope's he enjoying the visit. Gonna be a blast."  
"Wheeljack, this planet is heavily inhabited," Optimus reminded the Wrecker, "Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measured. As a team. Lest we risk endangering the human population."  
"Are you suggesting we sit back and do nothing?" Wheeljack asked, getting the wrong end of what Optimus was trying to tell him.  
Starspark looked over at the lift as the doors opened. Agent Fowler stormed out, with a look that would have made Unicron crumble. Wheeljack was about to discover one reason why you didn't draw attention to yourself on Earth, especially with a fight.  
"You, loose cannon!" he bellowed at Wheeljack, "Your cowboy antics nearly blew our cover!"  
"Cover?" Wheeljack repeated with confusion.  
"We're robots in disguise, Jackie," Bulkhead clarified, "You need a Earth based vehicle mode when outside of here."  
"That space ship you shot down…not Earth based!" Folwer continued lecturing, motioning with his hands, "I had to jump through some bigs hoops to get it hauled out of plain sight. You need to keep a tigher leach on your people, Prime."  
Wheeljack stiffened when he heard the last part of Fowler's sentence. "A tigher leash?" Wheeljack repeated, angry flooding his voice," Let me clarify, tiny."  
Agent Fowler didn't flinch under the Wrecker's gaze. Instead, he met it with a angry gaze of his own. Starspark was glad she wasn't on the receiving end of either pair.  
"I'm not one of Optimus Prime's people" Wheeljack spat, before stomping off out of the base.  
Starspark had a feeling that Wheeljack was going to be a troublemaker. It was hard to guess, that in some point in the near future, he was going to fight Dreadwing again.  
"The new guy a little problem with authority" Fowler determined.  
"Wheeljack and Bulkhead served together in the Wreckers. A combat unit that operated outside the normal chain of command" Optimus told Folwer.  
"Hmm, black ops" Fowler declared.  
"They accepted mission no one else would. And many of them did not come back" finished Optimus, looking in the direction Wheeljack and Bulkhead had gone.

* * *

Starspark lay outside, on top of the Autobot base during the early hours of the night. Sometimes it felt good just to have a little alone time. As much as she liked the Autobot members, it felt good to have some time away and be able to relax on your own. But Starspark wasn't truly alone at that moment.  
A short distance away, in a crack in the rock face at the top of the silo, was where Wheeljack and Bulkhead currently were speaking. Starspark hoped Bulkhead could talk some sense into Wheeljack, before the hotheaded Autobot got himself into trouble.  
But when Starspark heard the sound of the Jackhammer powering up, her hopes were dashed. The ship flew over her and into the distance.  
"Starspark to Optimus. Wheeljack and Bulkhead have just taken off in the Jackhammer" Starspark reported over the comm.  
"Do you have any idea where they are going?" Optimus asked.  
"Nope. But I'm pretty sure we can all make a educated guess. Permission to follow?"  
There was a brief pause, "Granted. Follow, but do not allow yourself to be seen. Report what Wheeljack and Bulkhead are up to."  
Starspark closed the comm. She opened her wings and flew off after the two Autobots. She just prayed they weren't going after Dreadwing. Revenge never paid off, no matter what it was for.

* * *

For a short time, Starspark lost sight of the Jackhammer. But thanks to Ratchet back at base, telling her the general direction Bulkhead went, she was able to follow him and Wheeljack even if she couldn't see the ship they were currently in.  
Starspark flew over a forest, trying to locate her fellow teammates. She found the Jackhammer, but could not see any trace of Bulkhead or Wheeljack. For two Autobots that were built for power and not speed, they could cover a large amount of ground when they wanted to.  
A explosion tipped off to Starspark where the pay were. She flew over as fast as she could. By the time she reached the site, there was no sign of either the two Autobots, or Dreadwing. But evidence suggested they had been there. And if her feeling served her well, they were currently trapped under a large pile of rubble, which had obviously come from a explosion.  
"Optimus, I need you to come to my location. I think Wheeljack and Bulkhead are over their helm in trouble."  
"I'm on my way" Optimus answered.  
Starspark transformed and landed at the base of the rubble pile. She placed her helm against the pile, listening for any sound that would tell her where the pair where. A small groan was enough to tell her that one of them was buried directly in front of her.  
A groundbridge appeared, and Optimus walked through. He looked at the rubble pile, and a hint of disappointment flickered across his optics. Starspark knew what he was thinking. Optimus had told them all numerous times that you never went after an enemy on your own, especially for revenge. Wheeljack was no surprise, but Bulkhead was. He knew better, but Starspark guessed that his happiness of having his Wrecker buddy back and clouded his judgement.  
"I guess I don't have to point you in the direction of where Wheeljack and Bulkhead currently are" Starspark remarked, motioning at the pile of rubble behind her.  
A groan sounded from within the rubble. It began to shift, and then a white arm appeared. Optimus stepped forward and removed a large boulder, directly in front of where Wheeljack was.  
"What took you so long, Bulk?" Wheeljack called out, "Don't tell me your riding with Prime has made you…" Wheeljack paused as he saw who his rescuers were. "…Soft."  
Optimus offered Wheeljack a servo, and helped pull him free from the rubble. Starpark knew Wheeljack was about to get a telling off from the Prime, who was clearly not amused by the situation. So while he and Wheeljack talked, Starspark tried to locate where Bulkhead was in the rubble.  
But try as she must, Starspark couldn't hear any further sounds from the rubble pile. So, the conclusion was obvious. Bulkhead was not under the rubble. But if Bulkhead wasn't under the rubble, and hadn't arrived at the location to help Wheeljack, then where was he?  
"Optimus, Bulkhead isn't under any of this rubble. He must be somewhere else" Starpark informed the Prime.  
"Indeed. Bulkhead's signal has moved from your current position" Ratchet backed.  
Wheeljack began to walk off, back in the direction of the Jackhammer. "You coming with?" he called over his back at Starspark and Optimus.  
The pair glanced at each other. Was this bot for real?  
"We could just groundbride to the location?" Starspark suggested to her leader.  
"Though that may be easier, Bulkhead's signal is currently on the move. It would require us moving through several locations to find him. That would waste energon" dismissed Optimus.  
"So, you're actually going with Wheeljack? You realise you won't fit inside the Jackhammer, right?"  
"I will manage" Optimus answered.

* * *

The journey was longer than Starspark expected. To pass the time, Starspark tried to imagine how cramped Optimus currently was inside the Jackhammer. It had been hilarious watching him squeeze himself inside the small craft. How he managed it she did not know. It took all of Starspark's self control to stop herself from laughing. But she figured he was pretty uncomfortable at the moment.  
Dawn began to give way to early signs of the day. Bulkhead's signal led them to a dock, full of shipping containers. They slowly made their way through, like walking through a maze of metal. Wheeljack led the way, while Optimus checked the rear in case Dreadwing decided to pay them a visit.  
"So, what's your story behind the look?" Wheeljack asked Starspark.  
"I can't scan any new forms. My t-cog stopped working a long time ago. Whatever caused it prevents me from getting a Earth based form. But at least I can change out of my alt mode" Starspark answered as they turned a corner.  
"And you manage to get around this rock without being spotted? That must take some doing" Wheeljack mused.  
"I have to be more careful than the others. So far, its paying off."  
The trio continued in silence for a few minutes. Wheeljack looked down at his portable scanner, which was helping them to locate Bulkhead.  
"Our boy's just up ahead" Wheeljack announced.  
The three Autobots went around the corner, and stopped short at what they saw.  
Bulkhead was tied onto a stack of metal containers. On his chest was a bomb, which was counting down with rapid speed.  
"Hey, guys" Bulkhead greeted them glumly.  
"Scrap" Wheeljack cursed, speaking out loud was all three of them was thinking.

* * *

Wheeljack wouldn't admit it, but Starspark could see he was clueless on how to stop the bomb. A tap on her shoulder made Starspark look over at Optimus. He sent of instructions at her before moving off. Starspark quickly read through his orders, before transforming into her alt mode and moving off. His orders were simply, distract Dreadwing. Starspark didn't question why Optimus wanted Dreadwing distracted, but felt sure it was to try and help Bulkhead.  
"Dreadwing, if you are anything like Skyquake, I know that you value loyalty and honour" Optimus' voice echoed around the docks.  
Starspark remained hidden behind a stack of containers next to Optimus. She would only make her move, once Optimus had finished his part first. She knew that Optimus hoped Dreadwing might see sense, come down from his perch on the dock crane and defuse the bomb on Bulkhead. Starspark however, had a feeling this wouldn't be the case. If so, then Optimus' plan would be put into action.  
"Is there a point to your bluster, Prime?" Dreadwing called out.  
"Only that Megatron knows nothing of those principles. He lives solely for destruction and conquest. But there is another path. Deactivate the bomb."  
Optimus made a quick motion with his servo, he and Starspark moved a short distance away, while Optimus disappeared out of sight around a corner. The plan was in action. Shots rained down close to were they previously stood. Dreadwing emerged around the corner, gun in hand, and pointed it as Starspark.  
"Tell me where the Prime is" he demanded.  
"You know I would never do such a thing. If you want to know, you are going to have the rip the information from my processor" Starspark smirked.  
Dreadwing shot at her, but Starspark nimbly dodged out of the way. She waited until Dreadwing ran after her, before leading him on a merry chase around the docks.  
She turned left, she turned right. She went forward and doubled back numerous times. But she always made sure Dreadwing continued to chase her. It was all part of the plan. Keep him distracted, while Optimus got into position. Sometimes she fired several shots at him from on top of a container, or before running around a corner. He fired many shots at her, and Starspark had a close call when one grazed the end of her tail. But it helped further ensure that Dreadwing remained chasing after her, and not Optimus. She ran on top of containers, she jumped over them and ran between them. Always Dreadwing followed. It was like a game of cat and mouse. Only the mouse had a plan to get the cat caught.  
Optimus informed her when he was in position. Starspark crept around and got behind Dreadwing. She ran up to him and slashed him across him back with her claws. As he spun around to confront her, she leapt over him nad ran over to the end of the docks. Dreadwing gave chase.  
Starspark skidded to a stop at the base of a dock crane. She looked around, as if desperate to find a escape route. Dreadwing smiled, thinking her had caught her. He advanced forward, gun held firmly in his servos. And he walked right where Optimus wanted him. A battle cry from Optimus made the Decepticon look up. The clamp of the crane above Starspark came crashing down onto Dreadwing. Dreadwing was tramped underneath.  
Starspark transformed and stood with the others around Dreadwing. Optimus had Dreadwing precisely where he wanted him.  
"Dreadwing, defuse the bomb. Or fall victim to your own device" Optimus said with a steely voice.  
"I would gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother" Dreadwing answered.  
"Then we will in turn, gladly join the Allspark with our brother" Optimus replied.  
"And with you. You'll never shake us" backed Wheeljack, crossing his arm as he spoke.  
Starspark didn't like the direction this was taking them. Sure, she wanted to save Bulkhead, but did Optimus really mean that he would have them all stand there and blow up with the bomb? The thought frightened her down to her core. Bulkhead didn't seem thrilled by the idea either. She knew he would rather run into the sea behind them than have them all blown up by the bomb attached to his chest, which continued to count down with threatening beeps.  
There was several seconds of silence. Never side was willing to yield. Dreadwing finally caved in. "Very well."  
Starspark let out a sigh of relief, as Optimus and Wheeljack freed Dreadwing so he could approach Bulkhead. With a simple tug of a wire, the bomb stopped ticking. With seconds left to spare.  
"Phew" Bulkhead exhaled.  
"I had it narrowed done to the blue or the yellow. Or the red" Wheeljack commented.  
Explosions went off around the docks. Dreadwing had implanted the whole area with bombs. He flew off, as several fires ranged all over.  
"So, who do we call for clean up?" Wheeljack asked.  
"Fowler is not going to like this" Starspark growled, knowing they were all going to get a audio receptor full from the human when they got back to base. Starspark shuddered at the thought. But she would hold her helm high, and take the tongue lashing with pride and dignity.

* * *

Starspark dug furiously at the ground. Who had the smart idea not only to place energon in a cave underground, but bury it in the ground? Optimus stood nearby, as Starspark dug away at the Earth, like a dog digging up its beloved bone. He was providing the light needed for Starspark to see, as the cave was pitch black around them.  
The pair had left the base earlier that night, when Optimus picked up traces of energon in a cave. Starspark had opted to go along with him. She didn't get to go out as much as she liked, since she didn't have a vehicle alt form. Today, having a beast form was paying off.  
"Jackpot" Starspark announced as she transformed, snapping off a small shard of energon from the ground and handing it to Optimus.  
"We will have to inform the others back at base of our find" Optimus commented, putting the shard away into subspace.  
"Yeah, for once we found a deposit before the 'Cons" Starspark grinned, giving herself a shake to remove some of the dirt on her scales. "Though I am going to need a wash after this. And a good rest for that matter, my arms are killing me from all that digging."  
Optimus gave a small smile before transforming into his truck form. "I can carry you out of the cave, if you wish" he offered.  
Starspark shrugged, "Ok then, since I can't fly in here." She carefully stood behind Optimus' cabin, and grabbed a exhaust pipe to stop herself from falling down. Optimus set off, weaving his way through the cave. Only his headlights illuminated the way. It was spooky, being surrounded by total darkness, and only being able to see a few feet in front of you. Starspark gave a yawn as they finally reached the outside of the cave, the stars greeting them in the night sky.  
"Are you alright?" Optimus asked her as he reached the road.  
"Sure, Optimus. I'm just tired. Haven't been getting much recharge the last few nights.  
Optimus revved his engine slightly, "You shouldn't have joined me if you were tired."  
"And miss chance to be with the glorious leader of the Autobots. No way" the femme scoffed. "Besides, I can't imagine you trying to dig out that shard."  
"I'm sure I would have managed."  
Starspark gave a small huff. She chose not to say anything more, and instead enjoy the ride.

* * *

"Starspark, wake up" Optimus called,  
Starspark opened her optics, and realised she had fallen asleep. "Oh scrap, I'm sorry, sir."  
"No need to be. You were tired, it was to be expected you would fall asleep. We are arriving back at base now."  
Starspark lifted her helm and recognised entrance to the tunnel leading into the base. She hopped off Optimus, deciding to make her own way inside.  
"Hey, Optimus, want to race inside?" she smiled.  
"No thank you" Optimus declined,  
"What's the matter, Optimus? Afraid the great Prime is going to get beaten?" she teased.  
"You are tired. It would hardly be a fair race."  
Starspark sighed in defeat as she yawned again. "Guess you're right. You go on ahead, I'll walk the rest of the way."  
For a moment Optimus looked liked he was about to argue otherwise, but eventually drove ahead. Starspark gave her limbs a quick stretch before walking through the tunnel.

* * *

At end of the tunnel Starspark was met by the sight of the Autobots pointing there guns at Optimus.  
"Whoa, did we arrive on the Nemesis by accident? Why are you pointing your weapons at Optimus?" Starspark asked, the sight enough to make her wide awake.  
The Autobots quickly glanced at each other. "Were you with him?" Arcee asked.  
"Yeah, I was with him in the cave. I dug up the energon shard he is holding."  
The Autobots recalled their weapons. Optimus stood frozen in place. He was clearly shocked by the actions of his team. Starspark wondered what the hell could have happened to make them all aim their weapons at the Prime.  
Arcee stepped forward "We're sorry" she told the Autobot leader.  
"Don't blame them, Prime" Fowler told him guiltily, "I was attacked earlier tonight. On the open by a big rig. One that bore striking resemblance to you."  
"So because it looked like, Optimus you all presumed it was him. You all must have your helm's screwed on backwards if you think Optimus would ever do such a thing." Starspark all bust yelled at the group, "Since when did you adopt the policy of shot first ask later? All of you are idiots. Autobots and humans." Starspark then proceeded to storm past them all towards the washing racks. Her good mood well and truly ruined.

* * *

Starspark awoke the following night, after having spent a entire day recharging. Unfortunately, the Optimus double, which Miko dubbed "Nemesis Prime" had attacked a US base, meaning all troops were now ordered to shoot any Autobot on sight. Despite this, The team were determined to find M.E.C.H's base. So the group split up, and began their search.  
Arce found nothing.  
Bulkhead found nothing.  
Starspark found nothing.  
But Bumblebee did. With orders to recon the area only by Optimus, the group made their way to the scout's location. But upon arriving, they received no word from Bumblebee. So the group split up, on the look out for Nemesis.

* * *

Starspark walked without making a sound around the area, keeping her guns armed. If Nemesis Prime was around, he wasn't making himself know. The moon was out tonight, providing enough light to search around. But Starspark didn't just rely on her sight to try and find the imposter. With her sharp hearing, she would hear him coming long before he even knew she was there. The trouble was, in such a built up area, the sound would bounce around. Often Starspark through she heard footsteps, only to look around and find she was alone.  
Walking around one of the concrete silos, Starspark saw Bumblebee lying unconscious on the floor. She quickly checked him over, by thankfully he was just knocked out. But it gave Starspark a bad feeling. Nemesis was taking them all out one by one.  
"Optimus, I found Bumblebee. I suspect the team is being taken out one by one" Starspark informed.  
"Understood, Starspark. Be on guard" Optimus acknowledged.  
Seconds after replying, Starspark heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards her. She turned and saw the yellow optics of Nemesis Prime looking at her.  
"Well, you're not one I have seen before. Quiet the unusual design for a living robot aren't you?" Silas voiced projected from Nemesis.  
"A pity that we had too meet. For a human, you have a particularly twisted mind" Starspark respond, standing up.  
"I shall take that as a compliment."  
Nemesis charged forward, drawing its sword. Starspark did the same. But when Nemesis was but metres from her, she leapt into the air and landed behind him. She thrust her sword into his side.  
But Nemesis didn't even react.  
He swivelled around, and grabbed her arm. With one swing, he pulled the blade free from his side, and threw Starspark into the side of the nearest container. She crashed into the container, knocking the wind out of her vents. Nemesis gave her a kick in the gut. Starspark formed her right arm into a weapon, and fired it at Nemesis' face. But other than blind him for a second, this also had no affect. How was she meant to fight a enemy that felt no pain?  
Nemesis bent down, grabbed Starspark by the neck, and hoisted her off the ground. Starspark kicked at Nemesis' chest and punched his arm with all her strength. But she knew it was in vain. With a wide swing, she was sent falling across the disused storage facility. Nemesis Prime ran at her, and with a kick to her helm, knocked her out cold.

* * *

"Wake up, soldier."  
Starspark came back online. Her helm was pounding with pain. She opened her optics to see Agent Fowler looking at her.  
"Fowler, what are you doing here?" Starspark asked, placing a servo to her helm.  
"I'm here to take care of the human problem. But I need your help to do it" Fowler answered, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.  
The sound of a fight made Starspark look past Fowler. Optimus was currently engaged with the Nemesis. It appeared to be a even struggle, but who knew how long that would last.  
"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Starspark crept up to the silo M.E.C.H was currently suspected of being in. The presence of a guards at the top of silo, guarding a door that led inside the silo only helped confirm this. But they weren't really the problem that Fowler needed Starspark to deal with. For there was no doubt that the door would be locked. If Silas had any sense, then none of the guards would have the key on them to unlock it.  
Fowler was sat tightly on Starspark back. She flew to the top of the silo, then crept forward, coming up behind one of the guards. She tapped him on the shoulder with one claw. The first guard didn't have time to register what he saw. Starspark flicked him with a paw, sending him flying into a second guard, making the pair go unconscious. The third guard readied his gun, but Starspark reached down and grabbed the gun in her mouth, hoisting him into the air. With one bite, the gun shattered into pieces. The guard fell to the ground. With a swipe of her tail, he was taken care off.  
Now she turned her attention to the door. There was no obvious way to open it from the outside. Spreading out her claws, she stabbed them into the door. Pulling back, the door came free with a shriek. Throwing the door aside, Agent Fowler jumped off her back. He looked down into the silo.  
Fowler gave Starspark a nod. "Nice job." Then he began crawling down the ladder that was under the door, and disappeared into the darkness of the silo. Starspark looked over to see Optimus and Nemesis Prime on top of one of the silos.  
In the blink of an optic, Nemesis Prime stabbed Optimus in the side. Optimus' optics constricted in pain. Starspark instantly rushed over to her leader, and was fully prepared to take the Nemesis on. But he was frozen in position. What was going on?  
Starspark reached out with a servo and poked the Nemesis in the chest. It didn't respond.  
Sensing they were safe for the moment, Starspark turned her attention to Optimus.  
"Are you ok, sir?" she asked him, kneeling down.  
"I am fine" Optimus answered, though he clutched at his side.  
"Let me see" Starspark told him, pulling his servo away.  
The wound, though was painful, wasn't life threatening. Though it would need Ratchet to weld it close when they got back to base.  
Optimus stood back up, and looked at the frozen Nemesis Prime. Starspark took a step back, sensing the Prime was about to finish the fight.  
Optimus attacked the Nemesis with everything he had. The Nemesis buckled and crumpled under his assault. Even when it fell, Optimus didn't stop. Only when the ceiling the silo gave way, causing the Nemesis to plummet to the bottom did Optimus stop. He knelt down, once again clutching his side. It looked like Nemesis Prime, and Silas were finished.  
Starspark prayed they didn't have to come across him again.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**Based on: Season 2, Episode 32 "Loose Canons" and Episode 34 "Nemesis Prime"**

**By God I hated writing the end of the chapter. I must have changed my mind so many times. Plus, it took me forever to even write this chapter. Normally I can write a chapter in a day, maybe two at the most. But "Nemesis Prime" took me four days to write. Four bloody days and I am still not happy with it.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Starspark" called Ratchet.  
Starspark got up and went over to where the others stood waiting.  
"What's up?" Starspark asked.  
Thanks to the Nemesis, which had recently developed intelligence due to Megatron fuelling it with Dark Energon, they had downloaded the Iacon database and were in the process of trying to decipher the coordinates to find Iacon relics, some of which the Decepticon warship had already figured out. It was very much a arms race between the Autobots and Decepticons. The relics were often weapons, or tools. Whichever side got the most, would have the advantage.  
She listened as Optimus divided them up and sent Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack and Miko to search for a relic in a city.  
"Bulkhead, Starspark, prepare for departure" Optimus ordered.  
"You are headed for the Equator" Ratchet furthered.  
"I'll prepare for tropical weather, Wrecker style" Bulkhead announced.  
Raf and Agent Fowler were acting as the pairs communication and transportation hub. Starspark nor Bulkhead seemed to have much faith in Agent Fowler at that point, since he was still talking gibberish at them. The pair walked through the groundbridge together. But only one would walk back through again.  
The two Autobots arrived near the base of a volcano. Starspark tried not to gag at the smell that hit them. The sulphur gases clung to the air, warning of the Volcano's active state.  
"Why can't these relics be in easy places? Like the middle of a grassy field" Starspark complained, looking up at the volcano.  
Bulkhead laughed, "Come on, Star. It would be boring if it was that easy."  
The pair searched the area for several minutes, and found no trace of any relic. But still they searched. Searched. Then searched some more.  
"So, what's up with you recently, Star?" Bulkhead suddenly asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Come on. The whole team's worried about you. Whatever it is we want to help" Bulkhead urged.  
Starspark snorted, "There is nothing any of you can do to help…" Starspark paused and listened intently.  
Bulkhead stopped next to Starspark, "What's wrong?"  
"Something's coming. An Insecticon" Starspark answered, trying to pinpoint what direction the sound of drumming wings was coming from.  
"On Earth?" Bulkhead questioned.  
"I recognise the sound of their wings from Cybertron. Insecticons are definitely here."  
Then the Insecticon appeared and flew right at them. Bulkhead opened fire on him, but the Insecticon flew into him like a freight train. Starspark ran in the direction the pair had disappeared, not willing to fly in case there were more around. By the time Starspark caught up with Bulkhead, he had managed knocked out the Insecticon.  
So the pair continued to search for the relic, but with more urgency than before. Bulkhead had a hunch the lava flows from the volcano may have moved the relic from its original position. It was the most logical explanation, so the pair flowed the dried lava flows, hoping it would lead them to the relic before the Insecticon regained consciousness.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to patch you up?" Starspark offered as she ran alongside Bulkhead, looking at the trail of energon he was leaving behind him.  
"No, I'll be fine" Bulkhead kindly refused.  
"You positive about that?" Starspark pressed.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've had to put with bad injuries while I was with the Wreckers. This is nothing."  
The pair ran on in silence. That was until, they spotted the container half buried in the ground. Bulkhead transformed and after some pulling, managed to get the lid off. Starspark peered inside.  
"Oh Primus" she gasped.  
"What?" Bulkhead asked as he walked over. The green mech looked inside the container. "Uh-oh."  
Inside the container, was a large shard of green crystal which was giving off green gases. It was Tox-En, a deadly form of energon. Even in small amounts, the stuff could be deadly to Cybertronians.  
Bulkhead reported back to base, while Starspark stood nearby. Both her and Bulkhead knew better then to stand next to the deadly stuff. They had to get rid of it as soon as possible. If the Decepticons got across it, the Autobots would have no chance of winning the war. Like the Cybonic Plague, Megatron could take them all out with the Tox-En without even having to fight them. And Starspark greatly doubted that if any of them became ill from the Tox-En, that they would be able to get a cure from Megatron.  
The sound of drumming wings travelled across the volcanic landscape. Starspark growled. As if one Insecticon wasn't bad enough, now there were more of them flying around somewhere.  
"Bulkhead, we're about to have company" Starspark called to the mech. "…What are you doing?  
Bulkhead was holding the Tox-En in his servo. In his other servo was a grenade. He snapped a piece of the Tox-En off, and stuck the grenade onto it. He primed the grenade before putting the shard back in the container.  
"Using this was a way to distract the Insecticons while we find a way to dispose of this" Bulkhead explained, holding up the shard in his hand.  
"Bulkhead are you crazy? Just put it all in the container. We can get rid of it all in one go. Plus, even if you held that for a few minutes it is going to affect you greatly."  
"Can't take the risk that some of this stuff might survive the explosion. This is the only way to ensure it all gets destroyed. Now lets go" Bulkhead explained.  
Starspark had no idea what was going through Bulkhead's processor. But she followed him none the less. She just hoped he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Bulkhead used his leaking wound as a way to lead the Insecticons on a false trail. Off course, they wouldn't fall for it for very long. So they had to get to the top of the volcano before they came looking for the pair. Bulkhead transformed and had Starspark tie the Tox-En to his roof. Then the pair made their way towards the volcano.  
"Bulkhead, let me carry it. This stuff is already weakening you" Starspark argued, as she helped push the Wrecker up a small rise.  
"No way" Bulkhead refused.  
"Bulkhead, use some sense. I can fly up there faster than you can drive. We can get rid of the stuff quickly and easily that way."  
"But it will alert the Insecticons to our plan. They'll see you. And I doubt you will be much of a match for them" Bulkhead replied slowly, like every word required a huge amount of effort from him.  
Starspark considered his argument as he finally made it over the rise. He had a point. But like the trained medic she was, she kept a close optic on Bulkhead's condition.  
The pair tried to move as fast as they could. But their progress seemed painfully slow. The pair encountered another rise. Bulkhead tried to drive up it on his own, but once again, he need Starspark's help. She placed her front legs on his back, and pushed with all her strength. But it was no use. Bulkhead transformed out of his alt mode. He slid down the rise, no strength left to try and stop himself.  
"Bulk!" Starspark cried out, sliding down to the bottom. "Bulkhead, you're getting too weak. You've carried it for long enough, let me take it."  
"A dirty job. That only a Wrecker can do" Bulkhead replied, getting up and grabbing the Tox-En off the floor.  
Starspark sighed and walked beside the large green mech. He laboured breathing was beginning to worry her. The Tox-En was weakening his systems. If he carried it for much longer, it would knock him into stasis and paralyse him. If that happened, he might never wake up.

* * *

"Bulkhead! Bulkhead! Wake up!" Starspark shouted, patting the Wrecker on the face.  
Bulkhead had collapsed halfway up the volcano. He had been exposed to the deadly energon for too long. His systems were slowly shutting down, and his processor was getting affected. With a groan, Bulkhead woke up.  
"Thank Primus, Bulkhead. You had us scared for a moment" Starspark sighed in relief. For moments before passing out, Bulkhead had been talking with Agent Fowler, who was trying to boost the ailing Autobots spirit. "You stay there, Bulkhead. I'm going to check ahead."  
Starspark transformed back into her alt mode and ran ahead. The terrain flattened out slightly, but it was a steep climb to the mouth. She wasn't sure Bulkhead would be able to make the climb. He was already weak from the Tox-En. She turned back and headed over to Bulkhead. To her surprise he was heading towards her. There was new determination in his optics.  
"Bulkhead?" Starspark asked.  
"We're are going to get rid of this stuff. No matter what" Bulkhead growled.  
Starspark darted forward and grabbed the Tox-En from Bulkhead in her mouth. This time Bulkhead didn't argue. Leaning against Starspark for support, the pair continued their climb.

* * *

Bulkhead and Starspark finally reached the mouth of the volcano. It had taken them nearly half an hour to make the climb. Like Bulkhead, Starspark was not immune to the effects of the Tox-En. She was unsteady on her paws, and the world seemed to spin around her. Her smaller size meant she was affected by the energon a lot faster than Bulkhead. Each step required a lot of concentration and strength. Starspark would be more than relieved when they finally got rid of the stuff.  
Hot air hissed up to the surface. Small streams of lava flowed across the top of the volcano. Starspark carefully walked over this streams. There was no doubt this volcano was active. She just hoped it didn't erupt under them. Still, if the death from Tox-En was anything to go by, at least death by a volcano would be quick and painless. Starspark cursed the Cybertronian who had made Tox-En, for it was not naturally occurring on Cybertron. She had a feeling, that the well-known and feared Decepticon scientist Shockwave, may have played a part in its creation.  
"Autobots" called a voice.  
Bulkhead and Starspark came to a stop as the Insecticon Bulkhead had knocked out earlier flew into view and transformed. Starspark hadn't even heard him approach, a effect of the Tox-En.  
"Put down the rock. And allow us to put you out of your misery" The Insecticon offered.  
Two more Insecticons came into view, their mandibles clicking. A fight was the last thing Starspark or Bulkhead needed at the moment. But it looked as if that was what they were about to get.  
"Uh, gotta swat some flies" Bulkhead whispered to Starspark. He then primed a grenade and chucked it at the nearest Insecticon. It gave a surprised shriek before the grenade exploded. The Insecticon was blasted into the volcano sides before falling limp to the floor.  
Starspark shook her helm as her vision became blurry. She heard the Insecticon give a battle cry. The Tox-En was pulled from her mouth. Starspark heard only a jumble of words as Bulkhead said something. Something hard hit her helm. Her legs buckled underneath her, and she fell to the ground on her side. Her world span wildly. She tried to get up, but her centre of balance was off, and she kept falling down. She eventually remained lying on the floor, realising she was no help to Bulkhead. As much as she wanted to aid the Wrecker, this was a fight he would have to win on his own.  
The sound of drumming wings. A crash. Desperate, pained wheezing. The sound of metal hitting metal. A grunt from Bulkhead. A pained cry. Another crash. Metal hitting metal. A crash. A pained groan from Bulkhead. For a moment, Starspark lost her hearing. Then it came back. She heard Bulkhead speak, but no sound from any Insecticons. Starspark got up, feeling very unsteady. A massive processor ache was starting to form in her helm, not helping her in the slightest.  
"You ok to walk?" Bulkhead asked her.  
"I think so" Starspark slowly replied. "Where's the Insecticons?"  
"Taken care off. One's boiling away in that pit of lava. Now lets get out of here" Bulkhead told her, helping the femme to get up.  
Even with her blurred vision, Starspark could make out the groundbridge. Bulkhead was slightly ahead of her. He began making his way towards it. Starspark tried to concentrate on remaining upright, and moving her legs in the right order. She felt sure if she fell down again, she might not get back up.  
Then something boiling hot grabbed her by the tail. Before she could warn Bulkhead that something had got her, she heard a shot being fired, and a pained cry from the green mech.  
"Bulkhead!" Starspark cried out, as she felt his spark stop beating.  
"Now for you" said the Insecticon.  
Starspark screamed in agony as hot, sharp claws ripped into her sides. She felt energon flow from the three deeps wounds. It was like no pain Starspark had ever felt. Then she was thrown to the floor. There was more pain as the Insecticon continued tearing its claws into her like a butchers knife through meat. He was relentless and without mercy. Overwhelmed by the pain, Starspark could do nothing to defend herself. When he was finished, he kicked her out of the way before taking off and screeching into the distance.

* * *

Several minutes passed. Starspark lay where she fell on the volcano, as sulphuric gases rose into the air. A pool of energon was gathering around her. She wanted to get up, but her body refused to respond. Cold, so very cold despite her proximity to the fresh boiling lava. And pain, that felt like ti was getting worse as each second ticked by.  
The sound of vehicle engines reached her audio receptors. Something in Starspark processor snapped at that point. When she felt someone touch her, she let out a loud, dangerous growl.  
"Starspark, its ok" said Optimus.  
Starspark growled again, and tried to claw at the blue and red mech. She knew he was an ally, yet everything inside her told her to defend herself from him.  
"Starspark, calm down. You're safe now" Arcee tried to persuade her.  
Starspark gave a loud and dangerous growl. Where were they? Was she surrounded by enemies? Starspark tried to get up, but she couldn't feel her legs. Instead something heavy pinned her to the floor. She thrashed and kicked, trying to free herself. Who dared hold her down? She would tear them apart. The pain and loss of energon was driving Starspark into shock, and only fuelling her aggression towards her teammates.  
"Arcee, sedate her. Now!" Optimus ordered.  
Starspark felt something against her neck. Then she fell into recharge against her will.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**Based on: Season 2, Episode 41 "Toxicity"**

Just to be clear, Starspark is not being intentionally aggressive at the end of the chapter. It is a effect of the Tox-En exposure.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The mood in the base was that of worry and quiet anger. For on the two medical berths were the critically injured Bulkhead and Starspark. Everyone was shocked by the attack, and even more shocked the injuries the pair had sustained. No one had expected it to happen. Now, without warning, lives of two Autobots were at risk.

* * *

Ratchet had not stopped working on Bulkhead for hours. The green Wrecker was on the brink of death. The blast from the Insecticon had left a gaping hole in his back, and had damaged vital lines. The protoform had been completely burned away. This left his spark exposed, which was weakening it to the point of extinguishing.  
Not only that, but his central nerve column, which was similar to the central nervous system of the human, was all but destroyed. There was a high possibility that Bulkhead would never feel anything from his legs, let alone be able to use them again.  
Adding to all this shock, meant Bulkhead's life hanged on a very thing thread. Ratchet had to labour over him for hours with intensive spark surgery too ensure that he didn't die. Then he went to work on Starspark.  
His first task was the completely remove the armoured scales from Starspark's body. This was a painfully slow process, since there was thousands of scales covering the femme's protoform. Was is not for the fact that most had been torn away during the attack, it would have taken Ratchet many hours to remove them all. Annoyingly, he would have to remake at least 300 replacement scales; and these were as big as a single digit of Ratchet's servo. It would take a long time to remake that many.  
With all but the scales on three of her legs, neck and tail removed, Ratchet finally saw the extent of damaged Starspark had sustained. The femme looked like she had been thrown into a shredder, not one inch of her was uninjured. The Insecticon had torn deep into her side, even through into her protoform. Had the Insecticon gone a few inches deeper, her T-Cog would have been shredded. Her gestation chamber had been missed by mere inches, for which Ratchet was grateful. He would have hated telling the femme she would incapable of having sparklings.  
Many of the nerves and mechanisms to her back right leg ahd been damaged, which lay limply on the berth. It took Ratchet a while to mend some of the mechanisms that helped move her back leg, but he wasn't sure how well his repairs would work until Starspark regained consciousness.  
Ratchet had tried to seal the wounds on her side together, but they kept reopening. The Tox-En had caused the wounds to become badly infected, and this was stopping her self-repair system from working. And thanks to the Insecticon, the Tox-En was spreading further through her body then it would have had her side not been shredded.  
The other slashes that Starspark had sustained, though numerous had so far not become infected. For this, Ratchet was also grateful. For if they had become infected, it may have been enough to kill Starspark where she lay. But he made sure to keep them clean and disinfected to be sure this would not happen before sealing them up.  
Ratchet opened and activated her optics and shone a light into them. Neither reacted, which was a bad sign. This either meant a problem with the optics themselves, or her processor. He closed her optics and left them for a few hours before repeating the test. This time, the right optic reacted, but the left barely reacted at all. She would have at least vision in one optic. The femme was at least lucky she hadn't completely lost her sight.

* * *

Ratchet was almost dead on his feet, having not rested and worked for nearly 48 hours. By some miracle, Ravage hadn't been affected by the exposure to the Tox-En. The minicon lay next to Starspark, deeply worried about her. She had been in stasis for two weeks, and was showing no signs of waking. The wounds on her side refused to heal. Thick, sticky energon leaked from them on a continuous basis, as they had become badly infected. Her side was wrapped in bandages, which had to be changed every hour as they quickly became stained with energon.  
Ravage looked across the silo to where Ratchet sat, looking over the latest set of results. The minicon sensed the medic needed some comforting. Ravage jumped off the medical berth and trotted over to where Ratchet was. The tired medic didn't even hear him approach. Ravage jumped up onto the workstation and rubbed himself against Ratchet's arm. The medic nearly jumped out of his armour.  
"What are you doing Ravage?" Ratchet growled.  
Ravage cocked his head to the side, sitting on the desk. He looked at the results Ratchet held in one servo, but didn't understand what they were showing him. But, judging by the look on Ratchet's face, they were not what Ratchet wanted to see.  
Ravage stood up and rubbed his head against Ratchet's chest. He wanted to comfort the medic, but didn't really know how. But somehow it worked. Ravage purred quietly when Ratchet rubbed him behind a cheek.  
"I'm useless, Ravage. I have two patients which need my help, but I can't do anything to help them" Ratchet sighed.  
"There is no way to reverse the effects on Tox-En. Bulkhead may never walk again, and Starspark will may forever be blind in one optic. That is, if either ever wake up."  
"I'm a medic. I should be able to help them. But on this planet I am useless. I have nothing that can help them here. I can't even give them painkillers to ease their suffering; that would just worsen the effects of the Tox-En on their already weakened systems. What sort of medic am I?"  
Ratchet paused, rubbing a servo against his helm. "We've already lost Cliffjumper. I pray we don't lose Bulkhead or Starspark. It feels like this team is being slowly taken apart. I don't know how many more losses we can take before it rips us apart. And the humans… I dread to think how the humans will react if either of those two die. Maybe Jack could take it, but Raf or Miko…I don't dare think about it. Its bad enough Wheeljack and Miko went out looking for revenge."  
Off course, no one would admit it, but in a way they were all happy the Insecticon got what he deserved. But revenge would not help the two Autobots lying incapacitated on the berth.  
Ravage listened, leaning into the medic to let him know he was there. The minicon couldn't speak, but he used his body to convey what he felt.  
"Do you even understand me, Ravage? Ratchet asked. "Or am I talking to myself?"  
Ravage licked Ratchet's face to try and tell him he did understand. He understood every word. Ravage knew how Ratchet felt. His mistress was ill and injured. And he could do nothing to help her get better. With Tox-En you either survived or you didn't. There was no treatment that could be given. It all depended on the fitness of the bot and its will to live.  
Ratchet sighed and got up. It was time to clean and re-bandage Starspark's wounds. He grabbed the supplies he needed and went over to Starspark. Ravage jumped off the table and followed him. He silently padded next to the mech.  
Ratchet carefully removed the bandage from Starspark's side. Energon instantly looked form the wound and onto the berth. Grabbing a cloth, Ratchet gently rubbed the energon from the wound. Once it was clean, it sprayed a disinfectant liquid on it. Starspark whimpered, even in stasis she could still feel the pain from her wound.  
Ratchet gave a frustrated sigh. He dipped a new cloth in bucket of cold water and rubbed it along the wounds. He had found out earlier it helped reduce the pain Starspark had to be put through. Ravage could see it tore Ratchet apart that Starspark was in pain while he was treating her. But there was nothing he could do to stop that without further risking her life. Once her whimpering had stopped, Ratchet put on a fresh bandage.  
Ravage watched Ratchet work, knowing he was doing all he could for the femme. Optimus entered the area to take over from Ratchet.  
"Ratchet, I'll take over. You go and get some rest" Optimus announced.  
"With all due respect Optimus, I would much rather stay here and keep an eye on my patients."  
Optimus placed a servo on Ratchet's shoulder, "I understand you are worried, old friend. But you no good to Bulkhead and Starspark tired. I will keep watch over them. You must rest."  
Ratchet nodded in defeat. He put the cloths and bandages away before making his way to his berth room.  
Ravage was unsure why, but he chose to follow Ratchet to his berth room. The medic seemed a little surprised by the panther following, but he let it pass. The medic sat on his berth, and buried his helm in his servos.  
Ravage leapt onto the berth in a single leap. He placed a paw on Ratchet's leg. He could hear Ratchet sobbing. It was times like this Ravage wished he could speak. He chose to wait for the medic to speak when he was ready. At that moment, Ratchet looked so old and defeated. The stress of everything that had happened taking its toll on him.

* * *

He was a fool. Since the moment he first laid eyes upon her, Ratchet knew Starspark had all but stolen his spark. To him, she was the most beautiful femme she had ever seen. But he had held back from showing even a glimmer that he felt anything for her other than friendship. She was a young femme in the prime of her life. But he felt in his spark that she wouldn't want to be with a old rust bucket like him. And when he saw her in her robot form for the first time, it had made him think he was looking at an angel.  
But seeing her lying on the medical berth the past few nights had become too much for him to bear. Now he wished more than ever he had told her how she felt. If she died, he would never get that chance. He now realised he would rather have told her, and face her telling him she didn't feel the same way, then having not told her at all.  
Ratchet looked down at Ravage. He felt like the minicon was looking straight through him, as if he could read his thoughts.  
"What am I going to do if she dies, Ravage? I don't think I could live with myself. I'd regret for the rest of my life not telling her that I loved her. "  
Ravage made a small yew noise. He had no idea that Ratchet was capable of such a thing; he always appeared grumpy and uncaring. But Ravage was now starting to piece everything together. When Ratchet had given himself Synthen, he had called Starspark beautiful and kissed her on the nose. He had never thrown, or even threatened Starspark with his wrench. Even when the pair had first met, Ratchet was uncharacteristically nice and trusting towards her. Off course, Starspark hadn't thought anything of this at first.  
Ravage laid his ears down. 'Why was it you figured things out, when it was possibly too late to act on them?' he asked himself.

* * *

Pain. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Burning, hot pain. Her side was the worst.  
Starspark opened her optics. But only one was working, and her vision was very blurry. She looked around as best she could, and could just make out a blue and red figure standing nearby.  
"Optimus?" Starspark called out weakly.  
Starspark heard Optimus walk over to her and kneel down. "How are you feeling, Starspark?" he asked her.  
"My body feels like it is on fire. Especially my side" Starspark hissed in pain.  
"Ratchet didn't want to give you any pain killers until you woke up. Do you want me to go and get him?"  
"No," Starspark refused, "He needs rest no doubt. Optimus, can I tell you something?"  
"What is it, Starspark?"  
"I know you have all noticed how my behaviour has changed since coming back from Vector Sigma. There is a reason for it. I've just been too scared to tell you all, in case you thought I was lying or gone made. I wanted to tell you this in private."  
"What, Starspark?" Optimus asked.  
Starspark paused for a moment, unsure if it was the right thing to do. But she couldn't hide it any longer. Kup had once told her, that sometimes it was dangerous to keep secrets from others. Not only to them, but to yourself.  
"All my life I wanted to know who my creator was. After going to Vector Sigma I found out. Its you, Optimus."  
Starspark was glad she couldn't see the Prime's reaction, but she heard him take in a large breath. Did he believe her?  
"How is that possible?" he asked.  
Starspark whimpered in pain before speaking. "Your spark mate was Elita-One. Elita-One was also my carrier. I think she sent me a memory of her going to a clinic a long time ago. There she found out she had sparked me, and told the doctor there you were my creator."  
For a short while both were quiet. Starspark wished she could see Optimus' face, to see how he was taking the news. It was only now that Starspark began to realise what she was so angry about. At first, she thought she was angry at her carrier. Then she thought she was angry at Optimus. Her last thought was she was angry with everyone else. But she wasn't angry at any of them. Not the Autobots or the humans. No, she was angry at Megatron and the Decepticons. If it wasn't for them, Elita wouldn't have had to hide that Optimus was Starspark's creator. They could have all lived together on Cybertron happily. But thanks to Megatron starting the war, that never happened. Elita couldn't even tell her most trusted friends who Starspark's creator was, for it only took the wrong bot to hear, and things would have got complicated very quickly.  
She was also angry at herself. For not being brave enough to tell the others who she was and what she could do. The more she shied away from telling them, the angrier she got with herself. She was part of team Prime. They didn't keep secrets from each other. A team couldn't function effectively if they weren't open with each other and trust everyone in the team to watch their back.  
"Oh, Elita" Optimus exhaled.  
"I wish she had told you, Optimus. Even if she didn't tell me or anyone else, you deserved to have known" Starspark admitted, closing her one good optic.  
"I presume Elita had her reasons" Optimus said.  
"I'm sure she did. How are we going to tell the others? They have a right to know" Starspark asked tiredly.  
"I will cover that obstacle. You need to rest" Optimus instructed her.  
Starspark gave a small nod in agreement. She looked over at Bulkhead, lying on the berth in front of her. She couldn't stand seeing the large green mech lying helplessly on his back. Yet, despite the state of his injuries, Starspark somehow knew he was going to be alright. His recovery might take time, but eventually he would be back to his normal self again.  
He clung to life with a iron grip. He held on for one person only. For Miko. He wasn't about to leave her. He wasn't going to let her down.  
"I have so much more I want to tell you and the others, Optimus" Starspark yawned.  
"What?"  
Starspark held out a paw towards Optimus weakly. He gently held it. A current ran from Starspark's arm, through her paw and into Optimus' servo. It was a data transfer. Optimus' optics widened as Starspark passed the knowledge she had gained from Vector Sigma about her role as Guardian of the Allspark. She also passed to him the memory of Elita going to the clinic.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all earlier. I was afraid to tell you. I thought you wouldn't believe or think I was mad" Starspark admitted.  
"I understand, Starspark. The others will too" Optimus accepted.  
Starspark closed her optics. There was something else that she had been holding back, but that was for one Autobot's audio receptors only.  
Recently, she found herself beginning to develop feelings towards Ratchet. She had no idea why. Before being sent to Equator, Starspark had caught herself watching Ratchet numerous times. At first she thought it was because she was just watching him work. But then it began to dawn on her, she wasn't watching him work. No, she was watching him. Not only that, but she found herself spending more time with him than any other members of the team. Strangely, he seemed to enjoy her company.  
Under the apparent constantly grumpy exterior, Ratchet was a very caring bot. He did everything he could to help heal and mend the team, even if it meant he was all but sleepwalking in order to accomplish this. Deep down he cared about all of them, and she knew every time one of them was hurt, he felt it just as much was everyone else, even though as a medic he was meant to be emotionally unattached to his patients. A hard feat to accomplish when it was a friend on the operating table. He was handsome in a strange sort of way. Starspark refused to tell him how she felt. For the same reason many don't; for fear of rejection. Ratchet had shown no signs of feeling the same way about her, so Starspark kept her growing love of him to herself.  
She fell into recharge listening to the sound of Bulkhead's spark monitor beeping, and the feeling of Optimus' servo under her paw.

* * *

Optimus looked down at Starspark as she rested peacefully. He had a daughter. He wished Elita had told him. But she knew him all too well, had she told him he would have done everything he could to have protected them. Elita would have not wanted that, she would argue as to why she should get more protection than any other Autobot. Elita had been a very independent femme who had a great sense of right and wrong and was not afraid to make her opinion known.  
There was so much of Elita in Starspark, he just refused to believe that the femme in front of him had any relations to his spark mate. He had slightly suspected that she may have been related to him. When he saw her first transform, he noticed she had the same audio receptors as him. And that her servos were the same colour as Elita. But he had dismissed it all as coincidence. As a Prime he wasn't supposed to have a sparkmate, let alone have any family. It would affect his judgement, making him less willing to send them into dangerous situations.  
But Starspark was his child. As much as Optimus wished Elita had told him, he couldn't hold it against her that she didn't. She was a wise femme. He wanted to tell himself he could see Elita in Starspark, but she seemed to be half of both of them. She was playful and gentle like Elita had been. But she was also fair, and not afraid to stand up for what she believed in. He knew she would gladly jump in the way of any member of Team Prime to save them. Just like him. This made him smile. She was perfect.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**Based on: Season 2, Episode 41 "Toxicity"**

**Don't know why, but I am disappointed with this chapter. Think it might be because I don't feel like I have explained enough the damage Starspark and Bulkhead sustained. Not very good at that.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

For another two days, Starspark was locked in stasis again. But Ratchet chose to give her pain killers, since she had woken up once she was likely to wake up again. But he treated her like glass, for she Optimus' daughter, the Guardian of the Allspark. Everyone knew after Optimus called them together and told them. They were all shocked, but accepted who she was without question. But their attitude changed slightly. There was a defensive gleam in all their optics, knowing she was someone to be protected at all costs.

* * *

The morning of the third day, Starspark slowly woke up. Ratchet had just replaced her bandage when she woke up. She hissed in pain as she looked around.  
"Ratchet, is that you?" she asked, her left optic still refusing to work.  
"Starspark, good to see you awake" Ratchet sighed with relief, scanning her over.  
"Ho…How's Bulkhead?"  
Starspark was met with silence for a moment, "Bulkhead has yet to regain consciousness. Even if he does, I'm not sure he will be able to walk again" Ratchet answered, his voice heavy with regret. "And speaking of walking, can you get up for me?"  
Starspark slowly stretched her front legs out in front of her, feeling stiff and sore all over. Then she slowly moved her back legs. But when she moved right rear leg, pain erupted down her leg and across her shredded sides, causing her leg to buckled and collapse under her, making her topple. Luckily, Ratchet managed to steady her.  
"Why hasn't my side healed?" Starspark asked, as she steadied herself and managed to stand with all but her right rear leg on the ground.  
"The Tox-En affected your healing processes. It may take longer than usual for your side to heal properly. I can't do much to help, since your wound has become infected, and nothing I have done has cleared it. Also, some of the nerves and mechanisms that help you to move your leg were damaged and infected, so you might get some pain if you move it."  
"You do the best you can, Ratchet" Starspark tried to comfort the mech.  
Ratchet huffed, "Funny, Optimus told me something similar earlier."  
Starspark gave a small laugh, but stopped when it hurt her sides. That was going to take some getting used to. A happy growl made Starspark look up to Ravage running at her. He had been exploring the base while it was empty.  
"Ravage" Starspark called joyfully, as the minicon rubbed himself against a front leg. Starspark rubbed her helm against him, glad to see he was alright. It was obvious he felt the same, giving her face several licks before he calmed down and went back to his place on her back.  
It was now that Starspark noticed how quiet the base was. "Where is everyone?"  
"Optimus is on patrol. Arcee and Bumblebee are picking up, Jack, Miko and Rafael" answered Ratchet. "Now, I want you to start moving around a bit. Don't strain yourself. And try to move your rear leg as much as you can."  
Starspark stretched out her wings and flapped them several times. That felt good. She walked around awkwardly for a while, trying to adjust to using only three legs. But she quickly got the hang of it. So she went for a short walk around the base. Yet, despite the pain her side and leg caused, it was the loss of vision in her left optic that most frustrated her. She often bumped her helm into the wall when miscalculating as she walked around a corner.  
Then her thoughts went to Bulkhead. Could she have done more to prevent his life threatening injury? She thought back to the moment he got his injury, and knew there was nothing she could have done. Maybe they both should have been more vigilant, and not believed the Insecticon could be so easily defeated. That was their mistake, and both of them had paid the price, Bulkhead more than herself.  
'Any lapse in concentration in a fight will get you killed. Never walk away from a fight unless you see the enemy running from you, or they lie dead at your feet.'  
Sometimes Starspark felt like she had learnt nothing of Kup's lessons. But she was still alive, so must have learnt something.  
The femme exhaled and decided to head back to Ratchet. She tried moving her back leg more, but was always rewarded with pain. How long would it take her injuries to heal? A long time, maybe even a month or two. Out of action and stuck inside for a month. Starspark hoped she wouldn't go mad from being cooped up all the time.

* * *

Starspark limped back into the main area, the short walk having already tired her out. Ratchet was checking over Bulkhead, so Starspark lay down on her berth.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Ratchet asked from across the silo.  
Starspark instantly knew what he was referring to. "I thought you all wouldn't believe me. That you'd think I was crazy. The more I shied away from telling you all, the harder it was to say something."  
"Suppose that makes sense" Ratchet grumbled.  
"Suppose? Ratchet how would you feel if you found out you were around from the time of the thirteen Primes? That you can talk with the dead in your mind and see them around you when no one else can? Then to top it all off, I am the daughter of Optimus and Elita. You try finding the courage to others those sort of things" Starspark snarled, turning her helm away from the medic and lying it on her front paws.  
"…perhaps it is also out fault" Ratchet admitted, making Starspark look back at him. "We kept asking you, almost forcing you to tell us what was wrong. We should have let you be, to tell us when you were ready."  
Starspark shook her helm, "No, you were all patient with me. I just kept my mouth shut. You were all worried about me. You just wanted to help, and I pushed you all away. I should have told you all sooner."  
Ratchet shrugged his shoulder, "You told us in the end, so that is all that matters" the medic said, bringing an end to the conversation.  
Starspark gave a weak smile, before curling up as best she could and going into recharge.

* * *

It was late that night when Starspark was woken up. She looked around and couldn't see anybody else there. Ratchet was finally getting sleep in his room, feeling sure that neither Bulkhead or Starspark would crash during the night. Then she noticed the lift had gone up to the roof. Why was someone going to the roof at two in the morning? Having a quick stretch Starspark decided to find out who it was. Rather than follow whoever it was in the lift, Starspark went through the tunnel and out the door. She silently flew to the top of the silo, and landed without a sound despite only using three legs. Casting a shadow in the moonlight, was Optimus.  
His stance seemed defeated, like the weight he carried on his shoulders was suddenly too much to carry. She had never seen him like that. It worried her.  
"Optimus?" Starspark called to her leader.  
Optimus turned around and saw her standing behind him, "Starspark, you should be resting."  
"So should you, yet here we both are. What are you doing up here?"  
Optimus was quiet for a moment. "Questioning my ability as a Prime. I do not feel I am fit for this role anymore. Cliffjumper died under my command. I almost lost you and Bulkhead and even Raf. I have not been able to kill Megatron and bring this war to an end, though I have more opportunities to do so then I can count. Cybertron has all but been destroyed in this never ending conflict. As a Prime, I was meant to stop all that from happening, to bring us into a time of peace. I have failed to do that. I couldn't protect my sparkmate, and I wasn't there to see my daughter grow up."  
"Optimus, you are the best Prime that has ever surfaced from Cybertron. You are not fed by power and greed. This is war, bots rise up and bots die. It is a fact of life. Think of all the Autobots you saved when you ordered Cybertron be evacuated. Think of the team you have resting down below where you stand. If you were such a failure, we wouldn't be here, Megatron would have won if you hadn't done the things you have. Just because you are a Prime, doesn't mean you can't make mistakes. We all make mistakes. Some small, some big. Yes, you should have killed Megatron when you had the chance, but you didn't because you wanted to give him a chance to put away his sword and end the war without more spilled energon. Autobots like Cliffjumper died following your orders because they knew they were fighting for what was right, and would have laid down their lives for that cause. None of them blame you, Optimus. As for mother, there was nothing you could have done so save her."  
"If I had been with her, I might have been able to protect her, or warn her the plague was close by."  
"If you were with her, you would have died from the plague as well." Starspark looked up at Optimus, "Plus I don't care if you weren't there when I was younger. You are here now, that is all that matters. Elita hid me from you, so there is not point blaming yourself over that." Starspark looked away, "She loved you too much to let anything happen to you in protection of us."  
Starspark felt several presences fill her processor. All Autobots, all wanting to show their support to Optimus even from the Allspark. Starspark smiled, as she allowed them to form ghostly images around her. They appeared as translucent versions of their former selves. The place where they sparks were and their optics glowed brightly, like orbs of light in the darkness. She watched at Elita appeared and reached out a servo to touch Optimus' arm. He looked over, and his optics widened at the sight of Elita, and many other Autobots standing around them he recognised, including Cliffjumper.  
"Don't give up, boss" Cliffjumper called, "You've come too far to give up now."  
"We're still rooting for you, Optimus."  
"Megatron will get his. Don't let him win."  
"We didn't give up, so don't you give up."  
All around him, fallen Autobots called their support to Optimus. Soon they all vanished, other than Elita.  
"I miss you so much, Optimus. You don't know how long I waited. How much I wished to see you again. Here I am, getting my wish. Oh, Optimus I wish I was with you right now. But this is as close as I am going to get."  
"Elita, how much I miss you" Optimus admitted, clasping her ghostly servo in his.  
"I know, love. But a part of is always with you. In spirit, and in body. I hope you are proud of our daughter. I raised as I thought you would want. It was my greatest regret never seeing the both of you together. But here you are. Cherish this moment, Optimus. Never let her go." Elita looked over at Starspark, "From the moment I first held her in my arms, I knew she would be just like you. That she was special. And know this Optimus, I never stopped loving you. Even now."  
Starspark sat a short distance away, giving Optimus and Elita some privacy. It felt a bit strange seeing the pair together, but also gratifying.  
When Elita looked over at her, Starspark smiled and limped over to her carrier and Optimus. Elita looked down at her daughter, before bending down on one knee to be optic level with her.  
"Look at you, Starspark. You've a fine femme. I couldn't be anymore proud of you. You stay strong, and don't even give up."  
"You brought me up well, mother. I love you. I always will."  
"I love you too, sweetie." Elita said softly, planting a kiss of Starspark's nose, before standing back up and sharing one last kiss with her sparkmate.  
Elita faded away, leaving Optimus and Starspark alone again. Starspark turned to head back inside, when Optimus knelt down and wrapped her in a fatherly hug. Shocked at first, Starspark soon returned the hug, placing her front legs on his shoulders, and resting her helm on him.  
"Thank you, Starspark" he told her.  
"Anytime, Optimus."

* * *

Before heading back inside that night, the pair had created a paternal spark bond. It meant they were joined together, so Optimus could speak to Starspark and sense her presence wherever she was, and vice versa. It allowed a exchanged a memories, allowing both to fill in gaps and see events from a different perspective. The bond could only be broken by a strong will or by death. After creating the bond, the pair went back inside to get some rest. Starspark feeling safe and secure in Optimus' presence, and the Autobot leader moral having been reignited. He would fight, even to his dying breath. If not for anything, but for his team and Starspark.

* * *

Jack, Miko and Raf arrived at the base that morning. Starspark was in recharge on the berth. Even recharging, the three humans could see how drained she looked from her injury and the infection.  
"How she woken up yet?" Raf asked.  
"She was awake early this morning. She's resting now, so don't wake her" Ratchet told them, though it sounded more like an order.  
Starspark groaned before opening her optics. "Too late, Ratchet. I'm awake" she moaned.  
"Star, how you feeling" Raf asked, stroking a claw.  
"I've felt better. But I'm happy to see you three" Starspark answered, giving a small smile.  
"If you're awake, that means Bulkhead will wake up too, right?" Miko asked hopefully.  
"He will wake up, but in his own time, Miko" Starspark replied.  
Miko looked upset that Bulkhead still hadn't emerged from his stasis. It wasn't hard to tell that Miko was deeply worried about Bulkhead. After all, he wasn't just her partner. He was a friend, maybe even a family member to her. It was never easy to see a family member injured. Starspark knew that her and Bulkhead been injured had greatly affected the team. Thankfully, Starspark waking from stasis had lifted the mood slightly.  
"Starspark," Ratchet said as he placed a cube in front of her, "Drink that."  
Starspark pulled a disgusted face at the dark blue energon. "What did you do to it? It smells and looks nasty."  
"Its medicated energon. If you want to get better, I suggest you drink it" Ratchet replied, folding his arms.  
Starspark peered suspiciously at the energon. But she got up, placed the cube in her mouth and tilted her helm up. Within seconds she had drunk the whole cube without stopping. She dropped the cube on the floor as she resisted the urge to gag and purge. Last thing she needed was Ratchet in a bad mood from cleaning up her purged energon.  
"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted" Starspark moaned.  
Ratchet rolled his optics, "You weren't supposed to drink it all in one go, you know" he shot back.  
"Well I wasn't going to sip it. Would have taken me all day to drink that…substance"  
"Hah! Well you better get used to drinking it. You'll be having it until your infection clears up" Ratchet scoffed.  
Starspark groaned, and buried her helm in her paws. Her recovering was becoming a nightmare. As if the pain wasn't enough, now there was foul tasting medicine to add to her suffering. The stricken femme wondered when her torture would end.  
"Hey, Star can we go for a walk?" Miko asked.  
"I don't know if I have the energy to go far. But a walk would be nice" Starspark accepted.  
"Don't forget to exercise your back leg" Ratchet called to Starspark as she and Miko vanished into a corridor.

* * *

For a while both Miko and Starspark were quiet. Starspark thought that Miko was either depressed about Bulkhead, or simply had a lot on her mind. Not wanting to break the silence, the femme focused on moving her right rear leg. Like before, moving it caused pain. But as she walked, the more she moved it, the less pain she began to suffer. Off course, she still couldn't use it as she used to, but at least she could briefly make her paw touch the ground.  
"Star, do you think Bulkhead will ever wake up?" Miko asked, looking down at her hands.  
"He will, Miko. But you have to give him time. He suffered a devastating injury. No one is going to wake up from that in a hurry" Starspark tried to explain.  
"I guess so" Miko agreed glumly. "I just can't stand seeing him lying on that berth."  
"Its not easy for any of us. But he's alive. We should take faith from that if not anything else."  
Miko went quiet again as she thought this over. But she quickly looked backed at the femme next to her. "So, what's it like being Optimus' kid?"  
"Kid?" Starspark growled, "I am hardly a kid, you little pipsqueak" Starspark grinned.  
"I'm no pipsqueak" Miko cried out.  
Starspark laughed, "I'm only teasing you Miko. As to how I feel, no different I guess. Though it had brought me relief finally knowing."  
Miko's face grew into a cheeky smile. "Do you think he'll play protective dad if you get a boyfriend?"  
Starspark frowned, "Seriously? I can't imagine Optimus chasing a mech away with a stick."  
Miko laughed loudly, the image quickly forming in her head. "That's what dad's are for."  
Starspark huffed, "So what are Decepticons for? Stealing unicorns?"  
This made Miko laugh even more at her mix up of names when the threat of Unicron was very much real. Starspark smiled as she imagined Megatron riding a Unicorn. She looked back at Miko. It was the good to see the human lighten up. With her and Bulkhead injured, there hadn't been much smiling and laughing in the base. Now, that looked set to change. For if Starspark could wake and up begin recovering, then there was nothing stopping the same from happening to Bulkhead.  
They just needed patience and faith.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ratchet worked tirelessly over the next few days to make Starspark's replacement scales. He did the job so perfectly, the replacement scales were identical to the scales currently protecting the femme's body. The fluid build up in her side was gone, but it would still take a long time for the infection to clear and so allow the wound to heal.  
Bulkhead was still out cold, which frustrated Miko more and more. Only Starspark kept the teenage girl from grabbing her guitar and attempting to bring Bulkhead out off unconsciousness with her music. She had already tried three times, and when she started considering a fourth, Ratchet threatened to crush her guitar. The pair got into a massive argument. Starspark eventually got them both to calm down, and politely told Miko if the first three times didn't work, then it was unlikely a fourth attempt would.  
Meanwhile, to help her coordination, Jack devised the idea to get Starspark to catch a ball that was thrown at her. It was simple, but effective. Not only was is going to help her coordination, but also help strengthen her back leg.  
"Ok Star, catch this one" Jack called out, before throwing the ball into the air.  
Starspark tracked the ball with her good optic. In a swift movement, she leapt up and caught the ball in her mouth before landing back on the ground. She went up to the railings where Jack was, and dropped the ball in front of him.  
"Can I have a go?" Raf asked.  
"Sure," Jack allowed, "Just throw the ball as high as you can."  
Raf took the ball, and waited as Starspark backed up. She stuck her aft in the air and wagged her tail, looking very dog like as she encouraged Raf to have a go. The young boy then he arched his arm and threw the ball as high as he could. The ball flew in a arc. Starspark jumped up and caught the ball. As she landed, her back leg slipped out under her, making her plant her aft on the floor with a loud bang.  
"Star, are you ok?" Raf asked, fearing he may have caused the femme to hurt herself.  
Starspark got up and dropped the ball from her mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think its best we stop for today."  
Jack nodded, and led Raf away to play on the video game console. Starspark stretched out her bad leg before standing back up. She knew her recovery was going to take time, but it frustrated her all the same.  
"Hey, Ratchet," she called towards the medic, "Can I transform?"  
Ratchet glanced over at her as he checked Bulkhead's vitals. "I suppose you can."

* * *

Starspark transformed out of her alt form. But she gave a cry in pain, clutching ather side. She gave a frustrated sigh. "My side. My leg. My eye. I'm like a living wreck."  
Ratchet dipped his helm, "I'm sorry, Starspark. If we were on Cybertron I would have been better equipped to help you. But here…here I am useless."  
Starspark looked over at Ratchet. The medic didn't seem like himself. He was blaming the whole situation on himself. None of it was his fault, yet he readily took the blame. But Starspark noticed something else. Not since she woke up, did he look her in the optics. Did he feel that by failing her as a medic, he didn't have the right to look at her?  
"Don't blame this on yourself, Ratchet" Starspark comforted, "My injuries were down to events far from your control."  
She got no response from the medic. So Starspark looked herself over, and realised she was still dirty from the volcano and her leaked energon. She seriously needed a wash. She began making her way out towards the corridor that would lead her to the wash racks. Then, for a moment, Starspark's bad leg locked up on her. In mid-stride, there was little she could do to stop herself from falling over.  
Ratchet grabbed Starspark by the waist as she nearly fell. He didn't realise he had done it, till Starspark looked down at his servos. Ratchet quickly dropped them.  
"You…um…best go and get yourself cleaned up" he said in a rush.  
Starspark looked back at Ratchet as he quickly turned away and walked off. Starspark also turned and walked away, her processor still clinging on to what happened.

* * *

She reached the washing racks. Stepping into one, she turned the water on and let it trickle down her armour. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. When he grabbed her, she felt like there was something more to it then him just stopping her from falling flat on her face.  
Was it possible? Did he feel something for her as she did for him? Or was she just trying to cling on to false hope? No, she felt something from him at that moment. She was sure of it. But until now, he hadn't shown any signs of possibly being in love with her. Maybe he was hiding it. Perhaps for the same reason Starspark hid her feelings for him. Because it was obvious he either thought he wasn't good enough for her, or that she didn't love him.  
Starspark pressed her helm against the wall. How could she have missed all the obvious signs? Her opinion was further fuelled by Ravage, who sent her what he had figured out when he spent time with Ratchet. Even the minicon had figured it out faster than her. She had no choice now. She had to talk to him.

* * *

Starspark left the washing racks, and went to find Ratchet. She was determined to get a answer from him, whether it was what she wanted to hear or not. She came across him in the energon storage room.  
"Ratchet, I need to talk to you. About what happened earlier."  
"Sorry about that, that was inappropriate" Ratchet quickly apologised.  
Starspark watched at Ratchet tried to dismiss his actions. Starspark walked up behind him, stopping an arms length away. He seemed to be trying to pretend she wasn't there. But Starspark wasn't buying it in the slightest. She felt she had to ask him. It was now or never.  
"Ratchet, do you feel something for me?" she asked him, her voice trembling slightly.  
To her surprise, Ratchet's shoulder's slackened as he turned to face her. He hesitated for a moment, as if battling within himself to answer her. "Yes," he finally admitted, "Since I first saw you. But I don't expect you to feel the same way" Ratchet all but sighed, before turning away again.  
Starspark walked up to Ratchet, but he turned away, trying to avoid her optics. "Ratchet, look at me" she ordered him.  
Ratchet turned and looked at the femme. Starspark stepped forward and placed a servo on his chest. He glanced down at her pink servo, then back at her. She could make out the hope in his optics. Starspark leaned forward and the pair had their first kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but the pair would remember it for a lifetime. Ratchet wrapped an arm around Starspark's waist, hugging him to his body as he rested his helm on hers.  
Starspark felt her spark quicken. He loved her. Just as she loved him. But he had clearly set himself up for rejection. Starspark mentally kicked herself for not telling him sooner. But that didn't matter now. She could feel his spark beating behind the protective armour. It felt so calming and reassuring.  
"Bulkhead!" Miko's joyful cry carried through the base.  
Ratchet and Starspark glanced at each other, before separating and running back to where Bulkhead lay as fast as they could.  
They were greeted with a drowsy Bulkhead and Miko jumping up and down like a excited toddler. Starspark saw Ratchet visibly relax, knowing that Bulkhead was finally starting to recover from his injuries. He still had a long way to go, but waking up was the first crucial step for him.  
"How are you feeling, Bulkhead?" Ratchet asked the former Wrecker.  
"My back and legs really hurt. What happened? Is Starspark alright?" Bulkhead asked groggily.  
"You were shot in the back. Don't you remember?" Starspark asked.  
"No. Did you get out alright?"  
"No. I was injured as well. The Insecticon shredded me to pieces. My right leg still gives me trouble, and my right optic doesn't work. But I'm healing" Starspark told him.  
Bulkhead gave a upset groan, feeling guilty about what happened, especially when he saw the tears in Starspark's side. Starspark put a reassuring servo no his, trying to comfort him. She knew he was blaming himself for being wreckless and not double checking the Insecticon was dead.  
"Hey, don't start blaming yourself, Bulk" the femme told him, "It wasn't your fault. You just concentrate on getting better. Plus, you have a lot of catching up to do."  
"Yeah, we found out Starspark's a god" Miko called to him.  
Starspark scoffed. "Miko, I'm far from being a god"  
"You must be. Optimus is your father, and you're the guardian of that thing…"  
"Allspark."  
"Yeah, that."  
"You're Optimus' daughter?" Bulkhead gasped.  
"Yes. Elita-One was my carrier. Plus I'm the Guardian of the Allspark to top it all off "confirmed Starspark, "Though I was going to tell you when you were better. But never mind, Miko covered that part for me."  
Ratchet stepped in before Miko could retell the whole event. "Enough chatter, Bulkhead needs to rest."  
"Seriously," Miko groaned loudly, putting her hands on her hips. "He's been asleep for ages. You can't tell him to go back to sleep. I've been waiting, like, forever for him to wake up!"  
"He was unconscious Miko, not asleep. There's a difference" Ratchet corrected.  
Miko was about to argue against this, when Starspark shook her helm at the girl, silently telling her not to argue. Miko dropped her arms, and after telling Bulkhead she would see him later, walked away and prepared to go home. Starspark could tell Miko was once again frustrated, but Ratchet knew what was best for Bulkhead's recovery, so there was no arguing with him about it.

* * *

"Ahh!" Starspark cried out.  
She had just walked into the main area of the silo after waking up and leaving her berth room. It was a week since Bulkhead had woken up. He could stand, but had a lot of trouble walking at the moment. Starspark saw him with Miko as she entered the silo. Before she even had a chance to ask Bulkhead how he was feeling, the Wrecker fell on top of her. She barely had a chance to jump out of the way, so was trapped against the floor by the green Autobot's weight.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Star" he groaned in embarrassment.  
"No worries, Bulk" Starspark dismissed from under him, trying to ignore the pain that flared up in her side.  
Since Bulkhead had first got off the medical berth, Miko had him on a strict training routine. She was trying to help her partner, but Starspark feared it was only straining him too much. The big mech could barely stand unsupported on his own most of the time, yet here he was trying to appease Miko by walking.  
"Three steps, Bulkhead. That's all you can manage?" Miko asked her partner, hands on hips as she stood in front of him.  
"I'm sorry, Miko" Bulkhead said weakly, "My legs still hurt." The former Wrecker got back up onto his still shaky legs.  
Starspark followed suite, placing a servo on her now aching side. She would have to ask Ratchet for more pain medication now. The guardian listened and watched at Miko ordered Bulkhead to do ten steps without stopping or falling. Ratchet would step in eventually and put a stop to the excersing. For now though, Bulkhead and to try and appease his partner.  
CRASH!  
Bulkhead felt back onto the floor after only half the number of steps accomplished. Starspark felt her spark go out the poor mech. For was briefly glad that Miko wasn't her partner right now. As she expected, Ratchet went over, and told Miko that Bulkhead needed rest. Despite her objections, Ratchet led Bulkhead back to medical berth, where he would most likely spend the rest of the day.  
Miko gave a angry growl, then began stomping her way through the silo. Even the arrival of Bumblebee form dropping Raf off home didn't stop her. She merely snapped at him to get out of the way before continuing her march out of the silo.  
"She's taking Bulkhead's condition harder than I thought" Starspark revealed.  
*Yeah. She's in one hell of a mood. I'm staying clear of her* Bumblebee agreed.  
Arcee watched as Miko vanished out of view. The femme had a look of understanding painted on her face. Then, without a word, the blue femme walked after Miko.  
*Where's Arcee going?" Bumblebee asked Starspark.  
Starspark shrugged, "To talk to Miko I guess."  
*Oh. So, how you doing?*  
"I'm fine, 'Bee. Though my side is now killing me. Bulkhead fell on me before you came in" Starspark answered, rubbing her side.  
*Shouldn't you be as flat as a pancake then?" the scout joked.  
Starspark couldn't help but grin. "I feel as flat as a pancake. I should be able fit through the gap under doors now. I'd be a better agent than James Bond."  
Bumblebee cooed, and began air punching Starspark. The femme dodged his punches, giving him an evil look.  
"Would you attack a defenceless, injured femme Bumblebee? Shame on you" she scolded him, though her voice with light with a joke.  
*Yes, your majesty* Bumblebee mocked her. *My humble apologies.* The scout took a small bow. Starspark shook her helm.  
"I'm going to see how Miko's doing" Starspark told the scout, before heading off to find the teenager.

* * *

Starspark found the human chatting with Arcee. She was quiet surprised by the sight. Arcee and Miko didn't exactly get along even in the best of times. They mostly avoided each other as best they could. Yet, there they were, sitting next to each other and chatting.  
"Mind if I interrupt?" Starspark asked.  
"Didn't realise you were there" Arcee stated, looking back at the Prime's daughter.  
"I was just admiring the sight of you two getting along" Starspark answered.  
"Arcee was telling me about her and Cliffjumper. How they got to Earth" Miko explained.  
"Really? I haven't heard that one," Starspark smiled, "Shame I missed it. Did it help?"  
Miko shrugged, "A bit, I guess."  
Starspark made a thoughtful sound, before kneeling down next to the teenager. "Miko, let me tell you something. Bulkhead's spark stopped when he was shot. But Ratchet managed to get it restarted. That wasn't just down to Ratchet, however. Bulkhead fought to stay alive. He chose to not joint the Allspark. He would have been free from pain, free from this war. But he chose to go through with the pain, to keep fighting. All because he knew you were waiting for him, Miko. He didn't want to let you down. He has done his part, now you must do yours."  
"Wow" Miko whispered slowly. "You could sense that?"  
"Yeah. One of my many gifts. You didn't see me and Optimus the other night. That was even more impressive."  
Arcee lifted a optic ridge. The femme obviously didn't know about Optimus needing a moral boost. Starspark wasn't surprised. Optimus wouldn't have told the team, because they needed to see him strong and confident.  
"Come on you two. You both need some cheering up" Starspark smiled, lowering herself down and transforming to her alt form. "Climb on."  
"But your injuries…" Arcee started to argue.  
"Its my side that troubles me. Not my wings or back. Now get on" Starspark urged the pair with a flick of her helm. "Just us girls."  
Arcee and Miko looked at each other. A silent agreement wen between them. Arcee lifted Miko and put her on Starspark's back. Then Arcee reluctantly climbed on. Starspark stood back up, and looked over the edge. In a single leap she jumped off the edge. They briefly dived down towards the ground, before Starspark beat her wings and all three began to climb into the golden sky of dusk. The sun cast a warm, golden glow on the three, as if it was trying to cheer them all up.  
"Hope you two have a tight grip" Starspark called over her shoulder.  
"Why?" Arcee called back.  
"You'll see" Starspark laughed.  
Starspark beat her wings as the trio kept climbing. She made sure to climb only as long as there was oxygen for Miko to breathe.  
When Starspark had reached her desired height, she hovered in the air for a moment. "You ready?" she asked the pair. But before either Miko or Arcee could answer, Starspark folded her wings close to her body, and dived back towards the ground. The air rushed past them as they headed back to Nevada like a missile. Miko screamed with joy, and even Arcee took a moment to enjoy the freefall.  
The dive didn't last long. All too soon the ground was rushing up to meet them. Starspark opened her wings, bringing them out of the dive.  
"You both enjoy that?" Starspark asked.  
"I loved it" Miko squealed, "Can you do that again?"  
"Anytime you want. But we best head back. You've got to get home, Miko."  
Miko sighed, knowing the femme was right. At least she could enjoy the rest of the flight before heading home. The teenager bent down and wrapped her arms around Starspark's neck, giving her a tight hug. A thought came to Starspark's process at Miko's touch. Even from the Allspark, Cliffjumper was still bringing people together, just as he had done it life. So, as she flew past his grave, she bowed her head in a silent salute to the fallen Autobot.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Despite her injuries, Starspark still tried to help out around the base as best she could. Today, she was checking their stock pile of energon. The supply had decreased slightly, but not greatly. Since her and Bulkhead were injured, the Decepticons had made no appearances. So, the Autobots weren't consuming as much energon.  
The femme made her way back into the centre of the silo, about to give Optimus her report, when she quickly realised only Bulkhead was in attendance.  
"Is there 'Con trouble?" Starspark asked the humans.  
"Can't say for sure," Jack answered her, "The 'bots are out looking at a crashed Cybertronian escape pod."  
"And I'm stuck here" Bulkhead grumbled.  
"Come on, Bulk. You'll be back on your feet in no time, kicking the 'Cons butts!" Miko cheered.  
Bulkhead didn't look quiet so convinced. He got up stiffly to his peds. "I'm going for a walk" he grumbled.  
Starspark sighed as she watched Bulkhead leave. His attitude sure wasn't helping his recovery. But there was little anyone could do about that. If it wasn't for Miko, Starspark was sure Bulkhead would sit around in self pity for the rest of his recovery.  
"So, how long have they been gone?" Starspark asked.  
"'Bout fifteen minutes" Raf replied, before turning his attention back to his laptop.  
Starspark was a little annoyed they all left without telling her, but she let it pass. Instead, she left the silo and decided to head back to the storage room and grab herself some energon. Taking a fresh cube, she walked back to the medical area to give herself some painkillers. Looking into one of the cupboards, she found a small vile of the medication. She flipped off the top and poured it into the energon. After giving it a quick stir, she then proceeded to drink the energon.  
As she finished her cube, the sound of voices travelled around the base. The team had come back sooner than she had expected. She gulped down the rest of the energon, and swiftly added the empty cube to the small stack of others. Then she made her way back into the main area of the silo.  
As the exited the hallway, she stopped. There was a new mech with the team. She was sure she knew the mech, for his design was very similar to a friend she knew when she was in the Elite Guard.  
"Still got trust issues, huh?"  
She did know the mech. Starspark would recognise that voice anywhere. "Smokes?" she called out. "Is that you, buddy?"  
The mech turned around, and looked at Starspark with surprised optics. "Star? No way! You're here too?"  
In several strides, Smokescreen crossed the base and grabbed Starspark in a tight hug, catching her off guard. "Its been ages since I saw another member of the guard! I thought I was the only one left!"  
"Smokes, let me go! You're embarrassing me!" Starspark shouted.  
"Tell me you missed me" Smokescreen grinned.  
"Off course I did you overgrown sparkling!" Starspark replied. "Now let me go!"  
Smokescreen released his hold on Starspark, though the huge smile on his face remained. That was, until he saw Starspark's blind optic. "What happened to you? Was it a 'Con?"  
"Long story, Smokescreen" Starspark answered, rubbing her now aching side.  
"Starspark," Optimus interrupted the pair, "You know Smokescreen?"  
"Sure I do. We trained in the Elite Guard together. Smokescreen's was and still is my best friend. Last I heard of him, he was assigned to the Hall of Records in Iacon."  
The team seemed to relax as Starspark said this. She had a feeling they hadn't trusted Smokescreen until she spoke. Not that she could blame them, after all the last time they thought they were letting an ally in, he turned out to be a Decepticon in disguise.  
"Going to tell us how you got here then?" Arcee reminded the young mech.  
So Smokescreen told the tale of how he went from being in Iacon, to being on Earth. Whatever trust issues that remained vanished as Smokescreen finished his story. Arcee took pleasure in the fact the 'Cons thought one of their own was in the pod, but happened to turn out otherwise.  
"Smokescreen, do you know of Alpha Trion's fate, after the fall of Iacon?" Optimus asked.  
"Wish I did" Smokescreen answered with regret. "But that was the last I ever saw of him."  
Optimus seemed upset by the lack of information of his mentor. Starspark made a mental note to call into the Allspark later to find out if Alpha Trion was there, if anything to give the pair some closure.  
"That's it" Smokescreen broke the silence. Starspark could see his excitement growing by the second. "My life story. Not exactly the glory I envisioned for myself. Until now!"  
"Here we go", Starspark sighed, "I knew this was coming." She could all but see the little stars appearing in Smokescreen's optics.  
"Being here with Optimus Prime!" Smokescreen exclaimed happily. "I knew I was destined for great things. I mean, now that you have help, how hard can it be to end this war?"  
Everyone turned their attention away from Smokescreen, as a annoyed groan came from Bulkhead as he half walked, half dragged himself into the silo. It was plain to see he was angry, and that anger was directed towards Smokescreen. "Take a good look, newbie! This is how hard!" Bulkhead growled angrily. "That is how hard!", Bulkhead now pointing at Starspark. Smokescreen looked at his friend, and only now just noticed the deep slashes in her side.  
"Smokescreen, I suggest you take some time to become acclimated to your new surroundings" Optimus suggested, mostly likely to keep Smokescreen out of Bulkhead's line of sight while the other Autobots would attempt to calm him down. "A tour of the base would be a excellent start."  
"Sure thing" Miko volunteered. Bulkhead gave a annoyed groan. This quickly made Miko change her mind, realising she had upset her partner. "I mean, Jack here, gives a very informative tour."  
"Uh, sure" Jack agreed, walking down the steps and leading Smokescreen away.  
"I guess I don't have to warn you guys that Smokescreen has high ambitions" Starspark commented.  
"I'd say. He aiming to be a Prime at some point?" Arcee asked.  
Starspark gave a small laugh. "I don't think he is aiming that high. But one of his life long ambitions, other than to become a warrior, was to serve under Optimus. It was all he talked about during training. It drove Kup and most of the other trainees mad."  
"At least he's motivated, if nothing else" Ratchet added.  
"Smokescreen's got his spark in the right place. But he has a tendency to act before he thinks. He's a great friend though" claimed Starspark, not wanting her friend to appear completely wreckless.  
"If you wanted to replace me, you should have called Wheeljack. I could live with that" Bulkhead cut in, folding his arms defensively.  
"No one is replacing you Bulkhead. For one thing, Smokescreen's too green" Arcee said calmly.  
"Well, Bulk's as green as they get" Miko stated, not fully understanding what the blue femme meant with her statement.  
Ratchet quickly stepped in to correct the human teen. "What Arcee means is, Smokescreen still has a great deal to learn."  
"Once you got him trained then what, huh? He's in, I'm a doorstop!" Bulkhead bellowed, his mood not improving.  
"Bulkhead, your place with us is not in jeopardy" Optimus said, a hint of authority in his voice, warning Bulkhead to calm down. "But there is no dispute that we have long required additional firepower. It is essential the team learn to work with the new recruit. Not against him."  
"Better hope the hot shot's blasters are as big as his mouth. 'How hard can it be?" Bulkhead replied.  
Starspark's wings opened as she glared down at Bulkhead with a killer look that, had he been able to, would have made him run for the hills. "Watch your mouth, Bulkhead. I won't tolerate anyone speaking about my friend like that. Keep that attitude up, and I'll make sure you have more than a bad leg to worry about" Starspark warned. "While we're on the subject of your attitude, the only thing that is stopping you from becoming a doorstop is Miko. So don't go yelling at the rest of us while you sink into your self made hole of self pity, and start appreciating the help everyone is trying to give you."  
Bulkhead's optics went wide for a moment, before he constricted them in anger. "Why you…!"  
"Hey everyone" Raf called from the monitors, "Check this out." Starspark wasn't sure whether Raf chose to redirect everyone's attention at that point deliberately, or if was just coincidence. Either way, his timing was perfect to avoid Starspark and Bulkhead starting a full blown argument. The pair did continue to glare daggers at each other however.  
The picture Rafael displayed on the large monitor was that of red energon. It could grant enhanced speed to whoever got their servos on it. Turning down Smokescreen on the basis he was neither experienced enough or had a vehicle alt form, Optimus Prime, Arcee and Bumblebee went to try and retrieve the red energon before a Decepticon got to it first.  
Jack took Smokescreen to the nearest highway to get himself a form. Starspark decided to join them to try and cool her temper. The three lay on a small rock outcrop that overlooked a highway. So far, Smokescreen didn't see anything suitable as he dismissed one vehicle after another.  
"So, how'd you get here, Star?" he asked her as he watched a red hatchback drive by.  
"Crashed here while being pursued by a bounty hunter" Starspark replied. "Been here for a year now. I'm glad to finally see a face a recognise. The team's great, but it's nice to have a old friend in the mix."  
"How about that one?" Jack suggested, looking at a beige and rather rusty pickup.  
"More Ratchet's speed, don't you think" dismissed Smokescreen.  
"Very funny, Smokes" Starspark sarcastically.  
Smokescreen watched several more vehicles pass. "What happened to you and that green guy?"  
"To cut a long story short, we both were searching for what we thought was a Iacon relic at a volcano. Turned out to be Tox-En. Not only that, we had to deal with Insecticons as well. As you can tell, it didn't end very well. Bulkhead got shot in the back, and I got torn up like a piece of paper in a shredder" Starspark briefly recited.  
"Insecticons? Which one? I'll deal with him" Smokescreen offered.  
"Sorry Smokes. Another Autobot called Wheeljack with Miko beat you to it" Starspark smiled.  
"What? That human girl? No way!" Smokescreen gasped.  
"Yep. Didn't please the others though. Optimus doesn't approve of revenge. I'm not going to lie to you, Smokes, but Bulkhead doesn't exactly like you right now."  
"Ah, no big deal" Smokescreen said cheerfully. "I'll win him over eventually."  
Starspark shook her helm. That was so like Smokescreen. He saw the good in every situation if he could, and wouldn't let something like a grudge hold him back. Starspark hoped that whatever he did to try and get in Bulkhead's good books didn't end with him having a dent in his helm. Either from the Wrecker himself, or from a agitated Ratchet.  
"Smokes, you should know I'm Optimus' daughter, and the Guardian of the Allspark."  
Smokescreen looked over at the white femme, his optics going wide. "Seriously?"  
"I don't lie, Smokes. You know that."  
Smokescreen looked at Starspark in shock for a moment. "Wow. I never knew I was in such high valued company."  
Jack raised a eyebrow, "You don't seemed to bothered about it."  
Smokescreen shrugged. "I always guessed there was something special about you Starspark, with your alt form and all. So I'm not too surprised" Smokescreen announced as he looked back at the highway. "Hey, now that is more my style" Smokescreen declared, as a white and blue sports car drove past, with double 38s painted on the doors.  
"Trust you to go for most outrageous looking vehicle on the road" Starspark accused her friend.  
Smokescreen smiled at her. "You're just jealous that I'll have a better alt form than you."  
"Me, jealous of you? You must be joking Smokescreen" Starspark shot back at him.  
"You are, you just won't admit it."  
"I can't be jealous of something you don't have, since your top choice is driving away" Starspark pointed out.  
Smokescreen quickly looked back at the road, and saw Starspark spoke the truth. Luckily for him, the car was still close enough for him to scan it. Somehow, Starspark had a feeling the rest of the team wouldn't approve of Smokescreen's choice, but there was no stopping him now.

* * *

Starspark had no idea how, but Smokescreen managed to persuade Ratchet to send him as backup, after Optimus reported Starscream showing up at the docks where the red energon was being held. With the phase shifter securely on his arm, Smokescreen kicked Starscream clean out of the apex armour he was in possession off, thus preventing him from getting the red energon, and saving the docks from more destruction.  
After getting a brief earful from Ratchet for not following protocol, Smokescreen was official accepted into Team Prime. But it did nothing to make Bulkhead feel less like he was being replaced by the Elite Guard member.

* * *

Later that night, Starspark stopped outside Bulkhead's room. She felt bad about her outburst to Bulkhead earlier, and knew she had to apologise for her actions. She knocked gently on the door.  
"Go away" Bulkhead shouted.  
Starspark ignored his command, and slid the door open. Bulkhead was sitting on his berth, staring down at the floor. He looked at Starspark through the corner of his optics.  
"Can I come in, Bulkhead?" Starspark asked.  
"I want to be alone" Bulkhead said through closed dentures.  
"Listen Bulkhead. I just wanted to apologise for earlier. I was out of order. I'm sorry"  
Bulkhead sighed. "You were standing up for Smokescreen. I can relate to that."  
"Still I was way out of line. I would never hurt any of you, no matter how angry I was. You need encouragement, not threats."  
Bulkhead shook as helm as he looked at Starspark. "Your words got me thinking. What you said was true. Miko is trying to help me recover, and all I do is get into a bad mood about it and walk away. I need to change my attitude towards my injury. If my wrecking buddies saw me now, they would be ashamed of me. I don't want to let Miko and Wheeljack down. From now on, I'm going to work hard to get myself back into shape. Not just for Miko and Wheeljack, but for the rest of the team."  
Starspark placed an arm around the big green mech, though she barely reached halfway across his broad body. "That's the Bulkhead we all know and love. Just so you know, Bulk, if you ever need someone to talk to, just give me a shout. We'll get through what's happened to use together. Once we're back to full strength, the 'Cons won't know what hit them."  
For the first time in weeks, Bulkhead smiled.

* * *

"Hey Star, check out the photo" Smokescreen called to the femme from across the base. Starspark had undergone surgery the day before. Ratchet had devised a way to get Starspark's faulty optic to start working again, which had meant nearly an hour under the knife. It would be a day or two before either knew if the surgery had worked. So far, though her vision was blurry, it appeared the surgery was proving successful.  
"What photo? The one of you and Bumblebee that driver you angered took?"  
"Nope. This one" Jack smiled, raising his mobile as high as he could.  
Curious, Starspark knelt down to get a good look at the photo. It was of a black car with flame markings on the front bumper and bonnet. But the car had additional work conducted on it, for it was completely covered in food. The guardian didn't know whether to laugh at the sight of the bully Vince's car or be shocked that Jack had done such a thing.  
"I'm not even going to ask why you did that" Starspark finally said.  
"The guy had it coming to him" Smokescreen grinned.  
"Well Smokescreen, you officially completed your first prank" Starspark congratulated her friend. "Shame that car wasn't Kup though."  
Jack flipped his phone close. "What you mean by that?"  
"In the Elite Guard, there was this running challenge. That if anyone could pull a successful prank on Kup, they would be free of early morning runs for a week."  
"Thing is," Smokescreen added, "No one ever managed it."  
"How come?"  
"Kup was a old and experienced Autobot. He knew every prank in the book. So, whenever someone tried to pull one on him, he could suss it out with one glance" Starspark explained.  
"The scary part was, he always made the pranksters fall into their own trap, without making them realise it until it was too late" Smokescreen recalled. "Me and Starspark never tried to prank him, but many others did. Without any success."  
"Wow, he sounds like a tough nut to crack" Jack praised. "Come one, Smokescreen, there's still a lot I need to teach you."

* * *

A few hours later, the situation had changed from joking to a serious quest. A beacon from a relic had popped up. Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead had gone to investigate.  
Since Smokescreen's arrival, Bulkhead had improved with leaps and bounds. Within two weeks, he was back to his normal self. Having a fight with Silas who was implanted into the deceased Breakdown's body, and defeating the tyrant had really improved his moral. He was cleared for active duty once again.  
Suddenly, a second beacon appeared. Despite Ratchet's best attempts to contact Optimus' team, he was getting no response. So Smokescreen was sent to check out the second beacon while Ratchet continued to try and contact Optimus. But the situation had gone down hill fast when it turned out Jack had gone with Smokescreen, and was now in trouble.  
"Come on, Ratchet. You've got to send me" Starspark begged.  
"I can't. With only one optic fully functional you would be no use in a fight" Ratchet declared.  
"I know you're worried about my safety, Ratchet. But right now, Jack's safety is at risk, and is more important then my own. Other than my optic I am fully recovered. Please, Ratchet" Starspark argued back.  
Ratchet's shoulders slumped, for Starspark had made a valid point. He activated the groundbridge, and before Starspark left, he said to her. "Promise you you won't get yourself hurt".  
"I can't promise it, but I will try" Starspark replied, giving Ratchet a quick kiss on the cheek. She transformed to her alt mode and ran through as fast as she could. Emerging on the other side, she listened for any clue as to Jack's whereabouts.  
The shriek of a Insecticon was the only clue she needed. She took off and raced through the trees. The Insecticons soon came into sight, as one smashed a tree out of its way. Starspark surged forward, and in one powerful leap, landed on the back of one Insecticon. She dug her claws into his armour and clamped her jaws around the base of his neck where it connected to his helm.  
The Insecticon swung back and fourth, reaching back with its arms to try and get a hold of Starspark. But she adjusted her body accordingly to remain out of his grasp. Sinking her teeth deeper into the Insecticon, she tore a large chunk of neck away in her mouth and spat it to the ground. The Insecticon screeched in agony so loudly Starspark thought her audio receptors would give out. Grabbing a mouthful of nerves and wires she bit clean through them. The Insecticon was instantly paralysed, and fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
Now she had to deal with the second Insecticon that was chasing after Jack. Luckily, it hadn't gone far. Jack had taken refuge under a pile of collapsed boulders. But the Insecticon had moved enough of them anyway that Jack was now within arms reach. Transforming, Starspark spotted a stray boulder close by. She ran over to it, and with a powerful kick, sent it hurtling across the air before smashing into the Insecticon's helm. Even from a distance, Starspark heard the sound of metal buckling, as the Insecticon's helm was crushed, and it fell to the ground.  
The guardian slid to a halt in front of Jack as the rest of the Autobots arrived. "You ok, Jack?"  
"I'm fine" Jack replied.  
"You are so getting a earful from Arcee over this. You know that right?"  
"Yeah" jack agreed glumly as Starspark picked him up and deposited him on her shoulder.  
Turning around Starspark watched as Optimus raced up the mountain, locked on to the large piece of rock the Nemesis was attempting to fly away with. Megatron and two aerial troopers frantically fired at him in an attempt to thwart Prime's attempts.  
It didn't work. Optimus soared away from the top of the mountain, and even when a successful hit was landed on him, it didn't nothing to stop him from grabbing the hilt of the sword jammed into the rock. At his touch, it glowed blue before slipping out.  
Sending out a small shockwave, Optimus landed completely unharmed with the Star Sabre firmly in his grasp.  
"I loosened it for him" Smokescreen declared. But his remark was ignored.  
Without warning, the large part of mountain was released from the Nemesis' grasp. It began tumbling down the steep mountain slope towards Optimus, who seemed unaware of its approach. Team Prime watched hopelessly.  
"Optimus retreat!" Arcee called out.  
"Now!" Bulkhead added urgently.  
Optimus looked back, and noticed the large boulder rolling towards him. With a single upstroke of the sabre, the boulder was sliced cleanly in half. Team Prime was left stunned by the act. But Optimus wasn't finished yet. Running forward, he performed a full circle with the sabre. A blue wave of energy burst out of the Star Sabre, and hit the back of the Nemesis, sending the Decepticon warship on a collision course to the ground.  
Back at base, Smokescreen couldn't help but relive what Optimus had done to the boulder, even going as far as to mimic the action. Unfortunately for him, Arcee was not as captured by the event as he was. The look on her face was enough to tell Starspark to stay clear of the femme for the rest of the night.  
"I don't believe it! After everything you've been told, you still put a human at risk" Arcee snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Smokescreen.  
Jack walked forward, trying to take some of the pressure of Smokescreen. "Ar-Arcee it wasn't his fault. I shouldn't…"  
"Don't you even start with me" Arcee interrupted. "We'll talk tomorrow. Send Jack home" she ordered Ratchet.  
Ratchet wordlessly did as he was ordered. Jack started to try and argue back, but thought better of it. He walked towards the groundbridge, his head hung low. He did stop and look back at Smokescreen, who's only words was "green for go." With that, Jack walked through and back home.  
Starspark blocked out Arcee as she continued to scorn Smokescreen as if he was a rebelliant youngling that had to be told his place. She felt sorry for her friend, but also knew that Smokescreen should have known better then to take Jack with him. Whether he was just being plain foolish or trying to impress Jack she did not know.  
After getting a warning from Optimus, Smokescreen was visibly put down a notch or two. It was clearly enough, for Arcee said nothing further to the young warrior.  
"We must not lose sight of the fact that while on this earth, we are titans. And such power must be used wisely" Optimus stated, feeling the need to remind everyone of their responsibility on the planet.  
The Star Sabre began to glow, casting a blue light upon the silo. Optimus looked down at the relic from the time of the original Primes. He reoriented the sabre until the blade was directly in front of him. Then, his optics glowed and Optimus was silent as he stared without seeing at the sabre.  
"Whoa!" Bulkhead gasped.  
"Optimus, speak to me" Ratchet said to his leader. But the medic was met with no response. Optimus?"  
"Starspark, can he hear me?" Ratchet asked her.  
Starspark reached out through her spark bond to Optimus, and felt him respond. "Yes, he can hear you Ratchet. He's just…distracted. I'll speak for him." All eyes turned to Starspark as she waited for her creator to communicate with her. "He is receiving a message."  
"From who?" Ratchet asked.  
"Alpha Trion" Starspark answered.  
"Optimus, what is Alpha Trion saying?" Ratchet asked the Autobot leader. Again, Optimus did not reply. Nor did he give an answer to Starspark.  
"Well, Star?" Arcee pushed.  
Starspark shook her helm. "He's listening to whatever Alpha Trion is telling him. I can't get through to him right now. We'll have to wait until he's finished."

* * *

The message from Alpha Trio appeared to be a simple one. Retrieve the last four relics, known as the Omega Keys. These would somehow, restore Cybertron. Starspark stood silently as the whole team became excited by the prospect of going home. She however, was not excited in the slightest. To Starspark, Earth was home now. But she knew that whatever her view, she had no choice but to return to the Cybertronians homeworld. For her duty as Guardian of the Allspark demanded it, so there was no turning away. Even while on Cybertron, Starspark had not fought to save the planet of her creation, for she could see it was a lost cause. Instead, she fought for what she believed in, and the ideals of the Autobots.  
The mention of the Autobot's human companions quickly brought Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee back down to earth. In their excitement, they had all but forgotten their human companions. Not, the three seemed unsure about leaving the planet they were fighting so hard to defend. So, while Optimus continued to try and decode the location of the Omega Keys, and Ratchet made a holster for Optimus to carry the Star Sabre, the rest of the team talked amongst themselves.  
"I feel funny saying this, but I'm not sure I want to go back" Arcee admitted.  
"Who knew we would get so used to our new home" Bulkhead added.  
*Plus, going back would mean leaving the humans behind* Bumblebee stated.  
"Yeah" Bulkhead agreed with the yellow and black scout. "I don't think I would ever want to leave Miko.  
"We've made friends here. Family" Arcee agreed.  
"We could always...text them" Ratchet suggested joyfully. Apart from the impartial Optimus, Ratchet was now the only one who was looking forward to returning to Cybertron.  
"At least you all have a choice in the matter" Starspark said glumly from beside Smokescreen. "Once the Allspark is returned to Cybertron, I will have no choice but to return and carry out the role I was created for."  
"Ah, don't worry, Star. That's probably a long time coming" Smokescreen said to try cheer her up.  
Bulkhead looked back at Arcee. "Besides, been fighting so long I don't know if I could do anything else."  
"You could go back into construction," Ratchet reminded Bulkhead of his previous occupation. "The power of the ancients may breathe life back into Cybertron's core, but our war ravaged cities will surely require rebuilding" Ratchet told the group, looking up from his work.  
"I wouldn't make any travel plans just yet. We still need to locate these Omega Keys and secure them before the 'Cons do" Arcee reminded everyone, though she looked at Ratchet while she spoke.  
"Like that we be a problem" Smokescreen said. "Optimus has the Star Sabre now. Megatron's end is in sight."  
Starspark felt sure it wouldn't be that easy for Optimus to defeat Megatron even with the Star Sabre. For all they knew, Megatron was already thinking of a way to equal the odds for the Decepticons.

* * *

Pain shot up Starspark's right arm without cause. She cried out and fell to the ground. The Autobots instantly gathered around her. Ratchet knelt down, trying to get Starspark to tell him what was wrong. For a moment, Starspark appeared to black out from the pain. But Ratchet recognised what was happening.  
*Is she ok?" Bumblebee asked.  
"We'll find that out when she wakes up. I believe she is going through a vision" Ratchet diagnosed.  
"A vision?" Bulkhead asked with confusion.  
"I have seen her go through one before. I recognise the signs" Ratchet explained. "Someone is showing her something from beyond the Allspark."

* * *

The room was dark, yet without being able to see, it seemed very small to Starspark. She knew she was having a vision, but had no idea who was sending it to her or why.  
A slither of light broke through the darkness, as a door was slowly forced open. On the opposite side, was Dreadwing and Megatron. Starspark all too soon realised she was on Cybertron.  
"A tomb?" Dreadwing stated as a question.  
Megatron walked into the tomb. "One known to contain the remains of Primes" he said.  
Starspark couldn't believe the disrespect of Megatron to the fallen Prime's of the past. Were none of the dead free from him? First he resurrected dead warrior with dark energon, and now he was breaking into sacred tombs. A shiver went down Starspark's spine as she dreaded to think what the silver warlord was up to now.  
Dreadwing and Megatron spoke to each other as the pair went over to the tomb. Whatever it was they said, the sender of the vision obviously thought it was unimportant, so did not allow Starspark to hear their words.  
She watched with horror as Dreadwing pushed off the lid to the tomb, revealing the maroon and gold body of the Prime inside. Somehow, she knew it was Sentinel Prime.  
Megatron drew out his blade, and with a single motion, cut off Sentinel Prime's right arm at the elbow. Starspark was left too shocked for words.

* * *

Starspark opened her optics to see the whole team surrounding her. Ratchet helped her to sit up as he preformed a quick scan to ensure her systems were still functioning normally.  
"Starspark, what did you see?" Optimus asked her.  
"Megatron showing more disrespect to the bodies of those now one with the Allspark" Starspark answered. "He entered the tomb of Sentinel Prime, and took off his right arm."  
Some members of Team Prime gasped at this. Starspark felt anger swim through her link with Optimus, though he clearly didn't show this to the rest of the team.  
"When did he do this?" Arcee asked.  
"I don't know. But I guessing it occurred when I had the pain in my arm. So, a few minutes ago at the most."  
Bulkhead smashed his fists together in a clear sign of anger. "We're going to make that bucket head pay for everything he has done. To Autobots living and dead." It was clear this was the same thought on everyone's mind, for there was several nods in agreement.

* * *

Several minutes later. Optimus announced news that at got the Autobots back on track.  
"Autobots, I have decoded the first step of the final four coordinates," the Prime declared. "Divide into teams in the event I am able to decode another before the first team returns."  
Smokescreen instantly took a hold of the baton. "I'm on team one. Who's with me?"  
"Count me buddy" Starspark called straight away.  
"I'll go too" Arcee also called out, and then began walking towards the ground bridge.  
"After you sir" Smokescreen said politely. When he got no response, he then tried "Ma'am?" and "Commander?"  
"Want to try mistress next?" Starspark offered as she walked beside him.  
"No way" Smokescreen refused.

* * *

The trio arrived on the sandy plains of Egypt. Quickly checking the area, it was a relief when they were bombarded with Decepticon troopers.  
"First ones here" Smokescreen stated calmly.  
Arcee took out her beacon reader. She swivelled it around. "No locator beacon. Which means the relic is still buried. Right about…there" Arcee determined, as she looked towards the ruins in the not too far distance.  
"At least we've got Starspark to do the digging for us" Smokescreen commented.  
Starspark kicked some sand at her fellow Elite Guard member, making him skip to the side to avoid getting sand stuck in his gears. Other than that, the trio advanced towards the ruins, Arcee in the lead, with Starspark and Smokescreen behind.  
"Do you think she is still mad at me?" Smokescreen asked Starspark in a hushed voice.  
"I think's she angry at the moment. If she were mad, you would know about it" Starspark replied. "Apologising might make it better."  
Smokescreen looked down at his peds, thinking this through. Starspark looked at him as she walked. "We all make mistakes, Smokescreen. Some small, some big. But that doesn't matter. What does matter is if you own up to those mistakes and learn from them."  
Smokescreen exhaled, "Wish me luck then."  
Starspark left Smokescreen to Arcee's judgement as they reached the ruins where the relic was buried. She hoped they got in and out with the first Omega Key as quickly as possible. Not the least because she could already feel sand creeping between her scales already.

* * *

It was a tight fit inside the ruins, meaning Smokescreen and Starspark had to duck down to fit properly. But at least the corridors were intact, so they didn't have to waste time clearing any blocked passages. Turning a corner, they reached the end of the corridor, and were greeted by a ancient drawing in the stone, which clearly showed the Omega Key.  
Smokescreen and Starspark pulled the stone out of the way, while Arcee crept into the hole and emerged with the Omega Key in hand. Smokescreen offered to carry it, and so they made their way back outside.  
But outside, they found an uninvited guest. For there stood Megatron, with Sentinel Prime's arm still attached to his elbow.  
"The relic, now" he ordered with a dangerous hiss in his voice.  
"Three against one, we can take him" Smokescreen calculated.  
"Are you crazy, Smokes?" Starspark hissed at her friend. "Even if it was ten against one, I still wouldn't fight him."  
Arcee seemed to share this opinion. As Megatron reached behind his back, and pulled out a sabre, those blade was glowing purple with dark energon.  
"Ratchet, ground bridge now!" Arcee yelled over the comm.  
Megatron gave a evil toothy grin, then copying the move Optimus had made with the Star Sabre previously, his performed a single spin. A wave of dark energy smashed into the three Autobots, sending them flying over the ruins before crashing back to the ground a short distance away.

* * *

With too much to lose at stake, Starspark and Smokescreen appeared to think as one. Both got up and charged at Megatron, calling upon their weapons and firing at the Decepticon leader with everything they had. Even Arcee opened fire from where she had landed.  
But Megatron deflected all the shots with a flick of his sabre. Before either Smokescreen or Starspark registered what he was doing, he sent another wave of dark energy at them. It hit both Elite Guard member's squarely in the chest. Both were sent flying into the pyramid that was behind them.  
Their worlds turned to black before they could even register the pain.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**Based on episodes 44 "new Recruit", 46 "Legacy" and 47 "Alpha: Omega"**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"-ar!"  
"Star, wake up."  
The femme woke, pain flashing through her body. She opened her optics, and looked around. Smokescreen instantly came into view. The pair looked to be inside a stone structure.  
"Yuck, what a site to wake up to. Think I'll just get myself knocked out again" Starspark joked.  
"Good to see you're fine too" Smokescreen smiled.  
"Where are we?" Starspark asked as Smokescreen helped her up.  
"I think we're inside one of those human pyramid thingies" Smokescreen answered. "I think the Phase Shifter must have activated when I got hit, so we ended up in here."  
Starspark transformed and clicked a joint back into place. Then she paused, hearing the sounds of a battle outside. But there was no sound of gunfire, just a slashing sound.  
"Something up?" Smokescreen asked.  
"Someone's fighting outside. I bet one of them is Megatron" Starspark replied.  
"Well, lets go find out" Smokescreen declared, holding out his hand for Starspark to take.  
Activating the Phase Shifter on his arm, Smokescreen led the pair outside. The sounds of a battle became louder, and it was clear it was taking place nearby. So the pair crept around the ruins, until they two combatants came into sight. Optimus and Megatron were engaged in sword to sword combat. So far it appeared neither were winning, as was often the case with the pair, for they were evenly matched in strength and ability.  
"Come on, lets help Optimus" Smokescreen called to Starspark.  
The mech made to run forward and join in, but Starspark grabbed his arm and held the young mech back. "No, we can help Optimus more if we find the Omega Key. If I know Megatron, he has probably left it lying around somewhere because he thinks no one would dare take it from him. Come, help me find it."  
Smokescreen looked slightly disappointed he couldn't join in the fight, but soon focused his attention on searching for the Omega Key. Searching in her alt form, Starspark was glad that Megatron thought himself too powerful and proud to have brought someone else with him to keep guard. He obviously thought Smokescreen and Starspark were dead, and knowing Optimus would come to face him alone, he had no need to bring a Decepticon to guard the key. That would make finding and taking it a whole lot easier. They just had to make sure they found it without being seen, and before the sight between the two leaders came to an end.

* * *

It felt like eternity looking for the key while listening to the soundtrack of a ongoing sword battle, but at last the key was found.  
"Star, I got it" Smokescreen said proudly over their comm. as he held the key proudly in one hand.  
Starspark gave him a thumbs up. "Good work buddy. Lets go and check on Optimus."  
The two Autobots returned to the fight in time to see Megatron and Optimus strike a powerful blow with their swords. So powerful in fact, the Star Sabre shattered like it had been made of glass. Knowing he was defeated without the Star Sabre, Optimus fell to his knees, as Megatron placed his dark sabre over the Prime's shoulder.  
"And so it is, just as I envisioned; with your head beside my new trophy" Megatron said with triumph, raising his dark sabre above him for a final blow.  
"Oh, you mean this?" Smokescreen called to the silver Warlord, making him pause and look back. "Finders keepers."  
The shock of seeing the two Autobots he presumed dead alive, Megatron had dropped his guard. Optimus was quick to take advantage of this fact. The fight started anew, but Optimus had the element of surprise, so was gaining the upper hand.  
Smokescreen charged forward before Starspark could stop him. But his attempt to join in for once proved helpful. For when Megatron sent a dark wave of energy at Optimus, Smokescreen was close enough to join his leader. Activating the Phase Shifter, the wave passed harmlessly through the pair.  
While this was going on, Starspark had gathered as many pieces of the Star Sabre she could find, in the hope that maybe one day they could put it back together. When the groundbridge arrived, she went through it with Optimus and Smokescreen, leaving Megatron behind in the dessert.

* * *

Back at base everyone was shocked to see Smokescreen and Starspark return practically unharmed. Smokescreen was quick to show off the Omega Key in his servo, and explain how the pair had escaped certain death. Starspark left him to it, not wanting to steal his thunder. She had turned her attention to Optimus. He had simply left the Star Sabre on a crate, and had returned to trying to decode the location of the other keys.  
On the outside he showed no emotion. But Starspark sensed his disappointment and some sadness at the loss of the Star Sabre. She sent him reassurance, and he appeared to welcome it. The femme was unsure why, but she felt that one day, Optimus would hold the Star Sabre in his servos once more. But for now, they would have to concentrate on getting the other Omega Keys. For the future of Cybertron depended on the Autobots finding them.

* * *

The search for the Omega Keys hadn't been going well. Arcee and Bumblebee had been taken down by Knock Out. Both returned damaged, needing Starspark's and Ratchet's attention. The second key was with the 'Cons.  
It was worrying that the Decepticons were decoding the locations as fast as the Autobots were. But Starspark was sure as long as they staid focused, they would succeed. For they were at a stalemate, so the next find would be crucial to the balance of power.

* * *

"On it, boss" Bulkhead said.  
The next set of coordinates had been decrypted by Optimus. Bulkhead and Smokescreen were heading out to retrieve the key as fast as possible.  
"I'm gonna bring back that key" Smokescreen declared as he punched the air. He was about to say something further, but when he noticed Arcee watching him, he quickly stopped and walked towards the groundbridge. But he soon resumed his warm up, as Bulkhead and Arcee briefly exchanged words while the femme handed the ex-Wrecker a tracker. Then the pair ran through the groundbridge.  
Starspark sighed. "I think I'm going to have to talk to Smokescreen. He's just a bit too eager to please."  
"You mean a kiss-aft" Arcee smiled.  
"Smokescreen is no kiss-aft. He's just too eager to please. I'm worried he going to get himself hurt or killed at this rate."  
"Maybe getting hurt would knock some sense into him" Ratchet stated.  
Starspark sent her lover a angry glare. "I'm sure your wrench would accomplish that task without Decepticon assistance."  
"He should consider himself lucky that I haven't used my wrench on him yet" Ratchet shot back.  
"Smokescreen may be young and eager, but eventually he will grow out of it, and become a true warrior" Optimus stated.  
Starspark sighed. "I know. But I'm just worried something will happen to him before he gets to that stage. In training he was lucky because I made sure he didn't get ahead of himself. In many a way, I see him like a younger brother that I need to guide and protect. But with this war, I can't do that, and I know he needs to learn things and guide himself."  
"Smokescreen will learn the easy way and the hard way about surviving in this war. We've all just got to help guide him along and make sure he learns everything he needs" Arcee declared, placing her servo on Starspark's arm.  
"I'm sure my wrench could accomplish that in no time" Ratchet muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

"You lost it!?" Arcee spat angrily.  
"Smokescreen was sucker punched. Could have happened to any of us" Bulkhead defended, placing a servo on Smokescreen's shoulder.  
But Smokescreen didn't want Bulkhead's backing or sympathy. He pushed the green mech's arm away from him. "But it didn't. Because I was the one who dropped his guard. I was the one who blew it. Some great warrior I'm turning out to be."  
Smokescreen and Bulkhead had returned, without an Omega Key. Turns out, Dreadwing was also there looking for it. While Bulkhead was busy fighting him, Smokescreen was sent in search, and had found the Omega Key. But, someone had knocked him out from behind, taking the key with them.  
"You still don't get it do you?" Arcee accused angrily, "A couple of victories isn't going to make you a legend. And not every mission results in success. Not for me. Not for 'Bee. Not even for Optimus. We gained relics and we've lost some. We've also lost friends. We even lost a world. But this is one time we get a do-over. We have one chance to bring back Cybertron, and everyone in this room needs to be in sync. This isn't about you, or your destiny."  
Smokescreen remained silent as he ran Arcee's words over his processor. Starspark thought Arcee had a point, was stating it a bit too harshly for her liking.  
"Come on Smokes. Don't let that mission get you down. Just learn from your mistakes, and use that knowledge to assist you in your next mission" Starspark said, trying to comfort her friend. "We have one key, and there is still one more out there. Just think positively."  
"And if I screw that up like I did the last one?" Smokescreen asked.  
"Smokescreen, listen…" started the blue femme.  
"Arcee," Optimus interrupted, turning away form the monitors, "You've made your point."  
"Optimus he needs to hear this" Arcee stated, before turning back to the Elite Guard. "You might become a great warrior one day, and I sincerely hope that you do. But greatness begins and ends with putting the team first, not your personal score card."  
"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you guys" Smokescreen said.  
"Lay off him, Arcee "Starspark ordered, but found herself ignored.  
"Then stop trying to be a hero. And start trying to be a Autobot" Arcee told him.  
Smokescreen looked at Starspark, and then at Optimus. In a blink of an optic, he seemed to make up his mind. "You know what, maybe I'm just not good enough" he said hotly, before transforming and speeding out of the base.  
"Smokescreen wait!" Starspark called after him, before she too transformed and ran after him.

* * *

When Starspark got outside, Smokescreen was already tearing his way down the road. With one powerful beat of her wings, she was in the air, flying after him. Not restricted to the ground, she easily caught up with her fellow Elite Guard. She landed on the road in front of him, knowing he would never run her down.  
Smokescreen screeched to a halt a few feet from where Starspark stood. "Why'd you come after me?" he asked.  
"Friends never abandon friends" Starspark told him. "I just want to talk to you, buddy."  
Smokescreen transformed and looked down at Starspark. "I'm just not cut out for being with Team Prime. Don't waste your time. I promised Optimus I would bring back the Omega Key. I didn't. I let him down."  
Starspark shook her helm. "You're a part of the team, don't ever think that you aren't."  
"But Arcee…"  
"Arcee's just mad. At the end of the day, she cares for you like family. Everyone back at base does, Autobots and humans. Don't take her words too harshly. If I may give you some friend to friend advice?"  
Smokescreen shrugged. "Sure."  
"Don't take everything so personally. I fail and make mistakes. So does Arcee. Even Optimus has. Everyone fails at a mission, if we always succeed this war would have ended years ago. Don't try so hard to please Optimus. At the end of the day, though he doesn't show it, he is always pleased with us."  
"How can he be pleased when we fail a mission?" Smokescreen asked with confusion.  
Starspark shook her helm. "Optimus may not be pleased the mission failed, no one would. But he is always pleased when all his Autobots return from the mission alive and without life threatening injuries. 'Cause that means we all live to fight another day, and make up the failure of one mission with the success or another."  
"Starspark, is Smokescreen with you?" Optimus asked her over the comm.  
"Yes, I'm talking with him right now" Starspark answered.  
"Both of you return to base immediately. We're opening a groundbridge at your location. " Optimus ordered.  
Starspark cut the comm. link. "We both got to head back to ba…" Starspark paused as she heard a familiar trilling noise. Looking up and past Smokescreen, she spotted Laserbeak. That wasn't good.  
"Damn it, Laserbeak's seen us" Starspark growled angrily.  
The Decepticon spy began shooting at the pair, before flying over them and beginning to loop around for a second attack.  
"You've picked the wrong day to mess with me 'Con" Smokescreen said, before arming a canon and aiming it at Laserbeak.  
But before he could fire a shot, both he and Starspark were blasted off their feet. The pair tumbled to the ground, unable to move with the amount of pain the Resonance Blaster caused. Starspark opened her optics, to see Soundwave standing close to where they had been. How she hadn't heard him puzzled her.  
When the silent Decepticon began making his way to Smokescreen, Starspark forced herself back onto her feet. But Soundwave quickly noticed, and hit her with another blast. This knocked her out cold, as the Soundwave dragged the unconscious Smokescreen through a groundbridge, just as the Autobots arrived.

* * *

Starspark was suffering from a massive processor ache when she came back online in the Autobot base. To make her processor ache more, she was told Smokescreen had the last Omega Key; that was why the Decepticons took him. At first this didn't make sense to her, for she knew if Smokescreen had the key, he would have told them. It was eventually figured out that Alpha Trion had knocked Smokescreen out, then placed the key inside him.  
Somehow they would have to try and rescue Smokescreen. Bu the problem being he was probably on the Nemesis, which could anywhere on the planet. They could only hope that maybe they would let him go once they got the key.  
"Smokescreen's signal, its back online" Ratchet announced with a rare smile.  
"He escaped the warship" Bulkhead figured out, with joy in his voice.  
"Smokescreen to base. I could really use a groundbridge."  
Ratchet instantly began working to grant the request. Setting coordinates…strange."  
"What's the problem?" Arcee asked.  
"Smokescreen's telemetry data doesn't make sense. I can't lock on to his position."  
Starspark stepped forward and looked at the data. She had a hunch she knew why they didn't make sense to Ratchet. Smokescreen had gotten off the Nemesis, and there were only three ways he could have done so. The Nemesis may have landed; unless it was suffering mechanical issues was unlikely, Smokescreen had groundbridged away; though this was also unlikely since he had no idea how to use a groundbridge, or he had jumped from the warship while it was in flight. Starspark had a feeling it was the latter. Looking at the data confirmed this, for as a flyer herself, she was easily able to recognise the data of someone who was freefalling through the air.  
"He's in freefall, Ratchet. He must have jumped off the Nemesis to get away" Starspark explained.  
"Good work Starspark" Ratchet praised. "Smokescreen, I'm opening a groundbridge directly below you."  
"Brace yourselves, gonna make an entrance" Smokescreen warned.  
Everyone watched the monitor as Smokescreen fell towards the groundbridge. But for some reason at the last moment, he moved away from the groundbridge.  
"He's off course" Ratchet announced.  
"You missed?" Arcee both asked and accused with worry for her fellow Autobot.  
"Open another one fast" Bulkhead ordered the medic.  
The monitor beeped, indicating Smokescreen had apparently hit the ground before Ratchet had a chance to open a new groundbridge. Everyone thought the young mech had smashed into the ground. Starspark at first believed this, but quickly realised she hadn't felt him join with the Allspark. He was still alive?  
"Hey Ratchet, I could still really use that groundbridge" Smokescreen whispered.  
Starspark let out a sigh. He was one lucky mech that was for sure. She would just be glad to see him back safe and well.

* * *

"Didn't I tell ya? Destiny. Alpha Trion knew I'd keep it" Smokescreen said triumphantly, indicating at his chest. Obviously being on the Nemesis hadn't changed Smokescreen's attitude.  
Arcee at first glared at Smokescreen, sighed then smiled at him. "Nice work, kid."  
*So you had one key, and Megatron had the other. That's only two." Bumblebee stated.  
"It was the only key in Megatron's vault" Smokescreen stated.  
Optimus bent down and picked up the two keys. "Then three keys are accounted for."  
"Then the fourth is still somewhere on the 'Cons warship" Bulkhead said.  
"Unless, Megatron never had it to begin with" Arcee suggested.  
"Arcee has a point. If Megatron had the fourth key, he would have put it with the others. Someone else must have it" Starspark agreed with her fellow femme.  
The discussions was interrupted by the monitor going off, as a message was received. Alongside that message, was a picture of Starscream. He stated he had something that would interest them, but was no use to him. In return, he wanted his T-Cog replaced.

* * *

Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Starspark arrived in a forest where Ratchet and Bulkhead had last met Starscream. The Seeker was directly in front of them, slumped over with his back to a rock. Instantly Starspark felt something wasn't right. He was too still. In the presence of Autobots, Starscream was usually either smug or scared. But here, he looked asleep, or knocked out.  
"Starscream, show us the Omega Key" Optimus ordered him.  
There was no response. Not even a twitch.  
The four made their way forward, getting closer to Starscream.  
"Give it up 'Scream" Bulkhead told him.  
Again no response.  
Starspark went and stood in front of the Seeker. She then pushed his shoulder with a paw. Starscream fell limp to the ground, his optics shut and a burn mark on his chest where he had obviously been shot.  
"We're too late" Ratchet stated. " A T-Cog won't help him now." The medic knelt down, for now he had to find out how Starscream died.  
Starspark sat with her optics closed as she tried to search for Starscream within the Allspark. If she found him, Optimus wanted her to find out where the Omega Key was. But the problem was, not matter how must she searched, se couldn't find him. Only half ghost like figures, which was unusual, for these only occurred with clones, since the real one would appear normal if she saw him.  
"Its no use. I can't find him" Starspark announced, opening her optics.  
"What?" Bulkhead gasped. "The guys dead. He should be there right?"  
"Well he isn't. I only found ghost like figures of him. Those are normally clones of a bot that have died. Therefore, the real Starscream can't be dead" Starspark briefly explained.  
"I have to agree with Starspark" Ratchet added. "For Starscream had been deceased for quiet some time."  
"We have been deceived" Optimus declared. "Arcee," he called back to base. "Close the groundbridge now."  
Bulkhead, Optimus and Ratchet stood at the exit of the groundbridge for Starscream to emerge. For a moment they only saw a blur, then Starscream came into view behind Optimus. The Seeker appeared shock they could see him.  
"The red energon wore off, didn't it?" Starscream asked as Optimus pointed his canon at him.  
Ratchet quickly spotted what the Seeker clutched to his chest. "He has the Omega Keys!"  
Starscream screamed, before taking a wild shot at them. Then he took off running. Starspark snarled before giving chase, being the faster out of the others. Starscream looked back nervously as he juggled a controller in one servo. A groundbridge appeared before him. Starspark was only a arm's length away from him. She was so close, yet so far as Starscream ran into the groundbridge and vanished. Starspark skidded to a halt, and kicked up dirt in frustration. Just a few seconds more and she would have had him under her paws.  
"We'll get them back" Bulkhead said with determination.  
"The keys can be of no use to Starscream while in scrounges around in the wild like a Scraplet. There must be something we can offer him in exchange" Ratchet suggested.  
"The fate of Cybertron now rests in Starscream's hands. Whatever his intention" Optimus said with dread.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**Based on episodes 47 "Alpha: Omega" and 48 "Hard Knocks" and 49 "Inside Job"**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk tore through the skies in search of the Nemesis. Moonblaster felt he had better things to do then speak with Megatron, but the silver warlord had summoned him. Why he did not know. For Moonblaster was a bounty hunter, not an Autobot or Decepticon. For he hunted and killed both, more Autobots than Decepticons, for sending a bounty hunter was against the principles of the Autobots.  
The Nemesis came into sight ahead. Moonblaster thought the ship looked pathetic. Like a human owning a sports car; good for showing off but otherwise useless. If it was one thing Megatron liked to do, it was to show off how powerful he was. It didn't impress Moonblaster one bit. What the point of having a warship, when all it did was fly around? He might as well have a simple troop transport for all the action the Nemesis would ever see.  
Moonblaster landed on the flight deck, and began to make his way inside. The sooner he saw Megatron and found out what he wanted, the sooner he could leave and continue with his hunt. For he would never leave a hunt unfinished.  
Along the way, he passed many troopers, which instantly moved out of his way as he walked down the long dark corridors. His reputation proceeded him; Moonblaster was known to just blast those foolish enough to block him out of his way without a second thought.  
An Insecticon appeared from around a corner. It stopped in the middle of the corridor. Moonblaster stopped a few feet in front of it, glaring at it with his purple optics. Normally that was enough to make any normal transformer move out of the way. But the Insecticon continued to stand there.  
"Move your sorry aft before you end up regretting it" Moonblaster warned.  
The Insecticon shrieked at him, but still blocked his path. It was obviously testing him, to see how dominant he was. It disgusted Moonblaster that Megatron had such mindless things on his warship. They weren't worth the energon that flowed through their bodies.  
Before the Insecticon could fully register what was happening, Moonblaster armed one of his arm canons and fired directly at the Insecticons chest. A gaping hole was left behind. The Insecticon gurgled before it fell dead to the floor.  
"Let that be a lesson to you" Moonblaster told it as he stepped over the body.

* * *

Arriving on the bridge, Moonblaster saw Megatron with his back to him at the front. The bounty hunter walked up to the Decepticon leader, stopping a few feet behind him.  
"You called for me, Megatron" Moonblaster said.  
"Its Lord Megatron to you" Megatron replied, turning to look at the black mech.  
"Don't give me that scrap, Megatron. I'm not one of your toy soldiers. Tell me why I am here, or I shall take my leave" Moonblaster said defiantly.  
Megatron growled, holding back his anger. Moonblaster didn't even flinch, but merely looked unimpressed and bored.  
"I recently had a Autobot captured and brought onto the Nemesis. A cortical psychic patch was used to look into his memories. There I learnt something interesting, which I could use to my advantage. I need your help to…retrieve her."  
"Get to the point. Who's the target?" Moonblaster asked, folding his arms.  
"Her name is Starspark. As shocking as it is, she is the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita One. Not only that, but a Guardian of the Allspark."  
"Yeah, I know who she is. I've been after her since leaving Cybertron. You're a bit slow on the uptake Megatron."  
Starscream, who had been standing beside Megatron stepped forward. "Don't speak to your master like that!"  
Moonblaster turned his gaze onto the Seeker. "Or what? You gonna do something about it, Starscream? You haven't got the spark. You're pathetic. A sparkling would worry me more than you."  
"Why you…!" Starscream snarled.  
"You don't scare me, Seeker. I've been watching you. You don't feel superior in battle unless you had your precious Apex Armour with you. But you're so pathetic, you couldn't even keep that. I saw you scrounging around like a animal for energon. I hadn't laughed so much in all my life" Moonblaster spat. "You even tried working with humans. Now that was the most entertaining. You couldn't even protect yourself against fleshlings."  
Starscream raised his servo and spread out his long fingers, ready for the attack. Moonblaster smiled, knowing he had gotten under the Seeker's armour.  
"Go on," Moonblaster urged, "Strike me. But it will be the last thing you'll ever do."  
"Enough Starscream" Megatron told his second in command. Starscream looked ready to argue, but quickly backed down. Moonblaster smirked at the submission, earning his a killer look from the grey Seeker. "That's a good boy."  
"How do you know of Starspark?" Megatron asked the bounty hunter.  
"Oh, I've known who she was for a long time. I was just lucky enough to see her in her robotic form. One look told me all I needed to know. That and the fact Elita was so protective of her. That's why I hunt her. She has a unusual alt form, and she has status. I only hunt the most interesting and powerful Cybertronians to add to my list of kills" Moonblaster explained.  
"I see" Megatron said. "What will it take to get you to bring her to me?"  
"Depends. She is a high value target, so the cost is greater than some low and random Autobot. I'd say around 100 energon cubes" Moonblaster quickly calculated.  
"100 cubes?!" Starscream yelled.  
"Thanks to your Seeker, I've just put it up to 150 cubes" Moonblaster grinned.  
Megatron clenched his servos into a fist. Moonblaster was really testing his patience. If he didn't need the bounty hunter, he would have shot him where he stood for his blatant disrespect towards him. But Megatron needed him, as much as he would hate to admit it. Moonblaster was the most deadly and successful bounty hunter ever to come from Cybertron. When he had completed the task, then Megatron would give himself the satisfaction of killing him.  
"Very well" Megatron agreed. "I want Starspark brought to me. Alive. You'll get your payment when I see her before me."  
"Very well" Moonblaster accepted. "You better have those cubes ready when I return. I want instant payment."  
Turning, Moonblaster left the bridge to head back outside and continue his hunt. He had been following Starspark for quiet some time. Or at least trying to. For a femme that didn't have a vehicle alt form, she kept herself well hidden. But he had seen her a few times, so knew she was still around. He just had to get her alone. Trying to capture her when other Autobots were around would be foolish. He would have to be smart, and just wait for the perfect opportunity to present itself. Then he would have her in his servos.

* * *

It took the bounty hunter may hours before he reached his crashed ship. He could have asked for a groundbridge, but he didn't trust such technology outside of ship had crash landed at the base of a mountain. There was no hope of it ever flying again. Luckily though, only the engine and fuel tank ahd been destroyed in the crash. Everything else worked fine. So it was still useful as a base for Moonblaster.

Back inside his ship, Moonblaster turned on the computer and looked over his data. Since his last fight with Starspark, he had been attempting to track her movements. Despite this, he still hadn't caught her. She would pop up somewhere, only to have disappeared by the time Moonblaster had arrived. He put this done to Optimus Prime. If the mech knew of Starspark's identity, then he was probably making sure she didn't stay in the open long enough to draw attention to her.  
Moonblaster smiled. Elita couldn't protect Starspark, so he doubted Optimus could. Moonblaster had tracked Elita One down quiet easily, and had cornered her in her home. The femme was dying of Cybonic Plague when he found her. Despite being weak, she refused to tell him where her daughter was, or any useful information about her. This hadn't surprised Moonblaster, but it did make his job harder.  
He then took the dying femme from her home, and tried to torture the information from her. Again, she revealed nothing. She died before Moonblaster had a chance to learn anything.  
Since then he had tracked Starspark all across Cybertron, and then chased her when she left the planet. He had made the mistake of thinking it would be easier to find and kill Starspark on Earth. But one this planet, she seemed even harder to find.  
But there was a pattern to her appearances. She was never seen over medium to high populated areas; if she was then it was only for a few minutes at a time. This at least told Moonblaster not to look at major towns and cities.  
In fact, the most sightings were in a place called Jasper, Nevada. Moonblaster had scouted the place once, but had found nothing interesting there. So why did he post Starspark there the most often? Not only that, but he had seen some of the other Autobots there as well. But why?  
He rubbed the scars on his face that Starspark had give him in their last fight as he tried to figure this out.  
Then it clicked. The answer was so obvious how did he miss it? There was a base. The Autobot base. In Jasper, Nevada.  
"Perfect" Moonblaster smiled.  
What better place to catch your prey, then where they felt most safe.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

******Moonblaster is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**You all thought I have forgotten about Moonblaster didn't you? Well, here is an entire chapter just focusing on him. I have to say, it was a nice change from writing for Starspark.**

**Thought I would put out an early chapter, since I was bored I decided to write up this chapter.**

**Credit to AllSpark Princess. Had she not asked if Megatron now knew about Starspark's identity, I would have completely overlooked the matter. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Dreadwing wanted to meet with the Autobots. Why, no one knew. But the team wasn't even taking any chances, not after Starscream had tricked them. The whole team other than Ratchet went to see what the Air Commander wanted.

"Drop your weapons" Bulkhead ordered.

"Hands where we can see them" Smokescreen called out.

Starspark stood next to Smokescreen, surveying the landscape. The land around them was covered in a light mist which swam between the small amount of rocks and vegetation present., but it was still hard to see far in front.

At first there was no sign of Dreadwing, which was beginning to make the situation appear like a trap. But then he emerged; walking through the mist towards them. His canon remained on his back as he tried to show he was not meeting them to start a fight.

"I am not here to fight, but to give you this" Dreadwing stated, motioning with an arm to the Forge of Solus Prime, which was lying no the ground in front of him.

"Could be rigged to blow" Bulkhead suggested, having fought Dreadwing and knowing his habit of planting bombs onto objects.

Optimus retracted his battle mask, but kept his weapons armed. "Dreadwing, what do you ask in return?"

"Only that you use it wisely" Dreadwing answered.

"And, the Omega Keys?" Arcee asked, perhaps hoping Dreadwing had them as well.

"In Megatron's possession, under heaviest guard."

"'Scream did make a deal with the 'Cons" Bulkhead said, looking at his leader as he spoke.

Optimus deactivated his weapons. "Why?"

Starspark also wanted to know. Never had a Decepticon given them something without either wanting something in return, or having an alternative motive for their actions.

"A shadow of disgrace has been placed on the Decepticons" Dreadwing said with a hint of disappointment and disgust. Starspark had a feeling he was referring to the return of Starscream to the Decepticon ranks. No doubt Dreadwing did not approve of this. "It is a cause, I no longer wish to be a part of."

Optimus advanced forward, as Arcee stood to the side to allow him to pass her. Despite Dreadwing stating he did not want to fight, everyone still had their weapons armed, other than Optimus.

"Then I appeal to you again. Join us and end this conflict once and for all" Optimus proposed.

"Betraying my kind, is not the same as accepting yours" Dreadwing declined. The Air Commander then turned to leave.

Starspark ran forward and transformed. Normally she never transformed into her robot form in the presence of a Decepticon, so to protect her identity as Optimus' daughter. But something told her that Dreadwing wouldn't tell Megatron this.

"Dreadwing, if you go back, you're going to die. You know that right? That's not what Skyquake wants" she called to him.

Dreadwing looked at her over his shoulder. "How would you know the wants of my brother?"

"Because I can talk to him within the Allspark. He doesn't want you to die for nothing, no matter how much he misses you. There is more honour in walking away from a fight, then getting into one."

Dreadwing remained where he was, thinking. Then he turned and looked back at Starspark. "If you can communicate with my twin, then tell him I will join him soon." The Air Commander then took off and flew into the misty sky as he flew back to the Nemesis.

* * *

Back at base, Optimus revealed to the team that Megatron would need to find the Omega Lock if he wished to use the Omega Keys. The group had no idea what the Omega Lock, and was even more surprised that Optimus had known about its existence since receiving the message from Alpha Trion. This bothered the team greatly. After Optimus had used the forge to turn the ground bridge into a space bridge, the team started to talk.

"Is it my imagination, or has Optimus been acting differently since that message from Alpha Trion?" Arcee asked Bulkhead, Bumblebee. Starspark sat nearby, listening to the three.

"He has been keeping things from us" Bulkhead agreed.

"Even Ratchet and Starspark are out of the loop" Arcee stated.

"Well, give me one good reason why Optimus couldn't trust his own teammates. Why he couldn't have told us about the Omega Lock?"

"Because if he had, Megatron would have pulled it out of my head with his patch" Smokescreen argued.

"Like it matters," Bulkhead said with disappointment. "'Cons are holding all the keys anyway."

"Oh scrap" Smokescreen cried out.

Everyone's attention turned to the Elite Guard member. He looked panicked over something, and even a bit scared.

"Smokes, what's wrong?" Starspark asked her best friend.

"He knows. When he used that patch, he didn't just see what the Keys were for, he also knows about you" Smokescreen gasped, looking at Starspark.

"What!?" Ratchet bellowed. "You only think to tell us this now!?"

"I'm sorry. With everything going on, guess I forgot" Smokescreen said with regret.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been boasting about your great escape, you might have actually remembered something important like that" Ratchet snarled, grabbing his wrench.

Starspark leapt in Ratchet's way, blocking him from giving the young mech's helm dents. "Ratchet, calm down. Yes Smokescreen should have remembered earlier. But what matters is that he has remembered, regardless of how late it may be."

"Do you even grasp the situation, Starspark? If Megatron now knows who you are, that puts you in grave danger. It makes you a target."

"We're in a war, Ratchet. All of us are targets. At the end of the day, the Autobot insignia on our armour makes us a target" Starspark argued.

The warning beeps from the monitors interrupted the argument. Ratchet turned back to the monitors. He placed his wrench down, making Smokescreen instantly relax.

"Our sensors our detecting a massive energon burst occurring outside Earth's atmosphere" Ratchet reported before turning back to the team. "A surge of that kind can only mean one thing. Activation of another space bridge."

Optimus entered the room, having been alerted by the monitor that something was wrong. "Megatron has discovered the Omega Lock is on Cybertron."

"It appears we have lost our advantage" said Ratchet, swinging back round to look at the monitor once more.

"But with Megatron unaware we possess means of interstellar travel, the element of surprise remains in our favour. We must embark on this mission with ever resource at our disposal."

Arcee, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Bulkhead went into the store rooms to retrieve the Iacon relics. While they left, Starspark approached her father.

"If you're going to need every resource at your disposal, then you might want to rebuild this" Starspark stated, before taking a piece of the Star Sabre from her subspace.

Optimus took the pieces from his daughter. "I did not realise you had these."

Starspark shrugged. "I figured that maybe one day, we could rebuild the Star Sabre. With the Forge of Solus Prime in our possession, that day had come."

Optimus nodded his gratitude before collecting all the pieces of the Star Sabre, then began to rebuild the relic. The rest of the team returned to the sounds of the Forge being used.

"What's he forging now?" Bulkhead asked Starspark.

"His signature weapon" the femme replied to the Wrecker.

The Prime then emerge from his work station, with the newly rebuilt Star Sabre in his servo. The Autobots were ready to fight against Megatron and his army once again, for the fate of Cybertron.

"Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost" Optimus declared, before he transformed and led his team back to their homeworld.

Starspark remained behind in order to keep her mate happy. But she wished dearly she was going with the others. She could only wish them hope and luck, that everything would turn out as they wanted.

* * *

Moonblaster flew over the town of Jasper. He wasn't sure precisely where the base was. But if he waited long enough, an Autobot might go by and lead him directly to it. Even with all the human vehicles, he was sure it wouldn't be too hard to find an Autobot. All he had to do was watch for a vehicle without a driver, or one that went off on its own. With any luck, he might even see Starspark flying around. Not only would his accomplish his task, but she might also lead him to the base. Kill two birds with one stone, as the humans would say.

Then his luck changed. Bored, he looked down at the town, and spotted three individuals outside a building. At first he was just going to ignore them and fly past, for humans held no interest to him what so ever. Then he an idea came to him. Like any Autobot, Starspark would be sworn to protect human life. Why should he go to her, when he could get her to come to him? The bomber swung around, then flew towards his new targets.

* * *

Starspark watched at Ratchet resumed his pacing. He had started doing it the moment the team left. He would soon not only wear a hole in the floor of the base, but would probably end up making himself a hole that would take him to Unicron himself. Only a call from Jack had stopped him, but as soon as he hung up on the human, he had started again.

"Ratchet, relax. The team's fine. Optimus would alert me if something went wrong."

"I know. But this mission is crucial to the war" Ratchet said, not stopping his pacing.

Starspark opened her mouth to speak, but a call from Jack distracted her. After Ratchet's vague answer to Jack's questions, the teenager probably thought he might have better luck with getting answers from Starspark.

"What's up, Jack?" Starspark asked as she picked up the call, but not before moving away from Ratchet to talk to Jack without seeing the medic work himself up.

"Starspark, how nice to hear your voice again." Starspark stiffened where she stood. That wasn't Jack. It was Moonblaster. "Don't try telling your Autobot friends anything if you wish to see your precious humans again. Come meet me at these coordinates, and maybe I will le them go. Just make sure you come alone."

* * *

Moonblaster ended the call, and looked down at the three humans he had stored in three separate glass containers. It was sheer luck that they knew the Autobots. Why a Cybertronian would want to hang around an organic was beyond him, but at least that was working in his favour.

While he waited for Starspark to arrive, he decided to call the Nemesis. Soon not only would Moonblaster have Starspark in her servos, but also the location of the Autobot base.

"Starscream here, what do you want?"

"Oh, Megatron left his puppet in command did he?" Moonblaster teased.

"Tell me what you want, or I'll end this conversation" Starscream threatened.

"Let's just say. I have something that your master could use to his advantage. But it will cost an extra 50 cubes" Moonblaster explained.

"Oh, and what is this advantage?"

"Three humans. To be more precise, the three humans who are best buddies with the Autobots."

Starscream was silent for a moment. "What about your original task?"

Moonblaster laughed. "Megatron will get his girl. I'll use the humans to attract her to me. Then he can have all four to do with as he pleases."

"Very well. When you have them, I'll get Soundwave to send you a groundbridge" Starscream said.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked the oldest human.

Moonblaster looked at the human through the corner of his optic. "I'm only using you three to get Starspark. Megatron will decide your fates when I hand you all over to him" he answered.

A minute later, Starspark arrived. She landed in front of Moonblaster, and instantly saw the three humans he had with him.

"Jack? Miko? Raf? Are you three alright?" she asked with shock.

"We're ok, Star" Jack answered as calmly as he could.

"I've come as you asked, Moonblaster. Now let them go" Starspark spoke to the bounty hunter.

Moonblaster gave a short laugh. "You would like that wouldn't you? But those three aren't going anywhere. All four of you have an audience with Megatron. So, best not to keep him waiting."

Starspark felt her wings drop. The team's worst fears had been confirmed. Megatron did indeed know who she was. And he was already using it to his advantage.

"Now, if you behave yourself, I'm sure no harm will come to those three. But maybe I should make sure of your cooperation" Moonblaster said, before walking up to Starspark.

The femme watched him warily, but knew she could not fight him for fear of her friends being hurt.

"Transform" he ordered her.

Starspark instantly did as she was told. Not that she had any choice. A refusal could make Moonblaster injure the humans, which she could not allow. She watched as Moonblaster brought out a stun baton, the slammed it into the back of her helm. Starspark experience a moment of pain before she fell unconscious to the ground. Moonblaster huffed as he put his baton away.

"This is too easy" he complained. "Starscream, have your Soundwave give me a ground bridge now."

A green groundbridge instantly appeared before Moonblaster. Starscream came through, obviously to check that the bounty hunter wasn't going to try and trick him. He looked at the unconscious Starspark, then spotted the three humans,

"Excellent. Megatron will be most pleased with your work. Carry Starspark through and one of the humans. I will take the other two" Starscream ordered Moonblaster, as he picked up the containers with Jack and Raf inside.

"What about my payment?" Moonblaster asked.

"Ready and waiting for you on the Nemesis" Starscream answered, waving an arm at the ground bridge.

Moonblaster narrowed his optics at the Seeker. He hated being ordered around like some processor-less soldier. But he did as he was ordered, but only on this one occasion. He swung Starspark onto his back, then picked up the last container, and followed Starscream through the groundbridge.

* * *

"Wake up Starspark."

Starspark groaned as she came back. Thanks to Moonblaster, she now had a horrid processor ache. She looked up to see Starscream standing in front of her. Behind him was Knockout and Soundwave. Soundwave was holding Raf, while Knockout had Miko. Starspark couldn't believe that Moonblaster had given the humans to the Decepticons.

"Ah, good. I was hoping you would wake up in time. My my, you do look a bit like Optimus, don't you" Starscream sneered.

"Is Megatron's soldiers that useless, he has to get bounty hunters to do his work for him now" Starspark asked as she stood up. "You better hope I inherited more from Optimus then just his looks. If you hurt those humans, I will make you regret ever emerging from the Allspark."

"I would be careful about what you say. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the humans, now would we" Starscream smiled.

Starspark glared down at him, making his cower away from her. He was bluffing, at least for the moment. Megatron was using the humans for something, otherwise they would already be dead. She just didn't know what.

"Soundwave, open the bridge. It is time we returned to Cybertron, with our gifts for the Autobots" Starscream ordered.

It was now that Starspark felt the cuffs around her wings and wrists, with an energon rope attached to them that Starscream held in one servo. In the other he had Jack. He gave her a nod to tell her him and the others were ok.

A tug from Starscream told Starspark to follow him. She followed the three Decepticons through, trying to desperately think of a way out of the situation. But she had no such luck. It was three against one. She might be able to take down Knockout and Starscream, but Soundwave would be the issue. He was a skilled fighter. That, and the fact she couldn't risk anything happening to her three friends if the fight went bad.

* * *

Cybertron greeted them on the other side of the bridge. Megatron stood with his back facing towards them. The Autobots looked with shock at the prisoner the Decepticons had. Starspark couldn't meet their gazes. She felt like the entire situation was her fault. If only she had dealt with Moonblaster when she had the chance, rather than being a coward, then Jack, Miko and Raf would still be safe on Earth.

Miko kicked against the glass of her container. "Not how I wanted to spend my first trip to Cybertron" she admitted.

"Starscream" Megatron called his second in command.

"Jack," Starscream sang. "Time to come out and play." The Seeker then dragged his long fingers down the side of the container, making a high pitched screech.

Despite the situation, Starspark kicked Starscream in the back of one leg. He growled and looked back at her. She was not imitated by him in the slightest. "Do that again, I will make you screech" she warned him.

Megatron turned and walked over to Starscream. Taking the energon rope from him, he dragged Starspark back to where he had been standing. She pulled against his lead, but he merely yanked on the trope, making Starspark tumble to the floor with the force. He placed a foot on her side, pinning her to the ground.

"If you want your daughter and fellow teammate to live, I suggest you do what I say, and hand over your relics" Megatron said, applying more pressure down on Starspark, making her hiss in pain as he scarred side began to hurt.

"If my decision dooms the Autobot cause on Cybertron, so be it" Optimus announced. "But I would never forsake our human allies." With that, Optimus stabbed the Star Sabre into the ground, before backing up to re-join his team. Arcee deactivated the Apex Armour, before all the relics were thrown forward to join the Star Sabre.

"Now, if you please, the Omega Keys" Megatron said smoothly, holding out his servo. "One at a time."

So the exchange took place, the Autobots having no choice but to give up the keys they held. First Knockout handed over Miko to Bulkhead, then Soundwave with Raf to Bumblebee and Starscream with Jack to Arcee and Smokescreen. Starspark watched helplessly at the blackmail before her.

Once the final exchange took place, a ground bridge opened, and Decepticon troopers poured through, and surrounded the Autobots in a circle of armed weapons.

Pulling Starspark back up, Megatron pulled her over to the Omega Lock as he, Starscream, Knockout and Soundwave then inserted the keys one by one.

"Behold, the age of the Decepticon" Megatron declared in a loud voice.

The Omega Lock powered up, and a beam shot fourth from it. In the distance, a building began to be reconstructed, as fallen pieces of rubble rose up and connected back together. The result. Was a building that looked brand new, an anomaly in the land of destruction it stood in. Starspark and the other Autobots watched the process with awe. Cybertron could be saved and rebuilt to its pre-war state.

"Shiny" Knockout said.

"You have what you want, Megatron. This conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons. Allow me to return the humans to Earth" Optimus said to Megatron.

But Megatron had other ideas. Ruling Cybertron was not enough for him. No, he had to rule Earth as well. Starspark felt her spark skip as beat, as she watched the Omega Lock turned onto the blue and green planet through the space bridge. The world innocent of their war, was now in danger of being dragged into it, with all life being killed as it was turned into a second Cybertron.

Even from where she stood, Starspark heard Jack and Miko calling out, knowing their world was in danger. For an instant, father and daughter shared the same thought. Taking advantage of the distraction provided by the Omega Lock, Starspark swung around and kicked Starscream in the gut. He cried out in pain, making Megatron turn towards her. Optimus then made his move; running back towards the Star Sabre, eh grabbed it before knocking three troopers out of the way.

In anger, Megatron dropped Starspark's rope, grabbed his Dark Star Sabre and went at Optimus. But with a single, clean slash, Optimus separated Sentinel Prime's arm from Megatron. He then charged at the Omega Lock, as Soundwave and Knockout began firing at him. Starspark kept Starscream occupied.

Optimus leapt into the air, and brought the Star Sabre down with all the strength he could muster. The Omega Lock exploded as the Star Sabre sliced into it. Everyone was blasted to the floor. But the Autobots quickly recovered. After Ratchet opened a groundbridge, the team made their escape.

* * *

"The children?" Ratchet asked as the team came through the space bridge. "What happened?" No one answered. "Somebody say something."

Bulkhead spoke up. "Optimus…destroyed the Omega Lock."

Ratchet's face betrayed pure shock at this. "What…you did…?" Ratchet stammered.

"What was necessary" Optimus finished the sentence. "There was no time for another prolonged battle. Not with Earth in imminent danger."

"So you destroyed the only device in the universe capable of restoring our home" Ratchet said with disbelief, and sounding like he was holding back from crying. "Optimus, we needed that."

Smokescreen jumped to his leader's defence. "You weren't there, Doc. And its not your place to send guess a battlefield decision."

"It most certainly is" Ratchet snapped at the young mech. "There had to be another way."

"It wasn't that simple, Ratchet" Jack piped in.

"Megatron was using the Omega Lock to attack the Earth" Raf added.

"Optimus saved our planet" Miko finished.

"What about our planet?" Ratchet asked. "All our struggles, energon spilled and countless sacrifices…For nothing!"

"Right decision or wrong, what's done is done" Arcee stated. "But we have another problem here on this world. The 'Cons just changed the rules when they put Jack, Miko and Raf into play."

"Prime!" Fowler's voiced bellowed over the comm. "The Pentagon's preparing to go Defcon One. I need to know what we're dealing with."

"To what do you refer, Agent Fowler" Optimus asked.

"Maybe you should step outside and see for yourselves."

* * *

Starspark staid with Ratchet as the team headed up top. He removed the cuffs from her wrists and wings.

"Do be made at Optimus, Ratchet" Starspark said.

"How can I not be mad at him. He has doomed our planet" Ratchet sighed.

Starspark placed a servo on Ratchet's cheek. "Cybertron can still be saved. It can be rebuilt with time. But if Earth was lost, it could never be rebuilt. If Optimus had allowed Megatron to Cyberform Earth, then we would fail as Autobots. Our duty is to protect the innocent at all costs. Why should we continue to fight, if we allow millions of innocent life forms to die to save our own home? It was not an easy decision for Optimus to make. He regrets having to do it, it pains him deeply. But he did the right thing. He knows it, I know it, everyone does. You do too, you're just too upset to realise that right now."

"I just feel like everything we have fought for, all the victories we gained have been for nothing" Ratchet admitted.

"I know its hard" Starspark said softly. "But we'll get through this. We'll keep fighting, and we'll never let Megatron win."

Ratchet pulled Starspark into a hug. He was very much upset from what had happened. "Just promise me I want lose you."

Starspark rested her helm on his shoulder. "I promise, Ratchet." The femme just hoped she could keep that promise.

An explosion rocked the base, sending sand raining down onto the floor. Ratchet, Starspark and the humans looked back as the others Autobots returned, hoping for an explanation as to what was going on.

"What is going on out there?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"The Decepticons have invaded Jasper" Optimus answered.

"Fowler's out there thinking he can hold them off" Bulkhead said.

"Prime, reinforcements just arrived" Fowled announced over the comm.

"Agent Fowler, your military cannot prevail against…" Optimus began.

"Didn't think I was going to let Team Prime have all the fun did ya?" came Wheeljack's voice over the comm, interrupting Optimus.

"Haha, its Jackie" Bulkhead cried out happily.

"Wheeljack, but how did you…" Ratchet began to ask, for once seeming happy that the Wrecker had shown up.

"Picked up a strange energy surge. Hope you don't mind the company."

"No, its just…after everything, well," Ratchet started.

"We're on the same team, Doc" Wheeljack said. "Always will be."

"Who's Wheeljack?" Smokescreen asked.

"Bulkhead's Wrecker buddy" Starspark answered. "Once we get out of this, you might get the chance to meet him."

Optimus walked away from the team for a moment. "Ratchet, prepare to bridge everyone out of here."

"We're abandoning the base?" Ratchet asked with disbelief.

"The base is lost. Wheeljack and Fowler can only buy us time to escape. Bumblebee, Rafael, you will bridge out first" Optimus ordered.

"You're splitting us up?" Raf asked.

"Shouldn't we stay together?" Jack asked.

"All for one and one for all?" Miko asked.

"We must disperse to avoid capture, until we can regroup and launch a counter attack" Optimus answered. "Survival is our only priority now."

Starspark didn't know what to think about the situation. They were being split apart. It made her wonder if she would see everyone again. For the first time since she joined the Autobots on Earth, she would be forced to go it alone. It frightened her, but there was no other choice in the matter. To survive they had to split up. It was their only choice. Their only hope. So she watched as everyone bridged out to different locations around the U.S. She wordlessly wished them all luck, and hoped they would be ok.

"Starspark, you're next" Optimus ordered her.

Starspark nodded. She quickly kissed Ratchet goodbye. "Take care of yourself" he told her.

Optimus watched his daughter. He feared for her, just as he feared for his team. She tried to give him a reassuring smile. Then, unable to stop herself, she wrapped her arms around his waist. The Prime placed an arm around her.

Knowing time was running out, Starspark forced herself out of the embrace. Transforming to her alt mode, she ran through the groundbridge, feeling Ratchet and Optimus watching her as she left. She prayed to Primus she would see the team alive and well again.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

******Moonblaster is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**Based on Season 2 Episode 51 "Regeneration" and Episode 52 "Darkest Hour"**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Rain pattered down on the already damp ground as Starspark sheltered under a tree. The young femme was depressed. She missed the team greatly, and worried about them. For the first time in since joining Team Prime, Starspark felt utterly alone. Every noise made her jump, thinking it was a Decepticon, but it was always an animal or the wind.

To add to her feelings of loneliness, Optimus had cut their bond. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling it was because he knew something bad was going to happen to him, and didn't want Starspark to know. This led her to believe he must have remained at the base, so was either injured or captured.

It was during these times Starspark wished that she had bonded with Ratchet. But that was impossible. A long time ago, Ratchet had sustained an injury to his chest, which meant his spark chamber had to be permanently welded shut. She wasn't sure exactly what happened, since the old medic didn't really explain the circumstances, but it meant he could never spark bond with anyone, not even his own mate. It also meant the pair could never have sparklings if they had so desired in the future; for a spark bond was required in order for sparklings to be created.

Starspark gave out a small laugh. How ironic; when she first arrived on Earth, she was alone with only a bounty hunter for occasional company who wanted her dead. Now she once again found herself without the company on any friendly Transformers. The femme hoped the situation didn't end the way it had started.

Out of all the Autobots, Starspark had to be the most careful. Without a vehicular form, she was forced to travel by night to avoid being seen. Not that she did much travelling, for she didn't even know where to go, or even where she was. So, she had started to head back to the only place she knew; Jasper, Nevada. It was no doubt still under Decepticon control, but she didn't know where else to go.

* * *

It was dusk when Starspark set off in the direction of Jasper. She didn't have much time to travel, so she tried to cover as much ground as possible. What made it more difficult, was the discovery she was on the edge of a large town. This meant she couldn't fly without someone seeing her. So she would be travelling on foot for some many hours.

To past the time, Starspark often watched the vehicles that drove by, just in case a familiar one that could be a Team Prime member drove by. During this time, Starspark wondered what it was like to travel using wheels. It was much faster, that much she could imagine. But that was about all the good she could see in it. Bored of looking at vehicles, she then looked at the town itself. One thing Starspark noticed was that most humans buildings were either square or rectangular. On Cybertron, you were just as likely to see a triangular building or a round as well as square or rectangular. She briefly thought about why humans preferred square or rectangular buildings, but she quickly abandoned that line fo thought when she failed to think of any good reasons. In the end, she just put it down to ease of building and general preference.

* * *

Midnight came when Starspark reached the edge of the town, and managed to get a sizeable distance between herself and the town. It brought her some relief, for she no longer feared being seen. As long as staid away from the roads, she could continue to go unnoticed.

The night seemed normal and uneventful. But as she walked along, she heard a frightened scream, followed by several laughs. Starspark didn't stop to think before she ran towards the sounds.

Hiding behind a large rock, Starspark spotted several man standing in a loose circle. In the middle was a bruised and cut woman with blonde curly hair and brown eyes. She glanced with fear at the men gathered. One went forward and pulled off the jumper the woman wore. That was enough to tell Starspark what the intentions of the men were, and she wasn't going to let that happen.

Charging from around her rock, Starspark roared at the group of men, taking their attention from their victim. Starspark head butted the one who had pulled off the woman's jumper away. He quickly scrambled back to his feet before running off. Another pulled out his phone to try and get a picture. But Starspark grabbed the phone in her mouth, yanking it from him before crushing it in her jaws. Then she positioned herself over the woman, snarling dangerously at the men, willing to do anything to protect her. But there was no need, for the men took of running, and got into their cars they had parked nearby.

Satisfied the men wouldn't return, Starspark stepped away from the woman so that she no longer stood over her. The woman slowly got to her feet, watching Starspark with scared eyes.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you" Starspark smiled.

"T-Thank you, f-for scaring away those men" the woman stuttered.

"You're welcome. I wasn't going to stand by and let them commit such a crime" Starspark said. "Are you hurt?"

"Just some cuts and bruises. You saved me from receiving anything you take me back home?" the woman asked with hope.

Starspark sighed. She knew that she shouldn't be exposing herself to humans, but it was too late to worry about that now. She couldn't leave the woman in the middle of nowhere.

"Where do you live?" Starspark asked.

"Over there, in that town" the woman replied, pointing at the town Starspark had passed only an hour or so before which was now a glow in the distance. "I live on the border. No one will see you if you take me back."

Starspark looked back at the town, at least the woman didn't leave too far away. It was not like Starspark anywhere to rush to anyway.

"Very well. Climb onto my back, I'll fly you back home" Starspark agreed, lying down so the woman could climb onto her.

"Thank you, kind creature" the woman thanked.

"I'm Starspark."

"My names Tracy" the woman said as she sat herself on Starspark's back.

"Well Tracy, I'll have you home within the hour" Starspark told her. "Hold on tight."

Starspark took to the air, flying back the way she had come. A few times Tracy nearly slipped off, but Starspark gently pushed her back on with a paw. The woman was tired, after everything that had happened to her; trying to fight off the men and being scared for her life. She was just starting to fall asleep when Starspark spoke.

"Which is your house?" the femme asked,

Tracy looked over the town, trying to spot her home from the air, not something she had ever done before. She got Starspark to circle the town, something the femme didn't want to do, but had to anyway.

"There" Tracy called out, pointing a finger at a small white bungalow.

Starspark descended and quietly landed in the front garden, before lowering herself to the ground as Tracy slid off her.

"Thank you again, Starspark" Tracy smiled.

"No problem. Just promise you will tell no one of my existence. You must never speak of me to anyone."

Tracy nodded. "I promise. So, where are you going to go now?"

Starspark looked off into the distance. "I will keep travelling, looking for my friends. I won't stop until I find them."

Tracy nodded, "Then I wish you good luck."

Starspark smiled at the woman, before taking to the sky once again. Tracy stood outside her home and watched as Starspark disappeared into a tiny spot in the sky.

* * *

Another day passed by, with Starspark travelling many miles on the wing. Despite her feelings of being lonely and worried for her team, Starspark tried to make the most of the free time she had. She performed aerial tricks in the sky, loops, barrel rolls and dives. At one point, she even flew upside down, though when she found herself descending towards the ground, she quickly stopped.

When she was unable to fly, Starspark walked. She often deployed Ravage, giving herself someone to talk to. Sometimes the paired played together, which was either hide and seek or a game of chase. Chase she won easily, but when it came to hide and seek, Ravage was the champion out of the pair. Not only did the minicon hide himself better; being smaller required much less effort to hide, but he was much better at finding the femme even when she did hide herself.

It was during these times that Starspark was grateful for her minicon friend. Despite this, she still longed for the company of fellow Autobots. Fortunately for Starspark, she was about to get that much needed company.

* * *

One sunny day, Starspark lay resting on a large boulder, waiting for the sun to set so she could continue her journey. For the past few days she had been lucky enough to fly night and day, covering many hundreds of miles in the process. But now she had reached a busy highway, so was forced to wait. She didn't mind, for she was tired after travelling non-stop, so had spent the last few hours recharging in power down mode. She twitched occasionally, but was otherwise still. If anyone had seen her, they may have mistaken her for a random metallic statue which had been left lying around.

Other than the sound of traffic in the distance all was quiet. Then gunfire rattled in the distance. Starspark instantly woke up, and looked back over her shoulder and wing towards the sound. In the distance, and coming down fast, was a small ship. Within minutes, it soared over her, leaving a trail of black smoke behind it. Then it crashed down a few miles away. Several Decepticon Troopers flew after it.

Starspark instantly opened her wings and took flight towards the crash site. She had no idea if the ship contained Autobots or Decepticons, but since it was being shot at, then it must be the former. However, Decepticon were known to chase and shoot at their own.

* * *

Nearing the crash site, Starspark could hear fighting. Which meant at least one Cybertronian had survived the crash. Flying over the site, Starspark spotted two Cybertronains, which were using the ship for cover. One was black and white, while the other was white with a blue stripe going down the middle of his body. They were outnumbered twenty to two. Despite those odds, they were holding out, showing they were experienced fighters. Starspark still decided to try and help. She swooped down and grabbed an unsuspecting 'Con in her paws. The trooper cried out in shock, before he was thrown into his comrades.

The other troopers looked up to see the winged beast that was Optimus' daughter. The femme transformed, and brought out her arm canons. She shot one trooper in the chest, and another in the helm, blowing it clean off.

Dodging several shots fired her way, Starspark kicked one trooper away and tackled another to the ground. Meanwhile, the ship's two survivors continued to fire from their positions.

A shot to her back knocked Starspark to the floor. Rolling over she brought out her sword. A trooper stood over her and charged his weapon. Too late he saw the bladed weapon emerge from the femme's arm, before she sliced it through his body, cutting him in half. Getting back up, she cut through another trooper that got too close to her.

In no time, the last trooper was taken down by Starspark. But no sooner then he hit the ground, was Starspark tackled to the floor from behind.

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

******Moonblaster is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro.**

**Hmm, I wonder who those two Cybertronians are? Anyone want to guess. Their identities will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Identify yourself, now!" ordered the Cybertronian mech pinning her down.  
"Take it easy, man. Didn't you see her helping us?" said a second mech voice.  
"That doesn't mean nothing. She could be doing it to gain our trust falsely" argued the first.  
"My name is Starspark. Member of the Elite Guard. Guardian of the Allspark. Optimus Prime and Elita One's daughter."  
There was stunned silence for a moment.  
"Say what? Did I hear that right?" asked the second voice.  
"You're lying!" accused the first.  
"I'm not. It's the truth" Starspark argued.  
"C'mon. Let the lady go. I can see the resemblance even from here" urged the seconds voice.  
Starspark felt the bot on top of her get off. She got up, and flexed her wings to make sure they weren't damaged. Then she turned to look at the two Cybertronian's.  
The mech who had pinned her down was white and black with rockets mounted on his back. He had a yellow visor over his optics. His face looked like it wore a permanent frown.  
The second mech was white, with a bright blue stripe running down his middle. He wore a light blue visor over his optics, and had a black helm.  
"Sorry about that ma'am" smiled the white mech. "He doesn't trust anyone. I'm Jazz."  
"Prowl" the other said.  
"A pleasure to meet you both. Though I wish it had been better than me ending up on the floor" Starspark smiled.  
Optimus had often spoken to her about his two most trusted lieutenants. Now both were here on Earth. They could sure use the extra numbers.  
"It was a precaution" Prowl said, folding his arms. "I had to make sure you weren't a Decepticon."  
"So, where is Optimus?" Jazz asked.  
Starspark dropped her helm. "I wish I knew. I haven't seen another Autobot in days. I just know that he is alive."  
"There are other Autobots here?" Prowl asked.  
"Seven not including us. The team split after our base was attacked by the Decepticons" Starspark explained. "I don't know where anyone else is."  
"I suggest we look for them then" Prowl said, though it sounded more like an order. "Though we will have to walk. The ship was wrecked when we crashed."  
"I was heading back to the base's location before you both showed up. I figured that would be where the rest of the team would be heading."  
Jazz clapped his servos together, "Then lets get going."  
"Hold on" Starspark stalled. "The planet is inhabited by humans. You both need to get a vehicular disguise before we go anywhere. We should head back to the town I passed."

* * *

Jazz drummed her fingers on his leg. Starspark sat next to him, waiting patiently for Prowl to pick an alt form. But it was taking the mech quiet a bit longer than Jazz, who had got himself a white Porsche 911 GT3 alt form, with blue racing stripes down the middle. Prowl, on the other hand, was being picky about what he wanted, and so far had rejected every car he had seen.  
"C'mon Prowl" Jazz groaned. "We ain't got all day."  
"If you stop moaning I might be able to concentrate" Prowl snapped.  
Jazz sighed while Starspark just chuckled. She was quickly growing to like the pair.  
"So, what other members of the team are still kicking on this planet?" Jazz asked, leaning back against a tree.  
"Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Bumblebee…"  
"Yeah, good little 'Bee. I'm glad to hear he's here" Jazz smiled.  
"Then there Smokescreen, my best buddy and Ratchet" Starspark finished.  
Jazz laughed, "Hear that Prowl, Ratchet the Hatchet's here as well."  
"I can hear perfectly fine, Jazz " Prowl replied.  
"Does he still throw wrenches?" Jazz asked.  
"Yes. He's never thrown one at me though" Starspark answered.  
"You're lucky. Even I've had one hit my helm. Can't remember what for though."  
"Well we would never throw one at me. After all, I'm his mate" Starspark said.  
There was a loud crash as Prowl hit the ground, his processor unable to believe the latest bit of info Starspark had just given. The femme looked at little shocked by the mech suddenly going offline for no apparent reason.  
"Well, that hasn't happened in a long time" commented Jazz. "Just leave him, he'll come back online in a few minutes."  
"Are you sure?" Starspark asked. "I should help him. I've got medical training."  
"Trust me, he'll be fine. Its happened to him before. Just give his circuits time to comprehend what you said. Seriously though, Ratchet is your mate?"  
Starspark nodded, "Yeah. We've only been together a couple of months."  
"Man, I never thought Ratchet would get himself a femme, let alone the daughter of Optimus" Jazz said.  
Prowl groaned as he came back online, rubbing his helm. For a moment he appeared lost, then he appeared to remember where he was and who he was with.  
"You ok, man?" Jazz asked him.  
"Fine" Prowl answered, before continuing to look for an alt form.  
He watched several vehicles go by, then locked his optics on one he appeared to find suitable. It was a Ford Mustang police car. He scanned the vehicle before turning back to his companions.  
"I got one" he told them.  
"Phew" Jazz said with relief. "I thought I was going to be stuck here all day."  
"Unlike you Jazz, I have standards that I would like to maintain" Prowl stated, crossing his arms.  
"Hey, I have standards just like any other 'Bot" Jazz defended himself.  
Starspark stretched out , placing a wing between the pair. "Now that both of you are ready, I guess we should get going."  
"I agree" Prowl said.

* * *

The trio set off, while Starspark flying low enough to be able to hear Prowl or Jazz if they wished to speak to her. For a while they travelled in silence. But after several miles, Jazz became bored, so started surfing Earth's internet, and liked what he was finding.  
"Man, this planet has some mighty fine music" Jazz said.  
"Oh Primus, no" Prowl groaned.  
"Oh yes," Jazz said happily. "Want to hear one? How about this?" Jazz asked. But before either Starspark or Prowl could answer, he began blazing music from his speakers; a song called Gangnam Style.  
"Op, op op, op, oppa gangnam style! Eyyyy, sexy lady!" Jazz sang to the chorus.  
"Jazz, there's a femme present" Prowl snapped.  
"Ah, cool off Prowlie."  
"Don't call me Prowlie" Prowl growled. "You shouldn't behave like that around Optimus' daughter.  
"Relax, Prowl" Starspark smiled. "I don't mind. Out here, no one can hear Jazz anyway."  
"Just because we can't see anyone, doesn't mean that someone isn't listening to us, or more precisely him" Prowl spat.  
"If they are listening, then they have good tastes" Jazz joked. "Hey listen to this one!"  
Jazz changed to a different song, earning a annoyed groan from Prowl, which made Starspark grin from her position above them.  
Jazz instantly began singing along to his new song, "I wanna party, I wanna somber! I wanna party, I wanna somber! I wanna party, and live my life, my life. I wanna party, party and fly!"  
"Jazz, please save our audio receptors the torture and turn that scrap off" Prowl ordered the Porsche.  
"C'mon Prowl, you're ruining the fun" Jazz complained, but did as Prowl ordered.  
Starspark looked down at the Porsche. "You like music, Jazz?"  
"That is an understatement, I love music. Back on Cybertron, I always went to Maccadam's Old Oil House for the music. And the drink of course."  
"The only reason I went there was to arrest those that started fights" Prowl added.  
Starspark looked back ahead. "I've never been there. Too young at the time, and not really interested in those sorts of places."  
"You serious?" Jazz asked with shock. "When we get back to Cybertron, I am personally going to take you there."  
Starspark snorted. She may not have been to the oil house, but she had heard of it. Mostly when fights had started, almost trashing the place. Despite being a place where Decepticons and Autobots were supposed to at least accepting of the others presence, the occasional fist fight between them had still occurred. If Jazz was going to take her there one day, he would have to knock her out and drag her over.

* * *

The trio kept travelling, with Jazz telling Starspark of their travel since leaving Cybertron. Eventually, the lights of a town lit up the horizon. Being nearly day, Starspark decided they should stop and rest until night came. Starspark then told them of everything that had occurred since she had joined the Autobots on Earth. Prowl listened silently, while Jazz often asked questions. Not that Starspark was bothered by this.

The colours of dusk painted across the sky. Starspark lifted her helm from her paws. Soon it would be time to start moving again. Jazz and Prowl would be able to drive through the town, whereas Starspark would have to walk around it. She just hoped this town wasn't as large as the last, otherwise it would take her the whole night to cross.  
"Time to go. I'll meet you both ten miles from east of the town" Starspark told the pair.  
"Understood" Prowl acknowledged.  
"You watch yourself now" Jazz told Starspark. "Hate to have to interrupt my sightseeing to rescue you."  
Starspark smiled. "I'll be careful. Don't you go drawing attention to yourself"  
Prowl and Jazz transformed into their alt modes before driving onto the main road leading into and through the town. Starspark watched them until they vanished from sight. Then she set off to past the town by. She would meet up with the pair at dawn.

* * *

Starspark returned to where she was to meet Prowl and Jazz as the sun made its appearance over the horizon. But as she approached the meeting point, she could sense that something wasn't right. She looked around for her two fellow Autobots, but couldn't see them anywhere. Looking around further, she eventually found Prowl and Jazz unconscious behind a large group of rocks. There was no signs of a struggle, which meant the two had been taken by surprise.  
"Miss me, Starspark?"  
Starspark transformed and looked around. Moonblaster emerged a rock near where the Autobots lay.  
"What did you do to them?" Starspark demanded.  
Moonblaster's face turned into a evil smirk. "Oh, don't worry about them. I just knocked them out. Can't have them interfere with our little reunion."  
Starspark narrowed her optics at the black mech, and prepared herself for battle. Optimus always spoke against one on one fights, but she had no choice. If she ran, Moonblaster would simply kill Prowl and Jazz where they lay. She couldn't fly them away, for she wasn't strong enough. Most of all, she was tired of the bounty hunter hunting her everywhere she went, and hurting others in the process. It was going to end here and now. Starspark brought out her weapons and engaged with the bounty hunter. The pair were evenly matched, both delivering shots and blows with punches and kicks at the other that sent bangs and the occasional hiss and grunt of pain vibrating through the area.  
Starspark slashed at Moonblaster, aiming to decapitate him. But he dodged the swipe, and tried to give one of his own. Starspark leapt out of the way, and managed to slash deep into Moonblaster's arm. The bounty hunter grunted with pain, but continued his fight.  
A kick to the chest sent Starspark hurtling into a tree. Moonblaster charged forward, aiming to give his killing blow. But at the last moment, Starspark raised her legs and kicked Moonblaster away from herself, making him skid along the ground, creating a pile of dirt in his wake.  
Arming her canons, Starspark aimed and fired at Moonblaster. But the bounty hunter dodged every shot, while blasting some of his own.  
Sensing the firefight was getting her nowhere, Starspark changed tactics back to using her swords. Moonblaster saw this, and did the same. The pair clashed, pushing against each other with all their strength. Breaking away, they then slashed against the other with their swords, sending sparks flying from the impacts. To a passer by, it may have appeared like they were dancing. But this dance would end with one partner dead, neither was willing to let that happen to them.  
At first, Starspark was winning, eventually making more strikes against her opponent. But Moonblaster liked to fight dirty, especially if he sensed he was losing. He brought out the dagger from his wrist, then slashed deeply into Starspark scarred side. She screamed in pain, as the injury that had taken months to heal was reopened. It was in those brief few seconds of Starspark trying to overcome the pain, did Moonblaster make his move.  
Drawing out his sword, Moonblaster picked up the femme, and thrust his blade into Starspark's chest, twisting it inside her as he did so. It sliced into her spark. Starspark's optics went wide, as she clutched at the blade currently penetrating her body. Pain erupted from her spark, and warnings flashed across her vision to alert her of the fatal injury.  
"I always get my kill" Moonblaster smiled, leaning down and looking into Starspark's optics. He loved seeing the shock and fear in their optics when he delivered the killing blow. This kill was the most satisfying he had achieved for many thousands of years. His most troublesome target was at last taken down. Another victory he could add to his list of kills.  
However, what happened next the bounty hunter could never have predicted. Moonblaster expected Starspark to drop dead before him. But she gave one final attack. She reached up with a servo, and thrust her fingers into Moonblaster's unprotected neck, where the protoform showed. She severed the major energon line, cussing the blue substance to flood out of the black mech like a waterfall. Moonblaster's sword retracted from Starspark as he cluctched at his leaking neck in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. However, within minutes, almost off all the energon in his body was no staining his armour or was on the ground in a large pool. The proud bounty hunter fell to the ground, never to hunt again.  
Starspark fell to her knees as Moonblaster bled to death. She clutched at her chest, energon staining her servos. She was in grave trouble. If her wound wasn't sealed soon, she would bleed to death. She reached into her storage compart, and brought out a small welder. She then quickly welded her injury closed. However, it was only a temporary measure. She would need medical treatment as soon as possible if she was to survive; unless she died of internal bleeding within a few days.  
Neither her nor Moonblaster had won the final fight.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jazz and Prowl emerged from stasis. Looking around, they saw the signs of a battle, and the aftermath. A black mech lay dead in a pool of his own energon. Then the pair saw Starspark lying on the ground, making them instantly rush over to her. The femme clutched at welded incision on her chest, nearly directly over where her spark was.  
"Starspark, can you hear me?" Prowl asked, kneeling down next to the femme.  
"Yes" Starspark gasped, trying to ignore the pain from her injury.  
"Are you all right?" Prowl asked, helping Starspark to stand.  
"No. Unless I get medical treatment within a few days, I'm going to die. Ratchet, we have to find him" Starspark answered, wrapping an arm around her chest.  
Jazz looked at the femme with worry "Can you keep going?"  
Starspark nodded. She could, but her wound would quickly weaken her. She transformed into her alt mode, hoping it would be easier to travel that way. Though it did little to relieve the pain.

* * *

The trio were soon back on the move again, but their pace had slowed to accommodate the injured Starspark. The femme stated that they should keep moving and not stop for anything. She was worried that if they stopped, she might be able to get herself moving again.  
Prowl often drove ahead to select a route that would be the easiest for Starspark to travel along; preferably one that was relatively level with no holes or bumps. Jazz would remain next to Starspark, ready to help her if needed. She appreciated their efforts.  
Day and night they travelled through the blistering heat, always heading in the same direction. Starspark lost track of time, though Jazz told her they had been travelling for three days straight.  
On the fourth day Starspark began to recognise the landscape. They had finally entered Nevada. On the fifth day, they reached Jasper. In the distance, standing out against the landscape like a black figure against a white wall, was Darkmount.  
During the late afternoon, Prowl and Jazz had swapped around, so Jazz was driving up ahead, and Prowl was next with Starspark. Prowl would never admit it out loud, but he admired the strength the femme had to keep going even with a life threatening injury. She was every bit Prime's daughter.  
"Optimus" Starspark gasped suddenly.  
"Starspark?" Prowl questioned.  
"I felt him join with the Allspark for a moment. But now I don't" Starspark told the mech.  
"He was dead?" Prowl asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice.  
"He was dying, and was about to join the Allspark. But something stopped him. Something pulled him away from it" Starspark replied. "So he still lives."  
"Well you hold on as well. We'll reunite with Optimus and the others soon" Prowl told her.  
Starspark wished she could hold on long enough to see the team again. But it was now that Starspark's body began to fail her. Lifting her legs off the ground to walk was requiring more effort. She began to cough up energon as a result of the internal bleeding happening inside of her. The weld covering her wound was also beginning to open, leaving a trail of energon droplets on the floor as Starspark travelled. Ravage had ejected to try help, but he could sense that Starspark was going downhill and fast.  
"Starspark, there is a human base up ahead. Should we avoid it?" Prowl asked, driving up alongside the femme.  
Starspark groaned in pain before she answered. "No, we'll head straight for it. The soldiers there can get us in contact with a human who worked with us back at the old base. He's called Agent Fowler."  
"I'll got ahead and see if he is there" Prowl said, before speeding off.

* * *

Several minutes later, Starspark and Jazz reached the base. To her surprise, Prowl was waiting with Agent Fowler and Nurse Darby. But this was as far as Starspark could go.  
She collapsed on the ground, unable to move an inch further. Prowl and Jazz glanced at each other; they knew her time had come.  
Starspark felt so tired, but she knew that when she fell asleep she wouldn't be waking up again. Her spark beat painfully in her chest as it began to fail her. Her wound reopened, spilling energon onto the ground.  
The sound of footsteps approaching made Starspark wish she had the energy to lift her head. It was a human, and it smelt like one she knew.  
"Hold it, human" Prowl growled.  
"I know her, let me see her."  
Starspark coughed, splattering energon on the ground. "Let her through, Prowl" Starspark managed to say before she coughed again.  
Nurse Derby appeared beside Starspark's head. The nurse could tell that the femme was dying, for she had seen more than one person die in the hospital. The woman patted Starspark's face, letting her know she was there, and wouldn't leave her. Ravage lay next to his mistress, licking her face to try and comfort her. Jazz and Prowl sat nearby, knowing there was nothing they could do to help Starspark.  
"June, are the others ok?" Starspark asked weakly.  
"I've seen everyone other than Optimus and Smokescreen. But I'm sure their fine. The others are preparing to make a strike against Megatron."  
Agent Fowler now approached. "I can contact the bots and let them know you're here?" he offered.  
"No," Starspark refused. "They need to concentrate on taking care of Darkmount without my condition worrying them."  
Fowler nodded in understanding. The Autobots couldn't afford any distractions at the moment. If they failed to take out Darkmount now, they may not get another chance. So he left to explain the rules of being on Earth to Jazz and Prowl.  
The dying femme felt a tear run down from one of her optics. She had broken her promise to Ratchet. She had failed him. She had failed the whole team. Now, she just hoped they would win the war without her, and that they wouldn't let her death pull them down.  
Over the next fifteen minutes, Starspark's breathing became more shallow, and her optics grew dimmer. She felt more and more tired; losing her battle against staying awake. Jack's mother never left her side; she stroked her face and spoke softly to the dying femme, though Starspark could no longer make out what she was saying. Starspark's world was now just muffled sounds and a blur, which was steadily growing white. She couldn't hold on much longer, as much as she wanted to, if not just to see Team Prime one last time. She was going to join with that she was tasked to guard.  
Prowl and Jazz bowed their heads in respect as Nurse Darby watched Starspark close her optics, and exhaled one last time before her body went limp.

* * *

**So, it was pretty obvious who the two mechs were: Prowl and Jazz. I think it was a shame those two were actually in TFP, so I've decided to add them into my story. **  
**Obviously the first song Jazz sings to is Gangnam Style. The second is Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) from the movie Rio. I always imagined Jazz singing that for some absurd reason.**  
**But...yeah...Starspark! NOOO! I'm sorry, I had to do it. So, do you think she will come back. Any ideas how she will do it if she does return? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**  
**Moonblaster is © to ts-animalgirl**  
**Transformers is © to Hasbro**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Smokescreen sat outside under the night sky. Ravage was curled up by his feet. The minicon was not himself, neither was Smokescreen. He was still finding it hard to take in. Starspark; his best friend and sister figure was dead. He would never have believed that the last time he would see her alive was back at the old base.  
He had seen her body, everyone had. But it didn't make believing any easier.  
The whole team was devastated. Ratchet and Smokescreen were the ones taking it the hardest, having been the closest to Starspark. Smokescreen knew that Optimus was taking it hard was well. He tried not to show it, but all a bot had to do was look into his optics, and it could be seen the grief the Prime was feeling.  
"Smokescreen?"  
Smokescreen lifted his helm to find Arcee standing nearby. He had been so consumed by his thoughts, he hadn't even heard her approach.  
"Hey, Arcee" he greeted glumly.  
"You ok?" she asked, taking a seat beside him.  
Smokescreen went silent, looking down at his servos. He was used to speaking to Starspark about matters that bothered him, so talking to Arcee about how he felt was like talking to a stranger.  
But Arcee was a member of the team. Kup had always said that you don't hide how you feel from your team, no matter how well you knew them or what you thought of them. The harder you tried to hide it, the stronger it was expressed.  
"I…I just can't believe that she's gone" Smokescreen finally admitted.  
Arcee nodded in understanding. "I understand how you feel. I felt the same after I lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper. Its hard to get your processor around that they are there one moment, and gone the next."  
"How did you cope?" Smokescreen asked, stroking Ravage's head. Normally this would earn a purr from the minicon, but instead the cat remained silent.  
Arcee looked away in shame. "I didn't. I just went out looking for revenge, because I always thought it would bring me the relief I felt I needed to accept their deaths. But since then I have learnt to cope better, though it never gets easier. You've just got to keep fighting in their honour, and never forget who they were."  
Smokescreen looked over to the hangar where Starspark's body was being stored. "What's going to happen to her?"  
Arcee now also looked at the hangar. "Optimus and Agent Fowler are going to arrange for her burial in a few days time."  
"I don't know if I'm ready to say goodbye" Smokescreen admitted, feeling tears welling up in his optics.  
"I don't think Ratchet is ready either. But you don't have to do it alone. The whole team will be with you Smokescreen."  
Smokescreen didn't appeared to be comforted by the femme's words. "Yeah, I know."  
Arcee sensed that the mech wanted to be left alone. So she stood up and left him. She knew how he felt and understood the need he had just to be alone with his thoughts and memories.  
"If you ever want someone to talk to.." she started.  
"I know" Smokescreen said.  
Smokescreen remained seated where he was for a few more minutes, unsure of what to do with himself. Sighing, he then got up. Ravage stirred next to him, watching the white mech. Smokescreen moved off, towards the hangar where Starspark was currently being stored. Ravage followed him.  
The Elite Guard member stopped next to the hangar. He transformed and parked himself next to it, on the side where he knew he was the closest to Starspark. Ravage did the same, curling up next to the wall and falling to recharge.  
Smokescreen sighed again. He just wanted to be close to his friend, before he had to part with her for the rest of his life. The others would understand. He had known her the longest out of the whole team, and other than Ratchet had been the closest to her. He settled down on his suspension, and waited for recharge to claim him.  
He thought back to all the times he had spent with Starspark, from when he first met her at the Elite Guard Academy to them parting ways when he was assigned to the Hall of Records in Iacon.

* * *

Smokescreen looked in awe at the academy. It was one of the few buildings that remained mostly untouched by the war. There were a couple of holes that had been filled in from the building being hit by stray shots. Other than that, it looked in good condition.  
This was were he was going to train to become a member of the Elite Guard. It made Smokescreen feel special. Only the best got to train here. And he was one of them.  
"Hey, newbie!"  
Smokescreen looked towards the mech that had called to him. It was a yellow and green mech, who was being followed by a small group of other mechs.  
"Sorry, you talking to me?" Smokescreen asked politely.  
"I don't see any other newbie pushovers around. Do you?" the mech sneered.  
"Hey, I'm no pushover" Smokescreen defended himself.  
The mech raised an optic ridge. "Oh, you're not. Let's test that."  
With a powerful shove, Smokescreen was sent crashing to the floor by the mech, who then started laughing along with his friends.  
"Let me get one thing straight, newbie. I am the boss around here. If I tell you to purge your energon tanks, I want you to ask me where and how much. You do that, then I won't bother you. But if you don't, I'll make sure you end up regretting it."  
Smokescreen picked himself up off the floor, and glared at the yellow and green mech. "There is no way I am doing anything you say."  
The green and yellow mech developed a killer look. Before Smokescreen had time to prepare, the mech raised a fist and caught Smokescreen on the side of his face. Smokescreen found himself back on the floor. The mech started raining kicks and punches on him, while his followers urged him on.  
"Electron, leave him alone!"  
The green and yellow mech stopped his assault, and looked over at the owner of the voice. Smokescreen picked out from under his arms, having tried to shield his face with them.  
A white femme stood nearby. She had red legs, blue arms and pink servos. On her back was a pair of feathered wings. Smokescreen couldn't help but think this was unusual. Sure, there were transformers with wings such as Seekers. But he had never seen someone with feathered wings before.  
"Oh hello there. I don't believe we have been introduced. What's your name, lovely?" Electron grinned.  
"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Leave that mech alone, or you'll have to deal with me!"  
Electron stepped away from Smokescreen, then walked up to the femme. "Make me."  
The femme transformed, to become winged lizard. She snarled at Electron, before leaping at him and pinning him to the ground. Electron looked at the femme with wide optics. He had never seen an alt form like hers before.  
"This is your one and only warning, Electron. If I see you or your friends bully another 'Bot, I'll come down on you like a tonne of scrapmetal. You got that?"  
Electron nodded frantically. When he was released he ran from the the femme as fast as his legs could carry him.  
The femme exhaled before walking over to Smokescreen. "You ok?" she asked him.  
Smokescreen slowly got up. He was sore more than anything else. "I'm fine. Thanks for helping me."  
The femme transformed back into her robotic mode. "It was my pleasure. I can't stand mechs like him."  
Smokescreen stretched an arm, making it click. "The name's Smokescreen, what's yours?"  
"Starspark. So, you here for the Elite Guard training?"  
"Yeah, are you?"  
"Yep" Starspark answered. "From what I've heard, we're going to have Kup teach us."  
"How long does the training last?" Smokescreen asked.  
"About six weeks. Apparently in the past we would have been trained for a whole year, but because of the war they cut it down" answered Starspark.  
Smokescreen didn't seem too bothered by this. "Still, it is kind of an honour to get this training."  
Starspark smiled. "Its still tough though. But if we stick together, I'm more than positive we'll get through this."  
"Bring it on" Smokescreen declared.

6 weeks later  
"So, where are you heading now that we've finished training?" Smokescreen asked Starspark as she walked beside him. The pair were taking a walk around the academy were they trained together before they parted ways.  
Starspark shrugged. "I was thinking of getting some medical training. You never know, it could come in handy one day. What about you?"  
"Can you believe I've been assigned to the Iacon Hall of Records. I was hoping to go somewhere with some action. Instead, I'm guarding dusty relics."  
Starspark laughed at her friend. "Cheer up, buddy. Some would consider it an honour to be guarding the Iacon relics and Alpha Trion."  
Smokescreen shoulder's slumped. "I know. But it wasn't what I wanted. I want to get out there and help with the war."  
"Good things come to those who wait, Smokes" Starspark told him.  
The pair walked in silence for a moment. "So, I guess I might never see you again?" Smokescreen asked.  
Starspark nodded, suddenly feeling like she was abandoning her best friend. "I guess. After I have finished my medical training, I'll probably get shipped out somewhere."  
"Oh" said Smokescreen. "Then I guess I should say goodbye and wish you luck."  
Starspark wrapped an arm around Smokescreen's shoulder. "Don't be sad, Smokescreen. I know you are going to miss me lots, and I will too. But you never know. Maybe we will see each other again someday."  
"You really think so?" Smokescreen smiled.  
"I don't think so, I believe so" Starspark smiled, before she wrapped her arms around Smokescreen and hugged him. "You take care of yourself, buddy. I'll always be thinking of you, and praying that I'll see you again."  
Smokescreen returned Starspark's hug. "Thanks for everything Starspark. If it wasn't for you, I would never have become an Elite Guard member. You're like a big sister to me."  
Starspark couldn't help but smile. "If I'm the big sister, then you're the little brother."  
"I can live with that" Smokescreen grinned.  
The pair broke the hug as Smokescreen suggested "Want to take one last walk around the grounds?"  
"Sure" Starspark agreed.

* * *

Smokescreen rocked on his suspension. Thinking back on the good times made him feel slightly better. He looked up at the moon. He made a promise. He would never forget Starspark. He would remember her for the rest of his life. He even promised to her that he would visit her burial site as often as he could. It was the least he could do for her now.

* * *

Ratchet lay on the berth. For several hours he had been trying to power down and recharge, but he was having no luck. His thoughts kept wondering back to Starspark. His processor had yet to fully acknowledge that she was dead. More than once he began wondering where she was, only to recall that she was lying lifeless in one of the hangars in the airbase, a tarp covering her.  
The old medic cursed himself for getting so close to Starspark. As the oldest member of Team Prime, he should have known better than to get into a relationship in the middle of a war. The stakes were often high that someone you loved would get killed. But Ratchet had ignored the odds and followed his spark. Now he was paying the price for that mistake.  
He was only made to feel worse having made Starspark promise him that he wouldn't loose her. He had believed her. He had believed that he would never loose her.  
He was a fool to have made her promise him something that was out of her control.  
Ratchet rolled over onto his left side as he began to imagine the pain Starspark must have been in. According to Prowl and Jazz, she had the injury for almost a week. A week of pain. While he was busy feeling sorry for himself in a junk yard, Starspark had been slowly dying hundreds of miles away from him.  
This sickened Ratchet down to his spark.  
The white and orange mech cursed the injury that permanently sealed his spark in its chamber. If he could have bonded with Starspark, he would have been alerted to her injury, and would have instantly travelled around the world if need to be to have reached her. If not, he could have at least have comforted her as she died. But he couldn't do either of those things.  
What sort of mate was he?  
He knew he was lucky to have had Starspark as his mate. During his long life, he had seen many a femme, but never any that called to him. So when Starspark came along, he was more than shocked that he found himself attracted to her. In many a way the pair were opposites of each other. He was grumpy and hid his feelings other than showing anger and annoyance. Starspark had often been a happy, and who's emotions always showed through. He was old, she had been young. Humans had a saying : opposites attract. That had certainly been the case for him and Starspark.  
Ratchet was brought from his thoughts as Bumblebee cooed in his sleep, his "wings" twitching slightly.  
Once the scout went quiet again, Ratchet withdrew back into his thoughts.

* * *

The great Prime stood alone on the edges of the airbase. He didn't feel like recharging, and doubted he could even if he had wanted to. Optimus looked up at the stars and the moon high up in the night sky. Starspark had often looked up at the stars to relax. Maybe it could help him too.  
Ratchet and Smokescreen were not themselves since learning of Starspark's death. Though Smokescreen tried to appear his normal self, he often looked like he just wanted to burst into tears. He didn't appear to try as hard to get jobs done, merely agreeing to them and just carrying them out before moving on to something else.  
Ratchet was quieter than normal and often spent his time alone. When he was with the other Autobots, anything and everything caused him to snap. His wrench had taken many flights across the base, landing on the helm of many of the Autobots. Even Optimus had been unfortunate enough to have the wrench thrown in his direction. Not only that, but he wasn't drinking as much energon as he normally did, and didn't appear to be recharging well either.  
Starspark's death had most certainly badly affected the pair. Optimus just hoped they got through it.  
The whole day, Optimus had to appear neutral to the fact his daughter was dead. On the outside, Optimus appeared unmoved by the death. But inside, he felt like his spark was tearing itself apart. It made him briefly hate being the Autobot leader.  
First his sparkmate Elita One. Now his daughter. Did being a Prime mean that his family had to die?  
It was his fault she was dead. He had foolishly forgotten that Moonblaster had been hunting her. He had sent her through a ground bridge to an unknown destination alone.  
Not only that, but he broke his spark bond with her the moment she had left. He thought it would better protect her in case he got captured. Or worse killed.  
He had been so close to death, so close to joining the Well of Allsparks. He was about to take Alpha Trion's servo and join his mentor. Smokescreen had saved him. But it appeared to come at a price. Humans often believed that if you take something, you must give something in return. Could it have been that in order for him to live, Starspark had to die?  
No, that was foolish thinking.  
Optimus felt his body shake with anger. Moonblaster had killed his daughter. It had not even been a quick death, but a slow and painful one for the femme. If the bounty hunter wasn't already dead, Optimus felt sure he would have hunted him down and destroyed him. If not, he may very well have allowed the team to seek their revenge.  
The Primes within the Matrix of Leadership stirred with this thought. They warned him then revenge would achieve nothing. In war you often lost those you cared the most about. As a Prime, he had to accept her death and move on.  
For once in his life since taking the Matrix of Leadership, Optimus blocked out its advice. The Primes of old didn't understand what he was going through.  
Optimus reached into subspace, and pulled out a damaged white scale. He looked down at it, as it glowed white in the moonlight. Ratchet had given him and Smokescreen one each. It was from the time Starspark had been injured by an Insecticon. Ratchet had removed her damaged scales and replaced them with new ones. Optimus had no idea Ratchet had kept the old scales with him, until he offered the Prime one. It was stupid to have one, but Optimus felt he kept Starspark close to him. Something physical he could touch to remind himself of her.  
He played the scale through his fingers as he looked back up at the sky. He regretted not spending more time with Starspark. The pair hadn't spent as much time together as Optimus would have liked. With everything that had been happening, he simply hadn't had the time or opportunity to be with her. Now he could never correct that error. He would forever regret that.  
A tap on the scale made him look back down. There was a small droplet of liquid on the scale. With shock, he raised his free servo to his face. It came away wet. He was crying. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried.  
The floodgates were open now. The one tear was followed by many more. The Prime broke down, falling to his knees, before sitting and burying his his helm in his servos.  
He missed her. He missed her so much.  
He had failed her.  
He cried for Starspark. Then he cried for Elita. Then he went back to crying for Starspark. He cried for letting her down. He cried because he missed her. He cried because he loved her.  
He cried all night. The emotions he had locked away for years came out in one wave that didn't seem to stop.

* * *

A few nights later, Fowler was flying back the airbase in his fighter jet. Everything had been quiet thankfully. The Decepticons were obviously busy sulking about the loss of Darkmount. This suited Fowler fine. No Decepticons, no trying to clean up the mess the Autobots made from fighting them. No cleaning needed. No need to calm down angry generals.  
He also had to admit, Team Prime didn't seem to be up for any fights at the moment, since one of their own was now dead.  
Fowler looked down at his instruments briefly to check he was flying at the correct altitude. When he looked back up, a jet was flying next to him. He looked over at it. The Autobots had no jet flyers, and it didn't look like Starscream, Megatron or any other Decepticon. So who was it?  
The jet was of a design he had never seen before. It was red and white with flecks of gold.  
Fowler was about to radio the aircraft to find out its identity, when it blazed ahead of him.  
"Oh no you don't" Fowler declared before pushing on the throttle of his aircraft. He went in pursuit of the unknown plane.  
For several minutes the plane darted around Nevada, always with Folwer close behind. So far the plane had made no attempts at radio contact. Agent Fowler was in no mood for games, and was prepared to shoot it out of the sky. But then he noticed the insignia on the planes wings. It was exactly the same as the one the dead Autobot Starspark had on her shoulders. But if the plane was an Autobot, then why was it playing games with him.  
Fowler turned his radio to the Autobot's frequency. Optimus was going to give him some answers, or he could sort the problem out himself.  
"Prime! Are you there?" Fowler bellowed down his headset.  
The response was quick and as calm as normal. "I am here, Agent Fowler. Is there a problem?"  
"You bet there is. I am currently in pursuit of a plane which has the same insignia on its wings that Starspark had. So I am guessing it's a Autobot. But I am currently being made to play tag with it."  
Fowler briefly heard the Autobots confer with each other before Optimus came back on the line.  
"I will fly to your position, Agent Fowler, and try to communicate with the aircraft."  
Fowler cut the link, and briefly looked away from the plane to arm his weapons, just in case he needed them. But when he looked back ahead, the plane was gone. Looking at his radar, the plane was now behind him.  
Fowler sent his plane into a dive, and the red plane behind him followed. He couldn't understand why it was just following him? Why didn't it shoot him? Why didn't it just do something? Tired of the charade, Fowler performed a perfect loop, allowing him once again to be behind the jet.  
But now he was behind the jet, it began to perform several spins, loops and dives for what seemed like no reason at all. But then it occurred to Fowler.  
He was showing off.  
It was obvious the jet was a Transformer, and so was showing off that he was the better flyer. Fowler felt his temper beginning to rise. He fired several shots at the jet as a warning, to show he wasn't unarmed. To his surprise, he heard a chuckle over his radio.  
"Do you really think your puny Earth weapons can harm me?" chuckled a raspy voice.  
"Who are you?" Fowler demanded.  
"Wouldn't you like to know" the jet replied.  
At this point, Optimus flew onto the scene. Fowler thought that it wasn't a moment too soon.  
"All right you, either give us some answers, or I'll have the big guy here take care of you" Fowler offered.  
The jet remained quiet for a moment. "Very well. I'd had to talk to Optimus anyway."  
The jet spun around and began flying towards the Autobot base. Fowler and Optimus followed. Once he landed, the jet transformed, then turned to face Optimus and Fowler.  
"All right" Fowler growled. "Start talking."  
"I said I wanted to talk to Optimus Prime. Not you, organic meatbag" the jet stated, crossing his arms. "Though I have to say, it was a lot of fun winding you up. I've haven't that opportunity in years."  
"Why you!" Fowler bellowed.  
"Agent Fowler, I will deal with him" Optimus intervened before the human lost his cool.  
Folwer huffed, straightened his tie and then left. The jet smirked at the human, obviously having enjoyed getting under his skin.  
"Please, state your identity" Optimus asked.  
"Starshooter. Guardian of Dimensions. Second Guardian to the Allspark. Holder of the indestructible spark. I grant reincarnation and resurrection."  
"Why are you here?" Optimus asked the jet.  
"For Starspark. I sensed her passing. I must carry out my duty" Starshooter answered.  
"Duty?"  
"If you take me to where she lays, you'll find out" replied Starshooter.  
Optimus looked over to the hangar. Smokescreen was next to it, as he had been every night since Starspark was placed inside it. Ratchet, unusually, was also there.  
Starshooter followed the Prime's gaze. Starspark must be in that building. Well, at least this time he wouldn't have to work hard to get to her. But he sensed that the Prime didn't trust him. Not that he could blame him.  
"If you wish, you and some of your soldiers can watch. But only those closest to her. I don't need a large audience."  
Optimus turned back to the Seeker and nodded. He then led him over to the hanger. Ratchet was apparently recharging, for there was no reaction from him as Optimus and Starshooter approached. But Smokescreen transformed when Optimus went over to him, and also because of the unknown mech following him he spotted beside him.  
"Optimus, sir." Smokescreen greeted. "Who's he?"  
"My name is Starshooter."  
Smokescreen raised an optic ridge. "The same Starshooter that Starspark rescued?"  
Starshooter grinned. "Yeah. That was me. Now can we go inside?"  
"What's going on?" Ratchet asked. Having being woken by the chattering, he had now also transformed.  
"As I told you leader, you'll find out once I am inside the hangar" Starshooter answered, impatience seeping into his voice.

* * *

The four made their way inside the hangar. Starshooter knelt down beside Starspark's body, pulling off the tarp that covered her. He looked at the injury that had killed her, and even ran his fingers over it. It never got easier for him seeing her dead, but at least she could be revived. That was why he had tracked her down. The last time he had found her dead, he had to take her body back to the Allspark. But not this time.  
This time, she would remain.  
This time, she would live again.  
"What are you planning to do?" Optimus asked.  
Starshooter laughed. "Have none of ever listened to her? She may not have been able to stop herself from dying, that doesn't mean that she will stay that way. In other words, I am here to bring her spark back to you all."  
The three Autobots were left in stunned silence. Starshooter opened up his spark chamber, and did the same with Starspark's. He then closed his optics, and remained quiet and still for a moment. Then he opened his optics, and placed a servo over his spark. When he removed it, he had a spark in his servo.  
"Welcome back, Starspark" Starshooter said, stroking the spark delicately with a finger.  
"Is that…?" Ratchet began to ask.  
"Her spark? Yes. I called her back from the Allspark, and now she will live again" Starshooter answered before turning to the medic. "Would you like to hold her?"  
"What? But a spark can't survive outside a body!" Ratchet stated.  
Starshooter smiled. "You forget who she is. She will be fine for a few more minutes. Then her spark will extinguish like any other."  
Ratchet at first appeared hesitant. But then he stepped forward and held out his servos. Starshooter gently transferred Starspark's spark to her mate. Ratchet looked down in awe at her. Her spark was the most beautiful he had ever seen. It was like he was holding a glass orb, and inside it were hundreds of bright and colourful tendrils of energy. He stroked it with his thumb.  
Optimus and Smokescreen went over to Ratchet, curious and wanting to look. "Wow" Smokescreen gasped, when he saw Starspark's spark in Ratchet's servos, glowing a brilliant white.  
While Ratchet held her spark, Starshooter took care of the body.  
Reaching up to one of the wings on his shoulder, he grabbed it and pulled it out. The wing became a word, and glowed red in his servos. He then placed the sword over his left wrist. He slowly dug the sword into his armour. The wound began to bleed. Starshooter didn't even wince. He merely placed his sword back onto his shoulder, where it folded back into a wing.  
He wiped some of the energon from his self-inflicted injury onto his fingers. Kneeling back down, he rubbed the energon into Starspark's spark chamber. Her body then glowed white for a moment. When the light dimmed and vanished, her body had changed. Her legs were brighter in colour, with the pink now gone. Dorsal long spikes were now present on her neck and tail. Two sabres emerged from her mouth, with smaller spikes on her cheeks and one on her nose, and above her optics. At the end of her tail, were several spikes of various sizes, along the top and sides. These spikes and her claws were golden in colour.  
The Seeker stood and turned back to Ratchet, "It's time to put her back."  
Ratchet nodded, passing the spark back to Starshooter. The Seeker then placed the spark into the femme's spark chamber. Her body jolted, before her spark chamber doors closed. She groaned before going silent, now in recharge.  
"You mate, Ratchet, and your daughter Optimus; she lives once more" announced Starshooter.  
"We owe you a debt" Optimus said.  
Starshooter shook his head. "You all owe me no debt. I have done this for her before, and will do it again. It is one of my duties, and I owe my existence to her."  
Starshooter gave a small chuckle. "I always seem to owe woman in my life something."  
"So, who are you, exactly?" Smokescreen asked.  
Starshooter made a thoughtful noise, pondering whether to tell them his story.  
"My name is Starshooter, Guardian of Dimensions. Second Guardian to the Allspark. Holder of the indestructible spark. I grant reincarnation and resurrection. But that wasn't who I always was. My first name was Starscream, a Decepticon under the command of Megatron. For a brief time I was even an Autobot. Thanks to a human female, and I realised that was who I really was. But Megatron never listened to me, even when Unicron threatened to destroy our home world. I sacrificed myself, to make Autobots and Decepticons work together. Starspark then appeared to me, and gave me the position of a Guardian. That is who I now am."  
"But, there is already a Starscream here. You story doesn't match with what we have experienced" Ratchet pointed out.  
"That's because I am not of this dimension. I come from another" Starshooter stated. Speaking of which, I must go now. But perhaps I should warn you all, Primus has a surprise in store for you."  
"What do you mean?" Smokescreen asked.  
Starshooter grinned. "You'll find out eventually."  
The Seeker left the hanger, transformed and flew away into the sky. The Autobots watch him open what appeared to be some sort of ground bridge in the sky before he flew through it and vanished.

* * *

Starspark had opened her optics to find herself in a large grass filled landscape, where a waterfall in the distance. A gentle breeze blew along the grass, making it dance as the sun lit up the land as far as she could see.  
"Starspark."  
The femme turned around to see Cliffjumper and Elita One standing behind her.  
"Cliff. Mother. Why are you here? Where am I?" Starspark asked, then realisation dawned on her. "I died didn't I."  
"Unfortunately, yes" Elita answered. "You are here before your time."  
"I have to say, I cried a bit watching you struggle to get back to the others" Cliffjumper admitted.  
Starspark sat on the grass. "I let the team down. I broke my promise to Ratchet. I deserve to be here."  
Elita One and Cliffjumper sat next to Starspark, one on either side. "Don't say that, sweetheart. You didn't give up despite your injury. You used all your strength to try and return to your team. That is commendable."  
"I agree with her," joined Cliffjumper. "What you did was really impressive. You should at least be a bit proud of yourself. Besides, you won't be here long anyway."  
Starspark looked over at her red friend. "What'd you mean?"  
"Its like your carrier said. You are here too soon. The team needs you" Cliffjumper answered.  
Starspark felt like she didn't want to leave. She liked this beautiful land. She was with Elita and Cliffjumper, two Transformers she missed.  
No, this was selfish of her her. Back on Earth, she had left behind those that cared for her. Those who loved her. She couldn't leave them. Not only that, but she was already missing them greatly.  
"I can't leave them" she admitted.  
"That a girl" Cliffjumper cheered.  
Elita smiled, knowing her daughter wasn't going to give up just yet. "You go for it, dear. We'll see you again someday. But not for many thousands of years to come."  
Cliffjumper and Elita One vanished. Starspark was a little shocked by this. But was even more so, when a new figure was standing in front of her.  
"Starshooter?"  
"Starspark," the Seeker smiled. "Its good to see again after all this time."  
"I guess I should have known you would turn up" Starspark laughed.  
"Indeed. It is my duty, after all. It is time for you to return to the living world."  
Starspark nodded. "I know. I'm ready to go back."  
Starshooter held out a servo to Starspark. She reached out and took it. No sooner had she took Starshooter's servo, a powerful urge to lie down and recharge came over her. Starspark felt herself fall to her knees, but Starshooter caught her, and gently lowered her to the ground. The femme closed her optics.

* * *

Dawn broke over the airbase. The sun slowly crept into the sky, slowly waking the land under it and bathing it in a warm, golden glow.  
Starspark opened her optics, and looked around. She was in a building, the doors opened in front of her. As the sun continued to rise, its light filled the hangar. This allowed her to make a form sleeping next to her.  
It was Ratchet.  
Starspark had no idea why he was next to her, but it made her smile. It now, that she saw her body had slightly changed. Despite the shock, she liked her new look. She transformed, looking back at Ratchet and noticed he was still recharging. She looked herself over. Well nothing had changed with her robotic form.  
Starspark knelt down beside Ratchet, and dragged a finger down his cheek. He stirred in his recharge, before his aqua optics slowly opened.  
"Starspark?"  
Starspark smiled at her mate. "Morning, my love."  
Ratchet grabbed Starspark's arm and pulled her towards him. He then locked her mouth around hers, giving her deep and passionate kiss. After a few seconds he broke it off, and gave Starspark a tight hug.  
"I'm so happy you're back" he told her.  
"Starspark felt tears building up. "I'm sorry, Ratchet. I broke my promise to you."  
"Shhh. It's ok. You're back now, that's all that matters. I've missed you so much I couldn't recharge or refuel. I couldn't get you off my processor."  
"I'm sorry, Ratchet. I must have caused you all so much pain and grief" Starspark sobbed.  
Ratchet placed a servo under Starspark's helm, then lifted it until their optics met. "Don't apologise. You couldn't do anything about it. No one can blame you. Knowing you are alive once again will be enough for us." The old medic wiped a tear away that was running down Starspark's cheek.  
The femme leaned into his touch, not realising till now how much she had missed him. She never wanted to be separated from him again, at least by death or being on opposite ends of the state of Nevada.  
The pair were silent for a moment, taking the time to enjoy the company of the other. Starspark rested her helm and arms on Ratchet's chest, listening the pumping of his spark. It was comforting and smoothing, making her want to fall into recharge again.  
"I held your spark in my servos" Ratchet announced unexpectedly.  
"You did?" Starspark asked with shock.  
"Starshooter let me hold you. You were beautiful, Star. Smokescreen and Optimus saw you as well."  
Starspark rubbed a finger along Ratchet's cheek again. "Then you are all privileged. Though last time I checked, only a mate can see the spark of their other half."  
Ratchet smiled. "You caught me on that."  
Starspark gave a tired sigh. "I don't mind. They're like family to me anyway…They are family" Starspark trailed off.  
Ratchet looked at the femme, to see she had fallen into recharge on his chest. He smiled. He guessed she was going to need all the rest she could get. The team would be more than happy to see her back with them again. They would bombard her with questions.  
But for now, she could rest, giving Ratchet the satisfaction of knowing she would wake up when she was fully charged. He would take the time to enjoy the two of them being together.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait everyone. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**  
**A quick back story on Starshooter provided. He was once Starscream from Transformer Aramada. I loved him in Armada, so felt he deserved to appear in my story.**

**I changed the parts of Starspark returning several times. First I was going to have her come back, but be a completely wild femme with no memory of the Autobots. Then I thought of her getting into a fight with the Predacon based on episode 58 of TFP. Then I thought about having her fight Starshooter and then get her memories back. In the end, I settled with what I have wrote**

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**  
**Starshooter is © to ts-animalgirl**  
**Transformers is © to Hasbro**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

To say the Autobots, other than Smokescreen, Ratchet and Optimus Prime, were shocked by Starspark's reappearance was an understatement. The first thing Prowl did when he saw her alive again was glitch, and then collapse on the floor. Much to Ratchet's annoyance, and the amusement of everyone else.  
Smokescreen hugged Starspark, refusing to let go, and then Bumblebee joined in. Starspark didn't mind, even if she could only move her helm from being imprisoned by the two overjoyed mechs. A whack around the back of the helm from Ratchet with a wrench quickly sent them both running for cover, at least behind Starspark where they knew Ratchet wouldn't dare try to throw another.  
Jazz merely wrapped an arm around Starspark's waist, and welcomed her back with a large grin.  
Although, shocked everyone was relieved that a fallen team member was back on their pedes, and each personally welcomed Starspark back.  
Off course, eventually someone was going to ask how it was possible that Starspark was alive again, which was asked by Arcee. So Ratchet explained what had happened the previous night with Starshooter, while everyone else listened.  
Ravage, in all his happiness that Starspark was back, ran several marathons of the airfield, drawing quiet the crowd from soldiers and airfield personal, before he calmed down and resumed his place on her back.

Once everyone had settled down, Smokescreen vanished with no explanation, while Optimus filled Starspark in on everything that had occurred. She was at first shocked to see the Autobot leader with a new look, and even more so when she learned of how he got it.  
Then it was down to business. A surge of Decepticon activity at a single location got Optimus' interest. Until now, there had been no Decepticon activity. Looks like that was about to change.  
"Judging its location, and the amount of activity around the area, it could be a energon mine" Ratchet suggested.  
"'Cons must be planning something" said Jazz.  
"I will investigate the location to discover what the Decepticons are up to" Optimus stated, before turning to Starspark. "Starspark, you will accompany me."  
The femme gave her leader a thumbs up, then quickly downed the rest of the energon cube she had been drinking. Joining her creator, the pair took off and flew into the sky together.

* * *

The pair flew side by side high into the sky until they were hidden by the clouds. Starspark started to feel a bit mischievous as she watched her creator fly beside her. She reached out with a front leg, and pushed down one of his wings. Optimus looked across at her, but Starspark acted like she had done nothing. When he turned away, she did it again.  
Optimus retaliated against his daughter, by flying sideways towards her, making her have to alter her flight to avoid him. Starspark grinned at him, before folding up her wings, and diving down through the clouds. Optimus raised an optic ridge at his daughter's actions, but dived down with her.  
The Prime quickly caught up with Starspark before he reached terminal velocity. The pair dived together. As they descended, a lake appeared before them on the ground as it glistened in the sunlight.  
The pair dived until the last possible moment. Like a synchronised ariel display team, they both pulled up a the same time before flying mere inches above the water. The pair flew away from the lake, and began once again ascending into the sky.  
Starspark started to perform barrel rolls and small dives as she rejoiced in her freedom, then began flying through the clouds before returning to Optimus. She even dared to fly upside down for a brief amount of time, but quickly began to hate it, so righted herself back to flying the normal way up.  
Optimus watched his daughter fly around him, performing all manner of aerial tricks. He loved watching her, she looked so happy and carefree, as if they weren't caught up in the middle of a war. He knew she would enjoy the flight, which was why he took her with him. That, and to spend so time alone with her.

Glancing down, Optimus spotted their objective, an opening in the side of a small mountain. He looked back at Starspark and realised she was beside him once more. He hated to spoil her fun, but now they had to concentrate of the Decepticons. He descended down and landed outside the entrance, followed by Starspark. Walking up the entrance, it quickly became obvious he wouldn't fit. So, he transformed into his new altform, and drove inside. Starspark followed at a trot.  
They ahd only travel for a minute or two, when Starspark piked up sounds from ahead.  
"I hear drilling. Maybe this is a mine" she told Optimus.  
"We'll soon find out."  
The tunnel ahead of the two Autobots was lit up. To one side, was the drill that Starspark heard. Gathered around the hole, was a small group of Insecticons.  
"Abandon the excavation!" Optimus yelled down the tunnel. "Now!" The Prime revved his engine, showing the Insecticons he wasn't planning on backing down.  
The Insecticons chose not to follow the command. One yelled for the others to attack, before some shrieked, transformed and came towards them. Optimus spun his wheel, before charging forward to meet them, followed by his daughter. Launching three missiles, the flyers were quickly taken care of. Another two continued to head towards the Prime. One took shots at him, but Optimus dodged these before ramming the Insecticon, sending it sprawling to the ground.  
Starspark leapt at the Insecticon before landing on top of him. He tried to get up, but she quickly sunk her sabres into his neck, then bit down as hard as she could. A snap told her the Insecticon's neck was broken, leaving him paralysed.  
Optimus had also dealt with the second Insecticon. A third had remained in the place next to the hole that had been drilled into the tunnel wall. He reached in, then removed his servo, before transforming and flying away through a hole in the ceiling. Optimus had ran at the Insecticon to try and catch him, but gave up once he flew off.  
Starspark trotted over to the Prime, and followed his gaze into the hole. For there sat a Predacon bone. Starspark transformed and reached into the hole, bringing out the bone.  
"Looks like they weren't after energon after all. What could they want with a bone?" she asked, passing it to Optimus.  
The Prime looked at the bleached white bone briefly, and she could see he was trying to figure out the answer to her question.  
"This is not a bone from Earth" Optimus said.  
"It isn't?" Starspark asked. "Then where is it fro…." Starspark blinked as she caught onto Optimus' train of thought. "A Predacon bone!"  
"We must get back to base. Ratchet, give us a ground bridge" Optimus ordered over the comm.  
Seconds later, the ground bridge emerged in the tunnel. Optimus and Starspark went through it. She was upset that they didn't get to fly back to the base, but at least she had the one opportunity.  
As Starspark exited the ground bridge, she noticed a blue and red mech with Ratchet that she didn't recognise. She concluded that it must be Ultra Magnus, the mech who had gathered up the team when they had scattered.  
"Optimus, did you find energon?" Ratchet asked.  
"No," The Primer replied. "But I did uncover this." He placed the bleached Predacon bone down for the others to see.  
"It cannot be…" Ratchet uttered.  
"I cannot be what?" Jack asked.  
Optimus answered the teenager. "The ancient remains, of a Predacon."  
Ratchet walked closer ot the skull. As he did, Starspark noticed that Smokescreen had changed his look, and was now sporting a blue paint job with a yellow stripe. She made a mental note to tease him about it later.  
"Though it remains unclear why such a skull could be found on your planet, its presence reveals all too much about the Predacon Megatron recently sent in pursuit of us."  
"You meant that dragon-bot we put on ice?" Miko asked the medic.  
Ratchet ignored Miko's question. "Except, Predacons have been extinct since…well…"  
Smokescreen filled in the gap. "Since before most life began on Cybertron."  
"They're like Earth's dinosaurs" Raf said, having left his seat at the human's computers.  
"Which means for you guys running into one would be like us meeting a T-Rex."  
Jazz cocked his helm to the side. "What's a T-Rex?"  
"A large bipedal reptile that lived on Earth thousands of years ago" Starspark told her friend. "You know, they looked a bit like Grimlock."  
"Grimlock?" Raf asked.  
"He was the leader of a group of Autobots called Dinobots. They transformed to look like Dinosaurs after Shockwave experimented on them" Starspark answered.  
"So, aren't Dinobots Predacon's then?" Miko asked.  
"Totally different" Bulkhead told her.  
"With Megatron's seeming new interest in prehistoric skeletons, and a certain scientist back amongst the Decepticon ranks…" Ratchet said.  
"It would stand to reason, that Shockwave cloned the beast from one such find."  
Ultra Mangus added, "Now Megatron's looking to clone another."  
"What made you think buckethead would stop at just one?" Wheeljack asked the large mech. Starspark sensed that the former Wrecker didn't like Optimus' second in command. His voice hinted at saying "drop dead."  
"We could have beast wars on our hands" Bulkhead predicted.  
"And if Shockwave only requires a single strand of CNA to clone a beast…" said Ratchet.  
"He already possess what he needs to create this one" Optimus said. "Autobots, we must become beast hunters.  
"One thing still doesn't follow; Predacons went extinct on Cybertron. So, what would their bones be doing here?" Smokescreen observed, and was stating the question that was one everyone's mind.

* * *

The search for this answer, led the Autobots to start looking up Cybertron's historical texts. Sure enough, buried deep within the texts, was mentioning and pictures of Predacons. Jack, Raf and Miko recognised the images as being similar to those in Earth's Greek mythology and medieval literature. It seemed, that Predacons had indeed walked the Earth, and so had laid influence on a part of its culture.

It was later that day, Starspark had taken a que from the humans, and was recharging in the main hangar. With not much else going on, she thought she would take the time to power down while it was there. With the Decepticons showing their faces again, there was no guarantee she would get the time in the future.  
"Prime!"  
Starspark groaned as her recharge was interrupted by Agent Fowler. Jazz smiled at her, then patted her helm. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head!" he sang.  
Starspark swiped at Jazz's servo, but he swiftly moved it out the way. The Autobots listened as Agent Fowler reported more Decepticon activity. Due to their being two different locations, Optimus split the team up. Ultra Magnus, the Wreckers and Starspark were heading to Scotland. Starspark understood why he was sending her along. Having never worked with Ultra Magnus before, this was her chance to find out what it was like under his command. Wheeljack didn't appear pleased with working alongside Ultra Magnus, but he followed his leader's order none the less.  
It took a few hours to reach Scotland, on the other side of Atlantic Ocean. Starspark decided to fly while over land, but ride in the ship whilst over sea. If she chose to fly the whole way on her own, she would be low on energon by the time they reached their destination. If the 'Cons were still there, she would be useless in a fight.  
Upon arriving in Scotland, Starspark flew beside Ultra Magnus' ship. All the way, Wheeljack appeared desperate to put distance between himself and the Autobots S.I.C.  
They landed as dark clouds coated the sky, threatening to drop their load at any minute. Starspark looked up at the sky with distaste. She hated rain, and prayed that it held off until the mission was over. She waited patiently next to the ships ramp for the rest of the team to disembark.  
The ramp slowly descended as Ultra Magnus gave them a quick debriefing. "All right, beast hunters. According to our intel, the Decepticons should be excavating for Predacon bones right beneath us."  
"On it, chief" Wheeljack said, before he ran off and made towards the hole a short distance in front of them.  
Starspark got the feeling that there was going to be a conflict between Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus before the mission was over. The white Autobot leapt into the hole with a loud "Yee-hah!"  
While Bulkhead ran ahead to try and catch his friend before he did something foolish, Starspark remained with Ultra Magnus. The two watched as Wheeljack and Bulkhead began climbing down the hole. When a guard appeared below them, Ultra Magnus gave a frustrated sigh, arming his left arm canon.  
A few rocks from Bulkhead nearly slipping were sent tumbling tot eh ground behind the trooper. He looked up, only to see Wheeljack coming down on him with his Katanas. A clean swipe, and the troopers helm was separated from his body. Despite how quickly Wheeljack dealt with the guard, Ultra Magnus did not seem impressed.  
Then all hell broke loose, as a squad of Decepticons emerged. The four Autobots quickly took care of the 'Cons, with Ultra Magnus using the depleted Forge of Solus Prime as his weapon. The S.I.C placed the hammer onto his back as he looked over at Wheeljack.  
"That's why we wait for cover" he told the white Wrecker.  
Wheeljack turned around to face the blue and red mech, and appeared to be ready to come back with a retort, when a knocking sound emerged from his chest. At first, Wheeljack looked confused as to why his chest was knocking at him. Then it clicked. "Ah, bolts" he exclaimed, looking up at the sky. He opened up his chest storage compart, and out popped Miko, gasping for breath.  
"Miko!" Starspark gasped in shock.  
Wheeljack took the human in his hands, then placed on on some rocks close by. The teenager looked pale and slightly green. Starspark went over to her, and started fanning her with a wing to help her recover. The human gave her a quick smile in gratitude, before clutching a hand over her mouth as she threatened to heave up her last meal.  
"Miko, you realise you're going to get in trouble with Optimus again over this" Starspark sternly told the human.  
"I know… But I was bored back at base. I wanted to be where the action was" Miko said.  
Starspark shook her helm. "When will you learn."  
Ultra Magnus approached Wheeljack while Starspark and Bulkhead could only watch.  
"And what could have possibly compelled you to bring the native?!" Ultra Magnus demanded. When no answer was forth coming, Ultra Magnus then asked him. "Are your circuits impaired, soldier?"  
"Prime told you to leader the Wreckers on this one. I presumed her meant all of them" Wheeljack stated, looking back at Miko who had now recovered from her spell of nausea.  
"Are you mocking your commanding officer?" Magnus accused Wheeljack.  
"Wouldn't think of it, sir" Wheeljack said, almost with a hint of sarcasm.  
Starspark sighed. She knew there was going to be problems between Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus, but she hadn't thought it would occur this early on. No doubt more would follow.

"Starspark, you're on point with me. Bulkhead and Wheeljack, you'll bring up the rear" Ultra Magnus announced.  
Starspark hand't realised the argument had ended, so presumed for now Wheeljack and Miko ahd got their way. The four Autobots and one human entered the cave. Starspark walked beside Ultra Magnus, while Miko was slightly behind, with Wheeljack and Bulkhead together at the back.  
"I should have know the discipline I put over the Wrecker's would fall apart once I left" Ultra Magnus said.  
Starspark glanced at mech beside her. "I wouldn't say that, sir. Wheeljack is a good Autobot. I just don't think he likes you much."  
"The feelings mutual. But it should not interfere with a mission" Ultra Magnus replied.  
"Very true. But he's an Autobot, and from what I gather he wanted to see the other members of the Wreckers here on Earth. I guess he just wasn't expecting you, that's all" Starspark said, trying to defend the Wrecker which she herself, didn't know that well.  
"Is this it?" Miko called out, holding up a brown rock.  
Ultra Magnus turned and looked at the item the teenager held in her hands. "No, that is a rock" he told her flatly, before continuing to walk on.  
For a moment the pair walked in silence, while Wheeljack and Bulkhead quietly spoke to each other behind them. She saw Ultra Magnus briefly look at her, or more specifically, the two insignia's on her shoulders.  
"You trained with the Elite Guard?" he asked her.  
Starspark nodded, "Yes, sir. Me and Smokescreen trained together."  
"I was a member myself" Ultra Magnus told her. "Who trained…?  
Ultra Magnus paused in his question, when the tunnel shook with team stopped where they stood. The shaking quickly stopped, but was now replaced with a screech.  
"What was that?" Bulkhead asked, as everyone turned and looked at the end of the tunnel, which was lit up from the entrance.  
"Whatever it is, its bog" Wheeljack stated.  
Another screech sounded, and was now accompanied by footsteps. Ultra Magnus walked forward, watching the tunnel entrance intently.  
Barging into the tunnel, was a large brown Cybertronian dragon, with yellow biolights.  
"The Predacon" Ultra Magnus announced.  
It charged at them with the aura of a hunter that had found its prey, and now wanted the kill. The Autobots transformed, then led the Predacon on a chase through the tunnels.  
Starspark could hear the Predacon snapping its jaw closed as it tried to get at Ultra Magnus and then Bulkhead. It fired a ball of flame at them, but everyone managed to dodge it safely by hugging the tunnel walls.  
A second, smaller tunnel appeared on the left. Ultra Magnus turned sharply and led the team down it. As they kept going, the tunnel began to get smaller. Starspark knew the Wrecker leader had deliberately gone down this tunnel, as eventually it would decrease to a size where the Predacon could no longer follow them. She just hoped it didn't lead to a dead end, otherwise they would be trapped with no way out.  
Her fear was justified. The Predacon became jammed into the tunnel. Angry and frustrated, it launched a second, larger ball of flame at them. The Autobots reached the end of the tunnel, but it merely led them to a large opening where they only way out was up. The ball of flame blew past them and smashed into the rock ground along its path was scorched.  
"That rock won't hold it forever. We need to contact base and request reinforcements" said Ultra Magnus after transforming.  
"Wrecker's don't call for backup" Wheeljack said defensively.  
Everyone looked a the white Wrecker. Nervous that another argument would break out Bulkhead approached Ultra Magnus with Miko in servo.  
"What Jackie means is, we can't get a comm. link signal this far underground."  
Ultra Magnus appeared to consider this, before looking up at the small opening above them that led back outside. While the peace remained Bulkhead told Miko he had to get her out of here. Starspark agreed silently with the green mech's decision. It was too dangerous for her to remain, especially in such a enclosed space with a raging dragon down the only tunnel that led them out of the place.  
At first the human refused, but once Ultra Magnus told her it was a mission, she gladly began her climb. No sooner then she had, the Predacon screeched, which sounded closer to them.  
"You three, take cover along each side of this cave. When I give the order, open fire on the Predacon" Ultra Magnus ordered.  
Starspark ran forward and perched herself on above where the Predacon would emerge, transformed and prepared her arm canons. Bulkhead and Wheeljack went to the left and right, using the large boulders to conceal themselves.  
As soon as they were in position, the Predacon walked through into the cave. Spotting Ultra Magnus with the Forge, he screeched before going forward. Ultra Magnus swung the forge, and delivered a powerful blow to the Predacon's head. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but it did daze him for a bit.  
"Open fire" Ultra Magnus ordered.  
Wheeljack, Starspark and Bulkhead opened fire on the Predacon. With sets of targets, the Predacon appeared unsure who to go for first. It swung its tail at Bulkhead, but the mech ducked under it. That failing, a glow emerged from its chest, and worked it up the neck. Realising it was about to unleash its flame attack, Starspark transformed into her own beast altmode and jumped.  
She landed on his head, forcing it to the ground, which forced him to call back his flame attack. The Predacon looked up at her with stunned optics, having not expected to see a fellow beast. He hadn't noticed her in the previous chase, having been too consumed with catching the vehicles.  
Starspark hissed a the Predacon, providing a distraction. Ultra Magnus took it, skidding along the floor before whacking the Predacon in the shoulder wih the Forge. The Predacon was sent hurtling across the cave on its side before hitting and stopping at the wall.  
Angry, it screeched, raised it tail and was about to bring it down on Ultra Magnus, when Bulkhead got in the way and stopped it. But the Predacon took advantage of the Autobot now clutching on his tail, and used him a projectile. It flicked its tail, sending Bulkhead flying into Ultra Magnus before pair crashed into the opposite wall.  
Now only Starspark and Wheeljack were left.  
The Predacon approached the fallen Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus, obviously wanting to finish the job. Starspark growled, ran forward and swiped at the Predacon's optic. She just missed, but scratched deep wounds below the optic with her golden claws. The Predacon reared its head and hissed in pain.  
Before Starspark could react, he grabbed her in its jaws. Starspark roared in pain, before the Predacon threw its head to the side, and sent the femme smashing into the wall.  
"Hey hot head" Wheeljack called out, shooting at the Predacon's head to get his attention. Succeeding, he then primed a grenade and threw it. The Predacon opened his mouth, ready to shoot out flame. For a moment, it looked like Wheeljack's plan of throwing the grenade inside the Predacon was going to work. However, at the last second, the Predacon snapped his mandibles shut. The grenade bounced harmlessly off him before pin balling around the cave, while a stunned Starspark and Wheeljack could only watch.  
The grenade came to rest of the cave floor, changing form green to red and started to beep.  
"Oh scrap" Wheeljack cursed.  
With a loud bang and flash of light the grenade went off, burying the Autobots and the Predacon under a rain of rocks.

* * *

Minutes after the explosion, the rocks inside the cave began to move. One by one, Wrecker's emerged along with Starspark. The femme shook herself, sending dust flying everywhere. One leg was leaking a small stream of energon. She sighed. Ratchet was going to blow a gasket when he saw the state of them all. They had all suffered dents and were leaking energon.  
"Well, that didn't go exactly as planned" Wheeljack said calmly.  
"That's because any first cycle cadet knows better than to detonate a grenade in a confined space" Ultra Magnus snapped, making his way towards Wheeljack.  
Starspark groaned and sat down. The second argument of the day was starting up.  
"Even if I intended the 'confined space' to be the belly of the beast" Wheeljack argued.  
Despite the arguing going on not far form her, Starspark could make out sounds above them and outside of the cave that got her worried. She could hear Starscream up there, and worse the Predacon. "Uh, sir" Starspark called to Ultra Magnus.  
Ultra Magnus either didn't hear Starspark, or most likely had ignored her so he could continue to argue with Wheeljack.  
"Your actions continue to be one stepped removed from getting us all scraped" the blue mech declared, stamping a leg on the ground.  
"Sir!" Starspark shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "If you have finished bickering, I would like to inform I can hear Starscream and the Predacon above us. They must have seen your ship."  
"Miko's out there alone!" Bulkhead growled, before turning and running down the tunnel they had used to get into the cave.  
"I'm going up their to see if I can help" Starspark stated, opening her wings and flying up to the gap in the ceiling where Miko had crawled through. It was a tight squeeze, but forced herself through the hole.  
Now back outside, Starspark saw the Predacon with the Apex Armour in its mouth, before slamming it into the ground. Behind him was Starscream and two of her troopers. So, if neither of them were using the armour, then that meant Miko was inside it.  
Starspark bared her teeth, and roared at the Predacon, gaining his full attention. It screeched a challenge to her, leaving Miko and coming her way. Starspark was only half the size of the Predacon, but that wasn't going to stop her. She waved her spiked tail from side to side, getting herself into a defensive stance.  
The Predacon noted the numerous spikes on her dorsal, and the spiked tail. If she hit him with it, it could cause him serious injury, along with her sabres.  
Starspark couldn't help but find the current situation ironic. Before the mission, Bulkhead had stated they could have a beast war on their hands. Now there was one; her versus the Predacon.  
The Predacon charged forward, opening his mouth wide. Starspark jumped into the air, spun around and impaled his left shoulder with her spiked tail.  
The Predacon cried out in pain, his mandibles opening to their max. Starspark pulled her tail free and dodged as the Predacon snapped his jaws closed where she had stood moments before.  
The two circled, each keeping an optic on the other, waiting for them to make a move. Starspark looked back over to Miko to see if she was all right, thankfully she was watching the fight along with the 'Cons.  
Turning back, the Predacon charged forward. He appeared to be aiming for her legs, so Starspark moved to the side. But it was a bluff. As Starspark moved, the Predacon changed his target, and got a hold of Starspark around the neck. The femme cried out in pain, and dug her front claws into the beast's head. Despite the pain, he refused to let her go, and forced her to the ground.  
He bit down harder, and dug his claws into her hips with his good front leg.  
"Star!" Miko cried out, getting to her feet.  
"Stay back!" Starspark told the human.  
Using all her strength, Starspark raised her tail and swung it repeatedly at the Predacon, leaving several holes all over his body.  
The Predacon at last released her, but now neither was willing to keep the fight going.  
"Finish her off!" Starscream yelled at Predacon.  
The Predacon whirled around and leapt at Starscream, pinning the mech to the floor, making him cry out in fear. A optic fell out of the Seeker's grasp, and rolled on the floor. This got the Predacon's attention, for he quickly snapped up the optic in his mandibles, before opening his wings and flying off.  
Starscream got up, then made his way over to Miko. He wanted the Apex Armour back. Starspark was ready to defend the human, but Miko appeared to have things under control. She grabbed the Seeker's arm, before swinging him around before releasing her hold. Starscream cried out as he flew into one of his troopers.  
Starspark watched with shock as Miko took on three Decepticons on her own. The femme recorded the whole fight, knowing no one back at base would believe her if she told them. How Miko got so good at fighting was anyone's guess. She was making Starscream look like a fool.  
When the Wrecker's arrived, Starscream quickly called a retreat, flying away as fast as his engines could take him. Starspark couldn't help but smile. A trio of 'Cons, that had been fighting for thousands of years and been made to run by a sixteen year old girl.  
Getting up, Starspark went over to the others. But Wheeljack transformed and drove off.  
"Where's her going?" Starspark asked.  
"Wheeljack's just broke up the band. He's going solo again" Miko answered.  
"Let's get back to base" Ultra Magnus said, before heading towards the ship.  
Starspark and Bulkhead followed, although the green mech looked after where his friend had driven off.  
"He'll be fine, Bulkhead. Just give him time to cool down" Starspark told him as they entered the ship.  
"Its seems like he just got back on the team, and now he's leaving again" Bulkhead said glumly.  
Starspark couldn't think of what to say to cheer him up so just lie down quietly at the back of the vessel, while Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead sat on the two seats at the front. Even from behind, she could tell Bulkhead was worried.  
"Maybe I should call Jack, and ask if Wheeljack's shown up at base?" Miko asked the femme.  
Starspark hummed. "Good idea."  
Miko flipped open her phone and dialled Jack's number. He quickly answered, so Starspark waited for Miko to tell her if Wheeljack had shown. In the meantime, she tried to ingor ethe pain coming from her neck. Ratchet was going to kill her when he saw her condition.  
Miko was soon back by Starspark's side, leaning against her white shoulder with one arm. "Wheeljack showed, but then he went off with Arcee" Miko told her.  
"I didn't think he would go off on his own" Starspark sighed.  
"So…how long before you think those two start dating?"  
Starspark's optics widened, looking at Miko with surprise. Miko waved an arm.  
"What?" Miko asked. "Those two are so hooking up. I can tell."  
"Really?" Starspark asked, disbelief leaking into her voice. "Did you see me and Ratchet getting together then?"  
"Totally. The minute you walked into the place he went all starry eyed" Miko smiled. "So, when are you two going to have some babies?"  
"Miko!"

* * *

It was dark when Ultra Magnus' ship landed back at the airfield. The three Autobots and Miko disembarked. Starspark had been hoping to sneak past hangar E where Ratchet was, and grab herself some energon before going to see him.  
"Starspark!" Ratchet shouted.  
Starspark sighed, and approached her fuming mate. Seemed like he had the eyes of a hawk.  
"What have you been doing?" Ratchet demanded.  
"We had to fight the Predacon" Starspark said in her defence.  
"Get inside now!"  
"But I want some energon first" Starspark whined.  
Ratchet glared at her. "Don't argue me with me. Get on the medical berth now."  
Starspark walked inside the hangar liked a scolded puppy. "Don't you want to know how the mission went?" she asked.  
"I don't have to. The state of you three and Wheeljack is enough to tell me."  
Bulkhead perked up upon hearing Wheeljack had returned to base. "Jackie was here?"  
"Yes. He left with Arcee an hour or so ago. And don't you two go thinking you can run off and hide. You're next after I've dealt with Starspark" Ratchet warned the pair.  
Ratchet began moving Starspark armoured scales to reveal the bites. He muttered to himself quiet enough that Starspark couldn't make out wha the was saying. Despite being annoyed with her, he was at least gentle as he treated her wounds. Starspark hissed but otherwise took the treatment silently, while also getting an audio full from her mate.  
"Considering what happened to you, I expected you to take better care of yourself. But I see you're as bad as the others, coming back with all manner of wounds I have to treat. Do any of you understand I'm not a miracle worker. I'm just a medic. You all run off and come back looking like you been thrown into an energon processing factory. Every time I fix you all up, you just go and get yourselves dismantled again."  
Starspark rested her helm on Ratchet's shoulder "If I said I'm sorry, will that make you happy?"  
Ratchet huffed. "You're not getting around me that easily."  
"What about if I said I loved you?"  
Ratchet stopped his treatment, placing a servo on Starspark's back. "Starspark, do you know how worried I get everytime you go on a mission. I never know what state you'll come back in, or if you'll come back at all."  
"You shouldn't worry about me" Starspark replied. "I'm no more important than the rest of the team."  
"To me you are the most important. Not just because you're my mate, but because of your duty. We already lost you once, I don't want to lose you again."  
Starspark exhaled, thinking back to her conversation with Miko from earlier in the day. "Ratchet, did you ever want sparklings?"  
Ratchet at first seemed a little caught out by the question. "I did want some. But with the war, I quickly realised that it was too risky. Now, with my spark chamber injury, I'll never have any."  
"You never told how you got that injury."  
Ratchet cleaned a tool as he thought back to that day. "There had been a major battle outside of Iacon. I was one of many medics sent to look for any wounded and treat them. So, as I searched the battlefield, walking past the numerous dead, I saw a 'Bot stirring on the floor. I went over to him, ready to help if he needed it. But as I bent down to talk to him, he lashed out at me. I don't know why, but I can only presume he was too stressed after the battle to have recognised friend from foe. He stabbed me in the chest with his blade. Fortunately, it was already broken, so didn't reach me spark. But it did spilt my spark chamber open.  
A fellow medic nearby saw what happened and rushed over to help me. At the time, he didn't have the right tools or supplies to fix my spark chamber, so her was forced to weld it permanently shut.  
After that the war worsened, so I simply never had the time to get a replacement spark chamber door."  
The couple were silent for a moment as Ratchet finished up on Starspark's repairs. Starspark briefly wondered if Ratchet would have preferred his sparklings to have been mech or a femme. But that didn't matter, since he would never be able to have any. It made her feel sorry for him. But at least he had or if nothing else, and the rest of the team which were like family to him.  
"Ratchet, give us a ground bridge" Arcee called over the comm.  
Ratchet went over to the controls and activated the ground bridge. Arcee and Wheeljack came through, with Agent Fowler and Nurse Darby. Starspark would have to ask later why they were with the two Autobots.  
"Wheeljack, get on the berth now" Ratchet ordered the white Wrecker.  
Starspark hopped off to allow Wheeljack to take her place.  
"Come on Doc, I'm fine."  
"Right, so that blue streak of energon on your armour is cosmetic. Get over here now!"

* * *

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**  
**Starshooter is © to ts-animalgirl**  
**Transformers is © to Hasbro**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"You want to have a what?" Ratchet asked.  
Miko made a impatient groan. "A sleepover. You know, we stay the night, play games, watch movies…"  
"No way, I won't allow it!" Ratchet dismissed with a hint of disgust.  
"What?"  
"I said I won't allow it. I shudder to even think about what you would do, left alone all night" Ratchet stated.  
"I won't be alone. Jack and Raf would be with me. Plus, I was going to invite the rest of the team to join in" Miko argued.  
The medic appeared unconvinced. "My answer is still no."  
Miko glared at Ratchet, before looking around the base for someone to back her up. Starspark and Prowl were the only ones present at the current moment, having a conversation in a corner of the hangar.  
"What if Starspark watches us?" asked the teenager.  
Starspark looked away from Prowl and over at Miko. "Did you say my name?"  
"Yeah. Can you watch over the sleepover I have planned?" Miko asked hopefully.  
Starspark glanced at Prowl, then shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"  
"Don't agree with her!" Ratchet sputtered.  
"But I think it's a good idea. Everyone needs a bit of cheering up" Starspark stated.  
Prowl nodded, "I agree. Moral has been low. If we are going to be successful in our next mission, its needs to be boosted. This…human idea might help."  
Miko turned back to Ratchet with a grin. "See, even emotionless Prowl agrees with me. Its three against one, Doc bot."  
Ratchet glared daggers at Miko, but she just glared right back. After a minute, Ratchet broke the staring contest. "Fine."  
Miko pumped a fist into the air. "Yes. I can't wait to tell Bulkhead" before running off to find her Wrecker partner.  
Ratchet watched the human disappear, before turning to his mate. "You do realise you are going to make us live through a night of hell?"  
Starspark laughed, "Relax Ratchet. She's just a human after all. Its not like she can blow up the hangar. I'll make sure she and any others that take part behave themselves."  
Ratchet still didn't appear happy, but he had no choice but to allow the sleepover to happen. He just dreaded what he would discover in the morning.

* * *

Surprisingly, most of the Autobots decided to join in with the sleepover. Only Ultra Magnus, Optimus, and Ratchet declined. Prowl and Arcee also refused to participate, but like Starspark, would attend if only to keep an optic on things.  
"Okay," Miko shouted. "Everyone, sit in a circle. We'll be playing truth or dare. Rules are simple: no giving the same dare twice, you give the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. If you pass a dare, then you're a big wuss. Ok, now lets get started, I'll go first, then it moves clockwise."  
Miko looked over her victims, thinking hard about which one to choose. "Jazz, truth or dare?" she finally asked.  
The white Autobot seemed completely unfazed being the first victim of the night. "Dare."  
Miko placed a finger to her lips as she quickly thought of a dare. "I dare you, to dance to the birdie song."  
"Easy" Jazz smiled, getting up and finding a clear spot in the hangar. Finding the song, he blazed it out of his speakers, before dancing. Everyone cheered him on, while Starspark watched with bemusement at the show. Jazz sure had some good moves, that she couldn't deny.  
Jazz's dare quickly came to an end. He rejoined the others with a triumphant grin on his faceplate.  
The game continued without anything major occurring. So Starspark, feeling tired, decided to have a quick recharge. But no sooner then she transformed and rest her head on her paws, did Wheeljack think of a new dare.  
"Smokescreen, truth or dare?"  
The blue mech replied instantly "Dare."  
"I dare you, to sneak up to Starspark. Then sit on her back, and remain there for a whole two minutes if she tries to dislodge you."  
Smokescreen looked over to where he friend lay, then back at Wheeljack. It was clear he was nervous. "I…I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Is Smokescreen a wimp?" Miko taunted him. "Are you too scared?"  
"No, its not that" Smokescreen exclaimed, holding up his servos. "But if Ratchet found out…"  
"Doc's recharging right now. He won't find out" Wheeljack said.  
Jazz gave Smokescreen a light punch on the arm." Be a mech. Go and do it."  
Smokescreen sighed, before getting up and slowly making his way to Starspark, trying to be as quiet as he could. Prowl watched with interest. He had already calculated there was a 98.7% chance that Starspark had not only heard the dare but would play along with it. Then there was a further 70.5% chance that Smokescreen wouldn't remain on Starspark's back for his given time limit.  
Smokescreen had finally reached Starspark. He glanced at Prowl nervously before slowly lifting a leg, swinging it over her back as if he was getting on a horse. He slowly started to sit down. When his aft was but inches from Starspark, her optics shot open, then she bolted through the hangar before headings outside. Smokescreen yelped, clinging onto the femme with his legs as she tore out of the hangar. Everyone quickly got up and followed to see how the dare would play out.  
Once outside, Starspark briefly looked at her friend, clinging for his life on her back. Then she began bucking, kicking and swinging herself around to try and get her fellow Elite Guard member off her back. Smokescreen clung on with all his strength. Everyone other than Arcee and Prowl cheered either for Smokescreen to hang on, or for Starspark to make him fall on his aft in the dirt. Prowl just watched, while Arcee slapped a servo to her face, shaking her helm.  
When the two minutes ended, Starspark came to a stop. Smokescreen looked dazed for a a moment, before he came to his senses and slid off Starspark.  
"Nice job, buddy" Starspark praised him.  
"Thanks" he mumbled, falling to the floor to wait until his world stopped spinning.  
Starspark smiled at her friend, despite it being a dare, she had sensed that Smokescreen had enjoyed himself. Though he would be lucky if Starspark ever did that again. It had wasted a lot of energon, so much so she was getting a warning flashing for her to refuel in her vision.  
"I'm going to grab some energon. I'll be back in a minute" she told the others, before heading over to hangar A, where the energon was stored.  
She pushed the hanger door open just enough to allow her to enter. The lights inside the hangar automatically came on, detecting movement. In a neatly stacked pile, were the cubes that Starspark needed. Since the base was destroyed, they didn't have a very big stockpile at the moment, so they would no doubt have to go looking for some soon. For now though, there was enough for everyone to have their fill.  
The femme grabbed a cube, before leaving the hangar, closing the door, then heading back to the others. Once she had rejoined the sleepover, she laid down beside Arcee and Prowl, before drinking her energon cube. It was while she was doing this, did it occur to her that this was her second cube of the day. She's already had one in the morning, and now she was having another. Even if playing around with Smokescreen had depleted her energon, it should not have been so much that her energon tank was less than half empty, and thus had to refuel again.  
For the time being, she decided to ignore her extra consumption of energon. It could be she simply had used up more energon than she realised. Plus, telling Ratchet would send him into overdrive. He would probably confine her to the base, and run every test possible on her to find out what was wrong. No, for now she would monitor the situation, and only if it got worse would she tell him.  
"Jack," Miko called out. "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth" the teenage boy answered.  
"Have you ever had a crush on a girl?"  
"No" Jack replied quickly, a blush forming on his face.  
"Liar!" Miko accused him, pointing a finger in his face. "You look like a bright red tomato. Tell the truth!"  
Jack rubbed the back of his neck, as every pair of eyes and optics were now on him. Under pressure, he had no choice but to speak. "Ugh, yes I've had a crush."  
"Who?" Miko pressed.  
"Sierra."  
"Jack's got a crush! Jack's got a crush" Miko sang.  
"Leave the lad alone, Miko. He's answered your question" Starspark told her from beside Prowl and Arcee, the latter which seemed to agree with Starspark, not likng her partner being made a fun off. The femme earned a appreciative look from Jack.  
"Fine" Miko huffed, having enjoyed teasing her fellow teenager.  
After Bulkhead's turn, came Bumblebee's. The black and yellow scout quickly chose his target.  
*Jazz, truth or dare?* Bumblebee asked the cultural observer.  
"Dare" Jazz replied.  
"All right, go Jazz! See Jack, he knows how to have fun, you wimp" Miko shot at Jack, who had so far only gone for the 'truth' option.  
*I dare you to kiss Arcee* dared Bumblebee.  
Jazz stiffened where he sat. He looked over at Arcee nervously, to see her glaring daggers at him, daring him herself to even attempt it.  
"I think I would rather keep my limbs attached to my body. I'll pass" Jazz said with defeat, dipping helm so a shadow covered his visor.  
Arcee stepped forward. "I think that's enough truth or dare for one night."  
Miko groaned, "But it was just getting good. Don't be a stick in the mud Arcee. Why don't you join in?"  
"No. Now find something else to do" Arcee ordered the group.  
The circle of Autobots and Humans broke up. Miko rummaged around in her bag, and brought out several DVDs. She lay them all out, before finally deciding on one to watch. Now bringing out a portable DVD player, she inserted the disc, then waited for the movie to start.  
The rest of the sleepover went by without a hitch. Miko watched several horror movies, making Raf stay as far away from her as possible to avoid hearing and seeing the gore. He stayed beside Starspark. Even though she had fallen into recharge, he found just being near her comforting, as he quietly played games on his computer with Jack.  
The last movie's credits now rolling, Miko, grabbing paints buckets she had brought earlier in the day, then tried to persuade the two males to let her use them as subjects to practise painting zombies. Both had refused. Miko still tried anyway, trying to paint red on Jack's face. Arcee had stepped in to prevent the excited teen from causing trouble, but accidentally kicked the red paint, sending it flying into Prowl.  
The annoyed mech ordered Miko to clean the paint off his armour, viewing the current situation as being her fault. She however, thought it suited him, and refused. To add to the carnage, Jazz decided to try and repaint Bulkhead, but tripped over Starspark's tail. He crashed to the ground, covering himself, the nearby Wheeljack, and most of the floor in multiple colours, even leaving a perfect silhouette of himself amongst the paint.  
Starspark had woken with a start when Jazz tripped over her tail, making her jump to her paws, only to crash into Arcee, which caused both of them to fall over into the sea of rainbow on the floor.  
Smokescreen and Bumblebee were laughing at the chaos around them, which caused Arcee to throw a bucket of paint at them, giving them an added colour to their new paint jobs.  
Once everyone had calmed down, Prowl called an official end to the sleepover, ordering the three humans to go to sleep. Jack and Raf did what he said, but Miko argued with him about it for half an hour; that sleepovers no adult could tell you what to do, that they could stay up as long as they wanted, that he had no sense of fun or humour and that his paint job sucked. When exactly the argument turned into a personality attack, Starspark was unsure. She did eventually step in and get Miko to calm down and go to sleep, but not before Miko shot several evil death glares to Prowl.  
"I think this will be the last time Miko is allowed to host a sleepover" Starspark whispered.  
"I think this will be the last sleepover full stop" Arcee commented. "Want to go and clean yourself up?"  
"No," Starspark refused. "I'll wait till morning. The rest of you go and get cleaned."  
The other Autobots left to get themselves clean and power down for the night afterwards. Starspark remained, deciding it was best that at least one of them stayed to keep an eye on the humans while they slept.  
The femme curled up like a cat as she prepared to power down herself. She looked herself over with her bi-coloured optics. She was far more colourful then when the sleepover had started. Ratchet was going to blow a gasket when he saw the state of her, let alone the rest of the hangar.  
She let that thought slip from her mind. Maybe if the sleepover hadn't gotten out of a control it might have been more enjoyable. Not that it wasn't to begin with, before it was taken over by showers of paint.

* * *

"WHAT IN THE ALLSPARK HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Ratchet voiced bellowed through the hangar, making the humans jolt awake.  
Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus had also joined the medic, and looked over the state of the normally clean hangar.  
"It's Jack's fault" Miko declared, leaping out of her sleeping bag.  
"What?" Jack gasped. "You're the one you wanted to turn us into zombies with your painting."  
"It was paint. It wasn't like I was coming at you with a saw. Ain't that right Starspark? Starspark?" Miko looked over to where the femme was still curled up on the floor. "ARGH! How can she still be sleeping?"  
The fact that she was still recharging slightly worried Ratchet. Normally even a shout from Agent Folwer would wake up Starspark. Ratchet could shout much louder than Folwer, yet she hadn't woken up. The medic approached his mate, then knelt down next to her. For a moment, he chose to ignore the multitude of coloured paint that decorated her scales.  
"Starspark" he called her, but got no response.  
His concern and worry rising to a new level, he performed a scan on Starspark. The results showed her energon levels were low; her tank being under a quarter percent empty. That was wreckless for Starspark. Ratchet found it hard to believe she would allow her energon levels to drop so low. Spying the empty cube nearby, he picked it up in his servo.  
"Did Starspark have any energon last night?" he asked the humans.  
"Yeah, she left halfway through to get some" Raf answered, looking at the medic.  
"Then why is her energon levels already so low?" Ratchet asked himself. "Ultra Magnus, can you grab two energon cubes for me?"  
"At once, doctor" Ultra Magnus replied.  
Optimus went over to where Ratchet knelt next to his daughter. "Is something wrong with Starspark?" he asked.  
"If she drank energon last night, her energon levels shouldn't be less than fifteen percent, which they currently are. It could mean she has an internal problem which we aren't aware off" Ratchet explained to his leader. "Because her levels are so low, her body is preparing to put her into stasis unless we wake up and get her energon," the medic looked back at the humans. "Did she engage in any physical activity?"  
"Not really. Unless you count Smokescreen sitting on her back, then Starspark acting like a bucking horse to try and get him off" Jack answered.  
"What was Smokescreen doing sitting on her back?" Ratchet asked.  
"Wheeljack dared him."  
"Primus help those two when I catch them" Ratchet snarled.  
Ultra Magnus arrived back with the two energon cubes. He handed one to Ratchet, then placed the other on the floor beside Starspark. Ratchet nodded his thanks to the mech. Optimus and Ultra Magnus left to let Ratchet do his work.  
Ratchet went over to to the medical containers. Opening one, he found the IV line. Heading back over to Starspark, he took one cube, and attached on end of the line into it. He gently pushed some of Starspark's scales aside to reveal her protoform. There he inserted the other end of the IV.  
"So, any idea what's wrong with her?" Miko asked, leaning over the railings.  
"She could have a leaking energon tank. Maybe a clot. Could also possibly be her body isn't processing the energon properly, though I doubt its either the last two since she still wanted to consume energon."  
A minute past as the energon drained into Starspark. The humans left to find out what the other Autobots were doing. Ratchet scanned her over, and saw that her energon levels were slowly rising again. When the first cube was finished, her energon level had reached half way, she slowly woke up.  
"Oh, morning Ratchet" Starspark said as she woke up.  
Ratchet let out a relieved sigh sa the energon cube emptied, and he took the IV line out. He lifted her helm with a servo, and kissed her on the nose. "You had me worried, Starspark."  
The femme transformed, looking at the white and orange-red mech with confusion. "Worried? I was only recharging."  
Ratchet shook his helm, "You nearly went into stasis. You're energon levels dropped to below 15%."  
The femme blinked, looking down as she tried to make sense of what her mate told her. But her processor ran in loops, unable to figure out the problem. "But, I had a full cube of energon last night."  
"I don't know what's wrong with you either at the moment Starspark. I want you to stay here while I run some tests."  
The wings on Starspark's back slumped, but she didn't argue for it to be otherwise. Rapid energon depletion was a serious condition that was not to be taken lightly. Many a mech and femme had nearly died from underestimating their problem.  
"AGH! Prowl put me down" Miko's voice echoed from outside the hangar.  
Prowl then entered, with a struggling Miko clasped in his servo. The teenager was not hapy in the slightest. The white and black mech placed the irate human on the floor, before dropping a mop and bucket down next to her.  
"Human, you will…" Prowl started.  
Miko crossed her arms over her chest. "Its Miko. Not human."  
"Miko, you will clean the entire floor of this hangar of every speck of paint" the security mech stated, pointing to the paint stained floor he was standing on.  
Miko's mouth dropped open as if a lead weight ahd been attached to it. "What?! But the hangar is massive. It will take me all day to clean it."  
"It will take you six hours" Prowl corrected her.  
"That is still all day" Miko groaned.  
"Your Earth days consist of twenty-four hours. Therefore, this won't take you all day."  
"Whatever."  
"I will return in precisely six hours to inspect your work. If I am not satisfied, you will clean the entire area again. Is that understood, Miko?"  
"Yeah" came the glum reply.  
Prowl left the hangar. As soon as he was out of sight, Miko began her tantrum.  
"I hate him! I flaming hate him! He is such a computer! I can't stand him! Such a rule follower. Doesn't he have any sense of fun? Its not natural. I would rather watch grass grow then be with him…or even be near him. I hate everything about him. His voice. His face. His paint job. His attitude. Its not my fault paint got everywhere. But I'm the only one that has to clean it up. UGH! That is so unfair."  
"Have you quite finished?" Ratchet asked from the nearby console.  
"No…"  
"Well you are now. Start cleaning" Ratchet ordered the teenager, pointing at the floor without looking over at her.  
Miko pulled on her pigtails, before grabbing the bucket to fill it with soap and water. She returned a minute later, dumping the bucket angrily on the ground, making some of its content spill onto the floor. Grabbing the mop, she slammed it into the bucket, jabbing it into the bottom numerous times.  
Starspark watched the small display of aggression from Miko, and briefly wondered if the human was imagining it was Prowl she was dumping into the bucket rather than a mop.  
Having successfully drowned the mop inside the bucket, Miko now began to swipe the floor. Watching her reminded Starspark she needed to wash the paint of herself, unless you wanted to walk around the base looking like she had been caught in a paint factory explosion.  
"I'm going to get myself clean up" Starspark called over her shoulder to Ratchet, making her way towards the hangar doors.  
"Come straight back when you're done" he called back to her.  
Starspark just smiled and shook her head as she went outside. The sun was already high in the sky. Everything looked the same. The heat. The sky was the same shade of blue. The ground was the same shade of golden-brown. The earth under her felt the same.  
Why did something seem different?  
Pondering this, Starspark went over to hanger B, where the wash racks were now located. She turned on the water supply, setting it to the right temperature. She really missed the old base. The new base could never compare to the old one.  
No longer did they have their own separate quarters. They all recharged together in the same hangar on separate berths.  
She missed the privacy of having her own quarters.  
She missed everything being under one roof rather than several.  
Trying to distract herself from the thoughts of the old base, she went to work trying to clean her wings. It was a nightmare to say the least. The paint ahd gotten under her feathers, which meant she had to sift through each individually to see if there was paint present on it.  
An hour and a half went by before Starspark finally stepped out of the wash racks. At long last she was clean, but the process took much longer than she had originally thought.  
Now back outside, the droplets of water on her armour she ahd missed when drying herself evaporated into the air.  
"Starspark, what's been keepin' ya?" Jazz emerged from behind her.  
"Ratchet's got me on lock down right now" Starspark told him.  
"Ah, man! What you in for?" Jazz asked.  
"I nearly went into stasis this morning. Not only that, but I am draining my energon tank too fast. So Ratchet's got me under lock and key until he can figure out why" Starspark explained.  
Jazz clapped a black servo on Starspark's shoulder. "I'm sure the old Doc will figure it out. Although, are you sure its not because of you and him getting busy?"  
Starspark gave a dangerous glare at her fellow Autobot. "We haven't interfaced since I came back online. So that's not the cause, thank you."  
"If you say so" Jazz teased. "I gotta go. Make sure you and Ratchet keep quiet, 'cause I don't want to hear it" he grinned wildly before running off.  
Starspark wanted to chase him and whack him around the helm for his last comment, but thought best to let it pass. Ratchet would chain her down if he saw her running around.  
Tilting her helm up, she watched a jet roar overhead. Dispite the amount of time she had been on Earth, every so often she would forget that none of the vehicles on the planet had intelligence. Maybe that was just something she would never really get used to.  
When the jet became a speck in the sky, Starspark went back inside hangar E. Miko was still mopping the floor, having not made a lot of progress since Starspark had left.

* * *

Starspark patiently remained in the hangar. She watched Miko continue to clean the floor. With each wipe of the mop, it appeared Miko was getting more and more angry.  
The sound of footsteps turned Starspark's attention away from Miko, and to June Darby, who had just entered the hangar. Ratchet turned around briefly to see who had entered.  
"Nurse Darby," he greeted her," Anything we can help you with?"  
"Ratchet. No, I've just come to get Jack's sleeping bag" the woman looked at Miko cleaning the floor, then at the paint. "What happened in here?"  
"Miko and paint" Starspark told her. "Which is why she is being made to clean the floor."  
Nurse Darby took Jack's stuff, and the left the hangar for a short amount of time to put the items in her car. While she was doing that, Starspark decided to sit outside. Being cooped up was already beginning to bug her. Seeing her outside now, Jack's mother decided to join her.  
"So, how are you today?" she asked the femme.  
"Fine, all things considered" Starspark answered her.  
"Oh, is something wrong?"  
Starspark repeated to the human what she had previously told Jazz.  
"I'm no expert on you guys. But what you are experiencing is something similar a friend of mine went through" Nruse Darby said.  
Starspark looked at the human seated beside her. "What's was wrong with her?"  
"She was pregnant. She would eat loads, but always feel tired. At the time she didn't know she was pregnant. It was only when she took the test did she find out."  
Starspark gave a sad smile. "I know that isn't my problem."  
"How?"  
"For a Transformer to get a sparkling, a child, we need to have a sparkbond with our mate. Me and Ratchet have no sparkbond."  
"There is no way for you to have children without having a sparkbond?"  
"No. There were a few occasions. But quickly after making the claim, the femme's went qiet. Most likely they were just trying to get publicity, then quickly realised that is that happened, they would be found out as liars."  
"I didn't know that. I thought it was similar to us humans.."  
"Other than the fact we need to bond our sparks, we are the same in that regard" said Starspark.  
"This sparkbonding must be real important to you lot if it's the only way you can have kids" Nurse Darby said.  
Starspark nodded. "Its like your human marriage. The idea is we join sparks to show our love for each other. Some say that once the bond is made, you can never break it, or form another other than with family. That even in death, mates are still tied together."  
Nurse Darby pulled out her phone to check the time. Then, she got up and patted Starspark's leg. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I wish I could stay longer, but my lunch break's almost over. You take care of yourself."  
"Safe journey, June" Starspark said in farewell.  
Getting into her car, June Darby drove away. Starspark was now alone. The pair's short talk had her thinking about how she had never seen a sparkling in her entire life. Were they all dead? It was possible. Maybe there were some on far distant planets. How long would it be before she got to see a sparkling or a youngling for the first time? Probably long until the war was over, and everyone had returned to Cybertron.  
Not unless the new relationship between Arcee and Wheeljack sped up. Everyone could see the pair were closer than before, since going on a brief mission together to recover a Predacon bone. Starspark was happy for her fellow femme. After losing Tailgate and Cliffjumper, everyone wondered if she dare enter into another relationship that was more about than just being friends.  
Apparently so.  
Who knew what the future held for any of them.  
Starspark could only hope the future for all her fellow Autobots, and the humans, was going to be a good one. One to look forward to.

* * *

**This chapter was inspired by Whozawatcha's OHOS chapter where the Autobots hold a sleepover.**

**If you haven't read either of her two stories I strongly suggest that you do: One Human One Spark and Fraternizing. They are brilliant. Ten times better than mine in terms of story and writing skill.**

**On another note, I am so sorry for the long wait. My motivation was at a all time low. It was only over the past two days has it returned. So I quickly got this chapter done while I felt like righting. Sorry if it isn't that good. But I thank you if you are still there and reading this story. I appreciate it.**

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

For now, Ratchet could find nothing wrong with Starspark to explain her energon drainage and extra consumption. His only solution to the problem was making sure Starspark got the energon she needed. For now, she was doing fine with two cubes, but the medic kept a close optic on her incase this needed to be increased.

Thankfully for Starspark, his time was split between her and trying to complete the synthetic energon formula. It at least meant she could get some time away from her currently overly concerned mate.

For the time being, the femme was lying down and resting, ready to go to action at a moments notice. So far though, the Decepticons had gone quiet.

While she was idle, Starspark's thoughts kept drifting back to her converstation with June Darby. She couldn't help but think that what the woman had said might be true; that she was carrying. But again, her processor kicked this idea aside, for it wasn't possible.

Whatever the reason for her energon problem, she hoped it was solved soon. She feared if it didn't, Ratchet may confine her to the base until the problem was solved…however long that may take.

Plus, she felt like she was single handly draining the team's energon reserves. They had but enough energon so everyone could have two cubes each for the week. But she was needing two cubes every morning. She alone would drain their reserves to zero.

Of course, she had voiced this concern to Ratchet, and even suggested she simply have the same amount as everyone else. He would have none of it, not after the scare she had given him only a few days ago. She was ready to argue, when Optimus stepped in and backed up Ratchet. She had no choice but to take the energon provided to her.

The sound of jets outside the hangar announced that Optimus had just retuned from his patrol, with no reports of Decepticon activity. Everyone, other than Starspark and Ultra Magnus rushed over to greet him. The femme was confused by the team's action, for he hadn't been gone that long.

Ultra Magnus hung back from greeting his leader. It was obvious he wasn't fitting in as well as Prowl and Jazz when they arrived on Earth around the same time as him. The problem was he was too strict and cold. Very few felt comfortbale being around him. He was like Optimus in many ways, but was simply more strict and less friendly. It was not something the team was accustomed to, though they had all encountered it before in their lives at least once. But because of this, Ultra Magnus was not getting along with the team. They simply saw him as a commanding officer, rather than a friend, or even a member of the small family which they had become.

Not even the humans responded well to him. Sure they showed him respect, but it was obvious they didn't feel comfortable in his presence. Unlike most of the other Autobots, he addressed the humans as if they shouldn't even be around them, rather than seeing them as the members of the team that they were.

Starspark didn't hate Ultra Magnus for who he was, but felt he had to change in order to ensure he became a member of the team.

Lifting her helm, Starspark looked over to where Ultra Magnus stood, staring outside the hangar. He looked lonely there on his own. In a way, it made her feel sorry for him.

Optimus approached the blue and red mech, and started to talk to him. Starspark transformed and stretched. She had been sitting around all day, which was making her stiff and restless. Normally she would talk to the humans if she had nothing to do. But they were at school today, so that was so out the question.

"Optimus, our scanners have detected exposed energon" Ratchet called to the Prime, interrupting his conversion with Ultra Magnus.

Everyone turned and looked at the pair, waiting for their orders.

"With our reserves at a critical low, we cannot afford not to investigate" he announced, battle mask sliding into place.

Starspark went over to Ratchet as the team prepared to leave. "Can I go with them?"

Ratchet sighed, he knew Starspark was restless. But his concern for her wellbeing would only grow if he sent her out in a fight. Her energon depleted fast enough when she did nothing. If she got involved in a fight, who knew how quickly it would drain. But she was a soldier. Holding her back would only frustrate her, and possibly isolate her from the team.

"Alright. But if your energon levels drop below 50%, I want you to come straight back here" he told her strictly.

"Sure thing, sweetspark" Starspark smiled, giving him a parting kiss before joining the rest of the team.

* * *

The team gathered above a clearing where the miners were currently bringing out carts of energon. No one saw them, which was soon to change.

"Decepticons, step away from the energon and surrender!" Optimus shouted down at them.

Depsite clearly seeing the Wreckers, Optimus Prime, Prowl and Starspark gathered before them, the 'Cons weren't about to back down. Looking up, they opened fire.

While the other Autobots opened fire from above, the Wrecker's got down on the Decepticons level. Wheeljack brought out his whip, wrapping it around one 'Con before dragging him to the ground, while Ultra Magnus leapt down and finished him with the Forge.

The Decepticons made a vital mistake. For none of them had thought to check the rear. Arcee, Bumblebee, Jazz and Smokescreen burst out from their cover and began firing on the Decepticons from behind. Now surrounded on all sides, the purple mechs were quietly dealt with.

"Look at all that sweet fuel" Smoekscreen said, picking up a blue energon crystal.

"We're going to have fine dining tonight" Jazz said, a smile on his faceplates.

"Stealth Team, transport our cargo back to base. Wreckers, secure the mine" Optimus ordered.

"I always wanted to roll with the Wreckers" Smokescreen announced suddenly, dashing forward and looking ready for action.

Everyone looked at him like he had grown a second helm.

"Ugh…Sir!" The Elite Guard member corrected, standing as straight as he could, while pushing his chest out.

"Seriously Smokes? You're list of what you want to be keeps growing" Starspark said. "I'm starting to lose track."

"Hanging out with the Wreckers would be awesome. Please Optimus?" Smokescreen begged his leader.

Starspark smiled and shook her helm. Smokescreen always brought a smile to her face, even when he didn't mean to. She had never met anyone with such ambition and energy before.

"Alright, Smokescreen. You may join them" Optimus decided.

Smokescreen snapped a salute before walking forward and silently whispering "Yes."

The Wreckers and Smokescreen headed off inside the mine. The rest of the team began carting the energon back to base. Starspark quickly scouted around the mine, making sure there weren't any Decepticons on patrol that could suddenly return and surprise them.

Finding nothing, she trotted back over to Optimus and Prowl. "No sign of any more Decepticons, sir. We have the place to ourselves."

"Good. We have almost finished transporting the last of the energon" Optimus said. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. My energon levels are still pretty good at about 62%" Starspark answered.

Bulkhead and Smokescreen emerged from the mine, It appeared the group had split up while checking it out, which meant Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus were still inside.

Starspark was about to call out to her fellow Elite Guard member when a explosion went off in the mind, large enough to make the ground shake under them.

"Woah! What was that?" Smokescreen asked, looking at Bulkhead.

Optimus turned and looked past the two Autobots and into the darkness of the mine. He could sense something was wrong, and so could Starspark.

"Starspark, enter the mine and report to me what has happened" Optimus ordered his daughter, who nodded her helm in confirmation, before galloping into the mine as fast as she could, making Bulkhead and Smokescreen dodge out of the way as she entered it.

* * *

The inside of the mine's tunnels were still filled with dust. Starspark didn't stop as she battled to try and find the remaining two Wreckers. Not an easy task since it was still hard to see. When the dust finally settled, Starspark found herself at a two way junction. She had to either go left or right.

She lifted her helm and smelt the air. Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus' scents went to the right. So that was the way she went.

Making her way forward she noticed how the walls of the mine were bare of any energon. There was no lighting, nor any sign of drilling. Something didn't seem right. The mine didn't appear to be a mine at all. But if that was the case, then why were the Decepticons carting energon out of it, and then fight to defend it?

The whole situation suggested that the place was a trap.

Stopping, Starspark heard the dying echoes of a shout. By the time the words had reached her, she could no longer make out what they once said or who had uttered them. But it told her enough that something was up, and so made her quicken her run to the fatest she could go through the winding and compressed tunnels.

The approaching sounds of a battle only pushed her on more.

She arrived at the end of the tunnel, to see the signs of a battle. A unknown brown mech with yellow biolights stood over Ultra Magnus. A short distance away from the Wrecker leader was Wheeljack, half buried in rubble.

The brown mech lifted a servo above his head, ready to bring down a powerful and deadly strike upon Ultra Magnus. The blue and red mech looked in took much and pain to try and defend himself from the oncoming blow.

Roaring, Starspark charged forward. The brown mech turned around in time to see Starspark charge into him. He fell backwards, rolling over several times. A small trail of energon followed him, for Starspark's golden helm spikes had punctured through his armour.

The brown mech got up and now charged at her. Starspark swung her tail around and attempted to hit him with it. But he merely grabbed it and threw her at a wall.

Winded, the femme got back up and was about to call Otpimus for assistance, but found her communication system was damaged. Thinking quickly, she deployed Ravage, and told him to fetch Optimus. The Minicon took off with lighting speed back they way she had come.

All Starspark had to do was keep the brown mech away from Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack until Optimus arrived.

The brown mech charged at her once again. Starspark placed her back legs against the wall, and waited until he got close enough. Reaching and bypassing the invisible line, Starspark jumped forward, stretching her front legs out in front of her.

She slammed full force into the mech, pushing against him until he fell onto his back. Starspark transformed and stood on his chest. She armed her right arm canon at his face.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"I'm Predaking. And you Autobots are going to pay for what you did to my brethren!" he snarled.

"What?" Starspark asked in confusion.

Predaking didn't explain any further. He lifted a servo and planned to rake it across her chest. Starspark saw him doing this and leapt back, but he still tore into her, leaping deep gashes in her left arm. She fell onto her side, her left arm now refusing to respond to her commands.

It was also now, that she bgan to feel dizzy and unstready. A check of her energon levels showed they had dropped to 43%.

"Primus, not now!" she hissed in frustration.

A part of her processor told her to abadon her teammates and save herself. She rejected what her body demanded she do. There was no way she was leaving Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack behind.

Placing her good arm's servo on the ground, she touched something metal. Looking down, she saw Wheeljack's katana blades. She was about to pick them up and use them, when a kick sent her flying across the floor. She gasped at the pain growing her in stomach from the hard blow.

A shadow fell over her, and too late she saw Predaking standing over her, his yellow optics burning with hate and grief.

"This violence won't bring back the dead, Predaking" she told him.

"I will not allow you Autobots to live after what you did. You shall be the first of the your kind to fall under my wrath!" Predaking declared, raising arm and servo above his head.

Like before, he was stopped from delivering his killer blow. But this time it was not Starspark, but Optimus that rammed into him. Predaking was sent crashing into a wall. Getting out his gattling gun, Optimus then fired at the ceiling, bring down a part of it onto the brown mech. Then he helped Starspark to her pedes.

Starspark transformed as Optimus went over to Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus, picking up each in one arm. Predaking shifted under the rubble, before brusting out and fixing the Autobots with a deadly glare as they Optimus and Starspark left the mine.

Predaking ran after them in pursuit. Starspark pushed herself to keep going, despite the shots of pain running up her injured front leg every time she placed it the on the ground.

Exiting the 'mine', Starspark opened her wings and followed Optimus into the sky. But Predaking wasn't about to give up. Transforming into his dragon alt in flew in pursuit of them, flapping his gigantic orange wings.

With each beat of his wings, Predaking gained on them. Thankfully, a groundbridge appeared before the two Autobots. Wasting no time, they flew through it, before it closed after Starspark, allowing them to miss the ball of fire Predaking had shot at them.

They had escaped the raging Predacon.

For now.

* * *

Exiting the groundbridge, Starspark crashed to the floor; her coordination gone. She yelped in pain when she landed on her injured front leg. Too dizzy to move, she remained where she now lay. Optimus looked back at her to make sure she was alright, but his main priority at that moment was to get Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus to Ratchet. He went inside hangar E briefly. Ravage trotted over to her, emitting a soft growl to say he was happy to see her again.

Starspark transformed smiled at her Minicon companion, reaching down with her good arm, stroking him down his head and back, making him purr loudly.

A few minutes later he remerged, making his way over to Starspark. She had managed to check her arm over. It had started to work again, so she presumed the pain at the time had been causing the issue, since most of the damage appeared cosmetic. Still, she would have Ratchet check her over later.

Optimus knelt down next to her, then picked her up bridal style. She didn't complain, just wrapped her good arm around his neck. He carried her over to hangar A, with Ravage trotting along beside him. The door was already open, so he walked inside, gently placing Starspark back on the floor while he grabbed an energon cube.

He knelt down and passed the cube to her. She took it, and instantly drank several mouthfuls of the blue liquid.

"Thanks."

"Does Ratchet know what's wrong with you?" he asked her.

Starspark shook her head before taking another swift drink. "He has run every test for the causes he thought were most luckily, but they all came back negative. So at the moment he doesn't know."

Optimus made a thoughtful noise. "I think it may be best for you to remain off active duty until Ratchet can figure out what's effecting you" he stated.

Starspark nodded in agreement. She didn't like the idea of leaving the rest of the team to battle the Decepticons, but she had no real choice. She would be no good in a battle if her energon levels dropped.

* * *

Optimus left to check on the two Wreckers. Finishing her cube, Starspark realised with relief that her dizziness was gone. She placed the empty cube on the floor. For the second time that day, her conversation with Jack's mother creeped into her processor.

She knew she couldn't be carrying since she had no bond with Ratchet. Yet something in the back of her processor told her to check anyway. The femme sighed. She might as well scan herself and find out, not that she was expecting anything to come from it.

Opening her medical scanner, she set it to read her sparkbeat. Then, orientating it to face her she ran the beam up and down her body once. Ravage titled his head as he watched her, wondering what she was doing.

Finishing the scan, Starspark looked at the results.

* * *

Starspark and Ravage headed to hangar E. There, Ratchet was busy working on Ultra Magnus' hand. To Starspark's horror, she saw that all the digits from Ultra Magnus' right servo were gone. Predaking must have done that during the fight before Starspark had arrived.

Optimus approached the large blue and red mech just as he started to wake up. Ratchet had just finished fusing Ultra Magnus's servo to a strip of metal, to prevent him from moving what remained of his digits. Ultra Magnus looked at the remains of his servo, and gave a disappointed sigh. Starspark presumed that perphaps he had thought Ratchet could have reattached his fingers. Even from a distance, Starpsark could tell that it would not have worked. Most likely, Ratchet would have to build Ultra Magnus a new servo.

"Ratchet and Starspark will take good care of you" Optimus told his second in command.

"Magnus fought like a Wrecker" Wheeljack praised where he sat clutching at his battered shoulder.

It appeared Wheeljack was finally accepting the blue and red mech into the fold. It was the first positive thing Starspark had heard him say about the Wrecker's leader. For the first time since the pair had met, Ultra Magnus had earned Wheeljack's respect.

Perphaps that was all that was needed, for him to become a part of Team Prime. Maybe even to become a part of the family.

* * *

Ratchet went over to hangar B to get his much needed recharge. He had spent the rest of the day rapidly trying to design a new servo for Ultra Magnus. With Starspark's help, he had a basic design in place. But it was in need of much refining before he could even think of making it. Sensing someone watching him he looked up, and spotted Starspark sitting on the hangar's roof, looking down at him with her bi-coloured optics,. The moon made her body glow white, and her bi-coloured optics cast a gentle glow on her face. It only served to remind Ratchet how beautiful the femme was.

"Starspark, what are you still doing up? I thought you left to recharge hours ago" he said, looking up at his mate.

"I tried. Then I gave up. I wanted to talk to you, but I knew you were busy, so I thought I'll wait until you'd finished" Starspark said, jumping down onto the floor.

"You shouldn't have waited Starspark. No matter how busy I am, I would drop everything and listen to you. Is something wrong?"

Starspark took in a large intake of air. "I know what's causing my energon problem" she revealed.

"You do?"

"A talk with Nurse Darby a few days back got me thinking. So, I ran a scan on myself in the afternoon." Starspark paused, closing her optics. "Ratchet, I'm carrying."

Ratchet's jaw dropped open. "You're what?!"

Starspark opened her optics, and met those her mates. "I'm carrying."

Ratchet grabbed Starspark in a tight, crushing hug before kissing her passionately. He then broke the kiss, resting his helm on her shoulder, wrapping hers arms even more tightly around her, before lifting her off the ground and spinning in a circle.

"Primus, you don't know how happy you have made me Starspark. A sparkling?! I'm the luckiest mech alive right now! I'm so proud of you!" Ratchet told her, planting kiss on her face and audio receptors.

"Sparklings, Ratchet" Starspark corrected him.

Ratchet paused and loosened his arms so he could lean back and look at Starspark. She grinned at him, her optics seeming to brighten at the site of Ratchet so happy, which was a rare sight in itself.

"Sparklings?" he asked.

"Yes, look" Starspark said, opening the monitor on her arm. There it clearly showed her spark beat. Hidden close to it, and just barely visible behind each other, were too extra, and small sparkbeat patterns.

Ratchet looked at the reading with surprise. "I don't know what you say" he finally murmered.

"If you know how, you can tell me how this is possible" Starspark suggested.

Ratchet made a thoughtful noise, appearing that he too was wondering how it was possible. "How far along are you?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"A few weeks. I belived I sparked the night I came back online" Starspark replied.

Ratchet rubbed his chin with a finger. "That night, when you came back online, Starshooter made a comment at us. "Primus has a surprise in store for you". This must be what he meant."

Starspark closed the monitor on her arm, then wrapped her arms around Ratchet's neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her body again. "Regardless of how it happened, I can't believe we're having a family. I'm so excited!"

"When do you want to tell the others?" Ratchet asked her.

"Soon. But I want to make sure the humans are there first before we tell everyone."

* * *

The morning of the next day soon came. Starspark woke to find herself alone in the hangar. There was nothing unusual about this, since she was often the last to wake up since her energon problems started. But at least now she knew why.

Footsteps approached the hangar, then Prowl appeared in the open door. He walked over to her, and offered her a servo. Starspark took the offer for assistance, grasping his servo as she slid off the berth.

She was a little unsteady and dizzy, but that had become normal for her now. Still, she often found it frustrating.

"Did you rest well?" Prowl asked her.

"Fine, thank you. Where is everyone else?" Starspark asked the mech.

"In hangar E. Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead have gone to collect the humans" Prowl informed her before subspacing two energon cubes, one of which he offered her.

Starspark reached out and took the cube from Prowl, while he held onto the second. "Thanks, Prowl. That saves me having stumble over to the hangar A."

"You're welcome, Starspark" Prowl said.

Starspark finished her first cube quickly, so Prowl took it and gave her the second. Within minutes, she finished that one too. She was grateful for him coming to her, since it saved her a lot of trouble.

Now fully energised, the femme had gotten her energy back. She stretched her wings, opening them to their full width before folding them again. Prowl watched her through his yellow visor, but said nothing. She nodded at him to let him know she was ready to go, so he led her outside before walking beside her back to hangar E.

Outside the hangar, Jazz met up with the pair. "Hey Starspark! I was wonderin' where you were" he greeted her,

"Morning, Jazz" Starspark acknowledged him.

"Did you do something to Ratchet last night?" Jazz asked her.

"No. Why?"

"He's been actin' weird all morning. He's in a good mood. Its creepin' me out" Jazz told her.

"I didn't do anything to him. Mostly certainy not what you're currently thinking."

Jazz smiled at her. "You sure 'bout that?"

"Jazz," Prowl interjected. "She doesn't have to share anything with you. Stop pressing."

"Ah, calm down Prowlie" grinned Jazz, warpping an arm around Prowl. "I was just thinkin'…if Ratchet got himself a femme, then there's a chance you can get one too best buddy."

"Not interested" Prowl stated.

"A femme would do you good."

"What are you Jazz, a dating service now?" Starspark inquired. "What you going to do? Throw Arcee at Prowl and hope its works out?"

Jazz placed a finger to his mouth. "That ain't a bad idea actually. You and Arcee are really alike personality wise."

Starspark's jaw dropped open. "You can't be serious, Jazz?."

"He's not serious" Prowl told her. "Because if he tried, I would make his life a misery." The black and white mech gave his friend a warning stare through his yellow visor.

"Okay, Okay I won't do anything. Cross my spark."

* * *

The moment Starspark stepped into the hangar, Ratchet grabbed her in a huge bear hug that caused a surprised cry to slip of her mouth. The other Autobots watched the rare show of affection from the medic.

"How's my lovely femme today?" Ratchet asked her as if oblivious to the optics watching him.

"Ah, I'm fine sweety. Can you put me down now?" Starspark asked.

Ratchet did as Starspark asked, but not before kissing her. Jazz stood opened mouth next to her as Ratchet released her.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee then came into the hangar with Jack, Miko and Raf. June Darby was also with them, since she had the morning off.

"Good morning everyone" Ratchet greet them, before heading off to work on one of the computer consoles.

"All right, who is he and what did he do with the real Ratchet?" Miko demanded, pointing at Ratchet while looking at Starspark.

"That is the real Ratchet" Starspark informed the teenager.

"It can't be. He's happy. That never happens" Miko rejected.

"He has every reason to be happy right now" Starspark stated.

"Why? What's he got to be happy about?" Miko asked.

Starspark gave a small smile. "I guess its time to tell you all.

All eyes and optics turned to Starspark. She felt a little nervous under all their gazes, and since Ratchet was currently in his own little world, she would have do this alone.

"I'm sure you've all noticed I am consuming extra energon. Well, yesterday I found out why, after a talk with Nurse Darby got me thinking. The reason Ratchet is so happy, is because I'm told him the news last night. I'm carrying."

There was stunned silence in the hangar, until Smokescreen spoke up. "You're carrying?"

Raf looked at Starspark with confusion. "What's carrying?" he asked her.

"In your human terms, I am pregnant" Starspark translated.

"What?! You are?!" Miko shrieked. "Oh my god that is awesome" Are you having a girl or boy? When its coming? Please don't make it look like Ratchet!"

Starspark opened her mouth to answer, But Smokescreen leapt at her and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"That's amazing, Starspark!" he cried out.

Bumblebee joined in, latching onto the other side of Starspark, making happy beeps and buzzes. *Star's going to be a mummy!*

When Jazz joined the pile, Starspark toppled to the ground under their combined weight.

"Congratulations, Starspark" Nurse Darby smiled. Everyone then gave the femme their well wishes and congratularions on the news.

"Thanks" Starspark said from under the three mechs. "Can you three please get off me. I'm being crushed!"

The two mechs complied, allowing the femme to get back onto her pedes.

"So, how long do we have to wait for the big day?" Nurse Darby asked.

"Seven years."

Miko's mouth dropped open. "Seven years? Seven years! I can't wait seven years! I'll be an old woman by then."

"You should be happy Miko. Normally its ten years" Starspark told her. "As to your previous question about what gender they are, I won't know until a year before they are born."

"Wait, 'they'?" Jack noticed.

"I'm having twins."

"Wow! Ratchet's been a busy mech" said Jazz, casting a cautionary glance at said medic to make sure he wasn't listening.

BANG!

As soon as Jazz turned back around, a wrench made contact with his black helm. Rubbing a the sore spot, Jazz looked over at Ratchet once again.

"I heard that Jazz!"

* * *

A few days later, Ultra Magnus had been given his replacement servo. It wasn't want Starspark and Ratchet had wanted, but in the end they had to settle with making the commander a three digit claw. Entering the hangar, Bumblebee went storming past Starspark, in a bad mood. Starspark glanced back at him, before casting her attention to Smokescreen and Bulkhead.

"What's up with 'Bee?" she asked them.

"Smokes here upset Bumblebee by making a comment about his voice box" Bulkhead said, jabbing a thumb at Smokescreen.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. It just came out wrong, that's all" Smokescreen said rapidly.

"Speaking before thinking again?" Starspark asked, lifting a optic ridge.

"Yeah" Smokescreen admitted, his shoudlers slumping. "I guess so."

Starspark looked back to where Bumblebee had stormed off. She was tempted to leave him alone to cool off, but something told her to go and see him.

Bumblebee sat outside the hangar, his kness against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them, his helm resting on top of them.

"You ok, 'Bee?" Starspark asked him softly.

*I'm fine* the scout lied.

Starspark sat down next to black and yellow scout, opening a wing and wrapping it around his back.

"Smokescreen didn't mean to upset you, Bumblebee. He just sometimes speaks before he thinks."

*He's not the one that won't ever hear the sound of his own voice again* Bumblebee spat sharply, arms wrapping tighter around his legs.

"I know you don't believe those words. You'll get your voice back one day."

*Yeah, after everything else. Everytime I think that maybe Ratchet will start working on fixing me, he has to complete the Synthetic Energon formula, or then make a replacement part for a member of the team. Though I don't expect to be a top priotrity on his work list, I just feel like he is never going to get around to doing it.*

"He hasn't forgotten about you, nor is he deliberately putting it off. Its not easy for Ratchet to prioritize others things over you, but he has no choice. But know this, Bumblebee, when he has free time, both me and him are going to work on getting you your voice back. That's a promise" Starspark told him.

Bumblebee looked at her with wide, aqua optics. "Really?" he asked with hope. "You're both going to work on it?"

Starspark nodded and smiled. "Yes. One way or another, we'll give you your voice back."

Bumblebee's optics widened to their full extent, and Starpsark could sense his mood had picked up. *Thanks, Starpark. That means a lot to me.*

"Don't thank me yet," Starspark said. "Thank me, and Ratchet, when you have your voice back. Now, lets head back inside with the others before Ratchet sends out a search party."

Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

If it was one thing the Decepticons were good at, it was stealing things. In a space of several hours, they had stolen two items from the humans. All the Auobots other than Ratchet, Starspark and Ultra Magnus remained back at base. Currently, Ultra Magnus didn't have enough control over his new servo to allow him to go on missions, though he was working on the problem with Starspark.

The femme watched as Ultra Magnus tried to follow her order of grabbing a torch from her servo with his claw. So far, he hadn't managed it, and she could see the frustration building.

"I can't do it" he huffed, looking down at the floor.

"Yes you can. You just need to practise more that's all" Starspark told him.

"I have been trying all morning, and have achieved little success" he commented.

Starspark lowered her servo. "That's the thing, you've only been trying for one morning. You're not going to gain full control over your new appendage in a matter of hours. It's going to take time. But with practise we can shorten that amount of time" she tried to encourage him, while also speaking the truth about his situation.

"But how long will it take? Days? Weeks? I need to be ready for action as soon as possible" said Ultra Magnus, irritation in his voice.

"That depends on how often you are willing to try. Instead of trying to force your new servo to work, just try to view and use it as you did your old servo. Don't overthink about what you want it to do, but don't give up either. Just relax. Now, try again."

Starspark held up the torch in her servo again. Ultra Magnus looked at her, and then the torch. Sighing, he lifted his claw and hovered it over Starspark's white servo. The tips of the claw slowly dragged acoss her palm, as the commander slowly, but successfully, grabbed the torch in his servo.

"There you go!" beamed Starspark. "You did it. Just keep practising like that, and you'll using that servo like your old one in no time."

Ultra Magnus looked with shock at the torch now clapsed in his claw. He seemed surprised to have accomplished the task at all.

"Ratchet, reopen the groundbridge" Optimus voice came over the hangar's comm. system. "But ensure the humans are kept at a same distance. For we will be returning with a Decepticon prisoner."

Starspark and Ultra Magnus looked at each other. Autobots hardly ever brought back prisoners, mainly because it was always the opposite way around. So often where Autobots outnumbered in battle, that the thought of catching a prisoner wasn't even considered. If the Autobots did decide to try and capture a Decepticon, it often took months of planning, and even then did not gurantee success.

After quickly hussling the humans as far from where the Decepticon was going to be, and assigning Starspark to keep watch over them, Ratchet opened the groundbridge.

The Autobots returned, with the Decepticons prisoner.

Soundwave.

* * *

The moment the unconscious Decepticon arrived, Prowl instantly started to set out rules. Two members of the team should guard Soundwave at all times. The humans weren't allowed anywhere near him. The restraints holding him down were to remain in place at all times, and under no circumstances be turned off.

Several minutes after arriving, Soundwave woke up. As can be expected of a prisoner, he tested his bonds to see if he could break them, which he could not. With the hangar shielded by a protective coating, he couldn't send any signals or transmissions to the Decepticons to tell them where he was, and neither could the Decepticons locate him through scans.

"Guess we have all the time in the word to make Mister Personality tell us everything he knows" Wheeljack said with unhidden ancipation.

"'Con surveliance chief must know a lot, right?" Jack asked Fowler, who had just arrived at the base.

"But Soundwave doesn't speak…does he?" Miko asked.

"I'm not sure he even has a face" Raf said.

Starspark looked up at the humans. "Just because we have never heard him talk doesn't mean he can't. Besides, there are ways of getting information from a Transformer other than making them talk."

"Why is Megatron stealing Earth technology?" Optimus asked Soundwave. "What is he attempting to build?"

Soundwave played back a recording of Optimus' voice, though it sounded warbled and distorted. Everyone was shocked into silence, having not expected to hear anything from Soundwave, let alone the voice of their leader coming from him.

"Woah, Optimus Prime the remix" Miko said, sounding slightly impressed.

As if trying to annoy Optimus, Soundwave then showed a purple smiley face on his visor. Starspark had to hold back a laugh, for she found the display rather funny.

The other Autobots, however, weren't impressed.

"Oh yeah!" Bulkhead snapped, a servo transforming. "How about I swipe that smile off his face?!"

Sensing he was getting nowhere, Optimus changed tactics. "Soundwave, we have treated you fairly. For the sake of the natives on this planet, tell us what Megatron is attempting to build. Before we are forced to rely on less civil methods of interrogation.

A response came from Soundwave, but it wasn't a distorted recording. It was a high pitched frequency outburst along with a loud playback on an alarm, that forced everyone to cover their ears or servos to try and block it out.

The sound didn't last long, but it was clearly the Decepticon telling them he wasn't going to cooperate.

"Scrap this!" Ratchet spoke, stepping into Soundwave's line of sight. "Soundwave is no ordinary Cybertronian inside or out! So I strongly suggest opening him up, so we can have a first hand look at the information recorded on his drives."

The purple Decepticon had a response to that as well. Information began scrolling up his visor.

"Uh-oh" Arcee uttered.

"All right!" Bulkead joyfully said. "He's downloading data."

"No" Rathet proclaimed. "Soundwave is deleting data."

Soundwave's visor cleared itself of data, and the thin 'Con leaned forward slightly. "Soundwave superior. Autobots inferior" he announced.

Once again, the Autobots were left in stunned silence. They were without a doubt the first Autobots to have heard Soundwave speak. No one had expected him to speak with his real voice at all. Like Miko, most had speculated Soundwave couldn't talk.

Soundwave's visor flickered and then went black, his helm falling back down onto the table.

"Is he…?" Bulkhead questioned.

Ratchet ran a scan over the now seemingly lifeless Soundwave. "His vital signs remain functional. It seems he has severed all communications, by crashing his own drives."

"Aw man!" Jazz groaned. "We'll never get anything out of him now."

"I advise keeping the restraints on. Just in case he playing a trick" Prowl said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"C'mon Prowl" Jazz exclaimed "The guy ain't goin' anywhere. We could use him as a puppet right now, and he wouldn't be able to do anything 'bout it."

"I agree with Prowl on this one. We can't take the chance he might reboot and go after the humans. Its better to be safe than sorry" Starspark voiced her opinion.

"I also concur with Prowl. The safety of the humans in paramount" said Optimus.

* * *

Several hours past since Soundwave crashed his drives. Despite the absence of their surveillance shif, the 'Cons were still active.

"I'm one my way to the base but I just got word; the Con's busted into the Solaris particle collider project at the south pole" Fowler called from his car.

Ultra Magnus stepped forward, clenching his claw, ready to get back into action. Ratchet noticed this, and stepped in the way to try and stop him.

"Doc, commanders ready" Wheeljack told him.

"Wheeljack's right, Ratchet. He's ready to go back on duty" Starspark backed the Wrecker.

With his mate joining the opposite side, Ratchet quickly backed down. Looking at Ultra Magnus, he then walked past the two Wreckers, muttering "Fine. Fine.".

"Smokescreen, Jazz and Prowl, remain behind to guard our prisoner" Optimus ordered. "Everyone else, transform and roll out!"

Transforming into their alt forms, the Autobot team drove through the opened groundbridge, before Ratchet closed it behind them.

"Can't we throw a tarp over him?" Jazz asked, turning and looking at the immobile Soundwave. "He's creeping me out."

"Yeah, its like he's watching. No matter where you go" Smokescren joined Jazz, swinging his body side to side as if waiting for Soundwave to react.

Prowl shook his helm. "Unbeliavable."

"Will the two of you stop focusing on what Soundwave can or cannot see, and help me figure out what he did not tell" Rathcet barked at the pair. "Like why Megatron would be interested in something believed to generate enough power to create a black hole."

"Black holes?" Smokescreen exclaimed. "So, Megatron's looking to swallow up the known universe."

"And everything in it" Jazz added.

"No no" rejected Ratchet. "He would merely want to harness the power of something capable of swallowing worlds. In order to…create one. Oh my!"

"You've lost me doc" Jazz stated.

"Maybe Megatron isn't aiming to create a world. He could be looking to change…" Starspark suggested. "Earth! He's going to try and cyberform Earth again."

Smokescreen blinked. "But he can't do that without the Omega Lock, and that got destroyed."

"Then he is obviously building a new one" Prowl assitained from the given information and theories.

Ratchet spun on his heels, then proceeded activated the communication link on the console that had been behind him.

While Ratchet spoke with Optimus Starspark ran through the conversation in her mind again. Would Megatron never leave Earth alone? Was it not enough he had helped cause the destruction of their own homeworld, without threatening the home of the humans? It was like the Autobots were caught in a never ending loop. Megatron would try to cyberform Earth, and they would stop him. But then, he simply found another method, and tried it again. Starspark hoped that once again they could stop him. Earth was too beautiful, too unique. They wouldn't allow him to wipe out the humans. Not now. Now ever.

A trilling sound that was steadily getting louder made Starspark abandoned her thoughts. Just as Agent Fowler stepped out of his office after arriving back at the base, Laserbeak suddenly smashed through a window, and into the hangar. It must have followed the human.

Ratchet looked up at the Minicon. "Oh no!"

Laserbeak opened fire, making the Autobot dodged in the limited space of the hangar to avoid being hit. Turning around, Laserbreak then shot off Soundwave's restraints. That made it clear what was going to happen.

Starspark transformed as Smokescreen shot at the blue Minicon. A small chunck of meta clattered to the floor, but still Laserbeak remained airborne. Jazz and Prowl also opened fire, but it was no use. Laserbeak dived around the base, before swinging around and landing on Soundwave's chest.

Instantly, data began scrolling across Soundwave's visor as his drives began to reboot.

Prowl ran forward to try and reactivate the retraints, but Soundwave came back online before he even got close. Knocking Prowl aside, Soundwave turned his attention to Smokescreen, who was about to perform a flying kick at the Decepticon's helm. Expanding his tentacle like appendages, Soundwave droze one into Smokescreen, slamming him into a table before knocking him out with a high voltage electric shock. Jazz, along with Prowl, went in to attack together, but were rewarded with the same treatment.

Starspark bolted forward, locking her jaws closed on the tentacle attached to Jazz. Soundwave broke contact with the two mechs, and used his free appendage and attacked it to Starspark's side, sending volts of electricity into her frame. It had the desired effect of making her jaw loosen, before she fell to the floor.

Agent Fowler ran forward with a fire extuiguisher, intending to hit the Decepticon with it. But Soundwave merely flicked him out the way.

Soundwave then advanced towards Ratchet, and the old medic could tell there was no way he could defend himself, and no where to run.

Starspark thought the pain and urge to go into stasis from her electric shock. There was no way she was going to let Soundwave touch her mate. She was the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita One. One electric shock wasn't going to be enough to put her down.

Getting up, she used her remaiing strength to reach forward, driving her sabres into the winged shoulder of the purple Decepticon.

Despite the pain she must have been causing him, Soundwave didn't even flinch. He looked back at her, before bringing forward both tentacles, latching one onto each side of Starspark.

The electricity once again surged through Starspark's body. She released her bite and cried out in pain, falling back to the ground where she convulsed, kicked and thrashed.

"Starspark!" Ratchet cried out, fear and pain leaking into his voice seeing Starspark being hurt before his very optics.

The shocks stopped, but the pain didn't. She wanted to get up and protect Ratchet, but her body didn't agree with her processor. Starspark unwilling surcummed to stasis, the hangar fading to black as she looked at her mate.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait everyone. Since I'm back a uni, I don't have as much free time any more. Therefore, new chapters will be uploaded once every two weeks.**

**...Sparklings! Yep, my beloved Starspark is going to be having twins. I already know what they are going to be. But I'm not telling. MWAHAHAHA! I haven't decided whether to reveal the sparklings at the end of the story, or wait until I write a sequel. Decisions, decisions.**

**I need your help readers. Tell me which you prefer: do you want the sparklings revealed at the end, or wait until I right a sequel. I have made a poll, so please vote there. Poll closes in two weeks.**

**Based on episodes 61 "Evolution" and 62 "Minus One"**

**Starspark is © to ts-animalgirl**

**Transformers is © to Hasbro**


End file.
